Knight Errant
by Minako Miharu
Summary: There was once a girl in love with a youkai boy ... What If Kagome had met Kouga first?
1. Chapter 1

So this was an idea that I had actually after a short review for Immortality by Brucesgirl, in which I had commented on how much I liked the character of Kouga, and I had always wondered what would have happened if Kagome had somehow met Kouga first. This has probably been done before and most likely far better than this, but this is what I imagined. I am going to try and keep the characters as close as possible to how they are portrayed given the subject matter, though I have the feeling that it might get out of control. I give the inspiration for this story to Brucesgirl, who said that she always thought of Kouga as a Knight Errant. This is for you sweetie.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Now, on with the story!

Fifty Years Ago:

He loved to run. The wind blowing his hair back from his face, filling his senses with the smells of the woodland and telling him so very much about all that was going on. He could smell things from miles away with his keen youkai senses, and he honestly could not imagine what it would be like to live without them. He was aware of course of creatures that lived with blunted awareness, animals that were lesser than he and his pack, and of the humans who had the weakest senses of all. He almost pitied them, though in his mind they were little more than potential food or potential danger for the youngest members of his pack. Potential perhaps only, for could not even the smallest of youkai cubs drive off a single human, yet the potential was there if they were to work together they might be able to take down a wolf alone. An almost dark grin lit his face, they might be able to take down a wolf alone, but not this wolf. He was no ordinary youkai wolf; he was a Prince after all and the leader of his tribe now. Perhaps there were some that would think that he was too young for such an important role, but it was his and he felt that he was destined for it. He was meant for great things, it was something he was as certain of as he was his own name. Feared among those humans that knew him and respected among his peers, he had a good life. Perhaps soon, he might even take a mate and give his pack a stronger future with cubs as strong as he was.

He was running through a forest now that was unfamiliar to him, so he slowed a bit to better get his bearings, vivid blue eyes focusing on a figure before him as the smell of blood suddenly hit his nose. It was hot, fresh and still flowing, and it was not the only scent that came to him. The moment slowed as his heel skidded on the fresh grass as he tried to stop, so many things rapid fire coming to him all at once. The smell of the blood, the smell of anger, the smell of tears that could break a heart, the smell of … what was that, was that a dog youkai? He wasn't sure, if he had only had a second more he was sure he would have been able to place it. Sounds rapidly caught up to the sights, not that they made much sense to him.

"InuYasha, why did you betray me!"

There was such keen anguish in that voice, a lovely contralto that caught his attention in those few seconds in which he heard it. He barely heard the sputtered protest behind him and then it all slowed down. Seconds seemed to take years, the bleeding woman with the long dark hair drew up her bow and fired it. He knew the arrow was not meant for him, how could it be, he didn't even know her, this priestess, she was a priestess he realized that from her clothing even though his interactions with humans had been limited he did know this much. Then his shoulder collided with a solid form, a giving form of flesh and his vivid blue eyes widened as his vision narrowed, watching that glowing arrow come at him from what seemed to be a long tunnel. She was a priestess, and he would be purified. No! How could this have happened, he was just thinking about finding a mate and having cubs, he couldn't die now for some unknown offense to this priestess! He saw her face twist in anger even as he felt the arrow pierce his chest, throwing him backwards and into the hard solid reality of a large tree behind him. Thrown back and up, his feet could not even touch the ground as one hand extended in a plea towards his unnamed and unknown assailant. Darkness began to crash in on the sealed Prince, his eyes growing heavy as he tried to hang on long enough to understand why.

A flash of red, violent virulent color, richer than the red that was even now staining the white tunic she wore as she began to collapse to the unforgiving ground. The Prince watched as the figure in red leapt to catch her, a glittering something in one of his clawed hands. White silver hair, long and flowing, here was the source of that dog youkai smell, but this was no youkai, this was a hanyou and the Prince was forced to watch this final tender moment as he sank into oblivion. She was dying, it was obvious and he heard the keening cry of the hanyou as he was telling her that he had not betrayed her, why had she shot her arrows at him? They were going to be together, hadn't she promised him, why had she attacked him? He saw that slight widening of her eyes as his words registered to her even as she felt her life slip away, heard her tell him that she was sorry, that it had not been her as it must not have been him that had wounded her so. There was the cry of a child, a little girl that ran towards the pair and he heard the whispered words of what she wanted done with her body. The last thing he was aware of was that cry of grief so raw and deep from the hanyou, and the broken whisper that followed it.

"I was going to be human for you, Kikyou."

Present Day:

She was going to be late for school if she didn't hurry up. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to school, she liked school and did well there. But this was her birthday and it was already off to a bad start. She could still make it but she would really have to run, wait, what was that? Why was her brother standing there next to the old well house? He knew better than to go in there, and why did he have such a guilty look on his face? The story came spilling out, Souta had been looking for Buyo to feed him and thought he'd seen the cat run in here but he couldn't find him and the place was really creeping him out. Rolling her eyes and with a heavy sigh, Kagome set down her backpack and went carefully down the steps into the darkened well house. It was creepy down here, with those papers that her grandpa insisted were magical on the cover to the old well, ah ha here was that silly cat! She handed him to her brother when she had what felt like an icy shiver run down her back, it was enough to make her pause while her brother took the opportunity to make himself scarce. Why, it was almost as if something was watching her from the darkness, but that wasn't possible, there was nothing living in here but herself and maybe a mouse or two. She heard a rustle from beneath the cover of the well and that was all the warning she got. It all happened so very fast, a voice shouting at her to give up the jewel, what jewel? This was crazy! Hands seemed to grip her and the cover of the well exploded into shards of wood and splinters, and suddenly she was yanked within. A brilliant bluish light enveloped her and she had the sense of floating, her stomach seemed to drop and she felt so dizzy that she could scarce understand what was happening to her. Those hands on her, and the shock of a pale face floating before her own was too much to bear and she screamed at it to let her go as a pink light seemed to come forth from her body and sizzle the creature that held her. She was falling then and landed on soft fragrant grass, looking up in a daze at the blue sky above.

Wait. Blue sky above her, what had happened to the well house? With a soft groan she sat up, blinking the shock away as she slowly stood up and turned around. A rich forest surrounded the clearing and she almost sank back down to the ground in fear. Had she fallen while in the old well house and hit her head? Was she even now unconscious and this was a dream? She pinched herself, the sharp pain telling her what she knew was impossible. This was not a dream, she was really wherever she was even though she had no idea where. Clearly she had to be near her family shrine, yet where was it? Here was the well, open to the sky and as she turned she saw the familiar sight of the Goshinbuko, the God Tree that was on the lands her family tended. Tentative steps took her towards it, it was something familiar and thus she felt drawn to it. But what was that there on the tree, that dark shadow but she knew even as she drew closer it was no shadow. It was a boy! He seemed older than she herself, just turned fifteen today, but not so much older that she could not imagine him at her school carrying books and joking with his friends. He looked so peaceful there, his eyes closed and his dark hair soft around his sharp features. It might have been back in a ponytail once, there seemed to be some sort of furry headband that held it back even now, but the way his head titled forward to let his chin rest upon his chest it seemed to frame his face perfectly. He was so handsome that she stepped closer, climbing the roots of the tree to get a better look at him when she suddenly gasped. He wasn't sleeping, he was pinned to the tree with an arrow! Her hand brushed against his knee by accident and she felt a jolt run through her body, he didn't feel cold and stiff like someone pinned to a tree with an arrow should feel, at least, how she imagined a corpse must feel. She went up closer to him, moved by something about him. How sad he must be, to be trapped here like this unable to move or speak, and he really was handsome wasn't he? Her hand lifted to brush the black hair back from his face, exposing his cheek and his ear, and she noted that it came to an almost elegant point. How strange this seemed to her, and Kagome spent a moment or two letting her fingertip explore the tip of his ear.

"Now that I've got that out of my system …"

She began to speak, even if it was just to save her from feeling creeped out by being alone with a strange boy she didn't even know who happened to be pinned to a tree with an arrow, well, maybe she should take the arrow out? Just as her fingers slipped down from his face to hesitate over it she heard the whistle of another arrow as it went past her face and hit the wood of the tree with a heavy thunk. Then came another and she pressed herself against the boy, turning her face enough to look over her shoulder to see where the arrows were coming from. She heard people shouting at her to get away from him, saw an old woman in strange antique looking clothing holding up a bow as she aimed it at her again. They were still shouting at her and she screamed in fear as another arrow came close to hitting her and the pinned boy, oh my goodness what if these were the people that had shot HIM too! She might have chosen to run, but for the fact that the monster that had pulled her through the well had chosen just that moment to once again attack. It thought she had something it wanted apparently, and it had the attention of those people now. At least they were shooting at it instead of her and the boy, which was a good thing in her opinion, though the sudden constriction of the coils of the monster around her body was not so good. She screamed again and closed her eyes, face buried against the chest of the stranger and her hand clenched the arrow that protruded from his chest. In all the noise, a goodly part of which was coming from her whimpers and screams, she almost missed it. A voice, deep and raspy as if it had not been used in a very long time, asking her a question, a very important question if she would just listen, if she could just catch his words, she just knew that somehow it would change everything.

"Do you want to live, girl? Then remove the arrow."

She looked up, his eyes had opened part way it appeared when her hand touched the arrow, and she could not remember if in her whole life she had ever seen so rich a blue. She panted her answer, not knowing if she could do it, she felt like the monster was going to break her back. Yes, yes, yes … she wanted to live! With all the strength she could muster she yanked on the arrow, and it came out of his chest as if it were expelled by pressure from the inside. The arrow disintegrated to ash in her hand, the arrowhead must have been lodged in the tree because she'd never seen it come out, and surely it wasn't still lost in his chest? There was a deep sound coming from the chest she was still pressed against, a vicious growling like she had never heard in her life until this very moment, then came a victorious howl. It made a chill run down her back, and she cringed, until she felt an almost tender touch to her cheek. She looked up at him then, seeing a strange, almost tender look on that handsome face and his nose was abruptly buried in the hair at her temple. He took a deep breath and then she felt something wet on her back, did he have a knife or something, she wasn't sure, but the monster was screaming suddenly and had let them go. He set her aside and leapt into battle with the beast, her shocked mind taking in more details of him as he moved. He was lithe and strong, though it was clear that his imprisonment had taken its toll when the many-legged centipede monster shot by him to injure Kagome. It had taken a bite out of her side! Blood flowed, and a glowing pink orb was swallowed by the beast. The next moments would always be a blur to her memories, but some bits were like mental photographs that would come back to haunt her in the years to come.

The monster grew huge, in form and power and there was more than a moment or two in which she thought that perhaps the boy she had freed would be unable to defeat it. Yet in the end he had triumphed, covered in the blood and gore as suddenly a figure in red darted in and took that glowing round object, eww had that really come out of her body? Strangely it was the old priestess who had then spoken up strongly.

"Ye have released the demon girl, yet have brought back among us the Sacred Jewel guarded by my own sister Kikyou. Are ye then back among us, my sister reborn to take up her duties once more?"

Wide eyed she looked at the boy who had saved her that the old one eyed woman called a demon, then back at the group of villagers. What on earth were they talking about? Demon, he was a hero in her eyes, he'd saved her and saved all of them, and she stood up and let those words tumble out of her mouth in a scolding fashion, almost missing the softly stuttered "K-kikyou?" from the silvery haired boy in red. She took a step closer to the boy that had fought the monster to save her, feeling almost a relief when his hands touched her shoulders.

"My name isn't Kikyou. It's Kagome. I don't know anyone named Kikyou."

She heard a snarl from the silver headed boy as the black haired demon, so hard to think of him as a demon wasn't it since he'd fought for her after all, put his arms around her and turned her in towards him, a blush coming to her cheeks as she recalled being like this with him when he was still pinned to the tree and they were all shooting at her. It was kind of nice, now that his arms could move to encircle her. His deeper voice was almost lulling her to sleep, and she felt herself lifted into his arms as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, she was feeling a little weak from the blood loss of the injury she had. His voice was the last thing she heard as she struggled to stay awake.

"You, old priestess, come tend to my woman's wounds."

A/N: Please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love.

"You, old priestess, come tend to my woman's wounds."

She wasn't really sure that she'd heard him say those words, but they were in her mind as she slept. She'd woken up briefly when the old priestess with the eye patch had begun to stitch the bite wound in her side, that had been awful but she could remember a strong warm hand holding hers. Surprisingly she'd only whimpered a little, surprising herself because she'd have bet anything that she'd have been in tears or screaming for something like this, but somehow those strong calloused fingers caressing the backs of her own leant her strength to endure the sting of the needle. Soon though she was lost to the comfort of the darkness again, the tea given to her making her rest so that she could heal faster, or at least that was what she understood about it when she was told later. When she finally woke up it was late at night, and Kagome had no idea how many days might have passed. She lay on a futon in a small hut, the clothing she was wearing was not her own, for one thing but then she supposed that made sense as her top at least had been ruined in the fight. She didn't know how she felt about that just yet, or anything else that had happened. She sat up, fingers a little stiff from disuse but she had the perverse desire to look at her wound. Somehow seeing that would make this all real, because a nightmare in which she was hurt would have ended long ago, wouldn't it? Opening up her top she slid it back from one shoulder and looked down at her side.

Part of her mourned what she could see with her eyes and gingerly touch with her fingertips. This would not heal in a perfectly smooth flat scar, not that she wanted a scar to begin with mind, but this! It was a crescent shaped mark but not quite perfect, it was horrible and she could feel her lower lip tremble as she examined it. Tears had begun a silent course down her cheeks, a more clinical side of her brain was amazed that she wasn't sobbing out like a child but the silent tears held just as much anguish as wracking cries would have. Then there came a voice out of the darkness.

"Kikyou, please don't cry."

She saw them then, golden eyes vivid and bright in the semi-darkness of the hut, staring at her across the small cooking fire which had burned down to embers. She could see his silhouette perfectly, though there were things about that which made not a lick of sense to her, things which she couldn't entirely push off on having been injured and then healing. His long hair was like a mantle around him, the very top glimmering and silvery, and his dog ears were half back in a sign of distress, the fur on them looking soft even from this distance. Dog ears, that boy had dog ears? Kagome blinked, closing her tunic self-consciously, a heat rising in her cheeks that he might have seen something he shouldn't have, but her mind was having trouble getting past the fact that he was not only in here with her but that he had cute dog ears on the top of his head that considering the way they moved they had to be real, be a part of him. Then his words hit her and her blush changed to a flare of anger.

"My name isn't Kikyou! It's Kagome. Ka-go-me!"

There seemed to be such sadness and longing in those golden eyes, for a moment she felt her heart reach out to this sad boy, but before the moment could progress the flap covering the opening to the hut was quietly pushed aside and her boy from before came into the hut. Her attention went immediately to him as a low growl of warning sounded in his throat before he crossed the small space between them, and knelt down by the futon she sat on. Rough hands were there to wipe her tears, and blue eyes, so blue, were gazing at her in worry. Here was the one they called demon, but he had saved her life not once but twice. He was a hero, not a demon … she blushed again when she realized that she'd whispered those words, and somehow both of them had heard her despite how even she was uncertain how loud she could have possibly been.

"I don't believe I'm hearing this crap! Of course he's a demon, he's a stinking wolf demon is what, Kikyou I'm amazed you can't feel his demon energy!"

"Am I your hero, Kagome?"

She almost wanted to vent her anger at the golden eyed boy, yet her heart remembered the sadness she'd seen in his eyes, a moment of vulnerability in which she could not find it in her heart to injure him further. But it was the words of her blue eyed savior that got a reply first.

"You saved my life, twice, and I don't even know your name."

His hands had dropped down to take her own in his, and he marveled once again how fair and smooth her skin was. Humans did not generally seem like this, perhaps it was because she was a priestess that she was thus? Kouga wasn't sure, but he knew that human or not he was drawn to her like he had been none other. No youkai had ever drawn his attention for very long, and here he was focused entirely on one young human girl. It amazed him, and the corners of his mouth twitched up in a small smile for a moment before he lifted a hand to brush back the soft darkness of her long hair. He could hear that hanyou growling under his breath, it seemed that he had transferred his attachment from the dead priestess to this living one, though Kouga had no idea just how long it had been since he'd been pinned to that tree. The thought made his brow knit troublingly, and he was surprised to suddenly feel one of her soft little hands lift to touch his forehead, like she wanted to soothe him. His voice came then, deep in the small hut, as his surprised gaze met those rich chocolate eyes of his woman. No one had ever comforted him before, not that he needed comforting but still.

"You saved me too, Kagome. I don't know how long I'd been imprisoned at that forsaken tree, but I want you to know that I had done nothing to them to make it happen. I give you my word on it, and Kouga doesn't lie. The mutt over there is right though, I am a wolf demon, but I'm not just a demon, I'm a prince of my kind."

Thinking back on it, that had to have been just about the longest speech he'd ever given in his life, save perhaps those times that he led his wolves into battle and he wanted to give them confidence. That confidence always burned bright in him, and it made him often certain faster than was reasonably wise to be, but he seemed to be lucky too.

"That's why I've claimed you as my woman. When you met my eyes and were brave enough to remove the arrow to free me, I knew I loved you."

There came a loud protest from the boy with the golden eyes, a startled glance from Kagome and a stirring from farther in the hut. The heated words from the other boy to Kouga had apparently wakened whoever else was in the hut with them. For her part Kagome wasn't sure how she felt about the declaration of love, she'd never had a boyfriend really and now here was this demon who said he loved her and put his heart in his eyes for her to see. She was shaking just a little, and blurted out words, words that she realized had lodged themselves in her heart when she cried over the thought earlier.

"You can't love me, I have this terrible scar."

They both blinked at her. Her words made absolutely no sense to either of them, but Kouga moved first. He slid up onto the futon and put his arms around his woman, letting her relax against him after she had stiffened, letting her set her own pace. To the enraged protest of the hanyou he lifted up the edge of her tunic and let his eyes roam over the healing wound, then let her look at his expression. She expected disgust, he could tell, not the tender brush of his lips to her temple.

"Of course I can love you, you're my woman. You should be proud of your scar, it means you were strong enough to survive."

Kagome had of course not thought of that aspect of it, feeling that it had ruined her, not that it should be a badge of survival and courage. A low growl sounded from the boy that held her, from Kouga and she looked up only to be startled by the face of the golden eyed boy so close to her own. She saw his nostrils flare, and his clawed hand lifted to touch the scar as well. It was plain Kouga didn't like this, but unless Kagome protested he'd allow it. He was a Prince and did not abuse hospitality, they had tended his woman after all and it would be a poor show of gratitude to fight one of their own and destroy the place that had sheltered her, though he wanted that excuse to fight with all his heart.

"Don't you remember me at all? Kaede said you wouldn't, because you really aren't Kikyou but her reincarnation, but isn't there …"

Before she could even attempt to formulate a reply, before he could even finish what it was he'd wanted to say, there came the voice of the one eyed priestess from the back of the hut.

"InuYasha, why are you disturbing our guests?"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she whispered his name. It was like for just a split second she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness, but it was sadness mixed with deep love and longing. He had heard her, she knew by the swivel of his ear that he had picked up what she'd said even as he barked a reply to the priestess. That emotional response to his name, it didn't belong to her at all, did it? It was too much, too much to feel and too much to think about right that moment so she laid her cheek against Kouga's chest and closed her eyes. She somehow knew that she was safer here than anywhere else in the world. Let the sun rise before she tried to reason out this complicated mess her life had seemed to suddenly turn into, she could find out then how long she had been asleep. That worried her a bit, and her sleep was not a comforting one. The reason for that came to her as she woke, alone now in the hut with the sun streaming into the door as the curtain was pinned back. She wanted to know how long she'd been here, because her family had to be worried sick! Another thought tumbled on top of that one, she wasn't even sure where she was, let alone how to get back home. It made a well of sadness touch her for a moment, but then she smiled.

She was alive, and as long as she was alive there could be hope that she could figure out how to get home. There was warm water left for her along with a cloth and she took advantage of her time alone to give herself as best a cleaning as she could. She'd have to settle for just rinsing her hair for now, but that was better than nothing considering that it must look just awful. She had to admit she felt better as she dressed in a yukata that had been left for her, and slipped her feet into a pair of wooden getas. She would have to ask the old priestess, whom she was guessing was the Kaede that InuYasha spoke of, what had happened to her old clothing, at least her shoes. A bit shakily she began to walk around, exploring the confines of the hut before venturing outside. As she had suspected, the old priestess had a wide variety of herbs and healing items, so she must be a healer as well as a spiritual leader as the title of priestess suggested. Kagome couldn't identify half of the things stored here either dry or fresh and she found that she wanted to, or that she felt that she should know. How strange that feeling was, yet it was hers. Outside was less confusing at first, until she got a good look at the buildings. She knew objectively that she was near her own family shrine, there was the old well and the God Tree after all close enough to walk to from here, but there were no concrete sidewalks or asphalt roads, no cars, it was as if she had stepped out of her own time to tumble into this one. Could that be what had happened, when that centipede monster grabbed her and drug her into the well?

There was no logical explanation for how this could be the truth, yet in her heart she knew that it was true. It was overwhelming, to realize that she was not only unable to see her family but that she was gone in time, not so much distance. Letting those feelings tumble through her, she almost missed it the first time it happened. It was like a sudden awareness, something she had never had before, she was sensing something of purity and power and found herself walking in that direction. She came to a small shrine, moving up the few steps to it before her hands reached out to slide back the door. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the dimness of the shrine, before lifting to focus her gaze on a softly shimmering object upon the altar. It was that pink orb that had come from her body when Mistress Centipede had bitten it from her flesh, the jewel that Kagome had never known that she possessed until that moment it was stolen from her. Someone had placed it upon a delicate looking necklace and it glowed softly as she came towards it. Her fingertip touched it and the soft pink light seemed to clear a bit, becoming more … pure. Had she done that? More importantly, how had she known what had happened when she did? The voice of the old priestess came then, she was a bit startled but then she realized something else. She hadn't been scared or jumped because there was a part of her which had sensed the approach of the woman, almost as if a part of her mind had come awake which allowed her to feel the spiritual energy which surrounded Kaede. It was not horribly strong, but what there was of it was pure enough and had been honed by training. It was that energy which made her a priestess and not just a shrine maiden, though how Kagome could have known this was beyond her. What was more was that she could vaguely sense other energies around this place, which she had not been able to do before. There was the strong energy not far from here that she knew must be Kouga, though again how she knew it was him was not something she could have put into words. He was close but not too close, yet she knew if she called for him he would be there in an instant. More towards the river she felt a bright golden energy which she felt was the hanyou boy InuYasha, and that it seemed familiar to her as breath disquieted her more than a little. There was confusion in her eyes then as she turned to Kaede, realizing that the priestess had had to repeat her question by the bit of worry in the tone.

"Were ye drawn here, girl? To this shrine, to the Sacred Jewel, does this seem familiar to ye at all?"

Kagome began to shake her head, but that was just more because she was so incredulous at all the thoughts that were running around in her brain. She was Higurashi Kagome, fifteen and should have thoughts about school and homework, not these strange sensations about auras and energies and their flow around her. But the thing was, it was indeed somehow familiar to her, this place, that jewel, and even InuYasha. It wasn't something she was quite ready to deal with, however. But she was not a girl prone to lie, not when asked a direct question. Besides, what could it hurt to tell the truth? Maybe Kaede could help her sort out all of these confusing feelings and thoughts.

"I was. I don't understand why though, but I could sense it. My grandfather used to tell me stories about the Shikon no Tama, but I always thought they were just fairy tales. Yet you are telling me that this is the Sacred Jewel, so I must be in the past. This all makes so little sense to me, Kaede! How can I sense the Jewel, how is it that I can sense Kouga is nearby, and that InuYasha is closer to the river? Why is it that I could never sense things like this before?"

She didn't tell Kaede that she was afraid, because deep down she knew she really wasn't. She was experiencing things that made no sense but somehow she felt that she could handle it, no matter what happened. She listened to Kaede's responses, nodding when things made sense and asking questions when they didn't. Apparently Kaede's sister had been this Kikyou that InuYasha spoke of, and she had been the priestess who had been given the task to guard and purify the Sacred Jewel. Fifty years ago however, Kikyou had died at the hands of an unknown assailant and had asked that the Jewel be burned with her body. Fifty years! It was the very same day that Kouga had been bound to the tree, Sealed by the sacred powers of Kikyou's arrow, an arrow that had been meant for InuYasha. But Kaede as a child had seen it all, and heard the pair talk about being tricked. So it was known that InuYasha was not the one to have murdered Kikyou, and he had stayed with them all these years to protect the village that his love had lived in. Though most of the demon attacks had tapered off since the Sacred Jewel was gone, the dog hanyou had protected them more than once from random attacks for which the village was grateful. She had asked then, if Kouga was just accidentally sealed to the tree by Kikyou why hadn't anyone released him? The old priestess explained that they were afraid that if he were released he would be rightfully enraged and take it out on the village, though it was also true that none of them had the power to break the Seal that Kikyou had placed upon him. The only reason she had not Purified him was that the arrow had been meant for InuYasha, and even when she thought she had been betrayed by him she was unable to be the one to slay him. Even though InuYasha was confident that he could defeat the demon Prince of the wolves, the village had thought it was prudent to leave well enough alone. Kaede was convinced now especially that it had been meant to be the way it was, that events were better left to unfold as destiny wished. She was also convinced that Kagome was indeed the reincarnation of her older sister, though Kagome still had her doubts. Yet why had she felt that strange feeling when she had first heard InuYasha's name last night?

It was just so much to take in. Confusing her further was the warm feeling she was developing towards Kouga. She barely knew him, but it was undeniable that there was some sort of a bond between them. Whether it was the extreme stress of the way they'd met or the fact that he had told her that he loved her, something within her heart was moved when she thought of him. Her wolf demon Prince, she thought, testing it out if only in her mind. Should she have been surprised that a sunny smile lit her face with that? Maybe she should, but that was one thing she was actually certain of, he'd made no secret about how he felt and what he wanted, and she knew from his eyes that he was sincere. It was strange to go from a girl that had never even had a date to one that was being told that she was loved, wanted, and beautiful. Well, he hadn't actually said she was beautiful, but the way he looked at her made her feel that was what he was thinking. She stepped outside of the shrine, it was possible that Kaede had been still speaking to her but she had ceased to truly be paying attention. Was she mooning over Kouga? It was possible she supposed, he was handsome and his attention to her was flattering. Did that mean she was attracted to him too?

Before she could examine that further she came to a stop, realizing that somehow the Sacred Jewel had come with her out of the Shrine, being held in her cupped hands. Now she didn't recall taking it off of its stand, had Kaede handed it to her and she had been so lost in thoughts of Kouga that she hadn't realized? That made her blush and she turned back towards the Shikon Shrine with the intent of returning it to where it belonged. At least that was her intent, especially when she realized she'd gone further away from the village than she felt comfortable being, especially considering she was in firm belief that no matter how impossible it seemed, she was indeed here, in the past, this was real and she would have to figure out how to deal with it. She had just turned to go back when a rough guttural voice rang out.

"You there girl, hold it right there!"

A/N: So far so good! Again please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Shibugarasu -crow youkai. Onee-san –sister.

"You there girl, hold it right there!"

Thinking back on it, she supposed that what happened was inevitable, not something she could have stopped or helped either way, yet it did infuriate her that it had happened at all. Conflicting thoughts plagued her as she thought about the direction her life had abruptly taken. She didn't think of it on terms of fair or unfair, only that in her wildest dreams she would never have imagined this for herself. She had had thoughts of school, high school and then college, though no real idea of just what she wanted to actually do once she was finished; it was expected of her to go and she did like learning. Now she was wondering if she would ever be able to get home, and if she did how long she could stay. Because now she had an obligation, a promise to fulfill, though it was most likely not fair that she had to promise, since the whole thing had been an accident.

If only Kouga had gotten there first, surely it wouldn't have happened the way it did. But something had drawn Kouga far enough away that he hadn't heard her shout for him, and while she wasn't angry about this because it wasn't like he had told her he would be within earshot, she still couldn't help but think that it would have had to have happened differently. She could still feel that moment of despair when she had called for Kouga and he didn't come racing to her, and the bandits had taken her. The other boy, that InuYasha had eventually come even though she had been well on the way to rescue herself thank you very much, but the Shibugarasu had gotten away with the Sacred Jewel and that was where things went wrong.

She supposed she could see that InuYasha felt he had a prior claim on it, whether to use it or protect it. The fact that it had shattered was a one in a million accident, and she had felt badly enough about it because it was her arrow and her idea to use the foot of the crow demon to aim her arrow. So in a moment of responsibility she had promised that she would help him get the shards from wherever they might have gone. Surely it wouldn't take that long to do it? It sounded simple of course, and like most simple sounding things the actual doing of it would prove to be far more complicated than she could ever have dreamed.

After the dust settled and the promise to InuYasha made, Kouga returned. He went straight to Kagome after hearing one of the village children excitedly going on about how she had saved his life. That took the thoughtful frown from Kouga's lips a moment as his chest swelled with pride because it was his woman they were talking about. His woman was brave and resourceful, but hadn't he known that from the first moment when she was able to wake him? When he had heard she was in danger and he wasn't there, guilt overwhelmed him and he'd taken her hands in his, ignoring the growl from the hanyou who was close by.

"Forgive me, Kagome."

He could tell that she hadn't been angry with him, but he somehow needed her to hear those words. In his heart he felt he'd failed her, he was after all supposed to be able to protect his woman! Now though he was sure he could, especially after what had happened while he was away, and he was even more certain than before that he would love her as much as she deserved. It was ironic, that if he hadn't have gone he most likely would not have confronted the issue that would have eaten at him later, so while he could have saved her from the bandits, he might not have been able to save her from his own ignorance.

It might be harsh to think of it in that fashion, because Kouga really wasn't stupid. He just let his emotions get ahead of his brain sometimes, and he didn't fully think out the results of his course of action at times. It made him decisive in battle, made him believe he could always win and sometimes helped him to win just because he believed in himself that strongly. Just as he had chosen Kagome as his woman, because when she had looked up at him in such trust, had taken that arrow out of his chest, he knew that he had found his match, the one that would be the mate he needed, the one he had dreamed about just before he'd been Sealed by the long dead Kikyou. She would be the mother of his cubs, the future of his tribe, and … she was human. A miko, a priestess, but still a young human girl and the children of any youkai and human could be only one thing. Hanyou.

Yet he had not realized that until he'd gone in search of any sign of his tribe. It was why he'd been gone when she'd needed him, though what he had found on the way made the travel pass in a flash, didn't it. They were still alive, thriving somewhat even despite the incursions of other tribes and those horrible Birds of Paradise demons, and he found that they had not forgotten him. His old friends Ginta and Hakkaku had even come often to Kouga's Forest to see him, and they had tried many times to free him. In their innocence it had been them that had given Kouga his stark and startling revelation about his cubs to be and his chosen mate. He had been stunned. Absolutely stunned for a moment, speechless as he turned it over in his mind, those visions he'd been weaving of his Kagome holding his cubs, teaching them and comforting the wolves of his tribe tearing like flesh under his claws.

He had to confront truths then, truths he might not have thought about until it was too late, and then taken the consequences out on his mate. She was a human, even with her purity and powers. That meant that she would not live as long as her own cubs, as long as her mate. Their cubs would be hanyou, half demons and would have to be braver than most, stronger than most. Hanyou, like that dog demon back at the village that seemed so interested in Kagome; his thoughts trailed off a moment and he snarled. Kagome was his woman! Then he laughed, startling Ginta and Hakkaku as they had been staring at him when he'd lapsed into silence to think.

"I don't care if she's human, she's my woman and you will all respect her. I'll kill anyone that doesn't."

A rational part of his mind knew it might not be so easy. Kagome after all hadn't really agreed to be his woman, he'd just announced it. He knew little of her, where she was from or who her family was, though he'd gathered that she wasn't from that village. If she was one of theirs they would never have shot arrows at her when she was with him at the Goshinbuko. Again he was drawn back to that first moment. It was the first waking thought he had had in fifty years, though he was vaguely aware that time had passed he didn't know how much, her little hand on the arrow that pinned him to the tree. Her scent had been drawn into his lungs, and the look in her eyes and the sweetness of her face, the determination to live, all of those things had branded her into his heart.

He knew then, and he knew it now. She was his woman, she was meant for him and he was so grateful that she had finally come to him. He would worry about introducing her to the pack soon, he would start with his two best wolves, and go from there. Ginta and Hakkaku should be there shortly, and he decided to sit down with her and explain his heart to her before they came. Of course that had been pushed aside when he had heard of her adventure while he was gone, and he had apologized with all his heart not just for not being there, but for his moment of doubt when he thought about having hanyou cubs. He told her not to forgive him, because of course he had wanted to explain fully just what he was apologizing for, when she had looked up at him with those big chocolate eyes.

"You … Kouga, you have Sacred Jewel shards!"

She could see them!

He had of course found three on his trip to the cave where his tribe lived, they had come arcing at him through the air and one had embedded itself in his right arm. When he realized how strong that arm suddenly was, he'd taken the other two and placed them in his legs. Kouga had after all, always loved to run. Now he ran with such speed that nothing could catch him, at least nothing he had as yet encountered. He gently put a clawed finger to Kagome's lips, and the delicate flush that came to her cheeks at that touch made his own grin a bit lopsided and sweet.

"Let's keep that our little secret, for now Kagome."

Again in one of his brighter moments he would realize that someday in order to fulfill her promise to the hanyou to find all the shards of the Jewel he would have to give these three up, but for now he had a use for them. To better protect his tribe and his woman, he would bear these in his flesh and use their power. In this case there would be no deep moment of reflection, because to want to protect his pack was as natural as breathing and because he considered Kagome his that made her a part of his pack. It had yet to occur to him that there might be a downside to his possessing Jewel Shards, or considering finding more to give to his wolf brethren to make them stronger. What could be better than that, stronger guardians for the cubs meant a stronger pack as a whole, right? That some of the shards could be tainted escaped him, because the trio he had were pure. Those thoughts would come in the future though, when experience would teach Kouga lessons that words might never do.

She was talking to him again, she did like to do that and he did like the sound of her voice, even when she got annoyed. Annoyed. Whoops. He hadn't really been hearing her words, had he, he'd just been listening to the lull and cadence of her speech and he had the decency to look abashed when she caught him. When she accused him of not listening to her he hung his head a little and explained why he'd missed her words. He wasn't used to having a female around him, and had let himself be comforted by just hearing her talk, even though he admitted he hadn't really heard what she said, and he promised to try to better listen. Now whether he could follow through on that remained to be seen, but that little blush she got when he told her she had a nice voice made the scolding he'd gotten a moment ago worth it, didn't it?

They were in the forest again, the forest the villagers had named Forest of the Wolf after him and his tribesmen called Kouga's Forest and he wondered why a moment, but then being with his woman in a peaceful setting as this made up for that lack of knowing just why. She was telling him now about the herbs and things that Kaede was teaching her about, and he did make the effort to listen even though he didn't understand most of it. He did know a few things about herbs and medicines, but much of this was beyond that, it was obvious enough that she was interested though. So intent on listening to her words he was, that he'd taken a few steps beyond her when he realized that they had ceased. He turned his head to look at her and he heard her catch her breath.

The sun was beginning to set behind him, limning him with faint orange and red as if he stood before a raging inferno that framed him with its light and power. As he'd turned his head to look his long dark ponytail had flung out a bit and her eyes had followed the movement of that. His blue eyes, so serious as he looked at her, so full of whatever it was he felt when he looked at her, made her want to blush all the way down to her toes. No one had ever looked at her like that, as if she were everything. The way his lips curved into a slight smile that on someone else might have been a smirk, made her think of what it might be like to kiss him. Those thoughts made her blush and avert her gaze. Kagome had after all just turned fifteen the day she'd been yanked down the well, and she had yet to even have her first kiss.

She shyly looked back at him and then turned to the object she'd walked all this way to see. It was the well that had brought her here, and she had had the thought after speaking with Kaede that maybe it could take her home again. The way she felt it would work rested in the pocket of her skirt, the single shard she had managed to keep when the Jewel had shattered. It was of course just a theory, and she had wanted someone with her if she decided to test it. If she and Kaede were wrong she could end up hurt at the bottom of the well and unable to climb out, which was not a fate she wanted. Looking back at Kouga though proved to be a bit of a mistake.

She sat on the lip of the well, one leg swung over and then she looked back at him. Her heart thudded in her chest, as she took in the sudden curious expression on his face. What if she got back home and couldn't come back? Not only would that make her a promise breaker to InuYasha, but she would never perhaps see her wolf demon hero again. White teeth bit her lower lip and worried it a moment before she turned her gaze back to him. She had to try it. If she never tried it she would wonder forever if she would ever see her mother again, her little brother and her grandfather, and she missed them terribly.

As she debated on what to tell him he moved closer until he stood there with his hands on his hips, head cocked to the side and a half smile back on his lips, from the direction of the village she heard the silver haired boy's voice raised in a shout, yelling at her to wait. She bet he was going to try and keep her from going! She reached out for Kouga's hand then, her fingers squeezing his as she gave a slightly watery smile. Tears pricked at her eyes because she might really never see him again if this didn't work the way she hoped and he saw the sudden worry as his nostrils twitched, scenting her nascent tears. She didn't know what this bond she felt between herself and this wolf prince was. Surely it was far too soon to be love? Nor did she understand some of the things that she felt when she was near that other boy, that InuYasha. Fate couldn't be so cruel, as to keep her from finding out, could it?

"I need to see if this will work, Kouga."

Her voice came out in a breathy rush, soft and entreating.

"Please understand. My family needs to know that I'm alive, I'm sure they are so worried about me. I'll try not to take too long coming back."

She winced inwardly, thinking again about the possibility that this had been a one time occurrence, something that could never happen more than once in a lifetime. She had to do it now, or she'd never get the chance, she could see that red robe the boy wore at the edge of the clearing so she let go of Kouga's hand and slipped off the lip of the well, dropping down into darkness. She heard Kouga's startled swear just before a soft blue light came up and enveloped her, heard InuYasha cursing a blue streak at Kouga and then the dark silence of the well house once again.

Present Day:

She was kneeling on the soft dirt inside the well at her own home, she was back in her own time at her family's shrine. But instead of jumping up for joy she was quiet a moment, her hand pressed to her chest. Her heart ached, and she didn't know why. So she took a moment to examine that, wondering just who she was longing for in her fear that this was it, that it was done. Then she heard her brother's voice and she was calling out to him, and he ran to get their grandfather so she could get out of the well. As soon as she was out she was hugging them all and crying, the tears helping to ease that pinch in her chest at least for now. They had so many questions, but she made them all wait until she had taken a hot bath and had a home cooked meal before she answered them all with the story of what had happened.

She gave them the conclusions she had, that she had been back in the Feudal Era because of the Shikon Jewel, giving her grandfather a nod of respect because it had been his words and stories which had given her any clues of what had been going on. It made his old chest puff up with pride that she had listened, even if just a little. Souta had eaten up her stories of her adventures and declared that he would like to have met Kouga to thank him for saving his sister. It made her a bit sad again, because what if she couldn't go back? She made a promise, to find all the shards and make the Jewel whole once more, and she never made promises lightly. But it wasn't the prospect of the broken promise which made her sad, and her mother had sent her up to go to sleep rightly guessing she was tired but all that did was make her stare at the ceiling above her bed and think. It wasn't the promise that had her wanting to go back.

Her eyes drifting closed finally she surrendered herself to dreaming. They were disjointed and random, and she was aware she was dreaming, though many of the images made no sense to her nor would when she wakened and examined them with her more rational mind. She was walking in one, through a forest that was both familiar to her and yet strange, wearing the white and red robes of a priestess and carrying a long bow. She calmly fitted an arrow to her bow, aimed and fired with complete confidence, a voice speaking in low pleasant contralto which she realized was her own.

"_I will not kill you today."_

That voice said, and then the scene shifted. Were these really dreams? She was walking in a meadow now, and then her voice was entreating someone to come join her. Her vision was filled with the hesitant shuffling forward of the boy she knew as InuYasha, a slightly mistrustful expression on his face.

"_You watch me often enough, I thought perhaps we might speak."_

Images such as that continued for awhile, and then faded into true dreams. She was standing before the God Tree, and Kouga was there before her still pinned with that Seal, the sacred arrow that Kikyou had meant for InuYasha which had tragically hit the wrong mark. Unlike what had happened she had time to simply look at him before she chose to remove that arrow, time to look at him with her eyes in dream. She saw him through the screen of magical vision, seeing how his yokai was bound by the arrow that pierced his breast, seeing the purity of his power and the scope that it might one day attain. Was it really destiny that led her to release him, that let the reincarnation of the priestess that had Sealed him in the first place remove his bindings and free him? She wasn't sure of that, but her hand was sure when she reached up and removed the arrow, freeing him in dream as she had in real life.

He spoke to her then, though his voice was so soft as if it came from a very great distance. There was strength in it, and sadness, pride and loneliness as well. Kagome could not imagine the responsibility he had just by being what he was, and how his people must have missed him, because he was a prince, even InuYasha who obviously didn't like him had admitted that much. She had a moment of sadness herself, thinking, wondering, what his people might think of her being a human. She had gathered from some things Kaede and InuYasha said that humans and youkai were not often in the same company and she was sure there was more unsaid than said in both instances she had tried to talk to Kaede about the half demon. She could hear his words, see his lips move as he spoke them, but no matter how hard she tried she could not advance those few inches to touch him.

"Kagome, where did you go? I can't find you, not even your scent. Are you safe? I hope you're not hurt. If you are, I'm sorry I can't find you."

When she woke there were wet trails on her cheeks, and she knew that no matter what, she had to try to return. She went to school, and while everyone gushed over her return and she had some puzzling attention from Hojo which she had a suspicion was due to something her friend Ari said to him, for the most part she realized that she might as well have been a wooden doll for as involved as she felt. She sighed most of the day, and when the final bell rang she made quick goodbyes to her friends and ran off to get home. She had decided to think positively about this, to not harbor the doubts that her mind tried to throw in her path. The shard had allowed her to come home, and now it would let her go back.

She got out a large yellow backpack to fill with things she might need back there, because she wasn't sure how long she might be gone this time. She sat down with her mother and had a long talk with her about why she was going back and her promise, though she didn't tell her mother about the tears she had shed that morning because of the words of Kouga she had heard in her dream but she felt that just maybe her mother knew about it anyway. Her mother had been so understanding about her need to return that Kagome had almost cried again, but hugged her instead. She had taken her advice on a few things to pack, and then it was time to go. She said goodbye to Souta and her grandfather, though she had passed on his offer of charms of protection with a soft laugh. She would never admit that she had run those last few steps to the well or that she had leapt into it rather than drop down carefully. Thoughts of injury or inability to return had fled from her young mind, she was simply bent on getting back. He missed her, after all. She just knew it.

Feudal Era:

He'd been so astonished that he'd actually sworn out loud at her. She had jumped into that old smelly well that the villagers called the Bone Eater's Well, and he'd fully expected to have to jump in after her. But then the most amazing thing had happened, she had disappeared into a flash of pale blue light, leaving him gaping until that hanyou had come up and cursed at him for letting her go. Kouga might have been content to let him continue to rant and rave while his mind tried to digest what had just happened to his woman, but InuYasha in his anger had actually struck Kouga.

For a moment, both had paused. Kouga blinked at him, then a slow grin spread on his face and he'd cracked his knuckles. It had been a very satisfying fight, Kouga had refrained from using his shards and InuYasha had been surprisingly strong for a hanyou. If only he'd known how happy that had truly made Kouga he would probably have thrown up in disgust, as he now viewed Kouga as a rival more than ever. He'd made Kouga happy because he was strong, and it made Kouga's argument to himself the truth. A hanyou did not have to be weaker than a demon, therefore his cubs with Kagome would in truth be as strong and brave as they needed to be to survive in the world just as they were.

It was not that InuYasha had beaten him, it was the fact he'd been able to match him at all that had made Kouga smile. He still didn't like InuYasha, but a creeping amount of respect for the silver haired Inu half-demon had begun to grow in him. It made the next day bearable while he sat under the God Tree and watched the well for any sign of his woman's return. She would come back. He had an unshakable faith that she would, even if it was just to keep her promise to InuYasha about the Sacred Jewel. His woman, he had not won her for certain yet, but he knew that about her, that she was truthful and her heart was good.

Ginta and Hakkaku had come while he waited, and while naturally concerned about how close InuYasha was to the clearing that their leader sat in so serenely, were content to sit and talk to him about how life had been while he was sealed away. Kouga spent some of his wait thinking of ways to destroy the Birds of Paradise which preyed on his people, it was productive and helped keep his mind off of longing for Kagome. He sighed almost soundlessly, he was missing her and had almost fooled himself into thinking he could smell her scent when Ginta had spoken up.

"Hey Kouga! What's that light over there?"

He'd leapt up and run for the well leaving both of them blinking in confusion and then yelling at him to wait for them! Let it be her, he thought. Let it be her, and he saw her little hand reach up over the lip of the well and heard her voice as his hands were there to help lift her out. She had a strange yellow bag with her now, which he wanted to examine but right then he was just torn. He wanted to pick her up and swing her around in a big circle, or shout at her for leaving him without telling him what was going on, or both. But he settled for taking her hands in his again, rough clawed thumbs lightly smoothing over the backs of hers.

"Kagome."

All the longing he'd felt was in that one word, her name and she looked up at him with a smile. The moment was perfect, and she saw the expression on his face, how his eyes focused on her lips. Was he going to kiss her? She felt her lips part just a little, she was going to say something, that she was sorry he worried, that she'd dreamed about him talking to her, that she missed him. Of course neither happened, not the kiss or the words as Ginta and Hakkaku got there just about the same time that InuYasha did. They had been told that Kagome was Kouga's chosen woman and that they would be expected to treat her as pack; so they inhaled around her to take her scent and then bowed a little to her, calling her onee-san, sister. That made InuYasha growl, which made Kagome sigh and step a little closer to Kouga. His rough voice completely broke the spell of the moment.

"Oi, wench. It's about time you got back, we have Jewel Shards to find!"

AN:

BrucesGirl, Rena Moon, Kogasgirl142, LynGreenTea, Koday, Black-rose23, InuKochan, thank you so much for reviewing. Hehe reviews are like cookies for me! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think. I will try to answer any questions that come up as this story progresses … I've also broken up my paragraphs a bit more, hopefully that makes it easier to follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love.

"Oi, wench. It's about time you got back, we have Jewel Shards to find!"

Ginta and Hakkaku blinked, clearly confused. What on earth was this Inu-hanyou going on about, Jewel Shards and calling onee-san 'wench'? Ginta held up a finger in protest, trying to make a statement while Hakkaku narrowed his eyes, and Kouga's low growl rolled out over the small clearing. The sky was so blue, so perfect with clouds dotting overhead like fluffy blessings on high, and Kagome did a slow burn. One could almost see it start as she realized that none of them but InuYasha was now looking at her, and somehow she found what he said incredibly rude. Part of her secretly liked how Kouga and his two wolves were standing up for her, this was a first for her to have protectors like this, but part of her was almost _hurt_ that when she returned all the silver haired boy could say to her was about the shards they had to hunt. Her voice suddenly rang out angrily into that sweet blue air.

"Is that all I am to you? A … a… SHARD DETECTOR?"

For a moment there was total silence. InuYasha's mouth hung open a bit, and upon introspection he realized that perhaps he should have worded his speech to her a bit differently. He was gruff, but he had lived in and around a human village protecting it for the last fifty years and he knew better than to speak to a woman that way. But it was almost like that fifty years hadn't happened the moment he was in her presence, he didn't understand the feelings he was having and the pull he felt towards her, Kikyou's reincarnation, and it made him impatient and a bit rude. Because whatever Kagome was, it surely was not only that, though his thought was interrupted by Kouga's full laughter and the quieter snorts of his two wolven followers, and he could have sworn he heard the one with the Mohawk mutter 'She told _you_' in a singsong fashion.

Kagome turned her back on him, her voice sweet as she continued to talk to Kouga like he wasn't even there! It made him growl a little, and then he stopped, wondering just why he was growling about it. Kouga had introduced her as his woman after all, and his scent clung to her like a second layer, reinforced by how often he casually touched her. Part of it was maybe that he just recognized her because who she had once been, so he tried to convince himself that that was all it was, could be. He wanted to take back those words that made her think that she was just a shard detector to him though, because no matter what, that was just not true. Just what she was to him, he didn't know.

He looked up with a slightly forlorn expression, almost like he'd lost something he didn't even know he wanted, when his golden eyes caught her chocolate gaze. She was looking back at him over her shoulder and he knew then that she had somehow forgiven him, at least for that. It made him feel worse about it, looking away because he'd been caught, and he missed her own slight distress because he seemed so sad to her. Kouga's warm deep voice drew her back though, and they moved back towards the village discussing their plans. Kouga wanted her to come back to the den of his pack, to meet the rest of the wolves so that they could know her as Ginta and Hakkaku did, just in case she was ever in trouble they could help find her. He also wanted to help get rid of those predatory Birds of Paradise before even one more life was lost to them. He was torn, in wanting her to be at his side yet thinking perhaps it was too dangerous. Plus there was her promise to fulfill, and he wasn't sure yet how he felt about her traveling around with that dog, all alone.

He didn't think that he'd try anything to say, take his woman from him, though he felt a growl thrum in his throat at the thought, startling his two wolves into looking around for a threat. Her voice said his name, carefully, softly, and he felt her little hand on his arm. He hadn't realized that he'd been staring a hole in InuYasha until that moment, and he shook himself out of it, to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I was just thinking."

In the end, they had split up. Wolves going to work on their plan while Kagome and InuYasha would go to seek out shards to fulfill her promise to put right what had been broken. They had some moderate success, until they had come upon the first real stumbling block in their path. InuYasha had an older brother, a full youkai where he was only half, and he had come to them seeking something he insisted that InuYasha had. Strangely enough that had proven to be true, though it had taken trickery to expose that truth, the demon's servant posing as InuYasha's mother finding out the secret that was buried so deep that even its holder hadn't known it. In his eye had been hidden a Black Pearl, and that Pearl was a gateway to the hidden place in which his father's grave lay.

It had hurt and angered Kagome that his brother would use an image of his dead mother against InuYasha, that hurt and anger helped to sustain her during what happened next. She was frightened, but then who wouldn't have been, confronted with such a being as Sesshoumaru? He was tall, seeming to tower over his brother and Kagome felt so small in his shadow even as she had been upset at his actions. She had never seen eyes so cold, even though they were golden the way InuYasha's were golden, yet they held no warmth that she could see, no real emotion. There was a moment of curiosity when he had seen her there in the tomb with his brother, but what might have happened then she would never know as InuYasha's rage had drawn his attention. It all seemed to be about a sword that their father had left InuYasha, a sword that Sesshoumaru could not draw from where it was placed. What was more surprising was the fact that neither could InuYasha, despite what the flea Myoga had thought.

It had been Kagome to draw it out, and she would never forget that moment. Her soft 'Oops' echoing in the tomb which was the very bones of his father's remains, and the brothers had turned nearly as one to gaze at her with surprise. She saw him, Sesshoumaru, in his silk clad splendor and stern bone armor gaze at her with golden intensity, his silver hair long and just as silken as it looked like it must be, saw the widening of InuYasha's own golden eyes as Sesshoumaru's hand and claws began to glow a sickly, poisonous green. It had to have been the sword that protected her, she reflected afterwards, once they had escaped from the bones and InuYasha had fought and defeated his older brother in his full demon form, a dog of gigantic proportions, white haired and marked with the same crescent on his forehead. For Sesshoumaru it had been an unexpected defeat and he had left minus one arm, and for Kagome she had been left with the words that would not leave her mind.

"Shut up and let me protect you!"

She didn't know if she should be ashamed by it, the fact that she had wanted for a moment with all her heart for it to have been Kouga to say it. She missed him terribly, and as they sat in camp on the way back to the village, she looked up at the full moon overhead and was overcome with the urge to howl at it like a sad, lonely wolf. It didn't sound even remotely like a real wolf, except there was a haunting quality to it that sounded like tears, and it was not a full throated sound but a very small one. She had blushed hotly after doing it, avoiding the stare that InuYasha sent her over the fire, perplexed at her actions, and she would have sworn she heard him mutter, calling her stupid. Her arms were crossed and rested on her knees, and she gazed up at the stars and the moon, ignoring her friend … friend? Since when had she thought of InuYasha as a friend? Examining that thought she discovered that it was true, though further examination of that revelation stopped when her inner senses warned her of something.

There were two things it told her, that growing inner sense that she wasn't quite sure yet what to call. One, it told her that a demon with a strong yokai was headed towards the camp at a very high rate of speed, and two it told her that along with that the demon had Jewel Shards. It made her heart speed up, thumping almost painfully in her chest as she leapt to her feet, her small hand raised up before her, fingertips just under her chin as she turned towards that rapidly arriving presence. It was as if her intense longing for him had summoned him, it had to be Kouga, and she refused to believe that it was another demon. She held out her hand towards InuYasha when he asked her what was wrong, and she murmured to him in her soft voice.

"Kouga is coming."

The stars were behind her, the dark of the night sky like a rich skein of velvet that might envelope the entire scene, the light of the moon shone on her hair and in her chocolate eyes as she made that sure pronouncement, and for the first time in the time since he had met her, inwardly InuYasha did not think of her as Kikyou. Instead he felt almost a longing in his own heart towards this strange girl that he had grown used to traveling with alone. He trusted her, which was something that was hard won if at all, yet she had seemed to gain it so easily. But it was more than that, and he knew it as he drew in the scent of her that the breeze brought him. Mixed with the delicate smoke of the campfire, the scent of her hair and skin was intoxicating and it was surely all her own. He wanted her to say his name the same way that she had just said Kouga's, and he did not want to honestly examine why he'd want that. It could not be love. Even if it was, what would she want with him, a mix blooded creature when a full demon loved her too? It took him a few moments to realize what he'd thought, and then he snarled, catching Kouga's scent on the wind. Loved Her Too.

He knew he was lost when he heard her happy little laugh as the tornado that Kouga traveled in came into view, the dust settling and revealing the wolf Prince. The expression that was on that face tore open InuYasha's heart, because he knew that what the wolf felt was just as true as what he'd admitted to himself not a moment before. He turned away a bit, cradling the sword Tessaiga though it was no comfort. He just couldn't watch, because he'd have to admit more things to himself than he was ready to deal with.

"Did you hear me?"

Kagome blurted out, a blush dusting over her nose and cheeks with soft pink as her gaze went up to the moon, remembering that urge to howl at it, and how lonely she had felt when she'd done it. It simply was not something that she'd ever imagined herself doing, but then what part of this whole adventure was? Going back in time via a magic well, where the things her grandpa had told her about were really true and really real, it was so like a dream that she would have pinched herself to see if she was awake, save for the pair of strong hands that held her own. He made it all real, the warmth of his skin on her own slightly chilled hands, and it could never be a dream because of that. He gazed at her with such a serious expression, releasing one of her hands to let fingertips drift over one of her cheeks, brushing a lock of her black hair back from her face. He had heard her, she saw that in his blue eyes, no matter that it was not a full throated cry but the softest of howls.

"The moon told me you sang to her about me."

She blushed a bit deeper, gaze shyly averted at his unexpected poetic turn of phrase. She still didn't know why she'd been moved to do it, but now she was glad that she had even though she lightly protested, more because she felt she had to than because she wanted to. InuYasha had put more wood on the fire and then jumped up into a tree, he knew that Kagome was safe with Kouga but something would not let him just leave them alone. He had sworn to protect her, hadn't he? Surely it was just that. Thoughts of the hanyou that had been her companion during the search were far from Kagome's mind just then, as Kouga sat down with her in front of the fire. He'd missed her, that much was obvious though she wished for a moment she could know what he was thinking. He let her get settled on her sleeping bag before he sat down behind her, for a moment he was distracted by the strange material but wrote it off to some sort of magic item. After all, hadn't he watched his woman vanish into an empty old well?

Kagome was nervous as he settled in behind her, stiffening just a bit as his legs framed her own and his arms came up around her. She felt out of her depth, having never been the object of affection for any boy in her class that she was aware of, and now here she was with the handsome wolf Prince that had already declared her as his woman. She listened as he told her of what he had been doing while they were apart, his breath warm on her cheek as he spoke, and he inhaled her scent with each breath. She relaxed while she listened to him talk of the plans to defeat the hated Birds of Paradise, interrupting to ask him softly if he thought that they had gotten more powerful lately, and if so could it be because of a Jewel Shard? He was silent for long moments, and she could tell that he hadn't thought of that before she'd asked it. She felt him finally nod slowly, before he rested his cheek against her shoulder.

"You could be right, Kagome."

She felt her heart swell in her chest, and of their own volition her hands came up to rest on his and she smiled softly. Her thank you was soft, though the tenderness of the moment was ruined a bit by the derisive snort that came somewhere from above in one of the trees close by. She sighed loudly then, but then Kouga's lips nuzzled her cheek and she felt a fresh blush explode over her skin and suddenly it didn't seem so important to yell at InuYasha for being so rude. Kouga hadn't just forgotten her while he was away, and a small part of her could admit finally that she had feared that the dark haired blue eyed boy would have done just that, going home to his pack and finding a demon wolf girl to fall in love with instead. While she still wasn't totally sure just how she actually felt about Kouga herself, she knew that she felt something or she wouldn't have missed him the way she had. If she stopped and admitted it to herself, there hadn't been a night that passed while they were apart that she hadn't lain awake at least awhile and thought about him, hoping that he was safe and that she would soon see him.

Now he was here, and finally she felt warm and right. Having him hold her like this made her almost forget about sleeping on the cold ground instead of a soft warm bed, bathing outdoors in a hot spring or river instead of a nice porcelain bathtub, eating whatever InuYasha could catch that she could cook up supplemented with what little food she'd brought with her this time instead of nice home cooked meals made by her mother. There was a lot she could admit to missing about her own time, mostly the luxuries that she'd always taken for granted, but deep down she knew something else now. She knew that no matter how much she missed home and family that when she was back there she would simply long for this, the moments that Kouga's arms were around her. She spoke softly with him then, telling him of the things that she had been through with InuYasha, and what had happened with Sesshoumaru, and she was startled when he'd growled, but quickly moved to soothe her when she was worried she'd said something wrong. It was just that he had wanted to always be the one to protect her, and there she knew that her want for him to be the one to say it was not so far off a wish, if she were just able to tell him so.

The warmth of the fire and his skin lulled her, and she leaned her cheek against the firm muscle of his bicep, her chocolate eyes drifting closed as his deep voice spoke to her of all he planned to do to make his pack's home safe, and what was more his plans to unite some of the smaller tribes under his leadership and protection. He trailed off after she had stopped making small noises of listening and encouragement, speaking her name softly near her temple and he realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. That brought a small smile to his lips, and he leaned back against a tree behind them and settled down to rest himself. It had been a long trip to get to her, and while part of him was still alert enough to be considered on watch, it was true that he also allowed his guard to drop a bit. Let that InuYasha guard the camp, he had the only important thing here sleeping in his arms. Surely she would tell him soon, that she agreed to be his woman.

It came to him in that half aware state that perhaps she was too young to understand just what he meant by calling her his woman, perhaps she thought that was all there was to it? Yet her innocence spoke to him, in the shy glances she gave him and the soft blushes, and that little howl she'd made to the moon. She had no idea what it meant to be his woman, the woman of the Prince of the wolves, and he knew that he'd need to be patient with her. But with her scent drifting into his nose and her body warm against his, he knew that he'd take all the time she needed to teach her what it meant, and hope that in the end the same forces that brought them together would show her that it was right to say yes, and they could love for as long a time as they were allotted to be together. He wanted to rush, to push her into deciding, she was only human after all and compared to him would age so quickly, leaving him with nothing but her memory and fate willing their hanyou cubs to keep him company while he waited to see her again, but like anything worth having he would spend the time it took to do it right. Kagome deserved no less.

The rest of the night proved still and quiet and Kouga woke to one of the most satisfying feelings of his entire young life. He stretched just a bit, wondering at the weight against him when he looked down and had to smile. There curled against his chest was his woman, peacefully sleeping still, and his hands were gentle as they moved through her dark hair to softly caress the long strands. He moved her a little in his lap so that he could remove his armor, and then scooped her back up against his chest. If he hadn't been so tired himself last night he'd have done that before, and he murmured an apology to her even while she slept, hoping that she wouldn't be too stiff from sleeping against him. InuYasha had been moving about, more wood added to the fire and water put on to heat, but as Kouga tilted back his chin to sniff the air he knew that the hanyou wasn't too close by. Hunting perhaps, but that didn't bother Kouga, it gave him more time alone with his woman by his reckoning. Time that was precious as it was, because both of them had so much going on, and he didn't want to waste a second of it.

Warm supple lips pressed to her forehead, then the closed hollows of her eyelids, and the softest brush against her lips, a warm sigh of his breath across her face making her stir in his arms where his moving her had not. He was almost regretful as she began to wake, she had been so beautiful sleeping in his arms, and then she murmured something that set his heart to pounding in his chest.

"Mmm … Kouga, I dreamed that you kissed me …"

He chuckled softly, the backs of his fingers moving gently, restlessly over her features.

"Did you want me to?"

Her chocolate eyes fluttered open, the backs of her hands lifted to rub the sleep from them, the trusting sweetness of that gesture making the corners of his mouth curve up in a slight smile, and then she answered him, still not quite awake, softly she said _yes_. Kouga was many things, brash, bold, stubborn, even over confident at times, but despite a certain lack of observation that he sometimes succumbed to he was not stupid in the slightest. So he kissed her, though it was not the sort of kiss he longed for. He wanted to plunder her lips, take absolute possession of her, but he knew she was an innocent and he treated her like that, and what was more he treated her like she was the most precious thing in his world. His lips were warm and firm on her own, a nearly chaste kiss in that while the tip of his tongue traced her lips gently and skillfully he did not press inwards, did not take more than what her simple innocence offered him so trustfully.

It was her first kiss, and while it was not under the stars while fireworks went off over head to light up the sky it still shot a thrill through her the likes of which she had never known. The closest thing she could compare it to was going on a rollercoaster when she was younger, the way bubbling excitement rose in her and lit her nerves awake. A tiny gasp came from her when the kiss was over, and her fingertips lifted wonderingly to touch her lips, and her eyes seemed to shine with that certain pleased gleam that women knew and girls did not. Her fingertips moved to touch his lips then, and she smiled before nestling her head against his chest. Now that was the way she could get used to waking every day! They spoke softly afterwards about how that soon she could come to the den and meet the pack, perhaps she and InuYasha could even help them destroy the Birds of Paradise. That thought pleased Kagome, that she could be useful to Kouga and his wolves, and she nodded and smiled.

From a bit away, golden eyes watched from the trees and a heart longed for the one thing that it wanted the most. Perhaps the words could not be placed in any reasonable or coherent order, yet the need and the want were tangible things. Mine, the want said, the need said. His, the reason said, the intellect said. It would remain to be seen which would win out in the end, in the final telling of the thing. Kouga's voice drifted over the camp, deep and warm in the early morning, pleased with the first kiss he'd shared with his woman, more sure of calling her that than ever.

"We should leave soon. It's still a long way to the cave."

A/N: Ha! First kiss and things are moving forward now. Don't worry, Shippou will be joining us soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love.

"We should leave soon. It's still a long way to the cave."

InuYasha protested early on into the journey since he considered it a waste of time that could be better spent hunting shards, until Kagome exasperatedly pointed out that the Birds of Paradise that were preying on the wolves more than likely had at least one shard among them to make them so strong. Then it was all they could do to keep him with them, him wanting to forge on ahead even when Kagome needed to rest. It had been InuYasha's idea to carry her when Kouga had run ahead to scout out for possible trouble so they wouldn't fall too far behind, though even InuYasha's quick pace was no match for Kouga's amazing speed. She rested quietly on his back as he carried her, amazed at how smoothly he carried her even when he leapt and landed with hardly a jarring of her. Kagome had just decided that this was really the way to travel when Kouga rejoined them. To say that he was less than pleased with the arrangement was an understatement.

As InuYasha landed, Kouga came running up in his customary tornado and dust whipped past them and cleared to reveal him standing there with his arms crossed and a slightly cocky smirk on his face, which dissolved into an almost blank stare as he took in the scene before him. _His_ woman, _his_ Kagome was on the back of that half demon mutt, and he couldn't hold in the deep growl or the snarl that followed. He threw his hands up in the air in absolute disbelief as he began to pace and rant at InuYasha.

"I can't believe you let her get hurt! I was only gone a little while, and you couldn't even protect her that long!"

Kagome blinked in confusion, she wasn't hurt at all! Though Kagome was suddenly very annoyed and surprised to find herself dropped in the dirt behind her erstwhile ride as he gestured rudely at the yelling wolf Prince and protested his innocence of the charges leveled at him, ignoring her while she stood up and dusted herself off to stand to the side and watch the two argue back and forth.

"What are you raving about you jerk? She's just fine! I was just carrying her because she's so slow!"

Kouga's intense blue eyes widened a bit then narrowed in a glare at InuYasha before he stalked over to Kagome and then tenderly took her hands in his. He then carefully moved her a bit, examining her closely to make sure that she was really fine, though his nose wrinkled when he got close to her. He snarled over his shoulder at the half demon, ire clear in his voice.

"So she's fine, but now she's got your stink on her!"

"Why you dirty mangy wolf! I'll show you who stinks!"

Kagome blushed deeply red as the two exchanged more insults, her cheeks flushed and hot to the touch when Kouga abruptly turned his back on InuYasha and almost tenderly nuzzled her face, whispering to her that he wasn't angry at her. The softness of that gesture made her remember the kiss they'd shared, and she was almost surprised to see that she'd lifted her hand to capture Kouga's ponytail in her fingers. She drew it around to her face and inhaled, like she'd seen Kouga do with her own hair, and she was surprised at how calm she suddenly felt. He smelled like the forest, warm fur, and the wind he ran in and she smiled up at him. For Kouga he had suddenly caught his breath in sheer amazement at her. Without knowing, what she had done was so highly attractive to him that he could scarcely contain his reaction to it, fingers almost trembling as he ran his hands down her arms and leaned to brush his lips to hers before he turned back to snarl at InuYasha once more.

She felt so out of her depth, listening to them argue and she wondered how long it would be before they stepped past arguing and began to physically fight. This had something to do with their youkai blood, she just knew it, and if she thought hard about it she might draw some fairly embarrassing conclusions. What she wasn't sure about was if there was anything she could do to stop the fight, or if it was at this point a foregone conclusion. It was such an innocent thing in her eyes, yet Kouga had taken such offence at what InuYasha had done in carrying her when she wasn't hurt. A very small portion of her also began to wonder if her silver haired friend hadn't perhaps done it for that very purpose, to upset the proud wolf Prince. What she couldn't understand was why he would do such a thing, other than to pick a useless fight with Kouga, it just didn't make sense to her at all.

Her head was starting to ache thinking about it, and as her head pounded her temper rose. She looked around at the area they were in, and recognition set in quickly. Not too far from here was the well that she came here through, and the God Tree that Kouga had been bound to. As the pair began to exchange blows, Kagome's temper finally snapped. Head down, hands in little fists at the end of arms fully extended by her thighs, she screamed at the both of them.

"If you two are going waste time being stupid jerks, I'm going home!"

Silver haired and raven haired heads whipped around at her words, though the surprise wasn't even close enough to stop Kouga's fist from connecting with InuYasha's chest and sending him flying into a nearby tree. She was running towards the well, and on the breeze Kouga could scent the salt of her tears. InuYasha's next spring towards him sent him flying back because he was so focused on her that he didn't even bother to defend himself. He felt abruptly guilty, and the pain of his collision into another tree barely put a dent in that guilt. He jumped up, ready to chase after her, and what … apologize? He wasn't sure, but he felt the need to do something. She surely just didn't understand what had happened and why he'd reacted the way he had, knowing nothing of youkai instincts and he cared enough for her to want to explain himself. He might not be able to change how he reacted to things that happened but the least he could do was make sure his woman would understand what things meant, what the consequences to seemingly innocent things were. Like the way she had taken his scent from his hair, and how even now that feeling wound around his heart, drawing her deeper into his being, and surely even though she couldn't have known something moved her to do it. He wanted to ask her, why.

Yet she was leaving, leaving him to go home. It felt like a vise around his heart, and while he could see her in the distance it was as if his feet were encased in stone, unable to follow. Was she rejecting him? No, she wouldn't do that like this, he knew her well enough to know that. She was just upset, and hurt that they'd fought, though again he knew he didn't know enough about humans to be totally sure why. That wasn't to say that even demon women liked being fought over either, though he did know that they appreciated having a choice for their affections. Was that it? Did she think that the hanyou might want her affections as well and was unsure how to react? Time slowed while he thought about that, only coming back up to speed when InuYasha leapt past him calling her name. Maybe she wasn't aware of it, but Kouga had the startling realization that he did indeed have a rival in that moment.

"Kagome! Wait!"

It was enough to push him into motion, his Shard enhanced speed pushing him easily past the sprinting half demon. She was leaving, just like the last time, going somewhere he couldn't follow and protect her and the thought tore at him. He knew, watching her sobbing as she slung a leg over the wooden structure that topped the well that even if she did reject his claim of her as his woman, that he was lost to her. He would always be driven to protect her, even if it could only be from the shadows, if turning him away made her happy. But she wasn't happy, and he was almost close enough to stop her, his hand out towards her and his own stricken whisper of her name coming to her on the breeze. He could see his anguished expression reflected in her eyes as she had let go to drop back into the well and he saw her try to stop herself. Did she want to go to him? Either way it was too late now, she had dropped and the blue light had come up to engulf her. He had a strange sense of déjà vu then when InuYasha came sliding to a halt next to the well and began ranting at him about letting her go, but even that brash half demon quieted at the snarl Kouga directed his way. Head bowed, dark hair released to fall around his shoulders, he was silent for a moment before he stood up, straightening proudly. If she could come here, he could go to her. It seemed just that straightforward to Kouga, just that simple.

He would go into the well and bring his woman back. He leveled a shaking finger at InuYasha, and snarled at him again.

"This … it's not over between us, mutt. I'm not stupid, I know what you really want."

At the confused look InuYasha shot his way he almost doubted the conclusion that he'd come to about the hanyou wanting his Kagome, _almost_. Either way it was something he'd deal with later, he decided, and he did as he'd watched his woman do twice now. He sat, then swung a leg over and dropped down into the well. He had no idea what to expect, though he felt his heart yearn for her. He wanted to wipe those tears from her face, make her forget that it had been something he'd done that caused them in the first place, other than to apologize for it. Surely she would understand, once he'd explained to her. Even if the thought of what it was, the primal needs of a youkai, were alien to her she was bright and she could understand him. He had that utmost faith in her.

Present Day:

Whether it was the yearning for her that let him through or the Shards in his legs he'd never be able to say, but it was one of the most unique experiences of his life. The same blue light that he'd seen engulf her came up over him just before he hit the bottom of the well which surprised him, as did the feeling of floating and weightlessness that went with it. Finally the light cleared and his feet touched packed earth, darkness surrounding him. He took a breath, Kagome's scent was strong here as well as the scent of her tears, so she could not have passed this way too long ago. He cocked his head and faintly but close by he could hear her weeping. He crouched, then he jumped up out of the well to look around at the strange wooden enclosure around it. He felt elation for a brief moment, because somehow he'd done it, he'd crossed over to where she came from! That moment died when he slid open the door to see his woman sitting on the steps trying to stop her tears.

"Kagome."

His deep voice was so soft then, as he slid behind her and embraced her much as he had before the fire. This time she didn't resist, she turned and sighed, leaning against him. It didn't occur to her that he had done anything amazing by being just there when she needed him, he was right in that she had tried to stop when she'd seen how sorry he was, but once through her confusion had won out and she had sat out here to cry out her tears before going in to see her family. His roughened fingers slipped over her tear wet cheeks, and he nuzzled his nose into her hair, taking her scent in again. His dark hair was still loose from the fight and draped over hers, and Kagome moved in his arms to bury her face in it. Again came that feeling of calm and she sighed, his scent in her lungs again and she heard his sharp intake of breath, how his fingers dropped from her cheeks and his arms went around her tight, his voice suddenly very low.

"Kagome, there's just so much you don't understand yet. I promise I'll explain all I can, I'm just not so good with words. But do you know, what you do to me when you do that? With demons it means you … you accept me, that you trust me, and that you want me. I know you're a human girl, but when you do that it makes me want to keep you forever, because it makes me believe you're mine."

She gave the softest gasp, surprised at his words. She drew back enough to look up at his face, at the seriousness there and the soft light of truth in his so blue eyes. His hands on her had tightened when she'd moved, afraid that she would bolt and run from him, but she didn't. Her eyes shone from her tears, chocolate depths warm even if she still felt so unsure. Her hands moved up to push back his dark hair, fingertips brushing the tips of his pointed ears. Even if she wasn't sure of how she felt for him, she knew the truth of one thing, and that was that he was utterly sincere with her. He cared enough to want her to understand him, without pushing her to agree before she grasped the truth of their strange relationship. Was that what they had? Could he be considered her boyfriend? He had given her the first kiss of her life, and so much more. He would do anything for her, brave anything, which he had proved by coming through the well after her. Anything could have happened, the power could have rejected him or worse destroyed him, yet he chanced it to come to her when she needed him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I still don't know if I'm ready for what I think you want."

He held back the feelings of rejection, because her hands were still there in his hair, and then she leaned forward and deliberately inhaled of his scent. His heart leapt in his chest, because now she did it knowing full well what she did. It was an acceptance at least of how he felt for her, and that was a start. He whispered her name again, and she brushed her lips to his. When she stood up she took his hand in hers, and began to lead him across from the well house towards a small house. This was a shrine, and it was nicely kept, though there was a strange burnt scent to the air which distressed him slightly, and there were odd sounds coming from not too far away. He turned his attention back to the girl that held his hand since that was much easier for him to deal with than the oddity of where she lived.

Meeting her family led to the strangest fifteen minutes of his life. First had been her grandfather calling him a demon and throwing paper sutras at him, he'd almost flinched until he realized there was no power behind them. Kagome had been outraged and shouted at him, this is Kouga and he saved me, remember? He was touched that she had told her family about him, even if they were a little odd. Her mother had been lovely and had such kind eyes, though he was a little anxious when she had reached to grab his tail, petting it and asking if it was real. Her brother Souta hadn't been too bad, though he had asked lots of questions that Kouga really didn't have an answer to. Helplessly he looked for rescue and Kagome obliged, and after a few more long moments she got him out of there. She let him pace outside while she gathered up more supplies and something she called 'homework' whatever that was, and then she was back outside to take his hand and lead him towards the well.

"Don't you want to stay, at least the night?"

She shook her head, though he was sure in the future most likely she would do just that. Her home was here, and her family was here, and until she accepted his offer and truly became his woman it would be only proper that she be with her mother at least part of the time. He could accept that. Her soft words made him smile though as she let him pick her up and jump down into the well together.

"We have to save your tribe from the Birds of Paradise first."

Feudal Era:

It was lonely in the clearing of the Bone Eater's Well, for InuYasha. The sun was bright over head, what clouds that were there were of the soft variety that Kagome liked to look up at and tell him what things she thought they looked like. He wanted to blame Kouga for everything, the fight and her leaving, but he knew that deep down he was just as at fault. He knew that what he'd done would get a rise out of the wolf Prince, who was just as predictable in his youkai behavior as Sesshoumaru in his own way. Scent was very important in the youkai world, and he'd known full well that his scent on Kagome would irk the Prince that called her his woman. Part of InuYasha took great glee in that, his scent on Kagome. But right now, he was sorry because she was gone and Kouga had been the one to go after her. Surely he would bring her back soon, and they could continue where they left off.

He would just have to reign in this part of him that wanted to goad Kouga into fighting for Kagome. He had a distinct advantage over Kouga in this fight if he could only clear his head enough to use it! He had had fifty years to observe humans while protecting the village that his Kikyou had lived in and he knew much about their habits and needs, much more than Kouga could possibly know. That was definitely in his favor, though the heavens knew that the moment he got around the mangy wolf that his brain seemed to fly right out the window and his youkai half wanted to clamor towards the forefront and take over. So he had it in his mind to make a truce with Kouga at least for now, and win Kagome in the only way he could. He'd have to be patient and strong, but it could be done.

He'd be there for her. He could do it. Kouga was often away because of his responsibilities as Prince, and in those moments InuYasha would be there at her side. It was the perfect plan. Or would have been, if certain things had not gotten in the way, things that the half demon could never have predicted would happen. But in that moment he was satisfied with what he had planned, so he was able to smile when Kagome and Kouga came out of the well together, and even gruffly sort of semi-apologize. Then he was right back to his old self.

"It's about time you two got back, how far is it to those Birds and their Jewel Shards?"

A/N: Next Chapter, Shippou and the Birds of Paradise!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love.

"It's about time you two got back, how far is it to those Birds and their Jewel Shards?"

Kagome wanted to be angry at him, she really did. But she knew that this was his way of just getting past what had happened and moving on towards the future, to let the upset fade and let them concentrate on the fight to come. They stopped at the village to let Kagome consult with Kaede, though it was more to let her recover a bit from her emotional turmoil. Kaede while wise in the ways of priestesses and thus able to help Kagome with her own newly awakened power, did not have the answers to the questions that Kagome really wanted answers to. But she listened, and that was important because as she often felt, sometimes it was enough to speak it all out in the open to order one's own thoughts and ideas. It was quite a dilemma that young Kagome had, and important decisions she would have to make. While it was rare for humans and youkai to mix, it did happen and Kaede promised to do what she could to find out about those instances. InuYasha was proof after all, even if he was not very forthcoming about his past.

That he was reticent with the tale made it almost alluring to Kagome, she wanted to know what his life had been like, and not just because he was her friend though that was a big part of it. A small part of her that grew each day wanted to know what his life as a half demon had been like because … she didn't want to think that far ahead, but what if? She was sure that Kouga had thought about it, because he talked about keeping her forever, loving her. So she wanted to know, and InuYasha was her closest source of that knowledge. She knew from him that demons rarely accepted half-demon blooded, Sesshoumaru was an excellent teacher of that lesson, but surely just as not all demons were like him in power surely there were some that did not feel the same way. After all, Kouga loved her, his wolves Ginta and Hakkaku accepted her and called her sister knowing full well she was human. InuYasha's father had by Myoga's own account loved his mother Izayoi with everything he had, giving his life to save her own. While tragic, that story gave her hope. It could work. If she decided that she did love him, if what she was feeling was love, there could be a life there for her.

In the meantime, she would learn all she could about the lives of those humans that loved demons and those demons that loved humans, and their children. Especially the children, because she wanted to know if they had special needs that human children did not. She was almost lost in those thoughts while they traveled, Kouga up ahead once more and InuYasha keeping pace with her. Every now and again she would pause to ask him a question or two in almost dreamy fashion, and while his answers were sometimes terse he did make the effort to at least try to answer her, and try not to sound exasperated or annoyed when he did. Her questions mattered to her, and if he wanted her to take him seriously when it came time he would have to work at it. Watching her as she listened to him, considered his words and what he didn't say, he knew once more that if he won, it would be more than worth it. Kagome filled a void that had been in his life for fifty years, and it was not just because Kaede believed she was Kikyou's reincarnation. Kikyou was different from Kagome; Kikyou had been burdened by her duty as the Priestess who guarded and purified the Sacred Jewel when she wanted nothing more to be an ordinary woman and Kagome was untainted by that sadness and responsibility. It did not make her less than Kikyou, nor did it make Kikyou's memory less with InuYasha, but the differences were what made Kagome beautiful to him.

He growled soft, but shook his head when he caught her looking at him, a concerned look on her face. She must have thought he sensed a threat, as she stepped closer to him and began to look nervously around. He covered up what had actually made him growl by telling her softly that there was a battlefield nearby. It was not a fresh battle, it had happened some seasons ago, and they had to cross it to get to where Kouga was leading them. She picked carefully through the bones and discarded armor and weapons, surprised that she was brave enough to do that though it wasn't doing much for her appetite. InuYasha stopped them about halfway through to take a lunch break, he'd become rather enamored of the instant ramen that she brought with her to travel with. She couldn't watch him as he devoured the noodles with relish, and she even passed her own untouched cup to him. They had a minor argument about his choice of picnic spots, to her it was to be expected that she'd not be hungry amidst what was basically a large open grave site. While they bickered a shadow fell upon them.

The voice was meant to be intimidating, though something about it almost made her want to giggle. It was so ridiculous, demanding that she hand over her Jewel Shards but she really didn't sense any danger from it. Suddenly there came the sound of someone digging in her backpack, the blurred motion of small arms and legs and a triumphant cry as a small child shaped figure held up her bottle of Shards. Almost politely the boy bowed to her, giving a speech about how he needed her Shards to avenge his father and that he could not have done it without her generosity. Before she could protest there came a poof of smoke and he vanished! She turned blinking to InuYasha, but he was already on it. Nearby a skull was creeping away, a skull with a rather suspicious bushy tail sticking out the back, and InuYasha felt that tail would make an excellent handle. He grabbed it, the skull went flying and he plucked the bottle of shards from the boy and handed them back to Kagome.

He gave the boy a glare, poking him in the chest lightly with a claw. He took a sniff, and declared rudely that what they had was a kitsune thief, and a fairly runty one at that. Kagome however, was enchanted. He was just so cute! She'd wanted to hold him next, after carefully putting away her bottle of Shards, and the boy had allowed it with a bit of a huff, though he secretly liked being hugged by the girl. She had an interesting scent, so unusual that it took the fox demon child a moment to sort it all out. There was InuYasha's scent of dog demon mixed with human, then a stronger more dominant scent of demon wolf, both overlay the natural scent of the girl, clean and sweet and tinged with priestess power. While InuYasha tapped his foot impatiently, the boy introduced himself as Shippou and with large sad brilliant green eyes turned to Kagome he told her his story. His father had been killed by some ruffian demons known as the Thunder Brothers, and he was set to avenge his death at their hands. The only problem was that he was so young and small that he needed the power of the Sacred Jewel Shards to make himself strong enough to face the deadly pair.

Kagome immediately wanted to help him despite that they were falling farther behind in trailing Kouga and they had a fight waiting for them when they got to the den, her heart was moved by the sadness that the fox kit felt. Though she had not told InuYasha or Kouga this, her own father's death had always affected her deeply and she could not help but be moved by Shippou's loss of his own father. It was part of her to be that way, it also made her feel sympathy for InuYasha's own loss of his father before he could ever know him. She could no more help being kind than InuYasha could help being gruff, though he was making her very annoyed with him at the moment, arguing that they could always come back to help the fox brat after they got the Shards from the Birds of Paradise. So annoyed was she that she simply picked Shippou back up from where she had set him down and grabbed her yellow backpack, marching off in the direction that the boy claimed the brothers had gone after slaying his father.

It took him a moment to realize she had abandoned him, as his rant wound down and he looked around, incredulous. She had left him! Snarling under his breath he leapt after her, he'd never hear the end of it from that mangy wolf if he let her go off and get hurt. Besides, this gave him the perfect opportunity to get himself in good with Kagome before Kouga returned to see where they went, right? Still muttering about the inconvenience of it all when they were supposed to be hunting Shards he missed the first battle. The younger brother Manten had engaged Kagome in combat, and she'd fired an arrow that had skinned the top of his head a little, merely a scratch though it had plucked out the hair that sparsely occupied that smooth rounded expanse. Angered out of a fantasy where he had grown a full head of hair and attracted many nubile lovers, he'd taken up Kagome to make a hair growing potion out of her. Shippou had run and hidden at her direction, though he followed close enough to find out where they had gone. Running back towards InuYasha it hadn't taken much to convince the hanyou to follow.

Shippou wondered just what made such a nice brave girl like Kagome travel with the inconsiderate half demon, especially when her scent made it clear that a full demon was at least also in her life. Even amidst the anxiety he felt for the coming battle he felt himself wanting to know why, to understand the story that he just knew was there. It helped to know that there was someone that actually cared enough to help a total stranger, a child that despite being a full demon did not have the power to accomplish what was needed on his own. So he vowed in his heart that somehow he would not only avenge his father, he would save Kagome as well. It showed his own bravery and strength of character, things that his father had surely taught him. Kitsunes were tricksters by nature, masters of illusion and deception, but that did not make them evil though they were at times capricious. But this one wee child had the heart of a hero, it was just a shame he did not have the body to go with it yet.

Kagome was not foolish, she knew that she was in deadly danger with the brother named Manten. He was not one to fall prey to flirtation, though she was sure she wouldn't have been able to put on a convincing performance there as Manten was indeed repulsive in his reptilian looks, and his elder brother Hiten despite his humanish and handsome looks was not interested in human women. All he was interested in were Jewel Shards and power as his immolation of the lovely snake youkai dancer he'd brought with him had proved. So she had blurted out in a rush something that would hopefully buy her enough time to allow InuYasha to come rescue her.

"You don't want to hurt me, I am the woman of the Prince of the Wolves, Kouga, and I am under the protection of Lord InuYasha, brother to Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands. I am sure that when Lord InuYasha comes, he will trade you his Shards of the Sacred Jewel for my safety."

Now Hiten was skeptical of her statement, though Manten did supply that she had on her the scent of wolf demon, dog demon, and kitsune when captured. It leant credence to her words, and Hiten was unsure enough about the relationship between Sesshoumaru and InuYasha to begin to wonder if he might not attract the attention of the chilly and powerful demon by meddling with someone under his brother's protection. Hiten could not comprehend _not_ loving his own brother deeply, so he could not perhaps understand that Sesshoumaru hated his own brother. It made him pause to think, and then he nodded, having decided.

"You had better be right, girl. Or I will kill you without a second thought and deal with the consequences later on."

The fight had been amazing. Despite an argument with InuYasha the plan went through well enough, it had been proof to Hiten that they had indeed known each other. Unfortunately for InuYasha the brothers were not alone. Many members of the Thunder Clan were there as well for the fight, and their allies such as they were added to the destruction. InuYasha fought well though he nearly lost Kagome to Manten. In the end he'd thrown his inheritance sword a great distance and impaled the younger Thunder Brother, killing him though not swiftly. Hiten had grieved, taking the Shards his brother had possessed and gaining the power of spitting lightning that had been Manten's, and telling InuYasha how foolish it was to fight over a woman, though revenge for a brother, that was a good reason to fight and kill. As they fought Kouga and his wolves had come in and joined the fray, viciously tearing through the remaining Thunder Clan members as they tried to stop them. As InuYasha witnessed his sheath call for Tessaiga, Kouga fought with viciousness spawned of frantic fear to get to Kagome. He was only about two hundred feet away when Hiten struck, his spit lightning engulfing Kagome and Shippou.

For a moment time seemed to stop for the Prince, the sights and sounds of the battle fading from view as all his blue eyes could see was Kagome's face. She had seen him. He knew she had seen him, her chocolate eyes had widened and he saw her lips form his name, calling for him to save her. He raised his gore soaked hands to the heavens and he howled with the anguish reserved for those that have lost their reason to live. He didn't see InuYasha kill Hiten, or that villain's last expiring words of incredulousness that he had been beaten by a half demon. He raced to that spot that he had last seen his woman standing, his features a rictus of grief. He fell to his knees as InuYasha came to his side, his brilliant beautiful Kagome stood there engulfed by a gentle blue light that greatly resembled fox-fire, in her arms was a young fox demon kit. Her voice came soft, so very gentle.

"Kouga, InuYasha, its okay. You fought well and hard and won in the end."

Kouga moved to his feet, heart moved beyond words even in his loss, that his woman could speak to him before passing into the heavens, to try and ease his soul, and his voice was choked as he said her name softly. InuYasha on the other hand, was nearly frantic despite the reassuring words of his flea retainer Myoga. His clawed hand shot out and gripped her wrist, and he begged her not to leave him alone. Her reaction was not what either boy expected. Confusion shone on her face, she blinked, and the bluish fox-fire began to disperse around herself and Shippou. For a moment there hung an image in the air of an adult male Kitsune, handsome of face and russet haired, his vivid green eyes an adult version of Shippou's. At their feet lay the gruesome trophy of Manten's, his very pelt that had been used as a belt by the dead Thunder Brother. Kouga's eyes widened, and he bowed profoundly to the now fading spirit, because he knew what had happened even if InuYasha would not realize it until much later. The spirit of Shippou's father had reached from beyond the grave and protected his son from the death blow, and by consequence Kagome herself as well was saved. Kouga knew that he would never be able to thank the dead demon fox enough, but he hoped that the respect he showed would be accepted and understood.

InuYasha blushed and moved away, letting Kagome go and brushing Myoga from his shoulder, he turned so that he would not have to see Kouga gathering up Kagome in his arms and holding her tightly. Myoga would be spot on when he talked to Kagome later on, for the reason that InuYasha was so embarrassed was because he had let slip his feelings and revealed more than he was willing to admit in that instant in which he thought Kagome was dead. Kagome on the other hand was amazed to feel wetness on Kouga's cheek, and she pulled his head down so he could bury his face against her neck. She would hide the evidence of how he had reacted when he thought he'd lost her, moved to save his pride by the warmth that blossomed now in her heart. It was an amazing thing to realize that she mattered, not just to her friends and family back home, but to Kouga and InuYasha, even Shippou. She nudged her nose into the hair near Kouga's temple, closing her eyes as his arms tightened on her again.

"I … I told them that I was your woman, Kouga. I told them they better not hurt me, and I knew that you would come for me. I knew it in my heart."

"You are my woman, Kagome. Even if you never accept me, I'll always come for you. I promise."

It was hard for him to say it out loud, as if it could make his fears come true if he vocalized them. He felt himself shake just a little, at the force and profundity of his words because they were all true. Nothing was sadder or lonelier than love unrequited, and that was a hell that he would consign himself to if Kagome could not find it in her heart to love him in return. She sighed softly, her breath stirring his raven hair and she let her lips press gentle against his skin. There was still so much that she knew she needed to learn, things about demons and half demons and … yet in the face of his steadfastness and love, what other answer could there be for her? In her own time she was too young to even be considering what she was considering. But here, in the Feudal Era, she was more than old enough to marry, and even have children of her own by now. While she wanted to finish the quest to gather the Jewel Shards before she had children, a hot flush crept to her cheeks when she realized that she indeed wanted them, and she wanted Kouga to be their father.

Beautiful and handsome dark haired children with his blue eyes, maybe even with ears like InuYasha? Did this mean she'd already made her choice, even if she hadn't said it out loud? She was trembling, and Kouga could feel it as he held her. Was that a rejection of what he offered, was she afraid of him now because he hadn't been able to avert that blow that almost killed her? Her next words though, took away his breath.

"Teach me what it means to be your woman for real, Kouga."

It wasn't saying that she loved him, but surely that meant she did accept him. He held her close and spun around with her, telling her she wouldn't be sorry. He would make her happy, no matter what. His woman. It meant so much to him, his dreams of fifty years ago of taking a mate and having cubs one step closer to becoming reality instead of hopeful wishes. So as they walked out of there he reached and took her hand, walking at her pace while the kitsune followed with InuYasha and his flea retainer. He started talking to her then, starting off with the word 'someday' so that she wouldn't panic and think he expected so much out of her right away. He told her about the importance of the pack, the den, and that the Prince's woman is a large part of that life. She would be very good with her priestess power and as she was trained to heal in that role, she would help those of the pack that were injured fighting or who were in the trials of bearing cubs. While her cubs with him would be hanyou, they would be accepted by the tribe just as she would be, because they would be strong. He had not a shred of doubt in his voice when he told her that, because he knew she was strong in her own way just as he was in his. That made her heart warm and full, to know that not only did he love her, he felt she was not useless, not in the least. He had faith that she would be able to do her duties to the pack despite being born a human, his deep voice making it all the more real to her as her mind imagined it.

Holding cubs, his cubs and the cubs of the other females, the future of the tribe and knowing that her own while only half demon would be respected and strong, the image was so strong in her mind that her arms had come up to cross in front of her chest like she could feel them already. Shippou had seen that and taken it as an invitation to leap into her arms, cuddling as he listened to Kouga talk. The wolf Prince had given him a sidelong glance but seeing how pleased Kagome seemed to hold the kit he half smiled instead of growling. It was more proof to him that she would be a good mother to their cubs, seeing how kind she was to the orphaned Kitsune. Shippou was soon napping, lulled by the motion of Kagome walking and the deep sound of Kouga's voice as he spoke more to Kagome about youkai things. Sometimes he had to search for words, it really wasn't easy for him but he would look up to see the gentle acceptance of his Kagome and somehow he would find just what to say.

Soon they slowed a bit in their progress, to the point that InuYasha had trotted back to see what the hold up was. Kouga had explained that they were now in his territory, but as well they were in the hunting grounds of the Birds of Paradise and had to be wary. InuYasha scoffed, sure that they could take whatever came at them. They had one brief encounter with a pair of the strange looking demons, making short work of them between InuYasha and Kouga. Ginta and Hakkaku had rejoined them by then, staying back with Kagome and cheering Kouga on while the Prince took down the first wretched beast. She'd let them know that neither of the demons had a Shard, and she watched carefully how the creatures fought. They didn't seem too bright, though they attacked strongly and were agile enough neither was the match for Kouga in speed or InuYasha in agility. So while the pair fell in bloody chunks around the clearing that they'd fought in, Kagome looked towards Ginta and smiled.

"I think that we can do this. I think we can end the threat to our tribe."

Kouga had heard her say it, and he felt such a wave of joy that he howled with delight. She had said our tribe, not your tribe, and he lifted her up to spin her around again before gently setting her down so that they could continue towards the den. It had taken Ginta and Hakkaku a moment to realize what had happened as well and the pair grinned at Kouga when he raced back to present Kagome with a single soft lavender colored bellflower. She exclaimed softly over it, tucking the stem behind her ear to wear it in her dark hair. InuYasha had snorted in seeming disgust though the way he held his mobile ears at half mast one that knew him could tell he was not as disinterested as he played at being. He had noticed the sudden shift Kagome had taken towards Kouga, how even her body language had changed when he was around. Before she had held a certain gentle aloofness, as if she were uncertain of either his true intentions or her own role with him, yet something had changed now. That aloofness was gone, whisked away as if it had never been and if InuYasha hadn't known by her scent that she was yet innocent he would have sworn that Kouga had already been with her.

It should not have been such a surprise to him. After all, the first thing he'd ever heard Kouga say was a sort of order that they help his injured woman. He had laid claim to her the moment she had awakened him from his fifty year ensorcelled sleep and it seemed that she accepted that claim. Almost he gave in to a sinking feeling of despair, but then a stray thought gave him a bit of peace. His plan could still succeed, it wasn't too late yet and the thought made his ears perk forward. The thought so cheered him that when Kagome glanced back when she stopped to pick up Shippou once more he actually smiled at her a little. Her return smile lit up those chocolate eyes, and she laughed softly when she fished a lollipop out of her bag to give to the Kitsune. He would refuse to believe that he didn't have a chance at all when she could still smile at him like that.

After a bit more traveling Kouga zipped back to them, so that he could be the one to escort Kagome up first to the den of the wolves, and the howls of the demon wolves and their kin rose in a strange wild chorus as he approached. The area that the den was located in was both lovely and wild with lush trees at the base of the path upwards into the hilly place that the den caves were, and come spring some of those trees would bloom with soft pink cherry blossoms. Kouga took her hand and smiled to her as he walked her up the path and his attention was solely on her, watching her reaction as she took in all the scenery of what would hopefully soon be her home. There was excitement in her expression as she looked around, smiles back to Ginta, Hakkaku, and InuYasha; Shippou was grinning from his vantage point in her arms, enjoying the sweet candy. He might have seemed unaware but the young kit's senses were working overtime, though he had no fear in him despite the overwhelming press of wolf demon scent and power in this area. Kouga could sense them watching him as he approached, bright eyes taking in the sight of him and the dark haired human girl that he was escorting. He stopped about half way up to announce to them in a loud voice filled with pride the words his heart had yearned to release, his head tipped back in a confident motion and his slightly cocky smile firmly in place, a hand lifted to catch the attention of the wolves that he knew were watching. He could almost smell the curiosity coming off of them in waves, all of them wanting to see the human girl that had won their Prince's heart and had been the subject of much conversation from the small snippets of information that Ginta had let 'slip' each time he came home. Such slips served more than one purpose, they allowed the tribe to get used to the idea of a human woman living among them for instance, and the glowing terms he used made them all want to meet her too.

"Come my pack, and meet your sister Kagome! My woman has come home to meet you all!"

A/N: Next, confrontation with the leader of the Birds and a small confession from InuYasha!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love.

"Come my pack, and meet your sister Kagome! My woman has come home to meet you all!"

It had gone better than Kouga could have ever dreamed it would. Some of the pack was wary because she was after all human, but when she had knelt down and bandaged a scrape on the arm of one of the cubs the females had warmed to her considerably. Shippou had felt a little jealous of the attention given to the cub but that faded when the little girl smiled at him. Her question had made Kouga chuckle, she had asked if his woman was a Kitsune because she smelled like a fox and the cub wasn't sure she believed her Prince when he said Kagome was a human girl. The cub shook her head and with the most adorable pout proclaimed as fact.

"She's not a human! She's ours!"

Shippou had led the girl off to play with the other cubs while Kagome stood and brushed off her knees. The acceptance of the pack, even as hesitant as it was from some was a good thing and made her heart warm, that warmth shone in her smiles as she was introduced to some more of the wolves. All of them made a point to touch her, little brushes of fingertips to her arms and hair, and Kouga explained to her that it was their way of taking in her scent and also marking her as pack even more strongly. Later as they sat before a large fire pit he explained that there had been some changes made to the main cavern that the pack shared. When he had returned after his fifty year sleep there had been little order here, picked clean bones of prey whether human, demon, or animal had been in haphazard piles on the bare stone floor and there had been the air of oppression because of the predation of the Birds of Paradise. Now though there was hope here in the air, their Prince had returned and things had changed for the better. He had outlawed preying on humans for one thing, but since game was now almost abnormally abundant in the forest there had not been any sort of concerted protest. There were also certain things now displayed that were spoils of former battles, thick pillows and things of comfort that Kouga had hoped would help Kagome feel at ease here in the den.

There were many areas of thick soft furs where unmated pack members slept in communal piles for the comfort of touch and for warmth, but Kouga had his own spot to himself towards the back of the den. Kouga escorted Kagome to his own pile of furs and sat her down, and she was amazed at how soft and comfortable the furs were. She yawned, it had been after all a long day for her and she told Kouga softly that she thought that their den was a wonderful place. She curled up on the furs to listen to him speak more about the plan to take out the Birds of Paradise, but soon fell asleep. It made Kouga chuckle again, that she would fall asleep listening to his voice, but she looked so sweet lying there that he could not help but be moved. His woman, home and in his bed, and it made him more determined than ever to make her happy and keep her safe from whatever trials might face her. He left her long enough to make sure that Shippou and InuYasha were at least properly taken care of for Kagome's sake and he was more than pleased to see that the Kitsune at least was enjoying himself. He decided in that moment while watching the kit play with the other cubs that if Kagome wanted Shippou to stay that he would be adopted into the wolf tribe and given a safe haven to call home. Watching the care the kit took with the earlier bandaged she-wolf cub as they played showed him the Kitsune's heart and he knew that with the influence of Kagome in his life that he would grow up to be a most worthwhile demon. Shippou looked up to see Kouga there above them on the cliff ledge and he waved, green eyes sparkling before he turned back to make one of his tops spin magically to the delight of the cubs he was playing with.

InuYasha was not integrating himself as well as the Kitsune, holding back though being very polite at least for himself when he was approached by the wolves. He was surprised inwardly that none of them had openly condemned him for being a half demon, but he knew that this was not a place that he wanted to spend very much time. He'd spent fifty years integrating himself at least somewhat into the daily life of the human village that his dead love Kikyou had lived in, guarding it from predations and outside threats, and he knew that once the Jewel Shards were all gathered and the Shikon Jewel renewed that his life there would change. If he used it to become a full demon as his brother Sesshoumaru was, then he would no longer live among humans though he might still protect them from afar though there was no way to tell he supposed how he would think were he to become a demon like his father before him. He did know that he would not want such a large territory to patrol as to encompass the village, the forest, and this wolven territory, yet looking back towards the den in which he knew Kagome was he wondered if maybe he would do just that, so he could see her.

Though he knew that Kagome did not think him weak or lesser because he was a half demon, he wondered if perhaps she would look at him differently if he were a full demon. It did not occur to him that he would not be drawn to her once he was changed, because if Kouga was drawn to her, surely he would be as well. So that was not the concern, but how to shift her affections from the Prince to himself. It would not be easy now despite how sure he was that it could be done, because each moment spent with Kouga seemed to bend her farther towards being his entirely. If she let him claim her, then all that he could ever be to her was her friend, unless Kouga died. That would make things very simple for the dog half demon, but InuYasha could not bring himself to contemplate causing the wolf's death. Despite that they were not so open rivals for Kagome's love and InuYasha would not grieve his being gone in the slightest, he knew that it would hurt Kagome deeply if her wolf suitor were to die. It would hurt her even worse were he himself to be the cause of that death, because he knew no matter what that she considered him her friend and trusted him to protect her. He crossed his arms as he looked towards the place they would be seeking the Birds of Paradise in the morning and at least he could look forward to that fight. Spilling the blood of those monsters would definitely brighten his outlook on things, especially after seeing the precious cubs of this tribe.

He would never admit it, but seeing Kagome with those cubs had struck a chord deep within him and made him think of things he had not considered before. He had seen how it had affected Kouga as well, and how accepted it had made Kagome with her new tribe. It was all so complicated, but he knew that he wanted her even more now. He sniffed, and then turned to look over his shoulder.

"What're you starin' at you mangy wolf?"

Kouga stood on a cliff above him, looking down. He would have given a considerable amount to know just what thoughts were going through the hanyou's mind right now. A dark expression was on Kouga's face and he knew that he was once more staring a hole in the half demon. Yet he could not resist the rejoinder that came to his lips.

"Why don't you tell me, you mutt?"

"Keh."

He wanted to jump down there and fight him, to make him tell him what he was thinking and if it was true that he wanted Kagome. He lifted his lip and sneered at the dog before simply turning his back and marching into the den. It wasn't worth taking the risk though, the night before a huge battle to scuffle with the mutt. He was confident that he'd win of course, but who knew, the dog could get in a good hit and he'd be less than at his full power for the battle to come. His people deserved better, and so did his woman. He sat down next to her where she still slept, and he reached over to take her hand. So soft, while his own fingers were rough and calloused, and he was amazed that she let him touch her. She stirred and woke gently, her smile soft when she realized it was Kouga holding her hand.

"Kouga I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep. I was just so tired."

He smiled at her, hand moving to stroke through her dark raven locks. He whispered to her, telling her if she was still tired that she could sleep. He moved to get up, but her small hand grabbed hold of his wrist to pull him back down. Stay, her soft voice told him, and he moved to curl behind her on the furs with her in his arms. She nestled back against him and he drew a fur over her legs to keep her warm. His eyes closed, trusting his pack to guard the den so he could relax with his woman, and he felt content. _Maybe_, he thought, _this is why I had to be sealed to that tree for fifty years, so that I would be ready for her when she came to this time? _It didn't ease the worry he felt for the trials his pack had faced while he was not able to protect them but it did give him a measure of peace. If Kagome were the reward for his enduring a punishment meant for another then it was worth every second of those fifty years of limbo. He still wanted to know why that other priestess had thought her hanyou lover had betrayed her, didn't she understand how loyal dog demons were once they decided to love someone? They were almost legendary in their loyalty once given even to friends let alone loves. Had she just forgotten that it would be next to impossible for him to actually betray her? Deep down Kouga wondered just who had been at fault in this, who had been the cause, and if they were finished with InuYasha because if they weren't it could put his Kagome in grave danger.

Not just because InuYasha felt she was the reincarnation of his beloved priestess or that she resembled her apparently fairly closely but because the half demon cared for her. Kouga could stomach the idea because Kagome liked him and Kouga knew that if InuYasha cared for her that as a dog demon it would make him protect her even more fiercely than any threat he himself could level at him. His lips curved a bit in a tiny grin as he thought of threats and insults that he'd like to level at his woman's half demon companion but not right that moment. Right then he was still enjoying the peaceful moments of holding his sleeping woman, and he felt surer than ever of his future. She wanted to be his and wanted to learn what was expected of her which was a good sign though not quite as good as something that the priestess Kaede had whispered to him on the sly before they had traveled here. She had told him that Kagome had been asking about half demons and wanting to know about them as children. Why else would she have wanted to know this unless she was contemplating having his cubs? Wolf blood was dominant, and he was certain that his cubs would be strong because of him as well as the strength Kagome carried. He wondered for a moment if it might be possible that a child of theirs could have the powers of a priestess as she did as well. A half demon with the powers of a priest or priestess would not only be able to be a great healer but could purify enemies of the pack like those Birds of Paradise that they would be destroying in the morning.

One might think that the purification of those powers might overwhelm the 'darkness' of the youkai blood of such a special child, but somehow Kouga could picture it clearly. Unlike many half bloods though, his cubs would grow up with love and acceptance as well as both living parents in their lives. He would be sure that they would be aware of how other demons and humans viewed half demons of course, so that when they did encounter those of ignorant opinions that they would not be overly distressed and would be ready especially in the case of some youkai for attack. But they would be confident in themselves and their place in the world because that was his will and he was the Prince of Wolves. What was more, they would survive and aid the wolves to survive into the future, giving them a place in both the worlds of the forest and of humans. He could not say for certain that there were even youkai in the place where his woman came from, of course he hadn't been there long enough to really know for sure but he was certain she would have said something had she known any, right? It was a strange concept to consider but he was thinking ahead for the survival of his wolves farther ahead than he or most likely any youkai generally did. They lived so long that they got into habits, ruts, ways of thinking that were inflexible and as unchanging as they themselves often were. Powerful and not afraid to use that power in the pursuit of their often strange goals, they had lost sight of the long view, the big picture of the future.

It was not so inconceivable that humans would one day be the dominant race here in Japan, let alone the other reaches of the world. So to preserve his wolves he would do whatever was necessary to be done, and it was only providence that was allowing this to come in a fashion that was most pleasing to his heart as well. His plan would unite the wolves in whatever fashion they desired to live under his protection and leadership, and together they would move forward into the future. They would survive where other types of youkai might not, because they lacked a leader with the foresight to see that there must be change in order to not become stagnant with death. It might seem strange that it was Kouga who was this leader, Kouga whose brashness and decisiveness were more of a trademark than any idea that he might be able to think and reason, but he would be that for his wolves, his tribe, because of the slim girl that rested peacefully and safe in his arms. Kagome would be the genesis of so much, because she was the spark that made Kouga believe in himself more firmly than his bravado ever had.

When he looked into those chocolate eyes, he saw unwavering faith if not yet the unguarded spark of love that he desired to see more than anything. There was more there when she looked at him than that of course, her emotions were very open in her face whether because of her innocence or just her own nature and she had yet to confront life in such a fashion that would make her become guarded. Kouga treasured that about her, and he knew that while there might come a day in which that light was smudged with darkness simply because of how life often was, that he would do everything in his power to keep the light in her life and heart. He would do this because he loved her, even if she did finally decide that being his woman was not her destiny. Though the moments like this one where she unguardedly asked him for such simple things, to stay with her instead of going as might be considered appropriate for a human girl, those moments gave him hope that the future would be just as he planned. She would be at his side and he knew that, even when they were apart their thoughts were of each other.

Those were the thoughts which were with him when he finally dropped into a sleep, letting go of the anticipation of the battle that awaited them in the morning in order to get some well deserved rest. He kept a low level awareness of his surroundings of course, so when Kagome stirred awake at first light his own blue eyes drifted open part way. She turned in his arms murmuring noises that could have been words and nestled close to his chest, cheek rubbing against him and the soft noises she made had his lips curving into a grin even as his arms tightened around her. Hands stroked her back gently until she moved up a bit and let her little fingers latch onto his hair, taking a deep breath before she settled back to nuzzle his throat. His arms tightened around her, his deep voice coming soft and questioningly.

"K … Kagome?"

The hitch of his voice he'd have liked to have hidden, but the primal youkai nature of his had shoved towards the fore of his conscious mind when she had inhaled his scent and nuzzled him. She was half asleep and surely not aware of what she was doing to him in his mind, but each thing was waking that possessive youkai that lived inside the human seeming form of the Prince. His woman, his love, and his mate all in one slim human girl doing the things that made him want to chase all the other wolves out of the den and see about working on their first cub, it was almost more than his will could control but he would control himself. He told himself that and believed it, until Kagome breathed out near his ear, her fingertips caressing over the point.

"Mine."

There was the sound then, the harsh intake of breath and Kouga would never have known it was his own save for he felt his chest swell with the taking of it in. Had she really just laid a claim on him? She was right of course, he had been hers since that first moment he had wakened to her little hand on the arrow that bound him, and he had claimed her as well in the saying of it. His thoughts raced, trying to figure out what this meant, if she could possibly understand what she said, when he looked down at her with his wide blue eyes. He saw her chocolate gaze meeting his own, saw the new hesitation there as he had not reacted to what she had said in the way she expected him to. He saw her wonder if she had done something wrong, but before her face could fall into sadness or rejection he let a smile come back to his lips and then he kissed her almost reverently. When he broke that kiss to her breathless he held her tight and whispered.

"Yours, my sweet Kagome."

She made a soft sound in her throat and held him too, the warmth of the furs lulling her and making her want to do nothing but stay there with Kouga and perhaps learn why his voice had held that funny little catch in it when she nuzzled his throat. She couldn't help but softly laugh just before she nipped the warm skin beneath that pointed ear that she was so fascinated with, wondering if she could get him to do it again because she had adored it so. The sound he made then however was far more interesting, and she moved up to one elbow to better look at his face just as he lunged forward and stole a kiss from her that put the others they had shared to shame. She wondered if she would simply just allow him to continue, to do what his instincts called for and she felt a rising curiosity as to what her own response would be. The way she was feeling right then with the warmth rising within her limbs and settling low in her belly she was sure whatever it was would be positive.

Of course at that moment there was a commotion at the front of the den and Ginta's voice came rolling through the cave. Kouga growled low in his throat, holding Kagome tighter to him for a moment very possessively to let her know that she was still the most important thing holding his attention until Ginta's words made sense to his mate hazed mind. Birds … Paradise … attacking the den! Somehow those monsters had either discovered their plans to destroy them or by some sheer unlucky stroke decided to raid their biggest food source in the morning before they were ready to move out. The wolves were moving in a frenzy, grabbing up weapons and armor as Kouga himself leapt up and began to do the same. He felt little hands helping him and knew it was his woman, the thought making his heart warm. He would win this battle, protect the den and the tribe, and he would do it all for her.

"Stay here and help guard the cubs."

He saw that solemn look on her face, and she nodded just before he stole a kiss from her again. His cocky grin now firmly in place he raced out of the cave and into the heat of the battle. InuYasha was already there, and amazingly Shippou was helping to get the cubs that had been caught outside to safety within. He watched the half demon using that great sword of his before moving off to attack those Birds that were coming at his flank. He was no fool, and if the hanyou could clear out some of the bulk of the beasts then Kouga was all for it. The wolves were now fighting in earnest with their howls and screams adding to the noise of the battle. It should have been confusing to anyone watching but somehow it wasn't. Kouga knew every second where each one of his wolves fought, where his somewhat ally the half demon was, where even Shippou was as he led the last of the cubs inside. He fought with unparalleled ferocity, these beasts had attacked his home and he was having no more of it. His hands were coated in gore as he used that Shikon shard to power up his punches, his speed ensuring that wherever the battle was the thickest or his wolves needed help, that their Prince was there.

Through the din of the battle he suddenly heard a shrill screech, and saw the leader of the Birds of Paradise swoop down to attack a knot of wolves that had brought down a Bird that InuYasha had injured. He whirled to head that way when Kagome's voice came to him from entirely too close a distance.

"Kouga! There's a jewel shard in its mouth! Get the shard and you can defeat it!"

He nodded so that she would know she had been heard, though he wanted her to go back inside the cave. It was a distraction, though he had to admit her arrows purifying some of those Birds were a help to the tribe and showed her willingness to protect their pack. As he raced towards his target he got a good glimpse of her pulling wounded wolves to safety before his vision and attention went solely to the demon he had to kill in order for his dreams to truly be able to begin. The demon wasn't going down without a fight of course, and as he struck it the thing bit down on his arm. He howled but did not stop fighting, determined not to lose either his arm or the fight. The pain was vicious but so were the strikes he threw at the Bird. He saw the pink shimmering blaze of one of his woman's arrows arc towards him, heard the purifying sizzle as it struck the flesh and made the thing gape its mouth in pain, releasing him to fall and strike the earth hard. He was bleeding, but rose to his feet to attack even as InuYasha leapt in with his sword. He snarled but he was proud as both Ginta and Hakkaku came up to aid them in the attack, and between the four of them they finally brought the thing down.

He knew he'd lost the Shard that had been in his arm, and showed his teeth as InuYasha managed to cut both his shard and the one the Bird had been using from its now steaming corpse. He wanted to take it back, but then it had been his secret with Kagome that he had it at all and he wouldn't betray her by demanding it from the hanyou. He had asked her not to say anything and she hadn't, and now perhaps he realized he should have. He would find a way in the future to let the dog know he had the two in his legs so that a moment like this could never happen again, but for now he decided to simply let it go. He stood up straight and looked around at the carnage that filled the once peaceful clearing, and let out a breath. The battle was over, and they had been victorious, the threat to his pack was over. He was aware of Kagome rushing to him, pulling him towards the cave so that she could tend the wounds in his arm despite his murmur that they were nothing. He was aware of the golden gaze of the hanyou on him as well, and he nodded with respect to him for fighting at their side.

There had been many injuries, but the threat was ended. There would be no more orphaned cubs, no more bereft mothers and wives, and Kouga couldn't be happier. His woman had leapt in and helped to save the injured and wound herself deeper into the pack in the process. It wasn't even midday, and he already decided that it was just about the best day of his life. When Kagome knelt beside him to bind his arm, he lifted his hand to cup her cheek, thumb smoothing the skin to ease that worried expression on her face.

"I am so proud of you, my dearest Kagome."

A/N:

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I am just so tickled that some of you like this little story enough to put it on your favorites, that really touches me. Next chapter: The aftermath of the battle and Shippou makes a decision.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Yourouzoku demon wolves.

"I am so proud of you, my dearest Kagome."

Her smile was simple and as heartbreaking as it was joyous. That might seem to be a combination that made no sense, but to Kouga it seemed to be the truth. Something was bothering his woman beyond what was obvious to the naked eye. She had not balked or shrank back from tending the wounded and had made sure all were as comfortable as they could be before sitting next to him quietly. She curled at his side and he almost started when he felt the soft rub of her cheek against him and the sting of salt came to his nose. He felt a swell of pain in his chest when he realized it was the scent of her tears and his voice was soft even as his fingers began to stroke her hair in a fashion he prayed was comforting.

"Dearest Kagome. Don't cry. I'm not angry that you didn't stay in the cave with the cubs. You were very brave, the pack knows you protected them."

"I was afraid. When … when it bit you and I saw the blood, I was so scared. That the only one who I ever …"

She sighed soft, and he almost missed her next words as she spoke them even though he felt his heart skip a beat. She did that to him so easily, with her soft words.

"I saw myself without knowing you would be there, Kouga. I don't want to be that Kagome. I never want to wake and know that you aren't out there alive and that you love me, even if you aren't with me."

He was amazed, that she would cry over him. That the thought of losing him had moved her to tears, but that she had been so strong as to wait until the crisis had passed to give in to them. Even though it made a hiss of discomfort pass his clenched teeth he moved enough to draw her up into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently while she cried. He wouldn't lie to her, and tell her that her fears were unfounded and that nothing or no one could kill him. He was youkai and that made him much harder to kill than a human or even a hanyou like InuYasha, but even he could be destroyed despite his power. But he nuzzled his nose in her raven hair and he kissed away her tears.

"I will always love you, Kagome. In this world and the next."

Her breath caught and she slid her arms tight around him though she was mindful of his wounds. What she felt for him had to be love, her heart did not question it even though her mind was still racing. But she had told him the truth, in the stress of battle she had worried of course for all her friends as well as the pack she was now a part of, but watching him fight had scared her. InuYasha had saved him at one point she was sure, and she would thank her friend, her best friend, for that. She let Kouga's scent fill her again and let that fear slowly drain away. He held her, despite the pain he must still be in and that made her feel a little guilty but when she would have shifted out of his lap he growled almost inaudibly and tightened his arms around her.

"Kouga. My Kouga."

He sighed, his warm breath stirring her hair as he slowly stood with her and kept her close to his body as he moved them back to his own furs. He felt what she meant in her tone and her softness in his arms but he began to wonder if she would ever say that she loved him. Actions were louder than words and he knew through those as well that she did but still he wanted to hear it, his heart needed to hear those words spoken in her voice with happiness shining in her eyes. He settled them both down, favoring the injured arm a little but still holding her close to his chest. He needed her there with him, at his side and in his life. That strong wave of feeling washed over him as he thought about her traveling again as he knew she must soon to fulfill her vow to her hanyou friend to gather up more of the Sacred Jewel shards.

She was murmuring because she was afraid again. Afraid of what would happen if she said those three words and made them real, and for a split second she felt panic that if she ever said them this whole adventure would turn out to be a wild dream that she would spend her whole life regretting. Regretting simply because she knew she had right now all she ever wanted even if she hadn't known she'd wanted it. Her future, so very different than she had ever imagined wrapped in tanned limbs and midnight hair, blue eyes that rivaled the clearest sky and a cocky smile that maybe only she saw through to see the boy underneath that wanted desperately for her to love him back.

When exactly she had known that she did love him she would never be able to say for sure, but she knew the moment she had first told him so. When she had howled for him, it was then, even though it was in no words from any language that she understood. Yet it was then that she'd spoken it first and that sudden remembrance while held in his arms on the edge of sleep that made her lips twitch to a smile and the last of her tears dissipate as if they had never been. She'd told him once then, so where was the hurt to tell him again?

"Kouga."

To get his attention as her slim fingers wound into his hair, tugging gently to make sure he looked at her even though she felt the faint burn of a blush on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. Hesitantly her chocolate eyes met his bluest gaze, and she watched as they searched her own and she knew he was looking for something there and she felt him sigh when she closed her eyes. Not to shut him out but to gather up the threads of her strength and then she whispered.

"I do love you."

His deep laugh rang out then, the sheer joy of the sound making the cubs join in and some of the females smile softly. They might not know what his woman had said to make him laugh but it did their hearts good to hear the happiness in their Prince's voice. Kagome was good for him, and so she was good for the pack.

His fingertips brushed over her blushing features, and then he pressed a kiss firmly to her forehead before nuzzling her temple again, hands lazily drifting down her arm and caressing her back soothingly. If he weren't recovering from his injuries he might have been tempted and sorely so to do what he'd been thinking of when the den had been attacked, the sooner that the cub she held was his own the better in his mind anyway. He'd already decided that he would help her in her search for those Shards even if they weren't traveling together because the sooner that Jewel was put back together the sooner she could cease to be InuYasha's shard detector and begin to spend her attentions where they rightfully belonged, on him of course.

It was still early, but with a contented smile on his face and his woman who said that she loved him in his arms he felt his eyes close. He'd heal fast enough and then maybe he really would chase the pack out of the den. That pleasant thought followed him down into sleep but it did not prevent the dream he had from being far less so. Now Kouga was no seer, no oracle or prophet despite his visionary goal to ensure the future of his demon wolves, but there was just something about the dream that had him shifting restlessly on his furs even with Kagome nestled against him that would make him wonder if it was not some sort of twisted peek into a dangerous future.

_He was running and it was dark, the wind of his own passage whipping past him as he parted the tall grass around him like a deep green sea, the razor edges of the grass whipping at his exposed skin as he moved. He ran faster than he had ever run because someone had taken her and if he did not get there in time for her his own life would not be worth living._

_A sickening laughter sounded around him, hurting his keen ears and making him grit his teeth in rage. That laughter made him want to rend things with his hands until the flesh that birthed that evil was torn asunder and he did not know why, save for that it had taken his woman from him._

_She was his woman but she was more, she was his whole world and he felt the cold sweat of fear moving over his skin and gripping his guts. He'd promised to protect her, and yet he had somehow not seen this coming and her terrified scream echoed in his ears._

_A sense of disquiet ran through him as he passed out of the sea of razor grass into a more rocky area but he did not slow his run because Kagome needed him. He would run until his heart burst of the strain if that was what it would take to get her back. Nothing else mattered more than Kagome._

He woke with a start, disoriented and breathing hard as if he had truly run that fatal race that had consumed his dreams. His breaths still sounded ragged as he instinctively reached for her, seeking the comfort of the feel of his woman in his arms and he felt a cold shaft of panic loom in his chest when he found that he was alone on his furs. Heart almost trip hammering he sat up, eyes half closed and nostrils flared to see if he could catch her singular scent. His head turned as he did so, and she was still close. He let his fear dissipate and his blue eyes sought her, saw her there near the fire pit with the young kitsune Shippou in her arms. He could smell tears again, but these were coming from the kit and not his woman. He wondered what had made him so upset but it was the remnants of his nightmare that had him moving up slowly and then going to her to crouch before the pair.

The kit had given himself hiccups from sobbing and Kouga had reached out a hand to brush the boy's bangs back from his forehead. Kagome smiled soft at his gesture, and her voice was so very gentle when she spoke, so very soft as to not embarrass Shippou even though she wasn't certain he was not already with the Wolf Prince right there.

"He had a bad dream. He's worried that the pack won't let him stay with me when I'm here, but I told him that it was okay. He's already lost so much."

She was obviously thinking of what had happened to Shippou's parents, the sadness there all for the pain the kit was feeling. She had such a giving heart, and Kouga knew that if she could have done so she'd have taken that pain from him and healed his heart. She had that effect on people and Kouga was not so dense as to not notice it. Her smiles and attention made those receiving them feel better about themselves in more ways than one and it might have made him jealous especially in the case of her friend InuYasha save for that he knew she loved him. He'd already been thinking about bringing the kit into the pack and not just for Kagome's sake, but what better time to make that passing thought a reality?

"Of course he can stay with us. The cubs all adore him, and you care for him. I'd have to be a heartless bastard to keep a good kit away from the one he depends on."

He gave a ghost of his cocky smile as the kit in question turned his head to look him right in the eye, those vibrant green eyes still shining with the remnant of tears as Shippou gave him a tiny smile in return. Tomorrow he'd forget the tears ever happened and be more assured of his place, Kouga could sense it. The remnants of his own dream were still upon him though, as he heard Kagome softly exclaim about 'new cuts' on his legs. Yet when she had tugged him further into the light cast by the embers in the fire pit, she had blinked with the most adorable confusion at his unmarred skin as it moved over the muscles of his toned legs. In his dream his arms and legs had been sliced by that razor grass, had the hint of the trappings of his dream followed him here to reality? It wasn't possible, yet what had Kagome seen? She shook her head, her free hand stroking over his thigh and then she had looked up at him with a startled look and a blush spreading over her cheeks as she realized what she'd been doing. Not that he minded one bit, she could touch him however she wanted and he'd never object.

"Come back to bed, Kagome. It's been a long hard day and tomorrow will be filled as well."

He let her take Shippou back with them, allowing the Kitsune to curl up against her belly even as she cuddled back against him. Kouga chuckled under his breath as he thought again to the future and imagined that the kit was actually their first cub and that put a more contented smile on his lips even though he began to whisper to Kagome about his dream. He didn't understand why he was moved to tell her because it was just a dream after all, but that didn't stop him from caressing her arm when she shivered slightly and he let his lips brush her ear as he told her that he would always come for her and he would always protect her. He meant it with all his heart, and the warmth of that emotion was enough to give them all the safe descent into sleep. Let the day bring what it would, but for now Kouga let that peace wash over him anew and closed his bluest eyes.

The next morning he rose before either Kagome or Shippou and made his way out to the waterfall that was near the den, allowing the peace of the scene to wash away both the final remnants of that dream and the sleep he'd had afterwards. Kagome's scent lingered on his skin and was enough to make him smile and keep smiling even as he felt himself joined out there by a certain half demon. They were not and might possibly never be friends, that was simply just the way of things. Reluctant allies perhaps though and Kouga could live with that despite feeling that InuYasha was hiding something from him that might prove to be crucial in the future. Before the hanyou could speak he knelt down and took a handful of the crisp water to wash over his face, then refreshed he stood and gazed at him warily. InuYasha had proven himself a skilled fighter with both the ferocity of his demonic powers and his heirloom sword and Kouga respected that he'd used both in defense of his pack. So he inclined his head to him and watched as the half demon's black brow rose up in surprise. They didn't speak the words, but it was a clear thank you and Kouga could tell that perhaps InuYasha wasn't used to such. His words confirmed Kouga's earlier thoughts and gave him more to think on, though.

"We ain't friends, wolf. But as long as Kagome is here, I'll protect her and if that means savin' your hide too, so be it."

Kouga let his gaze find the golden eyes of InuYasha and he spoke before he could think better of it.

"Tell me about how your Kikyou died. Did you … ever find out who caused it?"

Under the pale golden tan of his skin InuYasha went white. Kaede must have told Kouga more than he thought during his time in the village while Kagome healed that first time and he was wondering what _else _that old priestess had told the Wolf Prince. InuYasha had watched that priestess grow from a young girl to an old woman, it had made him appreciate just how fragile and finite humans were, how precious the moments of their life honestly became because they were in a set amount and no more. Fifty years still had weight with the hanyou of course but they did not age him as they had the humans he'd protected. It made him sad, in a way. Had Kikyou lived she would be older now even than her sister Kaede and it would be perhaps a matter of short years before he'd lost her to time. But he hadn't been given that opportunity nor the span of years between that to love her and perhaps that hurt most of all. More than most perhaps he understood what the Wolf Prince faced in the future in loving Kagome, but maybe that was just because he loved her too.

"No. There were rumors, but it must have been the Jewel that was the real target. When we burned it with Kikyou's body there must have been nothin' to keep him around."

His voice was gruff, he didn't like talking about this but he supposed that Kouga had a point in asking and after all Kouga had been the one to pay a price as well, sealed to a tree for fifty years. He deserved to know, though that wouldn't make the telling any easier for InuYasha. He pointedly turned his back on the Wolf Prince before he began his tale, crossing his arms and tilting his chin down, shadowing his face with his bangs and looking distinctly uncomfortable. He spoke of Kikyou's attack and her cries of betrayal to him, how he'd dodged the arrows until that moment that Kouga himself had crashed into him and taken the arrow to his chest that was meant for InuYasha. The scene came back to him so vividly then, the smell of her blood coppery and thick in his nose and he shook a little when he told Kouga what it had felt like to hold her while she died and her words to him when she realized he hadn't been the one to injure her so badly. She'd thought it was him, and had almost died hating him. He didn't think he could have borne that, and he really had searched for who or whatever had hurt her in his own guise but apart from more rumors he'd come up with nothing.

Kouga nodded, respecting how difficult it must have been for the half demon to share his pain with someone that was admittedly not a friend but it was information that needed to be shared. If that creature that had killed Kikyou was still out there then Kagome was in danger from that as well as whatever random creature might have obtained a Shard of the Sacred Jewel, but he somehow knew as he watched InuYasha try to hide his shaking hands in the large sleeves of his haori that he would do his part in keeping her safe. Hadn't he already defended her life from his own elder brother Sesshoumaru? That alone would have made Kouga sit up and take notice, he knew of Sesshoumaru and the powers he'd inherited from the great dog demon that was his father. Unlike InuYasha he was a full demon and his powers were unfathomable even to someone like Kouga yet somehow InuYasha had managed to defeat him and save Kagome.

It was enough for now, and he walked past the half demon, resting his hand on his shoulder a moment and squeezing before letting go and walking past. He pretended he didn't mind the undertone of a growl that had come from the dog, after all hadn't Kouga just made him relive the worst moments of his life? In the past perhaps Kouga would have let that growl initiate a fight but that was before Kagome had come into his life and changed so very much. So he gave a bit of a disdainful sniff and headed up towards the den again to leave the half demon to stew in his own thoughts.

For his own part, InuYasha sighed as he looked up at the sky. It was clear and somehow seemed lighter for the fact that the threat of the Birds of Paradise was now a thing of the past. Yet this was no comfort to the half demon. Within that cave among the wolves that had taken her in was Kagome, the girl he felt almost inevitably drawn to be with. Bringing up the past by talking to Kouga had only increased the depth of his need to be with her. Kagome made him forget that he wasn't supposed to be loved, that he wasn't supposed to want friends, especially friends that looked at him the way Kagome did. She looked at him as if he was fine just as he was, and there was no disgust in her eyes or in her way with him. Sure they argued, but there was no hatred in it and she sparked something in him that he thought would never live again. He knew she loved Kouga and that the wolf loved her too. Rationally he knew this, but his heart would not allow him to simply bow out of this. Tomorrow he'd be leaving here with Kagome, and he would somehow find the courage to talk to her. Really talk to her, as friends did. And maybe he'd find the courage he needed to tell her his own heart.

While Kouga had been away Kagome and Shippou had risen, and the female wolves had taken Kagome off to get bathed and cleaned up with them. His chest swelled with a bit of pride that they'd taken those steps without his direction because it made her even more a part of the pack. That they wanted to approach her not to please him but because she was viewed with affection made him smile. Not the cocky smile that was his trademark but a small pleased grin that was rarer than a rain on a cloudless day. Shippou ran by him then, his small hand gripping the hand of the girl cub that Kagome had bandaged her first day here.

"Let's go play at the waterfall Aikiko!"

He hadn't even known the cub's name, and Kouga shook his head at how rapidly the Kitsune was becoming part of the pack, not holding back after his words to him last night. He had meant it, the boy had a place here and it was not a decision that Kouga could ever see himself regretting. Loyalty had to be earned and loyal pack meant a safe pack because all would work to defend what they owned jointly. Some other wolf leaders might use fear or force to lead their pack, but Kouga preferred respect. His wolves would never hesitate when out of his sight, their treatment of Kagome and her kit was solid proof of that. He was just so proud of them that words failed him. What he had done was good here and word would spread. Other wolves would come, and his plans for the future would indeed solidify just as he envisioned them.

He leaned against the wall of the den cave and watched as the females brushed Kagome's raven dark hair until it was dry and gleamed with highlights of blue, their exclamations on how soft it was making his woman blush in a fashion he found very attractive. They had gotten her a simple yukata of soft cotton that had been dyed a rich blue and had some sort of blossom embroidered on it as her own clothing had been ruined by blood after the battle when she'd been tending wounds. They were telling her that if she wished pelts and armor of her own such as many of them wore that they would gather up the needed elements for her and he had to smile as he heard her softly wondering if it would please Kouga if she dressed that way. They hugged her and laughed, Aikiko's mother Sashiko patting her gently on the arm and telling her that they would get to work on it so she could have it when she had to leave them again on her quest, though they yipped quietly and he knew that as females were wont to do plotted to keep her coming back to the den often until she would just stay entirely.

Yourouzoku females were notoriously territorial and liked knowing where the ones they loved were at, so while they understood that her honor and promise bound her to retrieve the shards of the Jewel she had aided in shattering they wanted her where she belonged too, which to them was in the den or its surrounding lands. That Sashiko had attached herself to Kagome as well was another good sign, she was well respected by the pack and any that were hesitant about a human being among them would be reassured by that. As the females drifted away to go about their daily tasks Kouga pushed off from the wall and loped towards her in a lazy fashion that was all male and all wolf. He loved that look on Kagome's face when she saw him, and how the pink colored her cheeks at whatever she'd thought. He crouched down before her and took her hand in his own, thumb running over the backs of her knuckles before he suddenly yelped. A startled laugh came from Kagome as he looked down, the very cold nose of a wolf cub had touched his leg and was the source of his yelp. He gave the cub a stern glance though the lolling tongue and the amused manor of the baby let him know that it wasn't afraid of him. He nudged it away from Kagome before sitting down himself, the cub toddling off on four paws to find something to gnaw on, preferably something that belonged to Kouga.

"They are all drawn to you, my Kagome."

He swallowed, taking her hand again in his, lacing his fingers with her own. His hearing caught the catch of her breath, his senses registering the increase of her heartbeat and the soft expression on her face gave him an invitation he did not turn down. He dipped forward and captured her lips, a gentle kiss at first that he would let her set the pace on before he finally pressed her to deepen it. She was hesitant but he knew that was because of her lack of experience and not her aversion to the idea, so he careful with her, teaching her with each press of lips, letting her get bold enough to touch his lips with her tongue before allowing his own to dance with hers. He wanted to howl in satisfaction when he finally drew back to look upon her sweet features, the slightly dazed look in her eyes and the way her lips had responded to his own. Her soft wow made him grin and his chest swell up in manly pride, and he leaned forward to kiss her again. The soft sounds she made as her hands reached up to undo the ponytail he'd caught his hair up in sent a thrill through him. He'd promised himself he wouldn't push her, though it was very hard not to want to take more steps when she was so obviously accepting of them.

The rational part of his mind knew that while her body wanted him, her mind was not yet ready for that, so as difficult as it was he'd content himself with moments like this for as long as it took. Easing back he took her hands once more, the blush back on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eyes his reward. Before either of them could speak of the thoughts that were racing through them they were suddenly overwhelmed by the cubs of the pack who had decided to come and play with them. Laughing at first with exasperation then genuine mirth, Kouga tickled all the cubs that came in arms length including Shippou who seemed to be the impromptu leader of this charge. Shippou grinned at Kagome, her smile making him so happy that he smiled in return. InuYasha might not like it here much, but Shippou finally felt that he had a place to belong again. It was something that he'd thought he would never have again. Kouga held the kit on his knee afterwards, bouncing him gently as Shippou smiled with great contentment and announced to no one in particular.

"It's so good to be home."

AN: I know, not much action in this chapter but we'll be back on track hopefully next chapter. The next chapter will also be dedicated to whoever gives me review number 30!

I will also try to have the next chapter done by Sunday, as its my goal to have at least one up a week.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Yourouzoku - demon wolves. This chapter is dedicated to Amarathine, who gave me my thirtieth review! Thank you all so much.

"It's so good to be home."

For not the first time since they'd left their newfound home at the Yourouzoku den Kagome found herself reflecting on those words that Shippou had spoken so happily. She'd almost left him there, her new friend Sashiko had offered to take care of him for her while she was away but Kagome just didn't feel right leaving him behind. She had discovered herself having a deep almost maternal affection for the Kitsune and she knew that she would have worried about him if he hadn't been within sensing distance from her. Perhaps next time she might let him stay and deepen his own bonds with the pack, which was something she was thinking about now that they were out on their search once more. Shippou deserved time with his new family and she … her thoughts took her in the direction that they often followed, the path that led her to think of him. Kouga. There wasn't a breath that she took that didn't have her missing him.

Her chocolate gaze took on a melancholy cast and she sighed softly, nearly missing the antics of InuYasha and Shippou. It was good for the hanyou to be in their company, he had opened up a little and while still gruff he was always ready to talk to Kagome if she had questions. Even if he seemed a little uncomfortable, she was able to tell that he was making an effort. That meant a lot to her, that her best friend would talk to her about the difficult things as well as those that were simple. She recalled quite clearly the conversation she'd had with him soon after they had left the den as a warm memory that she would never forget.

_The fire had been burning low yet was still warm enough to keep the chill out of the late evening air and Kagome had finally decided to tell InuYasha the little speech that she'd been practicing inwardly all day. She took a breath and her sharp gaze had caught how InuYasha's ears had swiveled to catch the sound. She'd noticed that about him, that he seemed almost hyper aware of her moods whether it be by sound or body language and she wondered if it were a skill he learned from living at that village he protected in Kikyou's name or if it were more a matter of his youkai side's instinct. Regardless she knew that he was aware of her, and so she looked up at him and gave him an almost tremulous smile._

_Almost overwhelmed again by the power of her emotions, it was that swiveling of ears that let her know that he was aware of her distress even as he tried to keep his expression neutral. Tears swam in her eyes a moment and she swallowed as she heard his soft vocalization of her name, said so gently, questioningly._

"_I wanted to thank you, InuYasha. I saw what you did during the fight with the Birds of Paradise, when you saved Kouga. You ran across the whole battlefield, I saw you do it."_

_She held up her hand as he began to protest, she'd known he'd do that and that she'd been able to predict that made her smile just a little, the tears vanishing with that smile._

"_Please don't deny you did it, and I promise I'll never tell Kouga. I know you did it for me, and I want you to know that you are my best friend. I've never trusted a friend the way I do you, InuYasha. And I'll never forget what you did for me."_

_He'd sputtered a bit, made a half-hearted protest, but in the end it had been a simple "Keh." She knew he knew what she'd meant, and the look in those golden eyes made her smile at him again. It meant so much to her that he had done what he had done, and she meant what she had told him. She would never forget it, nor would her loyalty to him as a friend ever come into question in her heart._

Shippou's wail of protest caught her attention then and she looked up to see InuYasha chasing him around the campfire in a fashion that made her think for a second that he meant serious harm to the kit. Then she saw the gleam of humor hidden in his eyes and the half-hearted way he was actually chasing Shippou, letting him stay just ahead of his swiping hands. They were doing this to bring her out of her thoughts and focused on the now, rather than the past, and she loved them both for it. She berated InuYasha for chasing him and then Shippou for teasing InuYasha and then they all had a laugh about it before settling down to rest. They'd been traveling for days without a sign of a Shard and Kagome would wish each day that there would be a turn of their luck in the search.

Her dreams were filled with visions that night of how she hoped things would be, and they would leave her in a good mood upon awakening. She dreamed of a traditional Shinto wedding at first, her wedding kimono glorious and the crystals sparkling in her traditional hairstyle shining like diamonds and Kouga handsome in his black formal kimono with a wolf pelt belt and his sword at his side. Then her mind dreamed up a ceremony that youkai might participate in, with her in snow white pelts and polished silver armor and Kouga in black pelts and armor as a Yourouzoku elder bound their hands together with a cord that gleamed with youki power twined with the soft pink of her own priestess energy. The howls of the pack mingled with the applause of her family in that one, though she knew that wasn't possible. It was a dream though and so her mother was at both ceremonies, her grandfather standing in her father's place looking smug and proud despite his grandson-in-law being a full blooded demon.

From there her dreams moved through her first pregnancy and a series of nearly comedic scenes where she made Kouga, Shippou, InuYasha and any male within voice distance get her strange foods at weird hours of the night, Kouga of course being volunteered to go through the well for things like ice cream and pickled radish from her family's pantry. The dream ended just after she'd given birth to a son with a soft crop of ebon hair and eyes that were startling blue like his father's, just before she'd heard what his name was to be. Her heart ached a bit because she found she really wanted to know what Kouga would name their son, even though it was just a dream! But it made her smile for the rest of the morning and put a bounce in her step as they packed up the camp and began to get ready to move. She had gotten over missing her own clothes for now, though she had plans to get more the next time she was close enough to the well go home for a bit, and had become rather adept at fastening her own armor. Well, with Shippou's help at least she could get together in a reasonable amount of time. Sometimes she wondered if she should try the fur footwraps that went with her outfit, but her shoes were probably a better idea at least for now, even though they were starting to look a bit worn.

InuYasha would sometimes carry her when she got too tired but she tried not to make a habit of it despite how thrilling it was to feel the wind in her face and her hair streaming behind her, Shippou clinging to her armor strap and laughing too. Another day or two should put them back in visiting distance of the den and Kagome found herself becoming more excited by the minute by that thought. It was that which had occupied her time when they were attacked, disrupting her thoughts of Kouga and wondering how her friend Sashiko and Shippou's little friend Aikiko were doing. One moment they were walking along a road and the next a shadow loomed out of the woods just as she felt that tingle in her mind that signaled the presence of a Shard.

"InuYasha!"

He'd sensed something as well, something that had masked itself nearly until it sprang up which worried him. Youkai obviously and strong to have that talent, but what need would a youkai so powerful need with a Shard of the Sacred Jewel? Greed perhaps was the motivator, as some creatures or humans for that matter were never satisfied by what they had and only wanted more. Either way Kagome moved aside as InuYasha sprang forward, her gaze almost unfocused as she took in the tall form of the sleek youkai in front of them. Her blank look amused the youkai, as if he felt assured that it was fear that made her so, his nostrils working as he took in her scent. Wolf, definitely wolf, but layered with kitsune and Inu-demon, and surprisingly human as well. She was dressed like a Yourouzoku female with full pelts and armor though her hair was loose and she wore strange foot coverings. She appeared to his other senses as a human girl despite her strange mixed scent and there was a hint of hidden power about her. It intrigued him enough that he held up a hand to the snarling half-demon before him who was brandishing a rather large sword.

"What are you, little one? You smell strongly of Yourouzoku, Kitsune, Inu, and ningen."

InuYasha snarled at him, protective instincts rising to the fore even stronger as the youkai before him spoke to Kagome.

"Your fight is with me, leave her out of this."

He stepped out of the shadow, though it was almost as if the shadow he stepped out of was his though that was impossible since it was so much larger than his form. Part of Kagome's mind made a connection between him and InuYasha's brother Sesshoumaru, knowing that this was not his true form and she knew that he was not using a Shard to increase his power. Her eyes widened a bit at this and she had turned to tell InuYasha that new information when the true attack began. Not that the powerful youkai had come to serve as a distraction, but rather another had used his appearance as an opportunity to attack. The smell heralded their arrival, hog like demons that bled pestilent flies when struck though they were not much of a match one on one to InuYasha, let alone the mysterious visitor. Blades of light danced from the tips of his claws and he hissed when one of them got too close to him, stepping back lest the creature bleed out on his scarlet robes. Corpses littered the forest path once the fight was finished, a few of the bloated pig demons burning from Shippou's fox fire or purified to ash by one of Kagome's arrows.

Kagome was the first to speak as silence descended on the scene, bowing slightly to the youkai which had first confronted and then aided them in thanks.

"Thank you for helping us. My name is Higurashi Kagome. May I ask why you are carrying a Shard of the Sacred Jewel?"

Shippou had crept up and bravely stood in front of her while she talked, puffing his chest out to make himself look larger. That brought an almost gentle smile to the youkai's lips, his emotions easily read. Evidently he made no effort to hide what he was feeling to them because he was obviously not viewing them as a threat. That made Kagome wonder if Sesshoumaru hid his emotions because he viewed his brother as a threat, or if he was simply that cold and emotionless for no reason. InuYasha sheathed Tessaiga, but crossed his arms to show his displeasure as he stood protectively near Kagome.

"You may call me Kiyoshi. I took this from someone that felt the need to attack me, I assure you he has no more use for it. I take it that you and your companions are seeking these Shards?"

Kagome nodded, blushing suddenly as she heard InuYasha mutter that their visitor 'reeked of cats'. Her elbow met his ribs as she embarrassedly smiled at Kiyoshi who almost disinterestedly examined his retractable claws after the comment. His expression neutral he tossed the Shard to Kagome who caught it in surprise. It instantly purified, which made him raise a single dark brow. His now empty hands lifted to draw back his chestnut hair and tie it with a crimson ribbon that matched his robes, revealing the single dark magenta stripe that rode each cheekbone. Settling his robes once more he gave a minute nod to Kagome, ignoring InuYasha's almost subliminal growls for the moment.

"I like your manners, girl. So I will warn you that your group is not the only such seekers of the Sacred Shards. Others that may be less pure in their motives, others that will seek to hurt you, your kit, and your protector."

Then in the capricious manner of all cats he grinned just slightly before stalking right up to Kagome and rubbing his cheek quickly against her own. Shippou bristled a bit at this and InuYasha's growl grew louder but Kiyoshi had already stepped back into his shadow by that point. Shippou sneezed and exclaimed loudly.

"Ugh! Now you smell like a neko!"

She threw up her hands and had to laugh. Wasn't that what brought Kiyoshi out in the first place, her strange mixed scent? Scooping up Shippou she walked away from the scene of the fight with the pig demons with a sense of urgency. The new shard was added to those around her neck with a silent thank you to their randomly encountered youkai and Kagome felt a sense of accomplishment. Sometimes it seemed that talking might gain them more than fighting, though she was wondering now just who else might be in search of the Jewel that warranted a more than usual warning. It was obvious that Kiyoshi had left out more than he revealed with his motives as unclear as that of any cat. But it must be something bad, Kagome figured, since he'd actually gone out of his way to mention it. Something bad, that was worse than the usual run of lesser youkai that sought the shards in order to increase their own power. She sighed, and glanced over at InuYasha and something about the grumpy expression on his face made her smile. He glanced over at her to see her smiling at him and his expression got confused and then annoyed.

"Oi wench, what are you starin' at?"

Kagome just laughed. Her amusement made him growl and with a huff he crossed his arms and walked ahead of her and Shippou. They continued to travel on and surprisingly later in the day they came across a snake youkai with a pair of shards embedded in its forehead. This fight took considerably longer than the fight with the pig demons had, and left Kagome thankful for the armor she wore. The snake had barreled past InuYasha as he swung his sword down to cleave it in two, the head ramming into her chest and sending her flying. She merely had the wind knocked out of her, but she knew if she'd been wearing her customary clothing she might have had a broken rib or two. She had heard both InuYasha and Shippou cry out her name as the snake demon crashed into the ground in pieces and InuYasha quickly dug out the shards from the snake's head before it could regenerate. She breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes a moment.

In retrospect, she shouldn't have done that. With a startled cry her eyes went open again when she found herself in InuYasha's arms as he picked her up, Shippou worriedly running around them in a big circle. Despite her protests and wanting to move on InuYasha set up camp and made her rest. She watched him from across the fire as he sat brooding on a log, looking at anything but her. Surely he was upset that they'd had to stop before he was ready, and not wanting to hear how useless that made her she turned over on her blanket and closed her eyes. If only she knew what he was really thinking.

_I almost lost her. _

The half demon sat across from her at the camp, her impatience to move on was almost tangible but he'd refused to hear her protests. Deep down he knew she wanted to move on because they were almost back into the territory of the demon Wolves and he wasn't quite ready yet to face Kouga. But still the thought came back to him, he had almost lost Kagome because he wasn't fast enough. He'd thought that he could stop that snake before it struck her and he was wrong. Sure, he'd killed it in the end and collected its shards, but what difference would that have made if she'd really have been injured? She lay there quietly on her blanket looking so innocent and fragile, her armor removed and set aside, the warmth of her furs and the fire enough for now. She should be dressed in the finest silk kimonos, just like his mother had been. She was like a princess, despite her occasional bouts with klutziness, and there was just something about her that made him want to protect her and pamper her a little too.

Not that he'd ever admit it, no more than he would ever admit that he really had saved Kouga during that fight because he knew that if the Wolf Prince had died that Kagome would have been grief stricken and her tears were a powerful motivator for the half demon. What she had said to him had moved him deeply as well. Her friend, her _best_ friend for that matter, and he turned over the feelings in his mind that those words inspired. He had many acquaintances from his time guarding the village it was true, people that he knew at least vaguely by name and on sight, but none that he had spent this sort of sustained contact with. Kagome. She was so very important to him, to everyone that she came into contact with, and he only wondered if she knew, if she could understand how much she meant to them, to him. She was his first real friend. He wondered as he looked over at her if that would be enough. If her happiness meant more to him than his own, and if he could just let her be with Kouga. Could he?

It was that thought which had him brooding as he watched over the camp while she finally slept, Shippou trying to help him guard but soon the young Kitsune was yawning widely before creeping over to snuggle at Kagome's back, curling up and soon he was deeply asleep. Golden eyes burned in the darkness as InuYasha let his melancholy take him for a few hours, by morning he'd be back to his normal gruff self. He loved Kagome and that would not change though he had not truly sat down and thought out just why he loved her. He still as well wasn't certain that he'd be able to let her be with Kouga without telling her the truth, but again he did not want to lose her friendship. That friendship was the most precious thing in his life, more precious than the dreams of what he would do once he held the completed Sacred Jewel in his hands at last. It made him moody and confused and that kept him silent as they continued on after breaking camp once the sun was up.

One ear swiveled to catch her sunny laughter, Shippou had brought her a flower and presented it to her with a flourish. She'd tucked it in her armor and picked the kit up and swung him around, and InuYasha let the ghost of a smile touch his mouth. Somehow she'd seen it and she smiled at him with one of those heartbreakingly warm smiles, the ones that he knew were just for him. By tonight or tomorrow at the latest they'd be within Kouga's territory and the wolf would be at her side, but for now he could pretend that the three of them were alone in the world. She was grinning at him now, and he had to keep up appearances, didn't he?

"Keh."

AN: Next chapter, Kouga's surprise, and The Spider Heads! Thank you for all the reviews, it makes me smile to know you like my story so much!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered.

"Keh."

It had actually taken less convincing than Kouga would have expected to get the entire pack behind him on his idea. Now, he could have just ordered them to do what he wanted, and that was surely well within his rights as their leader and Prince, it was Yourouzoku tradition that things be that way. But Kouga had learned things from his time around Kagome, and one of those things was that sometimes explaining why you wanted what you wanted and why it was important to them as well worked wonders with his pack. Considering what he wanted was in all their best interests had them fully enthused at least for now, because what was more in their best interests than having their Prince's mate with them where she belonged?

They had accepted her as sister and packmate, so of course it stood to reason that they would want to help her do the things she needed done, to help her fulfill her obligation to her hanyou friend in retrieving those Jewel Shards. Kouga had given them specific instructions on how to handle those that they encountered, no one was to try and take on the possessor of a Shard alone, and if one was taken it was to be carefully wrapped and not touched in case it was impure. The Shards Kouga had himself had come directly from the shattering of the Sacred Jewel and thus had not had time to become tainted or impure, but he had seen what tainted shards could do to an animal or lower youkai, and he did not want that fate for any of the pack members. As Prince he cared about them too much to want that to happen, it would hurt him deeply if he would have to put a packmate down because of such a thing, so it was best avoided.

Amazingly, they had managed to collect four of those pinkish Shards before Kouga felt a tug in his heart towards the East, a sense of longing that let him know that his mate was coming towards him even if it was slowly. The rising joy he felt in his heart was welcome, as were the thoughts of her soft lips on his, the way her scent made him feel, how gentle her eyes became when she looked at him. He knew that each time she came back to him it would be harder for him to let her go, promise or no promise, which was why he had his pack helping her search as much as he could. He knew how important it was to his woman to fulfill her promise and that made his heart swell again with pride in her. Many people both demon and ningen thought nothing of giving their word to simply smooth the way or get things they wanted, but when the time came to fulfill the promises they were sadly lacking in completion. Not his Kagome, when she gave her word she meant it and would do whatever it took to keep it. It was a trait that he hoped would pass to their cubs and that Shippou would take to heart even though Kagome had not born the kit herself. She was the most important influence in his young life now, though from what Kouga had seen there would be little worry on how that Kitsune turned out. Tricksters by nature in order to survive, yet Shippou had a noble heart to go with that.

Kouga was surprised at the small feeling of pride that came when he thought of the kit as well, but then really was it that surprising that he'd feel that way towards him considering how his woman cared for him? Kouga decided that he'd ask Kagome to leave him the next time that she went out with InuYasha so that the kit could strengthen his bonds with the Yourouzoku pack he was now a part of. He might have laughed had he known that his Kagome had been recently thinking the same thing herself, but of course he didn't.

Looking up at the late afternoon sky, the Prince of the Wolves frowned just a bit. Tonight was the night of the new moon, when the sky would be dark save for the stars themselves and certain lesser youkai grew more powerful and dangerous. It would not be safe for travelers to tarry outside long tonight and Kouga knew in his heart that Kagome wasn't close enough to get all the way home to him traveling at a regular pace. Hopefully that half demon would have the sense to find a village or shrine in which to spend the night out of danger from the things that came out to hunt flesh on a new moon. Kouga began to pace where he stood near the waterfall, frustration building within him as he realized that Kagome might be in danger that he could not be fast enough to get to her to save her. He closed his so blue eyes, tilted his head back just a touch, and tried to let that part of his heart that sensed her coming closer free reign within him.

He could feel the wind move over his tawny limbs, ruffling his dark hair and the fur of the pelts he wore, the late afternoon sun warm despite the soft chill of the breeze as it ran over the sparkling waters of the fall as it splashed around the rocks, the solid patience of the stone beneath his feet, and more, he could feel her, His Woman. It happened so fast and was over with so quickly that he almost could convince himself that it hadn't happened at all, but for just a moment he felt as if she were standing before him and his hand raised to cup her cheek with affection as his deep voice said those words to her.

"Be careful, darling Kagome. Come back to me safe."

He had thought he heard her gasp in surprise, had she heard him? His heart told him that she had and that simply strengthened his need to be with her and see for his own eyes that she was well. He jumped down from where he was to the path below, strong voice calling for Ginta and Hakkaku to follow him. He left Koichi in nominal charge of the den while he was gone, the white haired wolf youth might have seemed a bit young to an outsider but during the battle with the Birds of Paradise Kouga had seen him take down one of them all on his own. He had strength and character and his loyalty was without question, besides his sister was Sashiko and she'd take him by his ear and scold him if he got out of line. Chest puffed with pride Koichi waved at his Prince's rapidly departing back and tried not to grin as Ginta called after him.

"Wait up Kouga!"

Waiting was the one thing he felt he could not afford to do, so his pack brothers would have to struggle along as fast as they could follow him. He had always loved to run but this run had him set on a purpose, his need to protect his mate growing with every long legged stride that put him closer to her. Deep down he knew he might not make it in time so he had to hope that the half demon and the kit would have enough sense to want to get in somewhere safe when night fell. It was a strange feeling to extend trust to InuYasha sight unseen, where he was unable to sense his moods by scent or body language, but that was all Kouga could do at this point, frustrating as it was. As he ran he threw back his head and howled, the eerie sound a warning to whatever might be out there that here came a Prince of the Yourouzoku, and that he was not to be trifled with.

Kagome had tried to relax on the boat that was taking them down river but it was hard to contain her excitement. This river led them down out of the mountains and instinctively she knew that it was the same river that fed the waterfall near the den which was home. Home, when had that stone den become more of a home to her then the small house attached to the Higurashi Shrine? She surely didn't know but she knew it had much to do with her handsome wolf that waited there for her to return. Thinking of him distracted her from how badly poor Shippou was feeling, apparently the poor kit was motion sick over water travel and was even now moaning from the back of the boat. InuYasha had teased him a little at first about it, but she could tell that now he felt a little sympathy for the sick kit, even if he didn't much show it.

Nearing late afternoon by her estimation was when she had her little episode. She didn't know what else to call it but suddenly she had sensed her Kouga, could almost feel him looking at her and feel his touch on her cheek, his voice as he warned her to be careful. She could almost smell the comforting scent of his hair and when it had ended she felt almost near tears. It wasn't fair! All the longing that she had dutifully set aside while they engaged in their search for the Jewel Shards came crashing down upon her and she wanted to howl like a wolf cub that wanted its mother. Tears had suspiciously started to burn the backs of her eyes when she had looked up at a cliff that they were starting to pass under. Eyes widened and she called out.

"InuYasha! That girl is going to … you gotta help her!"

There was a young girl who was running away from something that scared her horribly, that much was certain, but who had miscalculated how much room she had to the edge of the cliff. Where she thought she had two steps she had one, and with a cry she fell backwards off the cliff and into the river. The force of the fall had almost knocked her unconscious, and she was vaguely aware that she would most likely drown, though that fate didn't scare her nearly as much as what she had been running from. There had been a flash of vibrant red then and she passed out even as she was dragged from the water.

Some time later she came to near a hastily built fire and the first person she saw was Kagome. She was dressed oddly enough but her face was open and kind and she helped her sit up when she felt the need to finally cough the last of the river water from her lungs. She felt so grateful to the girl that she actually smiled a little when she told the girl her name.

"I am Nazuna, thank you so much for saving me."

Kagome had smiled back to her, telling Nazuna her name in return but she also told her that it had actually been InuYasha that had saved her life after her fall from the cliff. Wide eyes had taken in the first sight of that worthy as he shook the water off of him and onto Shippou, clawed hands wringing out the rest of the water from his snowy mane of hair. Her eyes widened and she spat out with disgust.

"He's a demon!"

Things went a bit downhill from there as she added to the mean things she said to InuYasha until even Shippou was convinced that he didn't like the girl and maybe she should have been left to her own devices if InuYasha was so repellant to her. Kagome defended him and was upset that someone would talk to him like that just because he was a half demon and she didn't like the looks that Nazuna was giving Shippou either. It practically had her hackles up, her strong maternal instinct making her move to scoop up the red headed kit and hold him close to her armored chest. She almost bared her teeth at Nazuna but settled for a growl as the girl got up haughtily and began to climb up the side of the cliff.

Of course, Nazuna had the worst luck of nearly anyone Kagome had seen, and had fallen from part way up the cliff, spraining her ankle. Almost, Kagome had let InuYasha convince her to leave the troublesome girl to her own devices but in the end her soft heart had the hanyou carrying the girl back to the shrine that was her home. Just because Nazuna hated demons was no reason for them to be jerks, that made them no better than she was behaving. Along the way Kagome found herself drifting closer to InuYasha as they walked, something about this place was giving her a good case of the creeps and she would be glad to get out of here.

"Any sign of a jewel shard?"

She'd shaken her head at InuYasha and he gave her an upnod to indicate he'd heard. They could ditch this girl and then hightail it out of here. He was acting antsy about the whole thing, he wanted out of the mountains before nightfall and this delay was only making his anxiousness worse. Even Shippou noticed it, watching InuYasha as Nazuna prostrated herself before the old monk that had been raising her in the absence of her parents. Some of her attitude towards demons was explained as the monk related the tale of the Spider Heads that had killed her father, her family and many of the villagers where she used to live. The monk had managed to rescue Nazuna and she had been living here ever since. He insisted that they stay for dinner and sent her to cook it and InuYasha gave the single most annoyed protest to Kagome about it that she had ever seen from him. He wanted to leave and _right now_ and it was so unlike him to pass up free food especially food that tasted and smelled this good. Even Shippou had rethought his opinion of her stuffing rice balls into his mouth as fast as he could to Kagome's amusement though InuYasha couldn't keep his eyes off of the sky out the window.

Despite his restlessness she'd finally convinced him to stay the night there, though he in an irritated tone told her he'd be sleeping outside on the roof tonight. He was standing there in the doorway with his hand on the shoji screen door motionless and Kagome called out to him.

"InuYasha?"

He saw them of course. They were well and surrounded by the figures that moved in the evening shadows of dusk, the sun almost ready to dip below the horizon and their red eyes were a far brighter glow than the dying sunlight. Nazuna ran to find the monk, she couldn't believe that his sutras of protection had failed them so badly. Of course the Spider Heads chose that moment to attack and the fight was on. Pushing Shippou and Kagome out ahead of him he sent them towards the woods while they attacked him and Kagome fearfully kept looking over her shoulder. She hadn't gotten too far when she saw him almost get overwhelmed and if it hadn't been for a bit of quick thinking on her part he might not have escaped. Covered in spider's web he was growling but it didn't sound right, and she was afraid he was hurt.

So many questions and she didn't know where to start so she pushed his hands aside and yanked the web off of him and then gasped in astonishment. Shippou whirled and his mouth gaped open at the sight of InuYasha. Kagome blinked, taking him in. It _had _to be InuYasha, she knew he'd not been out of her sight and he was wearing the robes made of the fur of the fire rat that she knew so well and the Tessaiga was at his side. But there were no claws, his fingers were human blunt nailed and his silvery white hair was deep rich ebon black and there were no cute white mobile dog ears on top. One of the biggest changes was his eyes, from rich vibrant glowing gold to a rare shade of violet that seemed to turn deepest black as he shifted his gaze. Her voice said his name so questioningly and he didn't need his half demon senses to know that she was confused. He looked up gloweringly at her as she figured it out in her head, that this was why he hadn't wanted to stay, because he was human now. She didn't know why, though Shippou had helpfully supplied that all half demons had a night or day of vulnerability and the new moon must be InuYasha's.

He expected her angry words but what she actually said shocked him as did the fact that she cried. _I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me! _He kept hearing the anguish in her voice as she said it and he knew that he really should have told her. Even his explanation hadn't been enough to blunt more than the edge of that hurt, that he had grown up afraid and that he had never trusted another living soul with this secret of his. But he knew that he should have told her, and now because he had not her life was in danger. She might forgive him his reticent ways but he didn't know if he could forgive himself for her tears … then her actual words sunk in. He'd said something about not worrying about her bow and her back pack that they could get them back in the morning when he was back to his normal self but she had replied that the bottle she was keeping the Shards in was in the back pack!

He didn't know whether to laugh madly or shout in rage that she'd left them behind. He settled for shoving the Tessaiga into her hands and stalking back towards the shrine in order to get them back. He explained that the sword would not transform for him now, but it could throw up a barrier to protect Kagome and surely he could handle a few Spider Heads even like this. Of course Kagome didn't listen. That was one thing that InuYasha seriously had an issue with her about and he in that one aspect did not envy Kouga. When she set her mind to something she was reckless in her pursuit of it and she did not think her personal safety was more important than that of her friends.

He'd found Nazuna cowering before the transformed monk who it turned out had been the leader of the Spider Heads in disguise and confronted the damned creature. It had entangled him in his web and what was worse bitten him. He could even now feel the burn of the poison in his blood and all he wanted to do was see Kagome one more time and apologize to her for not trusting her enough to tell her his secrets, both his 'human night' and the feelings he held for her deep in his heart. Imagine his surprise in seeing her appear, he was sure he was hallucinating it even as Shippou did his best to keep the shards out of the Spider Head's hands. He saw her coming towards him like an angel, tears spilling from her eyes and flying behind her like shining stars, _Kagome was crying for him. _Not because of him but for him. No one had shed tears for him since his mother had died, and he just didn't know it was possible to feel as much as he felt in that moment.

He was fading in and out and really wasn't sure of what had happened beyond that except for somehow they had gotten into a room and barred the door with the Tessaiga to keep out the demon Spider Head. Myoga was there and he did his best to suck out the poison that he'd been injected with and while it helped InuYasha still felt like he was burning up with fever. He'd partially woken as Kagome had tended him and she had let him lay his head in her lap. It might be the only time that he ever got to do this so he asked her why she was crying in the other room. Her words made his heart leap even as his mind rationalized it away. Because she was afraid she was going to lose him and that he would die. Her best friend, remember? Don't be a fool and think it means anything but that, because she loves Kouga.

Damn lucky wolf.

In the end it had unfolded as it should, despite the Spider Head swallowing all the fragments of the Jewel that they had gathered. The sun had risen and InuYasha transformed, and the Spider Head had never stood a chance. He hated bugs, and this simply reinforced that for him. Amazingly they had found all the shards fused into a single piece, and Kagome was even now trying to figure out how it had happened so she could simply stick each shard they retrieved to it. InuYasha's heart sank however looking at it, he would have thought that they had gathered far more than that already but as always the reality fell short of the imagining. With the Spider Heads destroyed they left Nazuna in charge of the shrine and she promised to remember them even though they were demons and pray for their safety.

InuYasha was oddly silent as they continued on down the river and Kagome was tending to the sick again Kitsune pup. Something was obviously bothering him but Kagome didn't know how to bring it up or even if she knew what it was for certain. She tried to start a conversation a few times but the words kept sticking until midway through the morning she cried out joyfully and had him paddle the boat over to the riverbank. It was a sandy strand and Shippou gladly collapsed on it while Kagome nearly danced in place. InuYasha wondered just what the hell was wrong with the girl when there came a sudden chorus of wolf howls from further in the forest and he suddenly sensed the approach of a youkai. It was Kouga, he knew it before he even saw that trademark whirlwind that heralded the arrival of the Prince of the Wolves.

His blue eyes were blazing and InuYasha would have sworn that there was worry and fear in those eyes until they focused on Kagome. She had turned a bit shy of a sudden, then Kouga stalked towards her and took her hands. He turned her this way and that, making sure that she was unhurt before he gave a shuddering sigh and enfolded her tightly in his arms. His nose was buried in her hair and he picked her up and swung her as she squealed with joy, and this was the sight that greeted Ginta and Hakkaku as they came to an exhausted halt on the beach. Ginta at least managed a smile before he collapsed to the sand, they had both been worried about their nee-chan, and it was good to see her safe and with Kouga.

InuYasha grunted a bit and put Shippou in a safer spot while Kouga found a spot to sit down with Kagome that didn't end up with him having to put her down in the process. He'd given her his little surprise, the four Shards that the pack had gathered for her and there had been the shine of tears in her eyes that they had cared enough about her happiness to do this for her. She kissed him then with all her heart, letting him feel how much she had longed for him, how much she had missed him, and how happy she was to be with him now. They were content for the moment until InuYasha heard something that Kouga said to Kagome and he began to laugh, whether it was at the wolf's expense or just at the humor he found in the statement, or maybe that little exasperated noise Kagome made.

"Geez Kagome when did you meet a neko?"

AN: Next chapter, Enter Miroku, and a visit from Kiyoshi leads to more questions than answers.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered. The last paragraphs fall under the M rating for this story but nothing is less than tasteful.

"Geez Kagome when did you meet a neko?"

InuYasha's laughter had only increased at the look on Kouga's face while Kagome told him of meeting the neko youkai that called himself Kiyoshi. Kagome for her part found Kouga's mutterings over it absolutely adorable and had rewarded him with a kiss. Kouga was a bit confused by that but was hardly one to pass up a chance to kiss his woman, or steal an extra while she tried to tell him everything that had happened while they were apart. He puzzled with her over the meaning of both Kiyoshi's cryptic warning and why he'd felt moved to give it in the first place, Kouga content after awhile to just write it off to 'neko contrariness' which made InuYasha snicker.

Ginta and Hakkaku for their part were glad to take the rest offered by this interlude, they never had a chance of keeping up with Kouga but they always had to make that effort no matter what. He was their Prince of course, but more than that to those two, he was their friend and they never wanted him to be taken from them again as he had whilst bound to that tree in InuYasha's place. They were playing a game with Shippou while Kouga discussed with Kagome how long she'd be at the den this time, InuYasha feigning disinterest though of course he did have a keen interest in the outcome. He minded the Yourouzoku far less than he'd expected that he might after actually being among them, they treated him decently and they made Kagome smile.

In the end, that was what was really important. He was perhaps a bit more sensitive about what might make her happy considering how hurt she had been over his lack of trust over his secret, they'd yet to truly talk about it but he did know that her hurt had not been feigned to get her something from him but a genuine emotion. Kagome was so open and giving that she found it hard to understand that sometimes experience didn't allow others to be so. His own tactic to win her affections had actually worked against him in this case, him being open even the bit that he was and willing to talk to her might have led her to think she knew more about the dog eared boy than she really did. The thing was, she truly _did _know more about him than anyone than perhaps Kaede herself, but there were things that he'd held secret even from her. So until he could sit down alone with Kagome and explain to her in as clear a words as he could that the fault had lain within himself and not her he was afraid that would just have to lay unfixed between them.

She felt that she'd failed him as a friend, he knew her well enough to know that, golden eyes tracking her as she moved around their impromptu camp and when her deep chocolate gaze met his he saw that in her, that hint of hurt and failure and it was killing him to know he put that there. It killed him almost as much as the way she blossomed into smiles when her eyes were on Kouga, and he didn't know if his honesty could repair the damage that his old habits had caused. But he'd try, she was worth it.

Shippou was very pleased that they'd chosen to take the land route to the den rather than continue via boat down the river, though he had managed to restrain himself after a good whoop and a little dance. Kagome kept shooting him little proud smiles as he walked ahead with InuYasha, 'scouting' with the half demon to make sure nothing attacked the party as they made their progress. A blush scattered over her cheekbones as she looked across to Kouga then, the tips of her fingers brushing his as they walked and her blush deepened when he casually slid his fingers between her own, taking her hand. She wasn't sure what prompted her to start telling him about it, but she told him quietly how she'd felt when Nazuna had said such horrible things about InuYasha and Shippou, how she'd scooped up the kit like he was her own child and how she'd wanted to bare her teeth and snarl at the girl. Her shy glance caught Kouga's expression, she wasn't sure she understood it but something about the warmth in that look made her heart do funny little skips.

Those vivid blue eyes of his held more than just the warmth of his expression, in that glance they shared she saw want, and not just the sort of want for physical expression of affection that she expected from boys of his age. It came to her like a lightning bolt that when she had been telling him about how protective she'd felt about Shippou that he had been thinking about how she would be if that had been her own cub, with him. She was awestruck, because she knew she was right and in her mind she mentally went through that memory again and she knew that had Nazuna or anyone else maligned her cub she would have reacted just as she had with Shippou and if anyone ever tried to hurt her cub … that train of thought was broken by a slight growling sound and then the sudden glory of Kouga's full throated laughter ringing out as they walked. The rest of the party looked at them a bit oddly and Kagome blushed a bright crimson as she realized that the growling she had heard had come from her throat.

"Just like a real Yourouzoku mother."

His gentle amusement was colored with his own love of her, fierce and true and she knew it as she looked up at him without a doubt. They should wait of course to think about cubs until her search was over and the Jewel complete, shouldn't they? A doubt wriggled within her though as she thought that, considering how long it had taken for them to gather what little they already had, how long could it possibly take for them to complete it, if they even could? Sure, she was young, too young to think of children at least back in her own time. Hardly ready to think of a family of her own, yet in this time as she often reminded herself she was already two years older than many girls who had already married and begun families of their own, had places of their own. She knew her Mother would most likely not approve of her even thinking like this, but Kagome was trying to be practical here.

She'd already taken steps that were not something she could just take back. She had been warned every step of the way by Kouga about what she was doing and what it meant to him, and she knew that she had to be sure and that she _was_ sure of how she really felt about him. It was a little daunting at times to know how deeply each of those small acceptances of hers affected him, that he was utterly sure of how he felt for her and that should she at some point decide to change her mind that he was lost to her anyway. Her fingers suddenly squeezed his tighter and her chocolate eyes took in every detail of his face. She could never hurt him that way, cripple his heart, not when she felt like this towards him. There was trust in her, of course. Perhaps it was true that Kagome might be said to trust too easily, too quickly. But there was something about Kouga that let her know that he would never hurt her, no matter what. When she had tightened her fingers on his he had glanced over, blue eyes widening a touch at whatever he saw in her expression, but it was her quiet whisper of love that made him suddenly pull her to his chest and just stand there in the path while the others kept moving, his arms around her like he'd never let her go.

"I love you Kouga. I really love you."

"Forever, Kagome. I love you."

His breath stirred the fine dark hairs behind her ear as her arms slid around his waist and she closed her eyes because she didn't want this perfect moment to end. She'd made a decision that she was sure would not go over well with others, but then in the end it was her decision. Not her mother's, as much as she loved her mother, or her friends at school, or her grandfather or brother. There would most likely be tears over it later, things she wasn't taking into account yet. She would however deal with all of those things as she went, and trust that her family back in the time she came from would eventually understand why she had done as she had done. It was time that had got her thinking of it, and what Kouga had told her. He really would love her for as long as _he_ lived, not just as long as she did. It was a little daunting to think of, the stretch of time that her love would be without her, and that was what made her make the decision that she had. It was going to be bad enough to be separated from him while the search for the Jewel Shards went on, along with the periods of time in which she would have to go home to make sure that things on that side were all in order. Had she only known, would she have made the promise she did to InuYasha?

Slight melancholy glance given towards that worthy where he walked up front with Shippou, barely within sight since she and Kouga were standing still, and she knew that she most likely would have still made the promise because it came from the heart and was the right thing to do after all. She would not have been the girl she was had she done anything differently. InuYasha was her best friend, even after knowing that he was holding secrets from her and maybe he didn't trust her as much as she did him. But then, she'd been thinking about that too. To be fair, should she really expect him to be so open with her considering some of the things he had told her about how he'd grown up? That he'd opened up at all should really be something she cherished, not mourned that he had not opened up more. It made her smile a little and she wiggled in Kouga's embrace until he set her down. Looking up at him, she whispered.

"Tonight, I'm going to ask you for something. Promise you won't say no."

She grinned up at him, loving that startled yet wary expression that came to his face as she pulled him into motion, walking after the others. Shippou came to them then to see where they had gotten to, giving them both a strange look before scampering back up front where the others were and it made Kagome laugh all over again. She'd made the biggest decision of her young life and the day felt just the same, sunny and slightly breezy, and that made her smile even more.

As for Kouga he felt his heart anticipate what his woman wanted to tell him, he couldn't be sure of course, she was human after all and her scent didn't quite hold the same cues that a Yourouzoku female's would, but there was something about how she was looking at him that was telling him to just tell her what she wanted to hear. So he chuckled, that deep sound rich as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I really don't think I could ever tell you no, if you asked me for something."

Of course he mentally restricted that to things that wouldn't hurt her or put her in harms way, but he imagined that she would expect him to be protective like that. Something had lightened her heart somehow, and while he wasn't sure what it was he was glad of it nonetheless. Just being with Kagome soothed his mind and he knew that after the almost panicked way he'd come up to meet her here that it would be particularly hard for him to let her go again this time. If he only knew what she was thinking of, he would have raised that hard to let go to nearly impossible, but he was as unaware of what Kagome had decided as everyone else was.

Late that afternoon they were finally relaxing back at the den, Kagome had to admit the joyful welcome of the pack had almost made her shed tears. She was wanted here, and they were so happy to see her. She couldn't compare it to her friends back home, it was just different, but it was clear to her that she meant something to the wolves that she just didn't to the girls she'd gone to school with. Sashiko had taken her immediately to bathe and share gossip, and Kagome was beginning to feel that the wolf demon was more like a sister she never had before. So it was that Sashiko knew of Kagome's decision before anyone else did and her yip of excitement had more than one head turning toward where the females were drying off. Aikiko was waiting for Shippou, he'd brought her a slightly wilted flower but she put it in her pale hair as if it were a precious ornament to be shown off proudly to the other cubs of the pack.

Kagome had talked to Kouga and this time Shippou would be staying with the pack while Kagome and InuYasha went on a short search for shards on her way home to visit her own time. There were supplies she wanted of course and school work she needed to turn in and then do, she might even take a test or two while she was there but she knew she didn't want to stay too long in the future. She'd talk to her mother while she was there, but by then it would be done and nothing her mother could change.

Dinner was a warm experience as well, Sashiko kept smiling over at Kagome who blushed each time and Kouga noticed. His mind was racing, what could Kagome have told her friend that would make her blush that way, and did it have anything to do with him? He felt that it did and it added a wolfish element to his smiles at Kagome. This to him was so right, how things should be. His pack surrounding him and his woman safe at home where she belonged. Even the presence of the slightly broody half dog demon didn't detract from the feeling, Kouga could put up with anything as long as Kagome looked at him the way she was looking at him now. Finally the remnants of the food were cleared away and the cubs were being laid down for the night, and he was watching as his woman told Shippou and by default the rest of the cubs a bed time story. It was another of those moments that he wanted to remember forever, no matter how fleeting it would be, a memory to pull up in the future as he thought of the ningen that had stolen his heart.

She tucked Shippou in and kissed his brow, her slim hand stroking back his russet hair back from his forehead with such a look of affection. Kouga was watching her still, the warmth in his chest expanding to the point that he just had to walk away lest he do something to embarrass her in front of the others. Sashiko had given him a rather knowing look as he left, and he wandered aimlessly for a bit around the den. He finally found himself in front of his own sleeping furs with a raised ebon brow, someone had left a basket of fruits and other treats next to it without a sign of who. There were too many mingled scents in the den for him to be sure, perhaps it was something Kagome had asked for and one of the Yourouzoku females had left there for her.

He removed his armor and then set about the task of caring for it, and once that was done set it aside with a slight huff. He couldn't get that image of Kagome out of his mind, her gentle hands soothing the kit to sleep, her soft voice telling stories to the cubs, she was just so perfect. His thoughts were so full of her that he could swear her sweet scent curled in his nose even now. Sweet and clean, smelling only of Kagome and the barest hints of Kitsune without the normal overlay of wolf and dog demon and that realization had his head jerking up to see the vision that stood before him. She had gone and bathed again, pale skin lightly pinked from the warmth of the water and the ends of her raven locks damp which made them curl just that extra bit. She was wearing a deep blue yukata embroidered with flower petals in lighter peach and pink, the color a vivid contrast to her skin and Kouga felt his breath catch in his throat before he spoke, deep voice saying in her name in questioning tone.

"Kagome …?"

She gave him a gentle smile, lifting her chocolate gaze so that he could see the emotions that moved in her eyes. He watched her eyes move as her gaze took in his form, his bare chest, the deep tan of his limbs, that almost afraid to hope expression on his handsome face, and her lips curved into a gentle smile as she took a step forward, and then another before sinking to her knees in front of him. His hands rose to take hers as she extended them to him, and then she spoke, low and for his ears only.

"I said I was going to ask you for something, but I figured it out. I just have to tell you. Kouga, I thought it all out. I mean I really thought about it, the future and all that means. So here it is. You … you've been so patient, when really time is so … I mean, what I want to say …"

She took a deep breath, then moved forward so that her knees touched his crossed shins where he sat. She leaned forward, fingers tightening on his as she half closed her eyes and inhaled deeply of his scent from near his ear, then her lips were there to press against his cheek, then down his throat, the pulse beating wildly beneath his skin and her lips smiling as they moved.

"I know who I am, and that is Kouga's Woman, Kagome of the Yourouzoku. Now you have to make it permanent, however it is done, but tonight I'm giving you what I would give to my husband, because in my heart you already are. Even if we never do any ceremony, I want you to know I am ready."

His pulse increased threefold, had he heard her right? She couldn't be ready, could she? His hands had no doubts as he slid them around her, moving without his conscious volition to smooth down her silk clad back, the feel of her bath warm skin under that silk bringing his gaze to sharply focus on her own. There was such sincerity and love in her gaze that he almost felt humbled by it, and he knew that any arguments he had for waiting had gone out the window with her words. She was always more articulate than he was, but he knew she was afraid he'd push her back, make her wait and second guess, but he didn't. He could no more refuse Kagome this than he could anything, just as he'd told her earlier that day. His warm calloused hands worshiped the lines of her, from her shoulders to her hips as his lips moved with hers, and before long it was far too late for there to be any changing of minds.

If she was embarrassed by the sounds he brought from her he would match them with growls and moans of his own to let her know that she was affecting him as deeply as he did her, and his deep voice was there in her ear to talk her through that pain of claiming, when she gave her maidenhead up to him he did his best to be gentle as he possibly could. What was more he did all it took to make sure that before she slept in the circle of his arms that she knew what pleasure there could be in the act as well. Kouga would never leave her without that, though as she curled against his chest to drift off to sleep he found himself wide awake, blue eyes staring off into the darkness. She was finally his, no one else could make a claim on her that meant more than the one he had, given to him freely and with all her heart.

Tomorrow, he would wake the entire pack with his howl and let them share the good news as well. Tomorrow he would convince her to stay another day before heading off for home, and he promised himself that he would not second guess her decisions on that either. As much as his instincts now demanded that he keep her here with him until she was bearing his cub and then not letting her far out of his sight after that, he knew that her choice of him did not absolve her of her promise and obligation to InuYasha. All that would be dealt with tomorrow, for tonight he could hold her and pretend that she would never be away from him.

"Dream of me, Kagome."

AN: I know, I promised Miroku this chapter, but some things happened that gave us this chapter instead. Those of you that follow my story know I try very hard to update once a week, but I was unfortunately in the hospital for five days after surgery and I missed my regular update day. I hope you enjoy the chapter I came up with while I was recovering and Miroku will make his appearance in chapter twelve along with Kiyoshi's next bit of enigmatic nekoness.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered.

"Dream of me, Kagome."

Kouga finally found that sleep wasn't as elusive as he'd felt it would be, Kagome curled in his arms and breathing peacefully was finally enough to lull him into sleep as well. The dreams he had were all of her and frankly felt more like a gift than just simple dreams to him as he woke well before she did. A lazy grin of pure male satisfaction rode his lips a moment because he knew that he had pleased her and pleased her well for her to still be sleeping. As much as he wanted to stay in the furs with her and be the first thing she saw when she woke he still had something he wanted to give her and that meant he had to get up. Regretfully he brushed her hair back from her sleeping face and rose, his body already missing her warmth though he chuckled a bit as she moved to nestle in the spot he'd been in with a contented sigh. Even in sleep she was calmed by his scent as a proper Yourouzoku mate should be.

His woman, and his heart swelled in his chest knowing the words were now more than a mere verbal claim from him. She loved him back and with that knowledge Kouga knew there was nothing he could not face. It took him a bit of time to find what he wanted in the cave the pack used to store things that were not currently in use or even useful but they didn't want to lose, but once he had he could not hide the triumphant smile on his lips as he moved among his pack. He could see it in their eyes that they knew what had happened, either Sashiko had shared the good news or it was just the way the pack was tuned towards his moods, and he found it a good thing that they seemed just as happy about this turn of events as he was.

He hadn't expected all the gifts though. He laughed first, then released that howl he'd wanted to the night before. It was loud and deep and startled some of the cubs in front of the cave who yipped a bit with confusion until the rest of the adults in hearing range of Kouga's voice joined in as well. Shippou had turned to his near constant companion Aikiko as this happened, her happy little smile allaying some of his worry. She patted his hand and explained it to him.

"Kagome is really really ours now! She and Kouga are mates, that's what it means!"

She was obviously thrilled and Shippou felt a moment of pride himself because the closest thing he had to a mother was now happy and had done so much for him in the process. She'd given him a home and a place to belong, where he could be safe to grow up. Shippou was the only one who noticed that one person wasn't celebrating though. He'd seen InuYasha staring towards the den with his so mobile dog ears at half mast and the look on his face had been one of almost sad longing. The little kit's heart went out to the hanyou though he wasn't certain what he should or could do. He had to do something though, he knew that InuYasha was Kagome's best friend and she would want Shippou to make sure he was okay.

With a bit of resolve he straightened up, turning to press an acorn into Aikiko's hand. He promised that he would show her a trick with it when he returned and then he marched down the path he'd seen InuYasha take moments before. He found the half demon staring down at the river, silent as the wind that was blowing through the trees and making the ends of his long white hair float and move. The very posture of him was sad and defensive and Shippou had a momentary lapse of resolve. What if the hanyou really wanted to be alone? But then he remembered how it was to feel like that way, as if you had no one in the world and how that had changed when he'd found Kagome and InuYasha in that old battlefield. InuYasha might have accepted him just because of her but right now that didn't matter to Shippou.

He moved up next to the hanyou and sat down, unsure of how to proceed now that he'd actually gotten the guts to do it. He started to talk but words just wouldn't come out at first and he noticed InuYasha's brow raising from the corner of his eye. So he finally just blurted out what he'd come to say.

"Don't be sad. Kagome's happy and she wouldn't want you sad, okay? You're her best friend, not me or Kouga or anyone else."

He blushed then but was proud to have made his point. He saw InuYasha's ears swivel forward and his defensiveness come up to cover his real emotions, that was good, it meant that the half demon was back to normal. He even made a half hearted swipe at the kit, though Shippou saw it coming and danced back.

"Oi, brat, who said I was sad? I'm just fine!"

Yeah, Shippou thought. He smiled at the ruffled hanyou and then made his way back up the path towards where he knew Aikiko was waiting patiently for him to return. She loved his fox demon tricks and he wished he could teach her some of his fox magic. Aikiko after all, was special. Shippou smiled as he recalled catching her trying to make fox fire, she couldn't but she sure tried! There was a skip in his step as made his way back towards where she waited and her big smile to greet him made him hurry. She'd surely love this trick!

InuYasha watched the fox kit as he made his way back. He was more than a little surprised that Shippou had bothered to follow him and try and make him feel better. Was this what it felt like to have family? He'd been so young when his mother died that he barely remembered the warm feeling that was rising in his chest. Yes, he'd lost the chance to have Kagome as a mate for as long as Kouga lived but Shippou had reminded him of something important. He had Kagome's trust and her affection and she'd told him that he was her best friend and meant it. That meant something. It meant he was never again going to be truly alone and that he was accepted. Her acceptance of him had led to so much more of course. He had the respect of this Yourouzoku pack and its Prince, full demons that regarded him as _InuYasha_, not some worthless half breed. He could accept that as the gift it was and try very hard not to think of what he didn't have.

"Kagome. Kagome wake up."

She hadn't wanted to wake up she'd been having such a lovely dream. She'd been playing a game with Shippou and a young boy who was younger than Shippou but already nearly his size. He had dark hair and vivid blue eyes that had laughter in them that made them sparkle. She'd felt such a tug in her heart when looking at him and then he'd said _'kaasan! Throw the ball!_ So when she opened her eyes there was the memory of that dream there when she focused on her mate. Kouga looked so handsome to her and in his face she saw traces of that boy from her dream and she knew. The boy had to have been hers and Kouga's, their cub. Her smile was so brilliant then and she threw her arms around his neck to draw him down for a kiss.

He really hadn't meant to let her distract him because after all he'd had a purpose to waking her beyond this though in his opinion this was a fine way to begin a day. She'd surprised him further after that and who could blame him for letting his mate have her way with him? So it was about an hour later before he finally got around to giving her what he'd sought in the storage cave, sitting with his back against the den wall with her in his arms. In her hands now lay his gift and he carefully didn't look at her face in case she didn't like it. On a leather thong was a pair of small silver charms, one a small perfect disk that she knew was the full moon and the other was a small wolf made to look like it was running.

"It was my mother's."

She smiled then and asked him to put it on her and he let out the breath he'd been holding. He didn't know what had moved him to give her this gift but he knew that it was right as soon as he saw her with it on. So many of his childhood memories had included that necklace, the light dancing off of the silver and now he knew that his own cubs would have those same warm memories. They spent the rest of the morning until mid-afternoon talking and going through the gifts that the tribe had brought them. Much of it was food and that had Kagome blushing when Kouga mentioned that it was for keeping up her strength. Her blush had him laughing and she glared at him at first then just relaxed. She so loved the sound of his laugh, even if it was at her and she knew he didn't mean it to harm.

There had been some practical gifts too and Kagome could see Sashiko's hand in that, things to make her traveling easier while she was away and a very well made dagger with a sheath for her very own. She had her bow and arrows but nothing to help protect her close up and this would fit the bill nicely. She felt so loved then, held by her wolf prince and surrounded by the proof that her Yourouzoku thought of her even when she was going to have to be away that she nearly shed tears again. She belonged and there was no doubt of it and she felt so full. Full of happiness and the brighter emotions and she decided then and there that she would do her best not to dwell on what might happen in the far future. Even though thinking of that future was what made her leap to the decision she had and she would never regret that, she just simply did not want to think of her Kouga alone after her death.

But he wouldn't be alone, would he … the remnants of her dream were with her then and she smiled. She would leave him with cubs and then they would gift him with cubs of their own. He would never be alone because she would give him family and reason to carry on. Her smile was determined then, and when he asked her to stay until tomorrow instead of leaving this afternoon for her own time like she intended she gave him that same smile. Kouga for his part wondered why she'd been so easy to convince but after dinner when she drew him back to their furs she took all his thoughts and scattered them quite thoroughly for him. All that mattered was his Kagome and he made sure for his part that she knew that.

The next morning when it was time to leave Sashiko was there and a little emotional, hugging Kagome over and over while promising to keep an eye out for her on Shippou while she was away, this relieved the worry Kagome had and made her smile though she wished that Sashiko wasn't so upset she was going. The rest of the tribe that was actually at the den made sure to come by and touch her too, adding more layers of Yourouzoku scent to her though she was sure that with her being Mated now to Kouga that wolf demon scent was now permanently soaked into her very skin.

She promised to bring Shippou back some treats from her time and things he could share with the other cubs of the tribe, the kit was very brave and held back any tears he was feeling at her leaving him behind. After all, this was her true home now and she would definitely be back and he wanted her to be proud of him and the progress he made while she was away so she wouldn't worry about him. He'd worry for her, he knew that it could be dangerous so he made sure to have a 'man to man' talk with InuYasha about making sure Kagome was protected. InuYasha was actually pretty civil about that though he did swat him for thinking that he would fail to protect Kagome regardless.

Kouga didn't think he'd ever seen Kagome look more beautiful than she did that morning. She had on a lovely kimono because she thought her mother might not like how she looked in her furs and armor despite the protection the armor brought. InuYasha was going to carry it for her so she'd have it when she returned and she was happy that he'd agreed to it. He could have said no and let her try and drag it herself or wear it until she got to the well but he was being almost nice to her this morning. She had to admit she had been a little worried about how he might react to her decision to mate with Kouga, more worried about his feelings than she was even those of her own mother, but he seemed to be taking it in stride.

She turned her beautiful smile to Kouga and then went on tip toes to kiss him, the bounce of that move making the pony tail her hair was in sway in almost hypnotic fashion. His arms went around her and he inhaled the scent of her right off her skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Sweet and sheerly Kagome, and he pressed a kiss right there and exhaled over it. He smiled feeling her shiver in his arms and he rocked her a little as he held her, deep voice rolling over her senses like velvet.

"Come home to me soon, my dearest Kagome."

She knew in that moment there was no way that she would be able to stay away long, no matter what happened. She belonged nowhere else in the world in any time more than she belonged right here in Kouga's arms. She made her farewells to the tribe and then set out with InuYasha, a new spring in her step and lightness in her heart. This had given her more than a home, it had given her love and purpose of being and that shone out in her like starlight in a velvet sky, adding to her beauty.

:Present Day:

Her trip home had proven a bit more stressful than expected though. Not the actual travel to the well, that had been fine and they had even found another jewel shard and taken it with relative ease. Kagome hadn't even messed up her kimono and InuYasha didn't even have a scratch on him. That had been fine. It was actually dealing with her former life that had been stressful. She'd gone to school and turned in all the homework she'd worked on while away, getting more assignments of course and she actually felt she'd done rather well on the ones she had done. There was that feeling of being lost while in class to deal with, but she really felt that had more to do with the fact that this life now felt disconnected from her own true life. She looked around at her erstwhile classmates and friends and just didn't feel that she belonged. Had she ever though, really?

At lunch of course she had spent time with Ari, Yuka and Ayumi who wanted her to go out with Hojo for some movie or something this weekend, but she'd simply shaken her head. They wanted her to be someone she wasn't but it wasn't their fault, so she tried to explain herself a bit. She couldn't go out with Hojo, it wasn't that he wasn't a nice boy but she was already taken. Her fingers had lingered over the two silver charms and a smile played on her lips and of course her friends had wanted to know where she'd gotten it. The smile on her face told them more than her words, Kagome was in love and it was clear. Yuka wasn't certain that she liked that. Not that she didn't like her friend being happy but that she hadn't introduced them to her boyfriend, and Ari for her part wondered if she still couldn't get Hojo and Kagome together. Surely they would be perfect together!

Hojo had taken that moment to come by their table and talk to Kagome, Ari and Ayumi had told him earlier that she was back in school at least for the day and he'd brought her a package from his mother's health shop. Kagome had seemed taken aback by that but she had graciously taken it and set it aside. She'd blushed crimson from the roots of her ebon hair to her neckline when Yuka almost snarkily compared the gift to the necklace Kouga had gotten her and Hojo's face had fallen imperceptibly. That made Kagome a little upset, because she then realized that she wasn't sure if Yuka was insulting Kouga or Hojo. Hojo would be bad because at least he was polite and thoughtful if a bit dense, but if she was insulting her mate Kagome would have to do something about it.

She stood up and gave Yuka a glare.

"There's no need to be rude, Yuka. Hojo was being nice."

"That's what I meant. There's no need to get mad, Kagome. Surely you can see Hojo is a better choice for you, he's so thoughtful."

She'd blurted out the words, unsure of how she'd made Kagome angry and of course she'd said the wrong thing. Kagome's chocolate eyes flashed and she'd pointed at her. She didn't yell. Yuka would have felt better maybe if she'd yelled, she could have been able to make excuses to herself about her own behavior and been the wounded party then, but Kagome told her in a quiet voice in no uncertain terms how she felt.

"You don't even know Kouga, none of you do. He loves me and would die for me. I'm going to be with him for the rest of my life, understand? So please stop this, trying to set me up with Hojo isn't fair to him. He's a friend and he deserves better from you."

Maybe if she had been less certain of herself and her place in Kouga's love and affection she wouldn't have been able to make such a speech. She might have been a bit spineless then and let this thing with Hojo drag on endlessly, but she was certain of herself and her future and it didn't include a red haired boy with a winning smile. There was only her dark haired wolf prince and their cubs to be, and that was enough for Kagome. As it was she ignored the determined set of Yuka's chin or Ari's troubled look, Ayumi seemed happy for her at least and that was something she supposed. As she went back to class with them after lunch she found herself wondering if maybe she just shouldn't have her mother remove her from school all together and claim that she was home schooling her daughter.

The rest of the day dragged on, and was it any wonder that she ran all the way back home to the shrine? She would sit down and talk to her mother tonight, for now she eagerly threw off her school uniform and dressed in the kimono Sashiko had given her with a sigh. The scent of the forest seemed to wash over her then to comfort her and she smiled soft. Yes, tonight she'd be talking to her mother and then in the morning she'd be going home to the Feudal Era.

:The Past:

He supposed it was fate that blessed him and cursed him in many ways. He was blessed to come from a family that was famous for holy powers, but those same holy powers had led to the curse he now bore. The handsome young man stood at a crossroads in more than one way perhaps, but now he was simply trying to decide what direction that he should go. The choices were simple, right or left and he had no rumors of Sacred Jewel shards to guide him this time and those were his focus. He needed them to aid in his revenge for both his father and grandfather, and of course to save himself, but right now he needed to decide which way to travel.

He held out his monk's staff, the breeze ruffling his dark purple and black robes and let it drop which ever way it wanted. He nodded as it dropped to the right, then happened to over hear a conversation between two traveling peasants.

"I hear that there is a beautiful serving girl at the place just up the road! She is supposed to have the clearest skin and curves that don't stop!"

After a moment the young monk's foot pushed his staff so that it faced the leftward fork that the two men had traveled down.

"It is the will of the gods."

Of course once he'd gotten there the stories of her beauty he found were more fantasy than reality though she was pleasant enough in personality. With a sigh he dug into his rice which at least _was_ tasty enough and watched the other travelers along this stretch of road as they moved along. Imagine his surprise when a lovely young girl and her traveling companion stopped for a bite of food before continuing their journey! She was the sort he'd expected when hearing the tales of the serving wench here, she had large chocolate eyes and raven dark hair that was caught up in a ponytail and her legs were long and almost indecently bare. She was dressed oddly, like a Yourouzoku, a demon wolf if he was not mistaken yet she was not, he sensed no demonic aura from her.

From her companion came another tale. He was clearly a half demon with his looks and aura but he didn't seem to be a threat, rather a protector of the girl. He sensed purity from her and that puzzled him, and also … Jewel Shards! She had to be in possession of at least a few, and this piqued his curiosity even more than her beauty did. Why would she be gathering them, and traveling with a half demon whilst dressed like another sort of demon? It was a puzzle to him and if Miroku was anything it was adept at finding out the answers to things that puzzled him. Top of his list of course was how to separate the beauty from her companion and then the Shards from the beauty.

He waited until they left and a few moments more, after all her companion seemed mistrustful of the people that had been looking towards them as they ate and he didn't want to be discovered until it was time of course. It would make it harder to track them but it could be done, and he had a plan that only required a bit of aid from his own sometime companion Hachi.

InuYasha was grumbling under his breath as they traveled. Kagome had brought that 'bike' thing with her again this time and thus they were making better time than normal. He really didn't have a problem with that, but with the bike she didn't need him to carry her and he found that he _did_ however mind that. It was stupid but he actually liked being able to help her that way and it did put Kouga's tail in a twist and maybe it was a bit childish but he couldn't help but grin at the thought. That grin was on his face until he suddenly stopped in his tracks and lifted his head, sniffing the air. A decided frown locked into place as Kagome skidded to a less graceful stop on her pink bike, looking him over as she put the kickstand down and moved towards him.

"InuYasha?"

The source of his disquiet became apparent even as he spat the words.

"Its that damn neko …"

"Now now, InuYasha! Is that any way to greet a friend?"

It didn't help of course that Kagome nearly squealed a delighted greeting. Gah! She'd only met the neko youkai once and here she was greeting him like he was an old dear friend of the family!

"Kiyoshi-kun! What brings you here to us?"

Kiyoshi being the contrary neko he was preened at her way of addressing him, which irritated InuYasha to no end. The tall handsome youkai smoothed his crimson silk robe, this one had black symbols embroidered on the hems which matched the sash he wore over it and the sheaths of the weapons he was displaying today, a matched set of katana and wakizashi. His long chestnut hair was worn free today and moved as he walked towards Kagome and he grinned sidelong at InuYasha as he dipped forward suddenly and once again rubbed a magenta striped cheek against her own and took a deep breath of her scent. That made InuYasha snarl in warning, anger coiling in his belly. Stupid reeky cat, too close to Kagome!

Not moving one inch back from Kagome he turned his head and gave InuYasha a grin that wrinkled his nose and made his golden green cat eyes sparkle then he straightened with a bow to Kagome. Her scent was so much more strongly Yourouzoku now that Kiyoshi made the leap of logic that it meant she had accepted her suitor and was now his mate. A glimmer came to the neko youkai's eyes then, it might be fun to tease that worthy in time, of course.

"I came to see how your search fared, Kagome-chan, of course. I have heard a few rumors that I would like to pass on as well."

His voice dropped to a whisper as he told Kagome of the slaughter of scores of youkai in suspicious fashion, and most disturbingly a tale of a village of ningen that had emptied out mysteriously virtually overnight. InuYasha scoffed at the tales making Kiyoshi frown at him, though Kagome's hand on his arm distracted him from the flexing of his retractable claws towards the Inu-hanyou. She was disquieted by the stories, especially that of the village. Something told her that there was more to it than Kiyoshi had told them or knew about and that somehow it was connected to the search for the Jewel Shards.

With a wink the neko youkai nuzzled her cheek with his once more and took off into the forest once more, InuYasha's snarled cursing making him laugh back over his shoulder at him. Just like a dog! Kagome laughed though she did blush a little at InuYasha's language, much rougher than she was used to even from him. They had an argument after that of course, which both of them ended up shouting at the other. Neither of them were very happy or talkative afterwards and Kagome felt an unwanted ache in her heart. She hadn't wanted to upset InuYasha like that and she knew he was genuinely upset at her friendliness towards Kiyoshi though she couldn't understand why that was. She wasn't InuYasha's mate after all and Kiyoshi hadn't done anything wrong, he was just very catlike in his show of affection towards her.

Which of course made her realize what was really wrong with InuYasha, Kiyoshi had scent marked her and she'd allowed it, and InuYasha was her best friend, but he was also of youkai descent. Kouga had taken it in stride but then he was more secure in his place in her life and heart, he was her mate now and while he might slap down Kiyoshi for his liberties were the two to meet in person he had ways of proving Kagome was his that InuYasha just didn't. So after a miserable pair of hours she had finally had enough and stopped for a moment. He stopped a few seconds after that, looking back at her where she stood next to her bike and then she marched towards him with determination in her eye.

He blinked almost owlishly with those large golden eyes, his ears going half back in distress. Was Kagome going to yell at him again? His heart sank, he really didn't want to fight with her again! He felt horrible when she was upset and having her upset with him was far worse and what the? She had stalked up to him and suddenly her arms were around his neck and she was, she was hugging him! She murmured to him that she was sorry and that she didn't want to fight with him anymore, and he felt the almost butterfly soft touch of her lips to his cheek just as his arms took on a life of their own and circled around her. He shouldn't hold her, she wasn't his, but they both seemed to need this affirmation that they were still friends, so surely it was all right, just this once.

There was a light dusting of blush on both their cheeks as they stepped back from each other so of course both could be forgiven for not sensing what was to happen before it actually did. There had come a loud booming voice from above and suddenly InuYasha was swept away from Kagome and down the hill by a large yellow blur. There had come then a strange wind that seemed to draw at her and Kagome screamed for him, suddenly worried that he might be hurt and then someone had grabbed her around the waist and taken off with her on her very own bike! She glared at the violet eyed young man as he assured her that she was safe in his hands and bared her teeth like a proper Yourouzoku as she balled up her fist to strike him but good. InuYasha though was suddenly there in a blur of red haori and snatched her from the man in the black and purple robes who made off with her bike.

They weren't totally bereft, her pack had been knocked off when the bike was taken along with Kagome, but it didn't take long for her to notice that something else far more important than her bike was missing. She blushed vivid crimson because of course the shards had been in a bottle that hung on a necklace that rested between … and the volume of the fit that he threw surprised the both of them though at least it wasn't directed at Kagome this time.

"I am gonna kill that lousy thief!"

AN: dun dun dun! Miroku's in trouble now! Next chapter brings us more of our favorite hentai monk and the repercussions of his theft of Kagome's Jewel Shards! Don't forget, the person that gives me review number 60 on gets a chapter dedicated to them! Every 30th review will get that, just to show you how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you all again for liking my story enough to follow it!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered. This chapter is dedicated to Kita Tsuki who gave me my review number 60 on Thank you!

"I am gonna kill that lousy thief!"

Secretly, or perhaps not so secretly if one had been around to watch him as he watched the scene below, Kiyoshi was amused beyond all reason at what had just happened. His vantage point had allowed him to see things that both InuYasha and Kagome had missed, most specifically the origins of that strange wind up on the hillside. He had heard tales of course of this monk, most in the youkai communities had thanks to that Hachi that was either his friend or servant depending on whom one asked. Cursed with a void through his hand that was strong enough to suck up even a rather powerful youkai it was wise to keep one's distance from that houshi.

Of course of all the things one could accuse InuYasha of being, wise apparently wasn't the top of the list. The thought made Kiyoshi cat snicker, though capricious as all cats not a moment later he was annoyed at a passing thought. If he had been in his true demon form his tail would have been lashing back and forth with disapproval as well. What if the houshi had not been so careful and Kagome had gotten hurt or … well, whatever it was that happened to things sucked into that cursed hand. Apart from losing one of his two most current sources of amusement, Kiyoshi actually _liked_ Kagome, the strange ningen that smelled like a Yourouzoku female and treated demons and hanyou as equals.

So of course he had to follow them, at a distance that InuYasha couldn't sense him but it was still close enough to watch the display that followed. Kiyoshi was actually in awe as he watched InuYasha sniff the ground of the human village that they were walking through looking for clues as to where that monk had gone. It was so funny that he couldn't even laugh, he was making these strange almost choked cat noises while he held his crimson silk clad sides. It was absolutely priceless, and he almost yowled with laughter when the villagers began whispering and calling Kagome a demon as well. Not that he would have allowed any of them to hurt her, but to hear them say it was just funny beyond belief to him.

Fortunately they found Kagome's stolen bike, unsurprisingly it was outside of a tea house which there had been claims of beautiful geisha to take care of a weary traveler. Inside however Miroku had learned that once again rumor had proved to be false. While the ladies were charming enough none was any great beauty, none were as lovely even as that strangely dressed raven haired girl he'd taken both the contraption and the Jewel Shards from. Ahh, if only he could have spent more time with that lovely without the interference of the half demon protector with her! Now that could have been truly a night to remember … his attention half caught in daydreams of Kagome he almost missed her entrance into the chamber where he sat with four of the geisha drinking sake and eating rice. So it was with almost genuine surprise that he gazed upon her now and he stood up, dumping one of the girls unceremoniously from his lap.

"Now this is a true sight for sore eyes, such a beautiful young maiden come to call upon me!"

He crossed the room quickly to take up her hands in his, his violet eyes sincere as he gazed upon her face. He was not so smitten however that he was unaware that behind her lay the hanyou and the growl he gave as he swiped at him was enough to make him release her hands. He gave the irate dog demon a grin which enraged him further, protesting innocence at InuYasha's labeling him a common thief.

"Now there is not a thing common about me, as I am sure I could prove to the young maiden were you to just leave and come back later …"

"You take your hands off her, you dirty thief!"

Kagome gasped and InuYasha balled up his fist to follow Miroku back out the door into the street. They would have had a much harder time catching up to him if InuYasha hadn't been such a fast runner and Kagome silently marveled that the monk had been able to elude them even for the short time he did. Really, was it too much to ask that he return what he'd stolen? InuYasha leaped far ahead of him and drew the Tessaiga, and something the monk said stopped Kagome in her tracks. Well, more like he yelled, he warned the villagers to get clear, to get out of the streets. Why would he do that? Her brow rose as he also warned InuYasha to let him go free or suffer the consequences, of course InuYasha was having none of that.

Then the houshi brought up his hand and that wind from the hillside was back stronger than before, drawing at InuYasha and making his fire rat haori flap like a flag left on the pole in a storm. He sank Tessaiga into the earth before him to stop the progress, and Kagome's eyes widened to see that even that was barely halting his forward motion. Yet what the monk had shouted stuck with her … _why _would he warn the villagers, unless …! She took a great gamble then and dashed out from her hiding place and jumped towards the monk. Violet eyes caught her motion and widened in turn, hastily he wrapped something around his hand just as she crashed fully into him at wind drawn speed.

He was out cold, or so it seemed. She lay there gasping a bit, the collision had been solid and she was winded a bit despite her armor. InuYasha was there suddenly and yelling at her for taking a stupid risk and she coughed to get her breath before she hollered back at him.

"It worked didn't it? I heard him warn the villagers, and I knew he wouldn't hurt a human if he could help it."

It had been quite a risk though, and she did give InuYasha a sort of guilty sidelook as she knelt next to the unconscious houshi. If he told Kouga what she'd done she'd be in a world of trouble. She looked to the houshi's passive form, and then back to InuYasha.

"I don't know, maybe he isn't all bad. After all he could have hurt both of us and he … he …"

InuYasha looked at her with sudden concern as she stuttered, her face going a crimson shade he had never seen before and which he found almost fascinating. Then she launched herself at him and hid her face against his chest and squeaked out the words just as InuYasha realized that not only was the monk playing possum, that his hand had been in intimate contact with Kagome's bottom.

"I was wrong, kill him!"

After a bit of fast talking from Miroku to get himself out of dire straights, Kagome and InuYasha were once more in possession of her collection of Jewel Shards. She relaxed a bit even though InuYasha hadn't and she at least listened to his story. Miroku started by introducing himself and then told them of the story of his life, and more importantly his quest for vengeance. There was a curse laid upon his grandfather, he explained, by a vicious demon named Naraku. Naraku had gone against Miroku's grandfather who had been a houshi of great spiritual powers and had never been able to defeat him until one day he had appeared in the guise of a beautiful princess. Kagome had groaned at this, but it had been InuYasha who had muttered something about how that made sense, since Miroku was obviously a letch as well.

Miroku had cleared his throat and continued the tale, of how when his grandfather realized that the princess was an impostor he had tried to subdue 'her' with a sacred sutra, and that this Naraku had pierced the sutra with his curse and his grandfather's hand as well with the void of wind, the Kazaana. It consumed his grandfather and Miroku's own father and would one day in turn consume Miroku himself. Kagome had shown concern then, her generous heart showing in her eyes and suddenly Miroku had taken her hands in his, gazing at her with what seemed to be sincerity and warm admiration.

"I see that my fate distresses you, Lady Kagome. I would then ask you to do me this good turn, and bear my child. That way if I fail in my mission to destroy Naraku, my family's line will not disappear from this world."

She blushed that interesting crimson again, and InuYasha yanked her back from Miroku with a growl.

"She ain't interested, you letch. She's already got a mate!"

Miroku held up his hands placatingly towards InuYasha, and began expressing his apologies, that he had not known that InuYasha and she were more than friends or traveling companions, at this Kagome blushed deeper and held up her hand.

"No, you've got it wrong. InuYasha is my friend, I'm mated to Prince Kouga of the Yourouzoku."

This Miroku found interesting, and he had such a way with words that he had once more calmed Kagome into acceptance of his company as they proceeded down the road. He explained his own quest for the Jewel Shards were to keep them out of Naraku's hands and not for his own personal power, he knew well that in the end the Sacred Jewel itself had always caused more grief than good. InuYasha interjected that they didn't need him to help them gather them up, they were doing just fine by themselves and Kagome after all was more than capable in her job as a Shard Detector. Which of course was the wrong thing to say, it had been a sore spot with her the first time he'd said it when she had found it merely rude, now after all they had been through it was even worse.

Why exactly it bothered her even Kagome couldn't have said. She was so confident in other aspects of her life due to the support and love she had from Kouga, but somehow there was that small part of her that doubted her worth with her best friend. So when he said it again she went pale, then she yelled at him. Perhaps she should travel with Miroku instead, at least he was nice to her and didn't think all she was good for was detecting Shards! InuYasha's ears went back, he had recalled too late how much Kagome had been upset the first time he'd slipped and said that, not that he felt that way about her at all! Now she was yelling at him again, he was yelling at Miroku for putting his arm around Kagome, and Miroku had the expression of an innocent angel.

Until Kagome turned and whacked him a good one for taking advantage of the situation, which made InuYasha snicker at him until he ran off after the girl who was angrily stomping away from the pair of them to apologize. Miroku followed them bemusedly, and somewhere in the not too far distance a cat yowled with what suspiciously sounded like laughter.

They decided, or rather Kagome decided it would be a good idea if they worked together to gather shards, and part of her was very concerned with what Miroku had said about this Naraku demon. She was wondering as well if this was the same creature that Kiyoshi had been trying to warn her about with his rumors and stories of strange occurrences. It certainly seemed to be in the same vein as the stories that Miroku himself had of things that were supposedly Naraku's doing. Now this had not been an easy decision as at first InuYasha and Miroku hardly seemed able or willing to get along even with a shared and common goal in sight, and they indeed had parted for a time only to run into each other again at the residence of a lord who had had some strange happenings of his own.

In the end Miroku had learned a few more things about his new companions. One, InuYasha wasn't nearly as vicious and ill-tempered as he appeared on the surface, he'd tried to spare the life of the ink painter after all. Two, Kagome was far more than she appeared to be as well. He'd sensed some sort of spiritual energy within her, but actually seeing her touch a tainted Shard of the Sacred Jewel and purify it instantly had made him rethink just how powerful she was, or might yet become. He pondered if she herself even knew of her true power or potential and came to the conclusion as they traveled that she had no idea of it. She knew she could purify, both the tainted Shards and lesser demons that might attack their small party, and perhaps she had a grasp of the healing nature of her miko powers as they were, but the true potential that was there seemed beyond her thinking of it.

He wondered if it were lack of training and if that were the case just how low in power her teacher must be not to sense the scope of what lay inside the young girl, he'd find out soon apparently as they were quickly approaching a small village that lay on the outskirts of what the locals called the Wolf's Forest. Miroku tapped his chin thoughtfully, he had remembered hearing a tale of an imprisoned demon there who had been sealed to a tree by the arrow of a powerful priestess but the person telling the tale could not truly tell why it had been done, only that it had. Wolves had begun patrolling that forest soon afterwards and Miroku found it easy enough to draw certain conclusions from that. A few subtle questions to Kagome filled in more of the tale for him as she seemed willing to tell him without hint of deception or hesitation.

She told him of how she had come upon the Sealed Yourouzoku Prince and how she had released him, how Kaede and InuYasha had both felt she was the reincarnation of Kaede's sister Kikyou and to Miroku that made some bit of sense. Who better to break the Seal placed on the demon than the person that put it there if not the Priestess herself, in whatever form she was in? Though that was a bit of a disservice to Kagome, she was not Kikyou any more than Miroku was whoever he might have been in a prior lifetime. But there was a strange sense of rightness that she would be the one to release the demon wrongfully and accidentally Sealed, as if Fate had put her there for just that, to make up for the past.

Karma was a powerful force indeed, he reflected. It moved through people's lives be they demon or human and it motivated them often without them even thinking about it. Past lives held a sway over current ones, with things left undone or wrongly done weighing down a soul and things finished and rightly done buoying it up. He could see the threads of Karma and Destiny at work in Kagome's life, and it was while pondering this along with the graceful sway of her hips as she walked that he began to sense that they were being followed. He sensed the demonic aura at first though it was faint and led him to believe that either whatever followed them was far enough away to not pose much of a threat or was closer and powerful enough to mask its aura at least partially.

He brought it to InuYasha's attention first, discreetly so as not to alarm Kagome who was just a bit ahead of the two of them. The hanyou had nodded, dropping back some and tilting his head into the breeze and sniffing as if to catch any stray scents. He sensed something as well and he didn't like it, he didn't like the idea that something or someone might be following them. A low growl escaped from his slightly parted lips as he finally caught a whiff of a scent and faint though it was he knew it well, better than he would have liked. At Miroku's quizzical glance he let a look of disgust cross his features and a sneer curled his lip a moment.

"It's that damn Neko that Kagome's friends with."

He ground out the words and his right hand clenched in a fist as he realized that Kagome had turned around and come back when she discovered that her two male companions weren't following her anymore. She looked around almost eagerly after she'd heard InuYasha's words and when she didn't immediately see him she put her hands on her hips and called out quizzically towards where InuYasha had been growling.

"Kiyoshi-kun?"

As if she had summoned him with a spell the Neko youkai appeared, coming out of the forest near the path with an almost inscrutable grin on his features. Crimson silk embroidered with black set off his pale skin and chestnut hair, and there was a snap of fire in his golden green cat eyes as he took in Miroku. The monk felt an instant dislike of the youkai, his fingers creeping towards the place in his sash that he hid his sacred sutras. It was apparent that InuYasha held a similar opinion of the cat demon if his low almost continuous growl was any indication. Miroku knew that this 'Kiyoshi' was not an ordinary demon, he was more powerful than most that the monk had ever encountered though he seemed to be hiding it to an extent.

Introductions were made and Miroku had an unfamiliar feeling of protectiveness rise in him when he saw how familiar the demon was with Kagome, taking her hand and rubbing his cheek against her own. He fought the urge to throw a spell on the cat and when his violet eyes met the golden green of the cat's he had a startling revelation. He knew. Kiyoshi _knew_ that the houshi and the hanyou shared a mutual dislike of him and he seemed to almost expect the pair of them to attack him at any moment. What surprised Miroku most was the fact that Kiyoshi had maneuvered himself so that if they did attack him that he could push Kagome behind him so that she wouldn't get accidentally caught up in the mess.

Well, perhaps then he couldn't be all bad, though he still found that he disliked and mistrusted the demon. InuYasha he could understand, his motivations were not all that dissimilar from his own as far as he could tell. Listening to Kiyoshi tell Kagome of more disturbing things he had investigated or heard about though gave him a sense of disquiet that he could not ignore. He wasn't really hearing the words themselves, it was just that feeling he had, until InuYasha suddenly blurted out a question that interrupted what the cat was telling the girl.

"Hey Miroku, isn't Naraku that guy that cursed your grandfather?"

He looked up with surprise on his face, surprise that was mirrored in Kiyoshi's face. The name was part of a rumor he'd heard, there had been a number of youkai that had vanished without a trace other than the name spoken by those that were left behind. No one knew what this Naraku wanted with all those demons, yet it was apparent something was afoot that would end up leading to no good for any involved. Almost pensively the neko listened as Miroku related the tale of his grandfather's confrontation and curse and filed it away with the rest of the things he had been told about Naraku. They all found it strange that there would be a connection there, and once more Kiyoshi warned Kagome about others who were seeking out the Shards, while this Naraku might prove to be the most dangerous of that lot he was far from alone in his desire to have the power that those Shards could bring, dark as it was.

Kagome bit her lip as she thought over everything that they'd been told until she suddenly got an almost faraway look on her face and her voice took on a dreamy quality. She said those words InuYasha had heard so often, that she sensed Shards of the Sacred Jewel moving towards them. He tensed, ready for a fight when she suddenly had the most joyous expression cross her face.

"Two of them, coming _fast_. It's Kouga!"

Miroku watched bemused as Kagome ran her hands quickly through her ebon locks, smoothing fingers over her furs and clearly fighting the urge to run towards where she sensed the Prince that held her heart coming from. He'd never seen her like this, trembling with excitement with a very becoming flush of pink on her cheeks and a sparkle in her chocolate eyes that made them seem molten. It was love, he realized. She truly loved this Kouga and what Kouga felt then was a touch of envy that his friend had found someone that meant that much to her.

He didn't begrudge her the happiness at all, it was merely wistfulness that he himself had not such passion in his own life. He gave a glance towards InuYasha and Kiyoshi, curious as to how the pair would react to the appearance of Kagome's mate and he learned more about the two demons than he expected in those few unguarded moments. InuYasha's ears flickered back, half down for a moment in unhappiness as he watched Kagome but they slowly moved back to their upright position as he squared his shoulders. There was not the annoyance about him that had come when he had realized that Kiyoshi was approaching, more of a resignation to something. Yet it was something he was willing to meet head on, and unafraid.

Kiyoshi on the other hand seemed rife with anticipation and mischief. He stood quietly enough, but there was something in his golden green eyes that spoke of his capricious cat nature and if he'd had a tail Miroku imagined that it would be lazily waving back and forth in warning. His nostrils were twitching as he took in the approaching scents, mingled Yourouzoku and kitsune, perhaps this was the source of that scent on Kagome he was always smelling? It was clear that he was curious to Miroku as he was watching him, and Miroku was right.

For Kiyoshi was indeed curious about the Prince, he knew Kagome loved him because she was not the sort to Mate someone without loving them with her entire heart. So he wanted to see the sort of demon that a girl like Kagome would fall so completely in love with, sure that he was extraordinary somehow. His arrival in a whirlwind was unexpected as well as the sheer speed of him and the precision in which he stopped his run directly in front of Kagome. Kiyoshi was fast and had rarely encountered even another youkai of his own stature that could match him in speed and agility, but he knew that this Yourouzoku Prince that stood before Kagome was faster than he was.

That idea didn't sit well with the proud demon, though it did ease his mind that Kagome had protection of that caliber. The world seemed to stand still for the pair as Kagome gazed almost shyly up at her mate, his blue eyes were only for her as he smiled to see her look at him that way. The breeze ruffled her hair and blew a strand in front of her face that his hand moved to brush back gently, and then she threw herself into his arms. There was a slight chime as the metal of the armor they both wore clicked against each other, and Kagome laughed until Kouga bent to take a kiss.

There was a moment in which Miroku, InuYasha, and Kiyoshi all shared a glance in a sort of mutual uncomfortableness that males got around such displays of affection that they themselves were not a part of, and then the moment was broken as Kouga's two friends Ginta and Hakkaku finally caught up to their leader. Much to Kagome's delight Ginta was holding Shippou, and she took a half step back from her mate to open her arms to the kit who launched himself into her embrace. She hugged him so tight, and her eyes were shining as she looked up at Kouga. He'd known how much she missed the kit and how much the kit missed her and it meant the world to Kagome that he'd thought enough of her to bring Shippou to her.

Now it would seem perhaps that Kouga was unaware of the other three males that were standing on the road near his mate, but this was the furthest thing from the truth. Only one of them was actually _supposed _to be with Kagome so it was him that Kouga looked at first. That the hanyou seemed to stand closer to the human dressed as a houshi than he did to the Neko youkai spoke volumes to Kouga. InuYasha apparently trusted the human more than he trusted the youkai, and the Wolf Prince found that interesting. He would bet anything that the youkai was the source of the neko scent that had been on Kagome as well. He gave a brief glare to that 'source' and then nodded to InuYasha.

Done snuggling the kit for a moment Kagome remembered her manners and introduced Kouga to Miroku and Kiyoshi and Kouga noticed the difference in how she did so. Miroku was Miroku-san, evidently while she liked him she did not respect him enough to give him the higher honorific of sama. Kiyoshi on the other hand was Kiyoshi-kun, and seemed to preen under the attention given to him. He gave Kouga a nod of acknowledgement showing that he was aware that Kouga was a Prince, and something about that nod made Kouga wary. Kiyoshi nodded to him as if he were a Prince as well, there was nothing humble or respectful about it. Kouga's blue eyes showed fire and spirit at this, as if he were accepting the unspoken challenge given to him by neko and Kagome seemed oblivious to it all as she reached to take Kouga's hand.

That simple gesture of love and affection stated clearer than any words Kagome's true feelings towards Kouga, and that his strong hand curled carefully around her fingers before giving them a loving squeeze showed his own towards her. The mates loved each other, it was more than passion that brought those two together and while there was that there was just so much more between the two of them. Kiyoshi took his leave then, his farewell more subdued than usual as if he were surprised at the depth of the love the Prince had for his mate. Perhaps the next time they met Kiyoshi would be unable to resist teasing the wolf, but this time he saved it.

Kouga picked up Shippou then, handing him off to InuYasha who blinked almost owlishly at him, he explained that Ginta and Hakkaku were going to be pressed enough to keep up as tired as they were without carrying the kit, and he wanted time alone with Kagome. Telling them to meet with him at Kaede's hut, Kouga suddenly swept Kagome up into his arms and ran off with her, the wind of his passage sending InuYasha's long hair back to whip against Miroku's robes. Her sweet high laughter filled the air for awhile, and then faded into the distance as Kouga took them someplace secluded.

:Elsewhere:

The young lord surveyed the group that he had summoned to him, his fine clothes of silk rustling as he moved forward to speak to the tall leader of the taijiya. He explained the problems that they had been having and expressed humble hope that they would be able to take care of it and free his people from the fears they lived with daily. It would be dangerous but he would pay them well, double the price that had brought them to his door and he waved a slim but strong hand at the courtiers that murmured their disbelief at his generosity. It was simply not done, but no one wanted to gainsay Lord Kagewaki. He was young it was true, and his father still alive but the old lord was so ill that no one trusted him to make the decisions that were necessary to keep the castle running.

His son had taken up the duties he could no longer perform, and hiring demon slayers was something beyond him at this point. It was clear that Lord Kagewaki had his suspicions on what was causing his father's rapid decline, and that he felt that the taijiya would be able to fix the problem. His soft words told of the appearance of the demons that plagued them, and his father's illness, and he wondered aloud if there was a connection between the two. When he questioned the inclusion of the young son and daughter of the Head Exterminator, he was given all the reassurance he could need by that worthy.

"Worry not, they are two of the best slayers that my village has ever produced. My daughter Sango is most accomplished and Kohaku is no less brave. We shall slay the demons that are haunting your castle, I give you my word."

Lord Kagewaki smiled, and there was an almost frightening edge of chill in his eyes for just a brief instant before the warmth of his dark gaze renewed.

"I have no doubts that you will do all you have promised me you will."

AN:

Sorry for such a long break between chapters, but I do hope you enjoy this one. Chapter Fourteen will bring in Sango finally and show more of Naraku's evil plots and perhaps explain why Kiyoshi has set himself against him. Thank you for all the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered. Thank you for all the lovely reviews (and cookies!)

"I have no doubts that you will do all you have promised me you will."

As they prepared for the upcoming battle Sango felt something she had not felt in years, had not felt since her very first real demon slaying. She felt nervous, though really it was more than that and less at the same time. She checked her Hiraikotsu again to make sure the strap was set perfectly, she checked her katana and her poison mask that would keep any demonic miasma from reaching her lungs, but she knew that her equipment was more ready than she was, apparently.

Perhaps it was that she was worried about her younger brother Kohaku, who had confided in her his own fear of failure and while she had told him to trust in his Kusari-Gama skills to keep the demons at bay she had promised herself to keep an eye on her little brother. It had been a small white lie that her father the Head Exterminator had told to Lord Kagewaki, in saying that his son was one of the finest exterminators since this would be his very first battle against real demons, though Kohaku's skills truly were exceptional with his weapon of choice.

She had fully intended to speak with her father about her misgivings, that feeling of dread that grew in the pit of her belly, but as she moved up the formation of slayers towards where her father stood the attack began. The demons that were haunting the castle and oppressing the lands around it were giant spiders, nightmare worthy creatures indeed but as Sango and the other slayers moved through them something seemed wrong about the battle. As she let her weapon slice through the demons and return to her hand over and over she realized just what it was.

It was too easy. _These _demons while large in size were hardly as strong as other demons that Sango had faced in the past nor nearly as fearsome as she and her fellow exterminators had been led to believe. Even when the leader of the spiders came forward with the body of Lord Kagewaki's father in front of him as a puppet he proved to be easily defeated. Yet at the moment of their triumph, tragedy struck. Remembering it now while she was in the depths of a fever from her infected wound, it was more like a dream than a memory.

_They had never expected it, nor could they have ever believed it could happen. He moved among them like a wraith, with speed unnatural for a human and he slew them where they stood. Every slayer that had come with them for this 'important task' dropped where they stood by the youngest of them, the screams of pain cut short as he struck again and again with his weapon. He was grace, he was death, and Sango screamed as he struck their father down._

"_FATHER! Kohaku no!"_

_She had been the only one that had seen his eyes. Kohaku's once warm toned eyes which were gentle and full of life were dull and blank, void of true color and full of only shadows and death. She drew her katana, intent on merely defending herself until she could figure out what happened, and she saw it then, the silken spider thread attached to Kohaku's neck. He was being controlled! She saw the true Spider Master then in the shadows and she took the risk to leap past her brother and bury her katana in that shadowy form, only to feel the most intense pain she had ever felt in her life erupt in her back._

_She had killed the Spider, but Kohaku … he had killed her._

Of course she had not actually died, though it had been a very close thing. When her fever from the infected wounds had finally broken she was left weak and heartbroken, knowing that all those that had come with her had died. That was not the end of her bad news however, even now she lay in her healing bed numb with disbelief. The young Lord Kagewaki had come to her himself with the news that apparently all in her village had perished, that a group of demons had come and managed to overwhelm all those that were there from the elders to the smallest babes in arms. Sango was now the sole survivor of her village of taijiya, and she was unable to truly grasp the scope of that fact.

She had barely begun to recover her strength when the advisor of Lord Kagewaki came to her with more news about who had been responsible for the deaths of those in the village, he had come to her with a name and told her where this demonic group might be found. Her voice was soft when she thanked him, thanked him for the information and for the Sacred Jewel Shard which would give her the strength to exact her revenge on those responsible for slaughtering her people and destroying her life.

"Thank you Advisor Naraku. I promise you that he will pay, he and all those that aid him. InuYasha will die."

:Elsewhere:

Miroku found it hard to believe that he and InuYasha had finally found some common ground beyond their desire to seek the Shards of the Sacred Jewel. Yet it had indeed happened, and while Miroku's expression seemed to be the height of enlightenment and calm, inwardly he was fighting as hard as he could to keep his fingers from once again creeping towards the sacred sutras hidden in his sash. The neko had met back up with them again after their brief stay at Kaede's village and had been with them ever since. Miroku had been incorrect in thinking that Kaede had been the one to train Kagome in her priestess powers, in fact he had been extremely surprised to find out that she had absolutely no formal training whatsoever. It made him wonder again if Kagome were aware of her potential, and what it might take to bring her to that potential. His thoughts on this were interrupted once more as Kiyoshi made some comment that made Kagome chuckle, and Miroku thought perhaps the sutras might not be enough. Perhaps the neko would like a closer look at his Kazaana?

Though he did have to smile when he heard InuYasha growl under his breath something about 'when is that damn neko going to _leave_' and his muttering seemed to somehow lighten Miroku's mood. At least he wasn't alone in his dislike of the neko youkai. It wasn't that he wasn't for now at least being respectful towards Kagome, he was. It was just something about him that rubbed Miroku the wrong way. Violet gaze met golden across the fire and then both looked towards Kouga. Really it lay with Kouga to dismiss the neko if he didn't like how he was acting towards Kagome, and InuYasha knew the Wolf Prince better than Miroku. Maybe he could gauge how close the Yourouzoku was to blowing his cool.

The Prince who was the sudden subject of the attention of hanyou and houshi seemed outwardly very calm. He seemed aloof and indifferent to Kiyoshi, after their initial greeting of each other. But despite that seeming aloofness Kouga was hyper aware of the neko that was sitting around their campfire with them as if they were old dear friends that had happened to meet on the road. He had been smart enough to figure out that the cat demon had been following Kagome and her companions, and he was not sure that he liked that idea. Though Kiyoshi seemed predisposed to protect her and she did seem fond of him with her "Kiyoshi-kun", it just … bothered Kouga.

Blue eyes narrowed just a bit, and he was a step away from doing to Kiyoshi what he often had done to InuYasha, stare a hole clean through him, when he felt a light touch on his arm. His attention was immediately drawn to his mate sitting next to him, and he could not help the smile that came to his lips and the way he almost immediately relaxed. Only his mate had such an affect on him and he'd have it no other way. His hand lifted to cup her cheek and he leaned forward to nuzzle her, and then almost whimsically brushed the tip of her nose with his own. She giggled happily, her chocolate eyes sparkling and she leaned against his side with a soft sigh of happiness. Her armor lay nearby, she'd taken it and her furs off when she'd bathed in a nearby stream and she now wore that soft kimono that Sashiko had given her.

The colors complimented her so well, and Kouga was glad she'd decided to wear it for him. Well, perhaps she was just taking advantage of the chance to be comfortable since doubtless there were few things that would attack a camp that was composed of a miko, a houshi, two full youkai – well, three if you counted Shippou and a very strong hanyou, but Kouga liked to pretend she'd done it solely for him. His hand moved from her cheek to run his fingers through her ebon dark hair, and he loved the silky feel of it against the calloused pads of his fingertips. Tomorrow would be soon enough to discuss certain issues, tonight he simply wished to relax with his mate and allow her scent to fill his senses. Those issues weren't simply going to go away, of course.

As much as he wanted to truly just push them aside for the night he found his thoughts returning there again and again. What was he to do with this Miroku and more importantly Kiyoshi? He certainly did not trust the neko around his pack, and the monk was too new to Kagome's company for him to honestly trust as well. Perhaps he might leave the monk to guard the youkai while he took Kagome home for a bit? That thought had appeal, because he knew that the cubs and many of the females would not forgive him for having Kagome so near home and not bringing her in to visit. Sashiko's wrath alone was worth avoiding though she had been saying some strange things lately about how Kouga had better take extra good care of his mate.

As if he wouldn't! A frown set his lips and his jaw tightened at the thought. He would do anything it took to keep Kagome safe and happy, and he didn't like it that anyone might think he would neglect her. As much as he wanted to simply insist that she stay with the pack at their home den he knew he couldn't, she had her honor and her promise to keep and he had his pack to run or he'd have been at her side every waking moment. He had had to learn to trust the hanyou to protect his mate when he wasn't there, but then InuYasha had proven himself worthy of Kouga's trust. Kagome's soft voice brought him back to the now, though she had to repeat herself at Kouga's inelegant answer of …

"Hn?"

She sighed, Kagome knew something was bothering her mate even if he wouldn't just come out and say the words. She moved so that rather than sitting next to him she was kneeling and both her hands had captured one of his. He looked down, for a moment marveling at how delicate her hands seemed, yet how strong they must be for they had the power to subdue him, and her question made the tension in him drain away.

"I said, would you like to walk with me for awhile, away from the campfire?"

His smile answered her as he rose and offered his hands to her to lift her to her feet. He did not miss the expressions on the faces of their companions and it was all he could do not to snicker. Shippou of course lay peacefully asleep on Kagome's furs, he had truly missed her and her scent had lulled him with its sense of safety. Kouga would tell her of how good he had been while she was away, and he was sure it would make her smile considering the maternal feelings she held for the kit. Kouga did almost feel sorry for InuYasha though, he sat with his shoulders hunched and his ears half back, protective of the kit blissfully snoozing nearby and overly aware of Kiyoshi just across from him over the fire.

He couldn't help the smirk that rose to his lips as he settled his hand on Kagome's lower back as they walked towards the forest and he turned that smirk to Kiyoshi. The neko tried for an expression as inscrutable as any holy monk but his golden green eyes betrayed him. Kouga wasn't certain of what emotion fueled that look, or rather emotions because there seemed to be more than one, but there was at the least sadness surprisingly and calm acceptance and Kouga was surprised to see either there. With a stunning bit of insight he realized that the look was not because of Kagome, but because of himself _with_ Kagome. He would have to question him later because there was a story there that Kouga had the feeling that it would be best for him to know.

As the mates left the clearing the campfire was in, Kiyoshi let out an almost imperceptible sigh. Miroku had not heard it, but InuYasha did and it made one of his ears flicker forward for a moment. He was not prepared for the haunted expression that flitted across the handsome neko youkai's features, nor the sudden sound of his words over the popping and hissing of the fire.

"It is rare, to see something like that. A demon who loves a ningen so deeply, and is loved in return."

That got Miroku's attention as well, for a moment surprise showing in his violet eyes as he shifted where he sat, gaze going to InuYasha as well. His eyes shone golden and glowing in the darkness, brighter than the fire and suddenly he ground out the words to match what Kiyoshi had said.

"My … my father loved my mother that way."

It was true. Kiyoshi had heard the tales, of how the great dog demon of the West had loved a mortal woman, a princess no less who was supposed to have been a graceful and demure beauty. Yet within her lay a heart that had been able to love a youkai unconditionally and he had loved her enough to die to protect her. Quite possibly one of the most powerful youkai to ever exist had gone without hesitation from a fight in which he had almost perished, his blood spattering the ground as he came, simply to protect the fragile life of one human woman. He had saved her at the cost of his own life, the battle with Takemara of Setsuna taking them both to the afterlife in an inferno of death.

Kiyoshi's arms came up to rest on his knees close to his chest. He gave his words thought as the firelight sparkled on his auburn hair, glittering in the golden green of his eyes and burnishing the crimson of his haori. InuYasha could not have told who was more surprised at his tale, he or Miroku, and not just because of the words but the absolute sincerity behind them.

"Her name was Yukiko. I was younger then but I remember the first time I laid eyes upon her, she was walking through the deep snow and slipped. Before she could fall I caught her. I do not know why I felt moved to do it, but I did. Rather than fear me because I was a youkai, she thanked me."

He was pensive then, not wanting to finish his story because of course once the words were spoken it made them real and so much harder to deny.

"She had a strong spirit, and defied her father to be with me. I promised to provide for her and keep her safe. But I did not understand the rumors I had overheard, about a hanyou that was gathering power, who did not care what stood in his way. I had taken our daughter to meet my great father, Yukiko had not wanted to come, she was expecting our second child. But I think it was more, she did not want to face the censure that she felt would be the same in my father's face as it had been in her father's face at the sight of our daughter. Tomoe was precious to her, our beautiful hanyou daughter."

He rose then, turning away from the fire, and away from the expressions of surprise on InuYasha's face and the sudden understanding on the face of the houshi Miroku.

"When I returned, most of the villagers had been slain. Yukiko … I found her in our home, and her last whispered words to me were of Naraku, and that I must protect the hanyou child. I thought she meant Tomoe at the time. Now, I am not sure."

The very lines of him were pensive, and he turned back towards the pair. He knew they disliked him, and that his tale was unlikely to change that. But now perhaps they might understand him just a little more. When the dawn broke he would be back to the capricious neko that they knew so much better, and it would be easier to hate him then. He knew they'd be unable to help themselves, and after all he was insufferable at times. Well, to be honest, more often than not.

He smoothed his crimson robes and sat back down, he knew that they might not believe his story despite how honest he had been with the pair. It was important though that they got his message, that they understood what lay beneath his tale of personal pain. Naraku was destroying lives and growing more powerful by the day, by each shard he managed to gather. Someone had to stop him, be it this group or another and it must be soon. Kiyoshi was uncertain of what Naraku's true goals were but the path he'd chosen to take to that goal was littered with the bodies of innocent ningen and youkai alike and for that if nothing else he deserved to fail.

Some distance away Kagome and Kouga had come upon a clearing that overlooked the stream that she'd bathed in earlier and found a nice spot to sit down together. The quiet of the place made Kagome smile, her fingers laced with those of her mate's. She always missed him so much when they were apart and what she wanted more than anything was to simply stay with him. His love was what gave her the strength to do what she must do, but the price for that was often being absent from each other. She had agreed after a bit of hesitation to leave Kiyoshi in Miroku's care when they went home to the den, she trusted the neko but she understood that the safety of their pack had to come first.

And she missed her pack, she missed them deeply and did not want to pass up the chance to see them. She told Kouga that, watching the pride grow in his blue eyes as she spoke of where her heart lay. The pride warmed to something deeper as her deft fingers undid the buckles of his armor and moved it aside so that her hands could touch his bare skin. She had craved that, her lips pressed to the spots her fingertips had so recently brushed over and she loved that catch of his breath as she did so. Her scent was heady to him, full of her body's need for his and her sweetness fueled his own desire for her. Before they had mated he was sure that his woman would have been too shy to even perhaps think of doing something like this, seducing her mate under the starlight in a semi secluded clearing.

How love and confidence had changed her! His own strong hands were soon beneath her kimono though she had pouted a bit, she had wanted to do everything this time but then he soon had her breathless enough to forget what she'd originally had in mind. In the end though did it matter whose idea it had been when the love between them was so sweet? She lay in his arms afterwards, her cheek pressed against his chest and her eyes gently and trustingly closed. Nothing could harm her while she was with Kouga, her heart refused to believe that it could happen. Here if nowhere else in the world she was safe, his fingers smoothing over her dewy skin and through her slightly damp silken locks.

He drew her up to kiss her again, and his deep voice told her the words she had longed to hear from the moment they had last parted and they were the words that would make it harder and harder for her to leave him.

"I love you, Kagome. My beautiful mate."

She smiled, the joy reflected in her chocolate eyes as she looked down at him, her hands up to brush over his features and she kissed him again before answering him as he deserved.

"I love you, Kouga. My dearest."

He smiled up at her, the light from the moon and stars overhead glimmering on the silver of the necklace he had given her and he knew then that he had been so right, that gleam of silver that had been a part of the happiest memories of his childhood was now a part of the happiest moments of his current life. His fingertips touched the charms and he loved to see how her lips curved upwards in that sweet open smile, she knew how much that necklace meant to him and now he knew how much it meant to her. She would never remove it of her own volition, it was special to her beyond belief.

She shifted so that she straddled him as she looked down at his face, her smile growing at the feeling of love swelling in her heart. He thought that she had never been quite so beautiful before, that her love of him made her even lovelier than he believed it would have been possible to be. His hands were up to touch her again and he would let her lead them this time as they made love. Indulging her would only make them both happy, and Kouga would never refuse his mate when she wanted him. Afterwards she slept, pleasantly and happily tired out and he drew her kimono back over her so that she would not take chill. Later they would rejoin the others at the campfire, but for now he wanted to bask in the feelings he felt now. Contentedness, rightness, and love were enough to push aside any concerns that he'd had about the next day.

After all she was enough. Enough to make him happy and make him be the kind of visionary leader that it would take to bring the Yourouzoku into the future as a force to be reckoned with, even if it was behind the scenes. That made him wonder as he gently pushed back a lock of her raven hair behind her ear if she knew just how important she was. His woman, his mate, she would bear him strong cubs and her love and acceptance would help all the cubs in the tribe grow to be worthwhile youkai. She was everything, if she only knew and understood that. As much as he would have liked to have stayed there and slept with her, he knew that sleeping could wait until he got back to the camp. Almost reluctantly he moved her and dressed her, her half waking protest making him smile. Gathering up his armor he carried her back to the others and quietly lay her down on her strange bedding.

He noticed that the tension was less in the camp than it had been when he left and he wondered at that, but was sure that InuYasha would tell him in the morning if something important had happened. Kouga put his armor with Kagome's and carefully dragged her furs closer to where they were sleeping so not to wake the sleeping Shippou. He then lay down close to Kagome and smiled when she turned over to snuggle against his chest. He would cherish these peaceful moments, no matter who was witness to them and that contentedness showed on his face as he closed those so blue eyes.

Kiyoshi watched the pair, watched how they were with each other and how protective Kouga was of Shippou. It made him miss Tomoe, but he had to be here now and he would see his daughter soon. He knew something was going to happen soon, and he knew he needed to be here when it happened. Apparently he was the only one in this group that knew Kagome needed protected more now than ever, and he gave a cat snort as he thought about it. Even Kagome didn't seem to know, and he found that hard to believe but he would not be the one to tell the rest of them. Let them figure out what he already knew, and he would make sure that no matter what he would carry out his wife's last wish, fueled by a vision of the future she had.

Somehow, it all tied together. What they didn't know was that soon more than one destiny would clash and it would remain to be seen when the dust cleared which was stronger.

:Elsewhere:

It amazed Sango how easy it was to track the demon InuYasha. He had made no secret of his path up till now, though she had been a little confused that the places her village of taijiya had traded with and were close enough to have been in the path of the destructive group gathered around him had not heard of him at all. Some of the things said about him made no sense either, but she could not afford to think of that now. Somewhere up ahead lay her quarry, the demon responsible for the death of her entire village while her father was away being slaughtered.

Somewhere up ahead lay her revenge, revenge for what had happened to the innocents at the village and for her family, because she could not bear to hunt down Kohaku. Even though Lord Kagewaki said he was dead, something in her heart told her that it was not yet over, this personal tragedy of hers. Only the blood of InuYasha could wash this pain from her, could avenge all those innocent deaths.

"You will die, InuYasha. And then I will be free."

AN: Been having a bit of computer trouble so it might be a bit before the next update, so I thought I would get this chapter posted early. Hope you all enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Tomoe, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered.

"You will die, InuYasha. And then I will be free."

_There was blood everywhere, far too much blood. Smoke drifted lazily into the mid-afternoon sky carrying with it the stench of ruined homes and lives, thick with burnt flesh and shattered dreams. _She_ was crying, he could hear her crying and it made him give a low coughing growl like that of a mountain lion and far less like that of a neko youkai which of course was what he was._

_How could he have left her here while she was bearing his child, how could he have left her here even though it was her own words that had convinced him. Her soft voice telling the tale that she could simply not bear to see his regal father's disdain of their hanyou daughter, that while she understood that he must take her to meet the Great Cat as she was of his blood that she could not be witness to see him despise her as her own father had. She was gentle and wise and he let her talk him into leaving her here._

_Surely it was safe in the village they had chosen. The villagers at least did not disdain them and were grateful of the protection Kiyoshi offered to them. Surely it was safe. That belief had in the end killed nearly all of them, slaughtered by Naraku for whatever evil purpose took him through there on that once fine day. He could hear his wife crying and he hid the eyes of his daughter though her keen senses surely knew from the smell that death was all around them and he could hear her crying even though her face was buried in the layers of his ceremonial kimono._

_He'd had such good news to share with Yukiko. His father had taken one look in Tomoe's eyes and proclaimed her a fine addition to their family despite the disapproval of some of his entourage. In his wisdom he had known that if he had rejected the child he would lose his son and in Tomoe he sensed future greatness. Besides, he was a cat and what was more contrary than the Great Cat himself?_

_He'd had such good news, and now it was forever lost amid the cries of his daughter and the tears of his dying wife. Tomoe had clung to her bloodied form and Kiyoshi could feel the burn of tears in his own eyes. It was a myth that if cats cried their hearts would shatter and they would die, but truly isn't that how he felt as he looked upon the center of his world, dying for no reason that he could ever understand. For the power of a filthy evil being, his beloved bright love was broken. Her last words rang in his memory as they always would._

"_Protect the hanyou child, Kiyoshi. Protect …"_

He'd fallen asleep around the campfire waiting for the dawn. Sleep was something beloved of cats and even neko youkai like himself loved to indulge in it but it was something often elusive to him. So it unsettled him that he'd felt safe enough here to actually succumb to it. Of all those at this camp only Kagome truly liked him, the others were indifferent at best or downright hostile at worst. If it hadn't been for Kagome he was sure that by now he and InuYasha at least would have come to blows. After all it was true that cats and dogs did not often get along.

That thought made him snicker a little, and made him think of that scene in the village where InuYasha had been sniffing after Miroku. He actually felt better after that, there was after all still a part of him in utter awe of that and how hard it had made him laugh. The random thought came to him, that Tomoe would have such fun with Shippou, but could he trust them around his daughter? He was admittedly paranoid about his daughter after losing his wife, and it was not safe to take her with him on his hunt for revenge against Naraku. Perhaps he could bring her to Kaede's village then, and she could meet Shippou there?

It was a thought that he'd have to bring up later, they were all stirring now and beginning to pack up camp. His attention to Shippou did not go unnoticed by Kouga at least, and the Prince fought the urge to near silently snarl at the neko. Shippou was pack, and more he was Kagome's kit by mutual love and by extension that meant he was Kouga's kit. It might seem strange that a Yourouzoku Prince would ever adopt a Kitsune kit, but then after all he had a ningen priestess for a mate. That thought made Kouga relax and smile a little, as he saw Kagome step behind the screen of bushes to change into her furs and armor. He moved to join her, his strong fingers helping her fasten it properly. She smiled up at him as he frowned gently, his fingers touching the spot where that snake youkai had collided with it not too long ago.

"We'll have to have that fixed. It's nothing now, but eventually it could be a weakness. I won't have my mate unprotected."

His soft musing made her smile grow softer and her fingers brushed over his cheek and his lips. Only his keen eyes might have ever noticed that her steely breastplate had the slightest flaw, and only he would think ahead to getting that flaw corrected. Her armor was after all much like Kouga's own, and she would trust him to know it and what it was capable of. Her smile brightened again as she thought ahead, today she would be among her Pack again, she would be with her family here on this side of the well and best of all she would get to see Sashiko again. She had been having dreams again and she wanted to tell her friend about them, to see if she could tell her if there was more meaning to them then just simple wishful thinking.

She had been dreaming again of the dark haired blue eyed boy, he had become a regular visitor to her while she slept and his appearances never ceased to make her smile. He was smart, she could tell that despite his young age and she loved most of all the dreams where he was playing with Shippou and he would look up and call her mama. She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Kouga about the boy and how vivid her dreams were now but then he had bent to kiss her, releasing her lip from her teeth as his hands stroked her hair. He simply couldn't help himself when she was so near and her scent was so alluring to him. It made him want to somehow protect her even more than he had a moment before, there was something more to her scent that he just couldn't quite place, but before Kouga could follow that thought any further there had been a sudden unexpected interruption.

It was a sudden humming sound, like an angry wasp and the whine of air that had been disturbed, accompanied by a strong female shout.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Startled shouts rang out in the clearing which they had camped in and Kouga could hear the sound of shattering trees. He leapt out of the trees but stayed low so that he could find out what was happening and he growled back at Kagome as if she could suddenly understand him in that fashion that she should stay back. It was as if because they were mated that sometimes he forgot that she wasn't born a Yourouzoku Princess and after all she was learning so fast maybe someday she would be able to know just what he wanted instinctively. But that day was still far away because as soon as Shippou cried out in fear there was his beautiful Kagome charging into the clearing like a wrathful over protective mother wolf.

There at the head of the clearing stood a proud form dressed in the fighting gear of a taijiya, a demon slayer. Dark hair was caught up in a ponytail and eyes glowed intelligent and vicious over the metal of her mask. She effortlessly caught the huge curved weapon that she had sent through the clearing and prepared to throw it again as Kouga's deep blue eyes scanned the camp to see if anyone was injured. Miroku had stood up and stepped towards her, his ungloved hand stretched towards her in a peaceful gesture, the rings of his staff jingling as he took another step.

"Peace, warrior. None in this camp mean you any harm, surely you must understand that."

Kouga could almost hear the frown that must be touching the concealed features of the taijiya.

"You are aiding the demon InuYasha! He will pay for his crimes against me!"

There was dead silence for a moment and then everyone was trying talk at once.

"What crimes?"

"Demon InuYasha? Half demon maybe …"

"You must be nuts, I don't even know who the hell you are!"

InuYasha was of course the loudest with his affront easy to hear in his voice, his hand on the hilt of his Tessaiga and his golden eyes narrowed dangerously. Kagome had scooped up Shippou and after making sure that the kit was free of any major injury let her snapping chocolate eyes take in the scene before her. She growled low in her throat and her upper lip drew back and Kouga looked askance at her, if he hadn't known better he would have indeed thought she was Yourouzoku as her armor and furs would suggest.

"Back off! I don't know who you are, but I know InuYasha! He's my best friend and he is no criminal, and you better leave! You almost hurt my kit!"

The figure of the taijiya shifted her focus for a split second from her admittedly half demon target to the apparent female Yourouzoku holding a Kitsune child. The taijiya blinked, what wolf demon would take in a fox demon child? For a moment she wished with all her heart that she could consult with her revered Father, she had never heard of such a thing. But she now knew how best to strike at InuYasha, her tactical training taking over and letting her move automatically. Take out his defenders and before he knew it InuYasha would be dead on her weapons. Narrowed eyes were the only warning before the warrior reared back and threw her curved weapon once more, this time straight at Kagome.

InuYasha felt time slow down, a flash of fear and anger racing for supremacy through his body as he leapt into action towards Kagome, Tessaiga drawn and fully transformed. Kouga howled in rage, blue eyes lit up with demonic light as he sprang at the taijiya that had attacked his mate and shadows seemed to bulk up his mass as he moved, as if a huge wolf of darkness enveloped his lithe form. Miroku was almost in shock, he had seen what that weapon had done to the trees around the clearing and now that weapon was being slung towards the slender form of his friend Kagome and he acted instinctively. He did not dare unleash his Kazaana in this tight setting for risk of taking in one of his companions but he was not entirely defenseless after all and he threw his staff in the path of the weapon just as the warrior screamed out her attack.

Kagome had seen the weapon thrown and the others leap into action so she dropped, curling her body around Shippou's protectively as Miroku's staff struck the Hiraikotsu off its path of destruction. It still whirled back to the warrior's hand, but Kagome was for the moment safe. InuYasha and Kouga reached the taijiya at nearly the same moment, Kouga's shoulder landing in her belly and knocking her aside. He looked more dangerous in that moment than InuYasha had ever seen him, the air crackling with his demonic youki. His hand lifted and the shadows seemed to form dagger like claws at the ends of his fingers and the split second before that hand could scythe down to remove her head, Kagome's voice rang out from behind them.

"She's got a Jewel Shard!"

That hand swept off the mask instead of ripping out her throat and Kouga growled. This taijiya was barely older than his own mate, what was she doing hunting alone and with a Jewel Shard? He didn't trust himself to speak so did not interfere when Miroku came up and Kiyoshi helped Kagome to her feet. The violet eyed houshi crouched down and looked the warrior in her eyes, his expression serious and stern.

"Tell us, why you are here. What is your business with InuYasha, and who are you that you claim he committed crimes against you?"

Kouga turned and stalked away from the downed taijiya so that he could slide his arms around his mate and he inhaled of her scent, the shadows slowly dispersing from him and Shippou shivered between the two of them, the clink of their armor almost chilling and the feel of Kouga's youki powerful and dark from his rage. Kouga buried his nose in Kagome's hair and shuddered as her hands gripped his upper arms. Kouga's deep voice came soft, his breath stirring her raven locks.

"Mate safe. Cub safe."

"I am Kouga. You are here."

Her utter trust in him was almost his undoing and Kouga growled as Kiyoshi offered to take Shippou. The kit climbed down on his own and clung to Kagome's ankle as Kouga enfolded her tighter as the power of his demonic nature told him what he had not had time to guess. He knew why her scent had suddenly become so much more alluring to him, drawing him without words to protect her even more fiercely and he wondered how the hell now he was ever going to be able to let her leave the den. When he'd spoken he meant Shippou, kit becoming cub in his primal instincts but now his nose told him that it wasn't just cub, but cubs.

InuYasha sheathed Tessaiga and flexed his hand, knuckles cracking as he leaned towards the downed warrior.

"Who told you I did anything against you? I ain't never seen you before in my life."

Sango was confused and in pain, the shard in her back was hot and getting hotter, making her feel as if her flesh was on fire and the pain was horrendous, but she was brave and her father's daughter so she answered with what dignity she could muster.

"I am the demon slayer Sango. My village was hired by Lord Kagewaki to slay demons and in the course of this we were betrayed. The lord's Advisor Naraku told me that it was the demon InuYasha that slew the village while we were away and I am here to seek my revenge before I die."

There was no use denying the truth, they had defeated her and had she truly felt that she could take on this entire group and live to tell the tale? No. She would simply fight until she joined her family in death, be it by this fever she now felt or the torture that might come for attacking them. What she was not prepared for was the sudden almost crushing grip on her chin as the neko youkai's hand was there, turning her face towards his own, golden green eyes flashing with rage.

"Did you say Naraku?"

Her strange expression was enough to tell him the truth and he let out a sigh of frustration as he released her chin.

"Will his evil ever cease? You have been used, Lady Taijiya, you have become a mere pawn in that wicked hanyou's schemes."

The pain from the Shard increased then, and Sango screamed in utter agony before she passed out, the blackness taking her. It was Kagome that figured out that the source of Sango's pain was the corrupted Shard in her back and it had been InuYasha who had surprisingly gently removed it to allow Kagome to purify it. They now had a chance to question someone about this Naraku that Kiyoshi had warned them all about that had met him face to face that is if she lived of course. Faced with these choices they turned back around to Kaede's village, because they did not dare to take her to the Den in case it was a trap.

Sango was unconscious for three whole days before she even stirred and they were a very long three days for the group that waited to question her. Kagome had told Kouga of her dreams and he in turn told her what he had sensed in the clearing, that it was more than likely that she was carrying his cub now. He had been more nervous than he would admit to tell her this, afraid somehow that she would be upset and unhappy to hear this news. But her glorious smile and sublime kiss lay those fears of his to rest and even now they sat together just outside of the village near the stream that ran close to the rice paddies.

InuYasha was never too far from them, the close call they had had with the demon slayer had kicked up his protective traits towards Kagome and while he knew Kouga wouldn't allow anything to happen to her he simply couldn't help himself. He had to be within scent distance of her and that was all there was to it and the few times which the pair had spent alone he had almost caught himself whining in worry. Which of course made him angry with himself, but there was really nothing he could do about it.

"Kouga, you are happy aren't you? About our cub, our son?"

Because of course, Kagome was dead certain that the cub would be a boy and she would hear nothing to the contrary about it. He was slow to answer but his serious demeanor let Kagome know it was not because he was unhappy but because he was trying to see where their future was leading them even as he spoke.

"Kagome you have made me the happiest wolf in Japan. Don't doubt that, ever."

Kiyoshi had been gone for two of the three days and this had been just about the one bright spot that InuYasha had had during their stay. Not dealing with that insufferable neko youkai was one less worry in his mind and he had begun to forge a friendship it seemed with that hentai houshi based on their mutual dislike of the cat demon. Of course now that they had just decided how nice it was not to have him around he showed up once more. However this time he was not alone.

Kiyoshi had given it thought of course before and had wondered how he could get his daughter here, and get these people to know her. As much as he loathed admitting it he needed more than one safe haven for her because he was terrified that if he left her too long in one spot that Naraku or another threat would find her and kill her. It was irrational of course, what could harm her if she was with his father the Great Cat? But he could not shake that fear, he had lost Yukiko and their other child, he would not lose his daughter and the more people that met her and cared for her the more that would be there to help him protect her.

She trailed after him almost shyly as he walked up with an ease he did not feel to where Shippou played with some of the village children. He waited until Shippou came over to him with the question on his face and his bright green eyes looking up and then he stepped aside as his daughter stepped forward. She had her mother's long midnight dark hair yet nearly everything else about her spoke of her father. She had his eyes and markings though hers were a bit more faint, and on her little hands were retractable claws. From the silky locks of her hair rose her ears, much as InuYasha's did but of course hers were soft auburn in color and more pointed like her neko heritage would give her. When Shippou smiled at her Kiyoshi finally spoke.

"Shippou, this is my daughter Tomoe. Tomoe, this is Shippou. He is a Kitsune, but his mother is that ningen I told you about, the one that looks like a Yourouzoku, Kagome."

Tomoe gave a cautious little bow and smiled shyly at Shippou and the other children, but it wasn't long before they drew her into a game that involved kicking a small blue ball while hopping on one foot. Kiyoshi let out a breath as he felt Kagome come up behind him, her soft 'Kiyoshi-kun' questioning until he told her that he had brought his daughter Tomoe here because he wanted her to meet Shippou and other children her own age. Something in Kagome made her answer softly to him, to assuage his worries.

"Don't worry Kiyoshi, we won't let anything happen to her. We'll help you do as your wife asked."

He smiled softly, looking so much like the inscrutable cat that he was and letting Kagome know that he knew her 'secret'.

"I know, Kagome. We will protect your hanyou child."

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this update out, but here it is. I hope you all like Tomoe, and there will be much more Sango in the next chapter as we learn more about Naraku's role in all of this. Some of you have asked when Kikyou will be making her appearance, it will happen but that is not something our heroes have to worry about right away.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Tomoe, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered.

"I know, Kagome. We will protect your hanyou child."

Kiyoshi was _not_ being forthcoming to Kagome about just how he'd known she was expecting when even she and Kouga hadn't, his cat reflexes saving him from a grab by the playfully annoyed priestess. He made her laugh though when he'd darted forward and rubbed his cheek across her own, though it had made InuYasha and Kouga both growl. They had each glanced at the other in surprise after that in a manner that Kiyoshi found highly comical and his laughter had made Kagome giggle. To her, if someone like Kiyoshi could be as he was despite what had happened to him it meant there was hope always, no matter what the future might hold.

She knew what her future held however, glancing across to the so blue eyes of Kouga. He was her future as surely as the sun would rise and stars would sometimes shoot across the heavens to let girls romantically wish upon them. Kagome found her fingers reaching up to touch the charms that Kouga had given her, and her smile softened. She knew that she would have to return to her original home in the future soon and let her mother at least know the good news and she only hoped that her mother was ready to be a grandmother. She had expected to feel differently she supposed at this point herself considering that by her own time's standards she was very young to be a mother and she was not married in a fashion that they would accept perhaps or even understand.

She would have been expected perhaps to feel ashamed or to have put shame upon her family, at least which was how things often were. Truly she had no one to blame but herself as it wasn't like she had even remotely tried to use protection of any sort since she had become Kouga's mate. Yet she felt nothing of the sort and could best perhaps describe the feeling she had as one of elation. She hoped that she would be able to convey that to her mother and that her mother would remain the kind understanding soul she had always known even with the gravity of her news.

Kiyoshi gathered up Tomoe while Kagome ran through her thoughts and brought her back to the others to properly introduce her. She again gave polite little bows to everyone as they were named to her though her golden green eyes widened when her father introduced her to InuYasha. Tomoe had never before met another hanyou and she had known that he was one upon sight, and it made her smile at him with warmth and shyness. Unlike the others she actually said his name back though her little hand with its retractable claws had risen up to partially cover her mouth as if she could not believe she had been so bold.

InuYasha had tried to present the gruff exterior he was famous for when presented with the neko hanyou child but there was something about her that seemed to gather him in. Maybe it was the way she looked at him as if he were something singularly wonderful or the polite shyness in which she carried herself, or the way her pointed cat ears had flicked back a little as if she were afraid to be rejected, but he found himself crouching down before her to examine her and he gave her a somewhat smile in return. Her ears flicked forward at that and she moved quickly then, rubbing her cheek against InuYasha's before darting back to hide behind her father's legs before peeking out to see how her gesture had been received.

InuYasha had given an almost surprised 'whuff' sound when he felt that swift touch of her cheek to his, his clawed hand almost raising to rub it off until he saw how she had peeked out to watch him. The hand hovered there a moment and he dropped it back to rest on his thigh and he knew he was not imagining the look of overwhelming relief on the small girl's face. He knew then as he looked up at Kiyoshi's guarded expression that at some point in Tomoe's life she had faced rejection and been hurt by it, and perhaps the neko youkai was as surprised that she had made the attempt to be affectionate as InuYasha himself was.

He slowly stood up then and sauntered past Kiyoshi and Tomoe, giving Kiyoshi that age old expression of dog dominance as a pay back for Kiyoshi's own feline aloofness and Kagome bemusedly watched him leave. She knew from talking to him that he was not used to people casually touching him or even wanting to touch him which is why it meant so much to him to have Kagome's friendship. Each time she hugged him or touched him without revulsion or fear it healed something within him and it made her want to have serious talks with those that lived in this village. He had lived among or at least around them for the past fifty years, helping them in times of trouble by fighting off youkai or helping the hunters gain food for the hungry yet not even Kaede in all her wisdom had seemed to recognize that he had needed more from them than they had thought to give.

It made her doubly glad that Kouga loved her as deeply as he did because she knew that even should something happen to her or heavens forbid him, that his tribe of wolves would never cast out their cubs. Kagome knew how they felt about her, knew they accepted her and she was glad that even should the worst happen that her cubs would always know love and acceptance from those around them. It made her heart ache for InuYasha, knowing that with both his parents dead at a very young age he had been forced into a life of hardship and hate where he had had to struggle with all his being to even survive, alone and unloved. Then when he had thought that he had found what he needed most it had been cruelly torn from him in a bloody lesson on what lack of trust would gain one.

It made Kagome sad for him and made her heart hope for the one thing that might truly heal InuYasha's wounded soul. She knew that he thought that he loved her, even though she felt that his attraction had been due to how much she had resembled his lost love Kikyou. Resembled and perhaps was the reincarnation of though Kagome saw little true evidence of this, but either way her heart belonged to Kouga in the ways that InuYasha wished it belonged to him. But he was her best friend and she did love him in that way and it made her want more than anything for him to find the love he deserved to have.

It was decided later on that Kagome would go to visit her family in the future come morning. Kouga had thought about going with her but hadn't quite decided yet. Her family was a bit intense for him and he really wanted to be around when Sango woke so that they could have some answers as to why InuYasha had been the target of her directed by Naraku attack, and perhaps if she knew if there were other hunters on his trail. He did not want to outright forbid his mate from further travel with the hanyou just yet, after all this could just be a random part of Naraku's plans and not a true concerted effort. Yet Kiyoshi had made it very clear that this Naraku sought the shards of the Sacred Jewel for his own ends and of course it was those selfsame shards that Kagome and InuYasha sought to gather.

It made Kouga question the wisdom of their search when the danger just seemed to be growing daily, but then again neither did he like to contemplate what might happen should the evil that Naraku seemed to be had the power of such an artifact. There could be no peace when someone that dark held such supreme power, and it would be more than just humans and lower youkai that would suffer his wrath then. Kouga did not like thinking of his own pack dispossessed of their homes and peace and he could feel it in his heart that it would happen should Naraku gain the power he desired.

He pushed those thoughts aside when they truly began to agitate him, though nothing calmed him but his arms around his mate. Perhaps he would after all go with her when she went to visit her mother in the morning as even the thought of being away from her was repugnant to the Prince. The less instinctual side of him knew that it was his natural reaction to her pregnancy that was making it so, but then he really didn't mind letting his primal nature have its way in this case. The truth was of course that while she was gone on her travels he actually _missed _her and there were times he would simply stare in the direction his heart told him that she was. To his pack it made him look thoughtful, as if he were contemplating some deep enigma, but the truth was that he wanted to go to her no matter how far away she was and no matter how many responsibilities he left behind.

It made him wonder just how he would possibly be able to cope once she was gone. He would still be needed by his pack, and his cubs, and their cubs on into the future. His arms tightened around her and he buried his nose in her hair to inhale the sweet fragrance of her that belonged to no one else, the sweet essence of his mate Kagome. She made sweet sleepy noises and nestled her head beneath his chin and one slender arm made its way up around his neck as she hugged him back. She was so warm in his arms that it made it hard to think about her growing old and leaving him. He heard her murmur 'dearest' in her sleep and his smile would have looked foolish were someone else able to see it. Even as he contemplated the far future she had known exactly how to bring him back solidly into the present.

They rose early but before he could take Kagome to the Bone Eater's Well to take her home she led him off to a nearby hot spring so that they could spend some time together alone. There was something so primal and sensual about watching her when she rose up from the water, her dark silken locks heavy with water and mantled around her shoulders that it almost made Kouga's heart want to stop so that the moment would never end. The time they spent making love made the delay of her trip home more than worth it, though on the way back it was hard to resist the temptation to stop in the village and find out if Sango had awoken.

In the end the need to tell her family overrode the desire to question the taijiya. Kouga would just have to trust that InuYasha and Miroku would remember what he wanted to ask and do it for him. After all if things went well they might be gone a day or two to let Kagome spend time with her mother and ask her questions on what to expect and to get some things for the baby. If things did not go so well, they might be back sooner than that of course and he would have to deal with his upset mate.

His blue eyes were serious as he lifted her up to the lip of the Well, and then joined her, his fingers laced with her own. Her smile was his reward at his silent declaration that no matter what happened they would face it together, and then they stepped off into the darkness of the well, the glow rising up to meet them and take them into the future where her family waited.

-: Five Hundred Years Later :-

It was a warm day when they stepped from the well house, and Kouga's nose wrinkled at the smells of modern day Tokyo. He and Kagome climbed up the ladder that her grandfather had placed in the well for her to use and then they placed aside their armor and furs. Their items would be safe enough here and Kagome was right, it would probably be better to approach her mother dressed in more conservative attire than Yourouzoku furs and armor. Kagome wore one of the kimonos that Sashiko had provided for her, the deep blue of it complimentary to the dark almost black of Kouga's hakama. His haori was white with blue embroidery, symbols of wolves dancing in the sky and that pattern had been painstakingly stipple painted on Kagome's kimono as well.

Kagome lifted her hands and removed his headband, her deft fingers combing out his rich dark locks to frame his face. While she did that his lips curved into a lopsided smile and a light danced in his blue eyes when she quietly told him how handsome he was and how when his hair was down it reminded her of the day she had first seen him pinned to the Goshinbuko. To her the moment they emerged from the well house they had resembled perhaps a fairy tale Prince and Princess which she supposed that they might have been. She squared her shoulders and began to lead her mate towards the shrine house she had grown up in when they had an unexpected interruption.

"Kagome!"

Kouga had to stifle his growl when he felt her stiffen next to him and the temperature of her hand change. He settled for a forbidding look as the group of three girls and a boy roughly her age crested the top of the shrine steps and the girl that had called out to her waved energetically. Kagome pasted a smile on her face though Kouga arched a dark brow at the subsonic growl that seemed to come from her throat. She did not release his hand however and made sure that their joined fingers were easily spotted by the group. Kouga's sharp gaze did not miss the thinning of the lips of one of the girls nor the somewhat crestfallen expression on the face of the auburn haired boy and he allowed a ghost of a smile to touch his mouth as they came up to the pair. Apparently the girls had hoped that his mate would be interested in this ningen boy and he had also apparently had some sort of attraction as well to be played upon by them.

Kagome steeled herself against the inevitable onslaught of questions but began with a statement guaranteed to shock them into at least a moment of silence.

"Ah hi guys, Hojo. I'm surprised to see you, but at least now you can meet my husband Kouga. Kouga, these are my friends from school I've told you about."

Yuka had been the first to be able to speak, the disbelief in her tone as she said husband clear to the others.

"Husband? How could you get married and not invite us! We've never even gotten to meet him until today!"

Kagome held up her hand and Kouga felt the shift of her temper, knowing that she was going to yell and perhaps say something she would regret later, and he moved to release her fingers only to slide his arms around her, his deep voice overriding the protesting squeals of her friends.

"I am afraid that was my fault. We decided on doing things by the traditions of my family first, but we are going to do a ceremony to include Kagome's friends and other relations that could not attend the first soon. I am sure that should she wish it that you all will be there."

Ayumi was the first to beam a smile at the pair, she could sense that not only was Kagome in love with this Kouga that he loved her as deeply in return. In her mind she believed that Kagome deserved this happiness and her smile got Ari to hesitantly smile as well. Hojo put on a brave front and bowed politely to Kouga who nodded regally in return. It made Kagome smile that he had thought of this and by his own words wanted her to have a ceremony that her family could attend. It made her think of that dream she had of a traditional Shinto wedding and her scent told Kouga that he had made her very happy indeed.

The group retreated and Kagome let out a sigh of relief as they left which made Kouga chuckle. She looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh herself as he lifted her hand to his lips to press a kiss to the backs of her fingers. They headed towards the house then and Kagome was not surprised to see that her mother had been standing in the door way that entire time and had witnessed the confrontation with her old friends and the words she had spoken. Her gentle gaze took in how the pair looked together and the obvious effort that had been put forth in the choice of their clothing to show their unity. Kagome blushed slightly but then hurried forth with her words, wanting to say everything at once.

"Mama, I chose him. Kouga and I are mates, and the tribe accepted me. So I guess that makes me his Princess as well as his … wife. He said we could do a ceremony here for you, grandpa and Souta to attend too, but I'd like to do it soon before I start showing."

It wasn't quite how she intended to break the news to her mother and she suddenly blushed a vivid red across her cheekbones and Kouga coughed to hide his smile behind his hand. She had been practicing her speech and that had not even remotely been it and he knew it. Before his mate could add to her embarrassment he spoke up and kept his deep voice soothing as he could, his fingers brushing over her dark hair.

"I give my oath that I will protect her and our cubs, and I will make her happy. I will provide for her and care for her, she will never be without what she needs. I can do this, and I give you my oath as Kouga, Prince of the Yourouzoku and one day perhaps the Tai-youkai of the Yourouzoku."

Kagome's mother braced herself against the doorway as she listened to the words of first her daughter and then her … mate? Her gentle eyes searched Kouga's face as he made his oath and perhaps it was something there that convinced her that Kouga was true in his affections and that there was nothing that could be done at this point to separate them. Her baby was having his baby and if she did the wrong thing now he could take her back through the Well and she would not only perhaps ever see Kagome again, but would lose out on the chance to see her first grandchildren. Grand cubs? Either way she knew that her words would perhaps be the most important she had uttered in her life save perhaps her own wedding vows when she married Kagome and Souta's father.

"Come inside then, and we can discuss what needs to be done."

Kagome let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding and became cautiously optimistic as Kouga's chest swelled a bit in pride, sure it had been his words that had maybe tipped the balance in their favor. Suddenly he laughed that rich laugh that made Kagome weak in the knees when her mother had suddenly blurted out to him her most pressing question it seemed.

"Will the baby have that cute tail?"

-: The Past :-

Sango woke later that morning and it had been Miroku who had been sitting with her when she finally opened her eyes. She did not think that he had noticed her as yet so she allowed herself a moment to simply look at him. His robes of purple and black were done in the style of a houshi of course though the colors were not those one might expect of one that had taken up a holy path. They suited him though with his violet eyes and his black hair caught back in a short ponytail. He was handsome though she wondered about the slightly sad expression in those eyes and she wondered about his covered right hand with its leash of prayer beads. There was something about him that made her want to ask him what troubled him, though she would not.

She did not jump or blush however when he spoke and she was proud of that.

"I see you are awake, Lady Taijiya. I trust you are feeling better and will be receptive to our questions."

The monk rose gracefully and went to the door of the hut she was in and told whoever was outside that she had woken. For a fleeting instant she wished that she had more time to come to herself, more time to try and understand what had happened and how she had gotten here, but of course that time was a luxury she was not allowed. She could not blame them, she had attacked them with the intent of slaying one of their number and she knew that they would want to know why. What she was not certain of was whether she would have the answers they wanted though she was sure somehow that she had been tricked by Lord Kagewaki's advisor.

InuYasha was innocent of what Naraku said he had done, he had not been the one to slaughter her family or those that had remained at the village while the slayers were away dealing with the spider youkai. The signs had been there when she was tracking him and his party but she had been so certain that her information was correct that she did not listen to her own instincts and pursued her course of revenge anyway. Sango felt ashamed by this and was as open with her apology to InuYasha as she was with her sharing of what little she knew. She told her tale from start to finish, sparing none of the gruesome details of Kohaku's demonic possession and how she herself had gotten that Shard placed in her back. She was unable to give much information about Naraku but she gave what she could.

He spoke with soft persuasiveness, and seemed trustworthy though she had never seen his face as he appeared covered and cowled in a soft looking white baboon fur cloak complete with a blue baboon mask. She had found it strange at the time that he would not show his face to her whilst he spoke but had assumed that perhaps his face was deformed or scarred, otherwise not matching his pleasant and aristocratic voice. However she was of such nature that she took the blame for her own actions upon herself, despite her orders it had been her own conscious choice to act upon them. Even InuYasha seemed impressed by this, often he had seen how humans and even some youkai would take any route so as not to look bad upon themselves, shifting blame to others, the elements, or even the kami themselves.

Kiyoshi had come in while they were speaking and he listened carefully to what she said and much like InuYasha he read her body language and silent scent cues as she spoke. He knew that she was telling the truth and he knew that both his presence with InuYasha not only made her uncomfortable as a taijiya but confused her as well. Neko youkai were not often known to associate with Inu youkai after all, nor were full blooded youkai often known to associate with hanyou. He glowered at her silently, not because he was angry with her but because she had been a pawn of Naraku and did not have more information to share with them.

Sango did not know whether or not they could ever forgive her for attacking them, but she ended her speech with another heartfelt apology. She folded her hands in her lap and bowed her head, accepting whatever would come to her at this point. None of them expected what happened next. Kiyoshi sensed it first, a tilt of his head had his long auburn hair swinging down as his golden green gaze took in the tiny two-tailed cat that pranced her way into the hut and straight up to Sango who still held that almost grieving pose. The little neko sat and mewled up at her, large red eyes blinking as Sango held open her hands for her to leap up.

"I thought you had left me, Kirara."

It was true. From the moment that Naraku had placed that Shard in her back she had been absent and Sango had wondered if she had fallen afoul of another stronger youkai. Kirara could take care of herself it was true but even the strongest of youkai could be overwhelmed in battle by stronger numbers. She hugged the tiny youkai to her chest and sighed out a breath, not noticing the sharp look that Kiyoshi gave the pair though she did hear the strange thrumming purr that her companion gave. Communicating with the other neko in that fashion Kirara explained without comprehensible speech that Sango was not evil, simply misled.

Kiyoshi snorted, but gave an uplift of his chin in acknowledgement of her 'words', he knew she was not lying and after all why would she bother? With the slight admonishment to Sango that should she remember any more details of her interactions with Naraku that she should tell them right away he swept out of the hut. He leaned against the side of the hut and looked up at the darkening sky, aware of the movements around him of the children of the village, winding up some game that Shippou and Tomoe were both involved in. He wished that he knew how many more carefree days there would be for his precious daughter, or if there was a way for him to guarantee her safety.

But he knew deep in his heart that while Naraku walked the earth that no one's children were safe, neither ningen nor youkai blood would save them. It lay on the shoulders of himself and any he could gather to his cause or set them on the path to oppose Naraku. There might be some that would think his only motivation for opposing Naraku was revenge and perhaps at first that might have been true, but the more Kiyoshi uncovered of the doings of this evil the more he knew in his heart that his own revenge was secondary to the safety of the very world they walked upon.

Which was odd, because as anyone that had known him would never think that Kiyoshi would put complete strangers into any sort of importance in his life. Not that he was an evil sort of youkai but simply that as a cat he could at times be rather self absorbed. But loving Yukiko had changed him just as surely as the love he saw each time he looked into Tomoe's eyes changed him. For her he would do whatever it took to stop the evil that threatened to destroy them all. Even if his hands were not the ones that destroyed Naraku it would be enough to know that he had warned people and given them knowledge of him. Evil such as Naraku's plotted best when it was kept secret and safe from those willing to do what it took to stop it, and Kiyoshi was determined to expose as much of Naraku's evil doings as he could.

It was not long before he realized that he had gathered up a crowd of small observers that were led by Shippou. He looked down to see the children sitting in a rough semi-circle and all gazing up at him expectantly. He raised an auburn brow which made a few of the girls giggle and finally Shippou asked him if he might tell them a story. He blinked and then chuckled, deciding on a story that his own father had told him when he was not much bigger than the children in front of him.

He told them the story of how the Great Cat once tricked a Kitsune out of his favorite top. At first the loss did not seem to discomfit the Kitsune all that much, as after all he had many things in his bag of tricks besides the top. Yet after a time it was all he could do to stop thinking of the top to the exclusion of all else. Things that once brought him joy were now paltry in comparison and so he went back to the Great Cat to demand his top back. The story then went through all the trials that the Great Cat made the Kitsune go through to get the top back, only in the end to find out that he could have avoided all of that if he had simply and humbly asked for its return. The lesson of the story of course was that pride was never worth as much as the things that were really important.

When he finished the children were smiling and clapping a bit, of course Kiyoshi had not been able to help himself from acting out some of the scenes and Tomoe had come up to hug him for telling them the story. He heard a snort behind him, and he found that others had come out apparently to hear his story including InuYasha.

"Stupid Cat. I'd have just beaned him on the head until he gave it back."

Which of course made Kiyoshi near howl in cat laughter as only InuYasha seemed to be able to draw from him yet there it was, and Tomoe cautiously joined in though her own laugh was much softer and much more pleasing. Her little ears were up and she smiled at InuYasha again as if she really did think he was about the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

Two more days passed in about the same fashion before Kouga returned to the village with Kagome. Apparently things had gone well with her family as she seemed happy enough, though once at the village she expressed her desire to return to the den. She missed the wolf tribe in general and Sashiko in particular, she could not wait to tell her dear friend the good news that she and Kouga were expecting their first cub. Business was taken care of first however, with Miroku filling Kouga in on all they had learned from Sango about their enemy Naraku. Much of it was as Kouga had feared, Sango being open enough and willing to help but simply not having information that they could use.

Kouga decided to set out with Kagome, Shippou, and InuYasha for the den, when they were done with their visit the plan was to have InuYasha bring Kagome back to rejoin with Miroku and Kiyoshi if he were back from taking Tomoe back to wherever he had decided to hide her for the time being. It remained to be seen whether or not Kouga would in fact be able to let Kagome go to resume her journey with her hanyou friend as his instincts were already against it. As it was he was being almost overly solicitous of her, doing everything from helping her with her furs and armor to showing her how to properly wear her foot wraps when her shoes finally gave out on her. She tried to protest at first about his coddling, and then InuYasha had stepped in and quietly explained to her that Kouga was being that way because he was trying to deal with the thought of her away from his side.

She'd let him 'help' her then to his heart's content. Kagome knew that it was going to be difficult on her to be away from him at all, and now she understood that it would be just as hard on Kouga. Thinking about it wasn't helping, though InuYasha surprisingly had a good idea. They would travel no more than three or four days from the den from now on, and they would make sure that she had at least that many days with Kouga and her tribe between trips. In her final months of course they would suspend travel entirely and let the rumors of their possessing Jewel Shards draw out those seeking more.

Finally they arrived at the den, met with a chorus of excited howls and yips, wolf cubs and adults alike joining in the celebration of Kagome's return. Ginta and Hakkaku met them as they began the journey up the trail, greeting Kagome with glad cries of "nee-chan" and Ginta at least was quick to catch on what the new richness in Kagome's scent meant. He pounded Kouga on the back in congratulations before running up to share the joyous news with the rest of the pack. Aikiko was there running down to greet Shippou with a tight hug, and her mother Sashiko soon followed, glad that Kagome was finally home where she belonged. It was not long before she'd drawn her away to share with her all that had happened while she was gone and to hear Kagome's stories of her dreams and how she'd found out that she was with cub.

Sashiko took Kagome's hand as they walked and she listened to the tales of her Pack Leader's mate of her travels with the hanyou InuYasha and she could see from Kagome's words that the Inu was a good protector and a fine friend. It eased her worries somewhat that the ningen girl who she had such strong sisterly feelings towards was being taken care of even when she wasn't at home. Sashiko laughed with Kagome as she told of Kouga facing down her old friends with such grace and the way her mother had taken the news gladdened the female Yourouzoku. They had scarcely finished talking when the cubs of the pack over ran their position and flung arms around Kagome, Shippou and Aikiko had tried to keep them away for a bit but they had waited as long as they could in their excitement to see their leader's Mate.

Kagome nearly cried at how happy all of them were to see her, small arms hugging tight and little kisses pressed to her cheeks warming her heart so much. Aikiko smiled shyly at Shippou who bemusedly watched the pack cubs adoring his adopted mother and she tugged at his hand to pull him aside. She had been practicing, she told him in quiet whispers as her hands pushed back the pale strands of her hair behind her delicately pointed ears. Not quite white as her uncle Koichi's hair but close, and it shone softly in a way Shippou had remembered that his own mother's had, which made him smile to her encouragingly. He knew what she had been practicing and he'd told her time and again that she couldn't do it because she wasn't a Kitsune, but she'd looked at him with those big eyes and told him she would too.

In a fashion that Shippou found infinitely adorable she held out her hands even though they shook a little and she took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"FOX FIRE!"

Now while she was of course incapable of really and truly creating Kitsune Bi, she had indeed managed to do something and that surprised Shippou and those of the Pack that had been idly watching. Pure white light lit her hands a moment and then in a flash encased the small stone she had targeted. When it faded Shippou could still sense demon magic on it and picked it up to study later. She blushed and bit her lip and toed the dirt with her foot as she waited for Shippou's proclamation about her trick. He grinned at her and presented her with a lollipop that Kagome had given him earlier as a reward.

"Wow Aikiko! That was great!"

So what if it wasn't really fox fire, it did have the potential to be something and Shippou was proud of her. She had Yourouzoku magic it seemed and while he didn't know what it was capable of he felt that it would serve her well in the future and now others would know how special she was too. It was such a good thing and he hugged her while her mother and Kagome exclaimed over her and then told Kouga together what she had done. Sashiko and Kagome exchanged glances as they had noticed how Shippou had had a hand in this and that without his encouragement and gentle explanations that perhaps the cub would never have known that she could do the rare wolf demon magic. All in all it had been a wonderful welcome home for Kagome.

Many miles from the glad homecoming of Kouga and Kagome a figure dressed in pale fur ran through the trees, his quarry had finally been spotted by one of his minions and he did not want to be late in his greeting of the one he had been nigh unto stalking. He had discovered a weakness that he fully intended to exploit, it was in his mind both his joy and duty to so do. That this weakness might bring about either the fall of a tai-youkai or the death of InuYasha was a bonus in and of itself, a bonus that he fully intended to enjoy. He leapt down from his perch in the trees to light almost effortlessly in front of the tall figure that had been quietly walking the forest paths, but before he could speak a whip that seemed composed of pure light spun out towards him faster than most mortal eyes could follow.

He barely avoided it but managed to make it look effortless, his voice ringing out and his words momentarily stopping the attack upon his person.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we meet at last. Please allow me to offer you a mutually beneficial proposition before you slay me out of hand."

AN: There we go, another chapter! Thank you for all your reviews and support! It means so much to me to know that you are enjoying my story.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Tomoe, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered. This chapter is dedicated to Ryo-chan wolfgirl who gave me my review number 90 at FF! Thanks for sticking with me!

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we meet at last. Please allow me to offer you a mutually beneficial proposition before you slay me out of hand."

Jaken's shrill voice came loudly before Sesshoumaru could decide to resume his attack or not, it was of course impossible to tell from his expression just what the chill Inu-youkai intended to do.

"You cretin! What makes you think that Lord Sesshoumaru is interested in anything you have to propose to him! Lord Sesshoumaru, allow me to take care of this with my Staff of Two Heads!"

Sesshoumaru flexed his long elegant fingers in a fashion that seemed utterly casual but produced a sharp cracking of his knuckles that gave a far greater threat of violence than the histrionics of Jaken. What was the most eerie about this was that his expression never changed from one of utmost boredom, nor did the glint in his golden eyes ever sharpen. He looked at best bored though the baboon furred individual in front of him knew better than to ever think that Sesshoumaru was like those bored and indolent fools that he had taken advantage of in both ningen and youkai nobility. _This_ was not one of those fools, _this _was the son of the Great Dog General, the eldest son of the Inu no Taishou. To say that his reputation had preceded him was a vast understatement.

The figure before Sesshoumaru seemed crouched, standing oddly shorter than the height he expected from the way the form had been moving through the trees to avoid his attacks and the posture made Sesshoumaru seem even taller and more dominant in comparison. Perhaps it was a good thing then that even with all his powers that Sesshoumaru was not a mind reader or the meeting would have ended there with the furred figure laying at his feet with a snapped neck at best.

Naraku _loathed_ Sesshoumaru. He hated that he was tall and fine, he hated that he was powerful. But above all he hated him because he had by birthright what Naraku wanted. Sesshoumaru had been born as a full blooded youkai and his perfection was no more in Naraku's opinion than an accident of birth. If there was a way that he could figure out to take what the son of the Great Dog had he would do it without hesitation and if he could ever catch Sesshoumaru unawares it would not go well for him. Yet none of that virulent hate showed in the mocking smooth solicitous tones of his voice.

"I know that you seek to take what the half-demon InuYasha wields. Perhaps this will be of some assistance to you. Take it as my gift and all I ask in return is that you kill InuYasha when you take your prize."

From within the white fur robe his hand emerged and in it he held forth a limb, the arm of a fallen samurai still encased in armor that was exquisite in its craftsmanship. Jaken squawked his outrage and Sesshoumaru's lips thinned almost imperceptibly in a frown. This Naraku must have somehow overheard his conversation with Jaken about the suitability of his last borrowed arm though why he felt that this arm was a better substitute … why dawned on him just as Jaken shook his fist at the robed figure. He could not handle the Tessaiga because he was a full youkai and were it not for InuYasha's human blood he wouldn't be able to either. This arm would give Sesshoumaru the edge he needed, would allow him to handle the sword and show his damned younger half brother its true power.

For Sesshoumaru knew what it would take to unleash the Wind Scar, the stroke that could kill one hundred demons with a single swing, unlike InuYasha who simply used the sword to protect the human wench that traveled with him. Sesshoumaru snorted almost imperceptibly at the thought, that one of the three most powerful swords ever forged lay in the hands of his incompetent half brother was a bigger joke than he could ever make up. He would show his brother what true power was, and then he would kill him and move on.

He held up his hand to silence Jaken and he took the offered limb from the robed figure and examined it. There was a strange glow coming from the end of the arm and he raised a silver brow at his strange benefactor in a silent command for an explanation. Naraku told him that he had placed a shard of the Shikon Jewel in the arm which would make it compatible for a longer period of time and make it of greater use for Sesshoumaru. A slight nod and then Sesshoumaru took the bait and attached the arm. He knew the area his brother was last seen in and he felt that it would be easy enough to find him and do what he had always wanted to do.

As he turned to leave the figure stopped him and offered a further gift, a strange round shaped hive and told Sesshoumaru that there was a human holy man that was traveling with InuYasha that the hive would be of use against. Before the figure could leap off into the trees Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"I would know the name of one that I deal with."

"I am called … Naraku."

Of course he wanted to have the name so that if he were betrayed that he would know who to seek. It never occurred to Sesshoumaru that Naraku would lie to him, for did not all know the consequences of wasting his time? It also never occurred to Sesshoumaru to seek out more information on this Naraku though later he would regret doing so. Now, he had one thing on his mind. By the time the moon was full he would have the Tessaiga in his hands at last and his half brother would finally be settled in a grave, his stain upon his father's bloodline finally cleansed.

"Kagome, be _careful_!"

Kagome let out a long suffering sigh. It had been bad enough when it was just Kouga being overprotective and coddling of her but now for some reason InuYasha had gotten into doing it as well. She turned back towards him with her hand up and something in her expression made him flatten his ears and a slightly distressed look came into his golden eyes. At that she inwardly relented, he looked so ready to be rejected that she just lowered her hand and caught his in her own instead and began dragging him down the hillside she had been traveling down. She'd seen some berry vines down at the bottom and figured that they would be a good addition to the den stores though honestly she'd also suddenly developed quite a craving for them as well.

It would be correct to say that her smirk once they had gotten to the bottom intact was smug, though her laughter at his grumbling was as sweet as always. She saw Sashiko farther down from them gathering mushrooms and waved to her friend who waved back, Sashiko being more than pleased that Kagome was helping contribute to the Pack's well being. It was one more thing that cemented her as the proper mate for their leader, and made Sashiko think of her as Yourouzoku in her heart and soul if not by her birth. Kagome was good for them all because she made Kouga a better leader. It was obvious that her influence and presence in his life had made him more of a far thinker, he had already begun doing things that would help the pack not only survive but thrive and make it stronger to meet whatever challenges might come their way over time.

It made her very proud to be a member of his tribe and a loyal follower of his, and Sashiko held out high hopes that once Kagome birthed his first cub that she would stay at the Den for far more of her time than she would be away. She assumed like many of the pack that Kagome was from the human village that lay near the Forest of the Wolves and so she expected that Kagome might want to visit there and see her family if they should still be alive of course, and while she had to admit she liked InuYasha perhaps it would be for the best if Kagome stopped traveling with him and just stayed home. Home being the Den of course, and Sashiko found herself nodding as she filled her basket with edible mushrooms. Yes, that would be for the best, though short trips with him for those Shard hunts might be all right too.

She sighed a little then as she looked up at Kagome gathering berries with InuYasha guarding her even then. She knew deep in her heart that perhaps those trips would not end until all the shards were gathered up for good or ill and that it must be necessary that they are gathered up or Kouga would never have allowed Kagome to go in the first place. Searching for them could be dangerous business as she had learned herself first hand in those few instances that the pack had gotten some for Kagome's return. The demons that used those Shards to gain power were rarely good in the first place and with the darkness of the power they were granted they were a blight in the areas they inhabited and traveled through on their often rampaging trip to gather even more of the pieces for themselves.

Sashiko was one of the few that were aware that Kouga himself possessed two of those Shards. They were untainted however and did him no harm but she could not help but wonder if in the future they might prove to be his downfall or in some other fashion prove that they were more curse than blessing. That thought made her worry her lip with her sharp teeth and she did not notice that Kagome had come up to her until she spoke softly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sashiko, what's wrong?"

The she wolf demon started and then laughed a bit at herself though her hands shook a little where she held the basket. She looked up and had meant to tell her friend that it was nothing when her gaze met the warmth of Kagome's chocolate eyes and she simply and quietly told her what had been bothering her. She worried for Kagome when she traveled after the shards, and she worried about what they might do to Kouga. Kagome gave her full basket of berries to InuYasha to take back up to the Den and then she slipped her arm through Sashiko's to walk with her. She wasn't sure how she could alleviate her friend's worries other than to listen to her and hope that together they could see that it was not so dire as was imagined.

The problem of course being that at the heart of it Sashiko was right. It was sometimes very dangerous but Kagome had a skilled protector in her friend InuYasha and she trusted him. As far as the Shards Kouga had, Kagome could do little more than assure Sashiko that as long as Kouga's heart was pure the shards would not become tainted and she could never see Kouga falling to the despair that it would take to have that worst case happen. Kouga was strong and in Kagome's eyes nearly perfect after all and her pure _faith _in him simply would not let her see a way that despair could take her beloved mate.

Kouga did not have it in him to quit or let himself fail, he would simply do what needed to be done for his family and his pack. This was not to say that there was not darkness in him, because after all Kouga was a demon and demons were often darker than humans could dream of being. But it did not mean that Kouga or any other demon was evil by nature. Kagome believed that demons like humans chose their own paths in life and that while there could be some that were controlled or bespelled that in the end each bore within themselves the seeds of good and evil, redemption and damnation, and it only remained to be seen which they would water and which would bear fruit.

Kagome sighed gently as she walked with Sashiko and wished that she could say more to comfort her friend and ease her worries. But since words failed her she simply turned and gave her a sisterly embrace, stopping their forward motion to do so. She kissed her cheek and smiled at her, the warmth of her shining in her eyes as she did so.

"I have to believe that things will be fine, Sashiko. I will keep believing for us all if I have to."

She felt so much love then, for Kouga, for the tribe that had become her second family, she could scarcely contain it all in her heart, yet her heart seemed to simply grow then to take it all in. Sashiko smiled back at her and walked with her back to the den, and neither of them noticed a flash of red disappearing up ahead of them around the bend of the path once they had made it up the hill again. That flash of red of course belonged to InuYasha and his fire rat fur robes. Heart pounding a bit at the fear that they'd see him and realize what he'd been doing he rushed ahead so that he could be back at the Den before they were and with enough time to make it seem as if he'd left far sooner than he had.

He'd known of course that the wolves worried every time that he left with Kagome on another hunt for a Jewel Shard. He hadn't really meant to eavesdrop on the conversation between Sashiko and Kagome but when he'd heard his name mentioned he couldn't help himself. Pride swelled in his chest as he deposited the full basket of berries with one of the wolf demon females and told her it was from Kagome before making himself a bit scarcer. He found a good ledge to lounge on that gave him a fine view of the valley below and reflected upon what he'd overheard. Kagome had told Sashiko that he would never let anything happen to her and that she trusted him not just with her own life but with that of her unborn cub. She trusted him completely and was not afraid to let that be known.

Oh true, that she had said other things. Things meant to reassure Sashiko and things about Kouga and her faith in him. But to InuYasha those were not the things that truly mattered. What mattered to him was that she had not hesitated for an instant in telling her friend that she was protected and by whom. It did not change the way things were of course. She was still mated to Kouga and was still this very moment carrying his cub. She loved Kouga with all her heart … save for the small piece that InuYasha knew was his. He knew that it was the love that she gave to all her friends of course but his portion was greater because he was her _best_ friend. She had shown him her faith in him and her affections were genuine, he would forever be loyal to her because of that.

Kagome made him more than he was. Kagome did not look at him and see half-demon or half-breed or a dozen other slanderous names he'd been called in the course of his life. To her he was InuYasha, her best friend and her defender, the one she relied on to protect her and he would rather spend his life as nothing more than that than to be nothing to her. Because of her he would never again be a rejected nothing. There were full demons now that looked upon him with respect that was not wary or dependent on his brother or father's reputations, full demons that did not despise him and it meant more to InuYasha than he could ever put into words.

Once upon a time he had wanted the Shikon Jewel for the rumor that it would grant its possessor a wish. A real wish that would give the holder what he or she desired. He did not then think upon the other things said about the Shikon Jewel, that it brought nothing but darkness and heartache, disaster to those that desired its power. It had in fact brought about the loss to darkness of one of the priestesses that had trained with Kikyou herself, a strong priestess named Tsubaki who had felt that she should have been given the honor of protecting the Shikon Jewel instead of her younger compatriot. Who knew, InuYasha mused. Perhaps Tsubaki was right and she should have been given the Jewel, but from what he'd heard about her after her leaving the Shrine she trained in perhaps all she could have given the Jewel was her own darkness.

He'd wanted it to become a full demon like his brother, a demon that his great father would have been proud to call son. But now, after traveling with Kagome he felt that perhaps his wish had changed. She liked him as he was. Exactly as he was in fact, and he wondered if those feelings would change if he should use the Jewel and wish for what he had always wanted. What would Kagome think of him as a full demon? He had already thought about this from his own viewpoint, thinking about if he would love Kagome even as a full demon and the answer of course had been yes. He shouldn't care so much about how the mate of another demon felt about him. He knew instinctively that he shouldn't and that were it to become common knowledge that he felt this way that somehow it could be used against him.

He shouldn't care and it shouldn't matter but it did. Looking forward he knew that should he ever love another enough to want to mate with them while Kagome was alive that whoever it was would have to meet with Kagome's approval as well. She trusted him and he would trust her instincts on matters of the heart. She would not want him to be without companionship should he choose it but she might see something he would miss in the personality or soul of that nebulous maybe woman. He doubted that she would be a ningen since how likely would it be that he would find another with the qualities that had attracted him to first Kikyou then Kagome? He snorted at the thought, a half-annoyed expression on his face and of course that was when Kouga found him.

He had wanted to ask him why he wasn't with Kagome first of course. He'd seen her back at the den without the hanyou, and he wondered if they had argued though he didn't want to ask Kagome herself. She was being a bit moody with him right now though he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He had been doing everything for her from serving her meals to carrying anything she thought to try and pick up, and why if she'd have let him he would have carried her everywhere too … and of course it hit him about then why she was so annoyed with him. His woman liked to do things on her own, to prove she was strong and capable and worthy of being his mate and here he had been eroding her independence by over coddling and protecting her. He supposed that she hadn't just outright told him so because she hadn't wanted to hurt his feelings and that made a half-annoyed expression cross his own handsome features.

If anyone would have seen how alike their expressions were at that moment they most likely would have laughed. And of course now that he was actually _here_ in front of InuYasha he'd quite forgotten what he'd wanted to ask him in the first place. InuYasha blinked at him as he stood there, expectant look on his face now which slowly degenerated back into a half-annoyed expression until the golden eyed boy blurted out sharply.

"What!"

That snapped Kouga out of his seeming daze and he looked around quickly to make sure he wouldn't be over heard before he asked the first thing that came into his head then.

"Was … did Kagome … well, I mean, did she seem … moody to you this morning?"

InuYasha blinked again, confusion writ large on his face as he thought over what Kouga had asked. That was certainly not what he'd expected at all when the wolf Prince had come stomping up to him.

"Uh … well no more than usual I guess."

This was true enough even though it didn't really give Kouga any insight or detail into what that might really mean, or any help about what his problem was. Kagome lived her life in the storm of her emotions and that was just how she was. One good thing about this was that you pretty much always knew where you stood with her because while she would never deliberately hurt someone's feelings she would not be so shy about sharing what was bothering her. The problem being that now due to her pregnancy that her body was going through changes that influenced her emotional state and she herself might not even be aware of how that was affecting the males around her.

At least the two males closest to her, Kouga and InuYasha were affected. Ginta, Hakkaku and the other males of the tribe seemed to be having an easier time of it and of course the females of the tribe were especially pleased that she was bearing cub. It was times like this that Kouga wished his own father were alive to consult on the matter. Oh there were other fathers in this tribe he could have spoken with, but they just didn't seem to hold the elevated level of wisdom that Kaiji would have had. It was funny. He hadn't thought of his father in years, even before he'd been sealed to the tree by Kikyou. He had never felt he needed to prove anything to his father while he'd been alive, nor had he felt seriously driven to exceed the power his father had. He someday would, Kouga knew that in his heart now with a calm certainty.

His father could have been a Tai-youkai if he'd have cared enough to do it. Kouga would be because his tribe would need a leader that strong someday. It was as simple as that to him. He had been born a Prince but unlike his father he would find a way to unlock the power within him and the path to that was his love for his mate. He had not after all forgotten that dream he'd had where something had taken her. He still was not one much to believe in the prophetic power of his own dreams but there had just been something about that one which had stuck with him. Someday someone or something would make the mistake of its life and take his mate and if they did they would get far more than they bargained for.

He cleared his throat, muttering an 'okay' and InuYasha 'feh'd' in return. Well that had certainly been productive enough for a conversation between the two of them. Secretly Kouga still thought that InuYasha harbored feelings for his mate though he'd never spoken of that suspicion to anyone but InuYasha that one day at the Bone Eater's Well. It wasn't as if he could blame him entirely, he had seen how her approval and friendship had changed the half-demon and for the better. As long as the dog didn't get it into his head to try and supplant him things would be fine. At least Kouga knew that the Inu hanyou would never allow anything to happen to Kagome.

He didn't notice the strange look InuYasha gave him as he simply wandered away from him. Perhaps he should have just picked a fight with the half demon which was always a good way to work off some steam and clear his head but by the time that occurred to him Kouga was well down the path away from InuYasha. He really needed to get focused but it was so hard with Kagome's scent teasing at his senses and as if the thought summoned her she was there before him. She turned as if she had sensed him coming up behind her and smiled, her chocolate eyes warm and she was suddenly there with her arms around his waist and looking up at him with a laugh which made those warm eyes sparkle. He smiled down at her before suddenly swinging her up in his arms and moving towards the den. Ah yes, time to chase them all out since it was such a glorious day and the fresh air would do his wolves a world of good.

Her laughter as she was carried lit his heart and his own deep chuckle joined it to echo off of the walls of the den. Later on, after he had loved her often and well and she was nestled against his side sleeping contentedly he would think about that well of power that lay untapped within, the strength of yokai that would make him a Tai-youkai if he connected with it. He had almost done so once already. That had happened when Sango had attacked them at the clearing and threatened Kagome, when he had gathered up his power and had almost shifted into his demonic alter form. He had never in his life done so though he had always felt that it was possible for him. He carefully examined just how he had felt in those fleeting moments and knew then as he lay warm in the den with his mate at his side that it was only a matter of time.

He could do it. Kouga, Prince of the Yourouzoku really would be a Tai-youkai of his kind as he had intimated to Kagome's mother that he might. He allowed his intense blue eyes to close then and turned so that he could curl his body around Kagome's and let sleep take him. She had told him more than once that she had dreamed about their cub and that because of those dreams she knew that their cub would be a boy, so as he dropped into sleep he almost wistfully wondered if he might share that dream with her.

Five days later Kouga was wondering just how he'd gotten himself into this. How could he have thought that InuYasha would just have left it alone when he'd idly brought up the fight with Sango and asked InuYasha if he remembered anything different about himself during that fight. InuYasha flicked an ear in pretended disinterest but then he owned up to the truth, that he had in fact seen the shadows gather around Kouga for one and how they had made his fingers into razor claws that could most likely have sliced off Sango's head for another. Kouga was a bit surprised that it had been visible to him but then InuYasha did after all have strong demon blood in his veins. Kouga had made his mistake then and confided in InuYasha, telling him that he was on the verge of tapping into his total power, of becoming a Tai-youkai.

InuYasha had shuffled his bare feet a bit, and then looked up with a wicked grin, light glinting in his golden eyes. Without warning the hanyou launched himself at Kouga and tackled him to the ground and from there the fight was on. Kouga was astonished at first then pissed, but after that he had begun to enjoy the fight. InuYasha wasn't holding back and soon neither was the Yourouzoku Prince. Finally he'd gotten InuYasha pinned to the ground and grinned down at him in sure victory when the hanyou had whispered to him.

"Now imagine that some demon has Kagome by the throat _right now_!"

Kouga's senses were in overdrive from the fight, his adrenaline high and the thought of some demon touching his mate and harming her drove him over the edge. He leapt back from InuYasha with a snarl and let fury wash over him. The whites of his rich blue eyes vanished and they lit from within with his yokai even as ribbons of shadow from all around the clearing curled around his lean muscular form. An invisible wind rose around him which made his ebon hair float and tore the headband from his forehead even as he growled, the sound deep as an earthquake. Kouga could feel a strange shifting of the bones of his face, an ache within his human seeming body as the shadows continued to add bulk to him.

His perceptions of the clearing he was in altered as he suddenly seemed to be standing tall above the trees surrounding it and he noted with vague surprise that he was on all fours. Not just all fours but all four paws! He looked down at InuYasha then, who was staring up at him with that same wicked grin as before and laughing because he'd done something clever. He really had, Kouga reflected in amazement at it. InuYasha had figured out how to get Kouga's change to happen and inside Kouga felt the deeply rooted connections to his full oasis of inner yokai become wide open and complete. He threw back his head and howled, and from the surrounding forest there came an answer from the throats of wolves and Yourouzoku alike that he reveled in. They heard him, knew him for not only who he was as Prince Kouga but what he was, a Yourouzoku Tai-youkai.

It was around then that Kagome had come tearing into the clearing, grim determination on her face and just ahead of a pursuing Sashiko. They had been back at the den when Kagome had suddenly paled and rushed outside, Kouga's name on her lips. Somehow she had known that something had happened within her Prince even before his triumphant howl had echoed across the land. Nearly winded when she came upon the clearing she took it all in with wide chocolate eyes. InuYasha, looking proud and smug standing at the feet of the most massive wolf she had ever seen. He was almost as big as Sesshoumaru when he was in the form of the demonic white dog, his fur was black as night and thick, especially in the almost lion-like mane around his neck and shoulders that made him look positively majestic and royal. His eyes were blue, a shade she had only ever seen in Kouga and her heart knew who he was even as her brain struggled to catch up with it.

He took in a great breath, the gust of his exhale making Kagome's long dark hair stream out behind her as he lowered his head to her level. His Mate, and her scent calmed his demonic nature, letting him take control of the transformation and allowing him to change back into the form he'd been born into. He stood before her then, his dark hair loose and mantled around his shoulders much the way his mane had while in his other form and she ran to him and let him enclose her in his arms. There was still the wildness of shadow around him, the inner taste of him now forever enriched by his transformation and Kagome gasped a little at what her priestess senses showed her now. More than ever he was a force to be reckoned with though she felt no fear of him. He was her love, and her Mate and she knew he would always love and protect her.

"My dearest."

She whispered to him as he held her, letting him know that she was not afraid of his changes or what he might be capable of now. A rush of almost giddiness swept through Kouga then and he swung around in a wide circle while holding her to him. She finally began to laugh as well though she did make him slow down claiming that he was making her dizzy. He set her down with an almost abashed look though the blue of his eyes glinted with almost boyish glee. He was so mature mostly that sometimes even Kagome forgot that he was still just a boy by demonic standards so she treasured the moments in which he was boyish and free all the more for how rare they were. She murmured to him how amazing that he was, and she smiled at InuYasha in praise for how clever he had been in helping her mate.

Tomorrow they would be traveling back to Kaede's village to meet up with Miroku once more and search for more Shards, but tonight Kagome intended to make the most of her time with Kouga. They sat quietly around the central fire and watched the cubs play, Shippou leading them in one last game before it was time to sleep and Kouga smiled to see the expression in Kagome's eyes as he knew she was seeing their own cub already playing amongst them. She had asked him earlier that day what he wanted to name their son, and he had given it some thought but he wanted to know what the boy was called in dreams. She had told him that she had never heard his name in her dreams of him but Kouga felt that it would come and when she knew, he would know.

He reached over and caressed her cheek with his knuckles, a gentle and lazy motion that made the corners of his lips twitch into a smile as he watched her eyes warm with her love of him. So many moments he was blessed with, Kouga mused. Moments just like this that he would remember for the rest of his long life and each one would be more than answer enough to the question if loving Kagome were worth the sacrifices he might be called upon to make. No matter what he would be asked to give Kouga knew that he would always answer yes and always he would know his Mate was worth whatever price he paid. That surety of purpose shone in his blue eyes then and he wondered what it looked like to Kagome because her own expression changed to one infinitely tender regarding him.

Kagome herself had realized in that moment that whether it was fate, karma, or the heavenly powers themselves that had brought her to Kouga that she was thankful to them for it. He completed her and she him, and she felt blessed to be so loved and so thoroughly adored. Nothing could ruin that moment of perfect clarity, not even the sounds of the cubs and Shippou at play or InuYasha's 'feh' when one of the littlest cubs climbed into his lap only to turn and growl menacingly at the other cubs that had been chasing him in a game of tag. Her hand reached up and took his, palm meeting palm as she laced her fingers with his and that intimate touch opened all of her priestess senses to him. She heard the sound deep within her soul of a double heartbeat, his own strong with yokai twining with her own gentle and steady beat to bring them into perfect synch.

She had only felt this deep connection with him in the past while they were in the throes of passion, and a delicate pink blush stained her cheeks as her gaze met his and she knew he felt what she was feeling, his knowing smile making her avert her gaze demurely. Kouga was having none of that however and his free hand lifted to rest fingers under her chin, lifting her face so he could kiss her softly. Playfully he dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose after he pulled back from the first kiss and her dreamy sigh of contentment made him smirk in his usual way.

Had Kouga only known the danger that was awaiting InuYasha and Kagome after they left Kaede's village to search for the next shard of the shattered jewel he would have forbade them both from leaving the Den. As it was he could not shake the sudden sense of disquiet that came over him that next morning as he watched Kagome turn and wave from the path that led down towards the forest, her smile full of her love of him and those pack members that had turned out to bid their leader's mate farewell. It wasn't enough to make him run after her and make up an excuse to stay one more day, but as the day wore on into afternoon he began doubting that he had made the right choice when he had lifted his own hand to wave back to her.

Ginta had been surprisingly the first to call him on it, Hakkaku standing near-by and almost nonchalantly but in obvious support of his friend as he confronted their Prince, the new Tai-youkai, and more importantly the best friend either of them had … besides the other of course.

"Kouga … why'd you let 'nee-chan go when even _we_ can tell you didn't want to?"

Kouga had growled almost absently then, making Ginta cringe a little but he straightened and stood firm until Kouga answered him.

"I had to, she made a promise. A promise important to her, and she's right, those things have to be gathered up."

He paused, then added almost grudgingly, like an afterthought.

"But I can't shake the feeling something is going to happen."

He wasn't sure then who was the most surprised between him or Hakkaku when Ginta nodded firmly and then pushed at Kouga's shoulder.

"Then you better get after 'nee-chan, and we're coming too. Koichi can watch the Den, Sashiko won't let him get away with any nonsense either."

A wolfish grin suddenly lit Kouga's face and he spun, speeding down the path his mate had taken that morning with the tornado that heralded his passage quickly fading into the distance as his two followers stood there blinking before they too started running.

"Hey Kouga! Wait up!"

It was a good thing they had already talked to Sashiko earlier when they'd seen their Prince yearning to go or the pack would have been left wondering just what had happened to their leader. The females of course found it romantic that he was worried and the males were of the opinion that he should have just kept her there anyway, and besides there weren't any major threats to the pack right now that needed their Prince's powerful attention. The word was already spreading fast in the youkai community that Kouga had become a Tai-youkai, and while there would be those that would deliberately come to challenge him because of it that would take awhile yet and the knowledge that he was that powerful would keep many lesser youkai away that might have tried to take over pack territory and lands.

The trip to get Miroku had been completely uneventful, a nice change of pace for both of them though Kagome had not as yet been subjected to several physical discomforts she had been warned about due to her pregnancy, which she had fully expected to have had by now. She'd had no real morning sickness, just a weak thread of vague nausea each morning when she woke that went away as soon as she ate, and she certainly did not feel dizzy or tired as they walked along. She had however noticed many of her senses growing sharper, including that inner sense that told her of approaching youkai. To Kagome this seemed useful so she made no real mention of it even as she chattered away to the patiently listening InuYasha as they walked.

They had decided to allow Sango to travel with them when Miroku suggested it, she had fully recovered from her physical wounds and even InuYasha could see the wisdom of traveling with someone as trained as she was in fighting demons. It did not hurt that she as well shared the goal Miroku had of stopping Naraku and InuYasha welcomed the extra set of eyes to help guard Kagome. He was both surprised and relieved that Kiyoshi was not waiting for them as well but he was sure that with his luck the neko youkai would certainly soon be among them once more. Miroku told him that soon after they had left with Shippou that Kiyoshi took Tomoe away into hiding once more and had said he would return though thankfully he had not as yet.

Despite their similar goals it seemed that Miroku had still not been able to quite set aside his natural dislike for Kiyoshi and that too was fine with InuYasha. He might grudgingly like the little hanyou girl that was his daughter but Kiyoshi … as a cat he just set InuYasha on edge and of course it didn't help that Kagome liked him. The group consulted with Kaede before they left, choosing not to spend the night there as they wanted to pursue a new rumor of a jewel shard towards the north. Because they had not tarried Kouga missed stopping them at the village, and while frustration had him wanting to be sharp with the old priestess when he spoke to her that evening he was polite. She had sensed the changes in Kouga which surprised him, Kaede was not that powerful which made him in turn realize how powerful he himself must now be.

He took pity on Ginta and Hakkaku, waiting for them at the edge of the village, lounging against a fence post as they came up to him, panting and out of breath. He let them rest a while and eat bowls of broth Kaede brought out, all the while facing north because that was where he had been told his mate was going. He would be with her soon, and then he could bury that feeling of disquiet and unease that was riding him even now as he seemed so relaxed despite being so tense. He finally just took off, leaving his pack mates scrambling to give Kaede their empty bowls so they could take off after him, a half smile touching the one-eyed priestess' wrinkled face. The dust of their passing soon settled and it was as if they had never been there.

Kagome had decided that it might be nice to stay at an inn that evening rather than sleeping out under the stars and the way she asked so winsomely made it very hard to refuse her. They entered the village near a mountainside late in the day, dusk coloring the land and muting the colors of the scenery. There were still a fair amount of people walking about the streets and it was fairly easy to get directions to the largest and most expensive inn there was to be had. InuYasha rolled his eyes as Miroku began his usual line about sensing a dark presence that loomed over the establishment and under the innkeeper's thankful gaze the houshi set his sutras carefully on the lintels of the door, proclaiming the building cleansed and safe.

They had barely finished their evening meal when Kagome rose and began pacing restlessly near the door to their shared room. She growled under her breath when Sango softly questioned Miroku, asking the houshi if he sensed something that might be bothering Kagome, as if she wasn't able to just hear them talk! InuYasha came up and rested his cheek on the point of her shoulder in a rather endearing fashion and she huffed, unable to put into words what was riling her up, but she knew it was something. Something was wrong, and if she could just figure out what, she could do something about it. She idly reached her hand up and scratched InuYasha's ears before she realized she had done it, Miroku's clearing his throat the sound that brought her back to herself.

Moments later a booming voice rolled over the village, a sinister voice which held a note of arrogance and darkness, grating over all their senses. Miroku did not even need to state that he sensed a demonic aura then, they all sensed it as they rushed out of the inn to stand in defensive postures in the courtyard, looking up at the gigantic ogre youkai which had to be the owner of the voice.

"Brother to Sesshoumaru, show yourself and seal your fate!"

AN: Another new chapter! I hope I did justice to Kouga's transformation and that you liked the path I took to get him there. Next chapter, enter once more Sesshoumaru!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Tomoe, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered.

"Brother to Sesshoumaru, show yourself and seal your fate!"

Sango adjusted her grip on her Hiraikotsu, a grim still expression on her face as she took in the sheer size of the ogre youkai that was calling out InuYasha. She knew that they would have to hit the thing hard and fast to take it down before it could enter the village and utterly destroy it, and that a demon that size would have no trouble killing all the innocent villagers without even breaking a sweat. Even if the others chose not to fight Sango knew that it was her duty to do so and so she stepped forward, placing herself before Kagome and setting her feet in preparation of her attack. Kirara paced next to her, still in small two-tail form, waiting the moment of attack before revealing her startling power of transformation, and Sango's eyes were as serious as the grave as her muscles tensed, waiting.

InuYasha appeared almost casual in comparison, coming out of the inn and also stepping between the ogre and Kagome but slightly ahead of Sango as well. With an air of almost arrogant grace he squared his shoulders in his fire rat robe, and with a bare hint of tightened knuckles he drew his heirloom sword, the Tessaiga. Now Sango had seen this sword before, ratty looking as it rode InuYasha's hip and the few times she'd seen him draw it to clean it the blade looked fragile, nicked and warped. But now when he drew it forth the blade gleamed with light that almost matched the gold of his eyes and it grew exponentially to a size that might rival her own weapon. A ruff of thick fur lay at the hilt and the thing looked like … it looked like a huge fang to Sango.

Kagome had gotten a bow from their things and stood with it ready, her aim a bit shaky Sango noticed but her expression was set, and brave. She noticed that the tip of the arrow was beginning to glow a soft pink, she had heard from Miroku that Kagome had great power though she was as yet untrained in it for the most part and this must be a manifestation of that, of her priestess ability to purify. Sango was interested in seeing how that ability would serve Kagome in the upcoming battle and she began to feel much more confident in the group's ability to succeed in this fight. Even when the ogre crashed through the stockade that surrounded the village she did not feel worried, only prepared her first attack. InuYasha shouted up to the ogre, anger beginning to show in his voice for the first time as the demon approached them.

"I don't know what my bastard brother did to piss you off, but in case you didn't know it he hates me too. So I ain't all that concerned that you hate him, but you can leave me the hell out of it!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

Quick on the heels of InuYasha's declaration Sango threw the first punch of the fight so to speak, her weapon arcing out into the cool night air and slicing a deep gash into the arm of the ogre before coming back to her with that angry bee hum as it cut through the air as brutally as it had the demon. Kirara transformed then into the size of a pony, fire engulfing her at paws and tail and she added her own flying, swooping attack to the fray. Kagome drew back her bowstring even tauter, and took a sharp breath in before firing her arrow, the exhale coming out in a rush as she shouted.

"Hit the mark!"

Pink light arced through the air towards the ogre trailing behind Kagome's arrow, and while it did not strike the ogre it was soon apparent that her target had not been the giant demon but the figure standing in the shadows behind it. The ogre's stench had served to mask his scent from InuYasha long enough for him to get that close and of course the attention drawn to the larger threat had kept even Miroku from realizing that the strong demonic aura he had sensed had not in point of fact been coming from the ogre at all, that while the power might seem to better match the size of the giant it belonged instead to the humanoid figure who's sleeve was now pierced by Kagome's arrow. A sleeve that no one realized should have been empty, should have been moving in the breeze with no arm to hold it still.

With a seemingly casual gesture he pulled the sleeve free of the arrow and stepped forth so that they could all see him clearly, superiority and arrogance bleeding from every move though his expression was … wait. Kagome's eyes widened just a bit in surprise as instead of the icy and blank expression she expected on the face of InuYasha's elder half brother there seemed to be a look of anticipation though it was subtle indeed the emotion was clearly there. The fight was on earnestly then with InuYasha's shout of his brother's name, and while the odds seemed stacked against them the tide turned a bit as Miroku unleashed his Kazaana. His shout drew Sango's attention and she watched as the giant ogre youkai was beginning to be drawn in to Miroku's cursed hand. Kagome had told her a little about how they had first met Miroku but she had supposed that she had never really believed her until right that moment.

Even the size of the demon didn't matter when faced with the wind tunnel in the houshi's hand, then a strange thing happened. Sesshoumaru had turned his head and saw what was happening, and thrust his brother back only to draw a strange object from his robes and throw it towards Miroku. The object blossomed like a poison flower and spewed forth wasps the size of which Sango had never seen, and like the ogre they too were drawn into Miroku's hand. It was odd, it was almost as if they were deliberately allowing themselves to be sucked in and it made no sense to Sango until she heard Miroku cry out and drop to his knees, covering the Kazaana. The ogre was at that point no longer a threat regardless, and Kagome was quickly at Miroku's side, calling for Sango to help her move the ashen faced monk. Urgently he whispered to the pair, he'd been poisoned and he had felt the wasps stinging him once they were drawn into his hand.

Kagome paled, glance going from Miroku's face to InuYasha fighting with Sesshoumaru and she gripped Sango's hand.

"Please watch over him, I might have something that would help in my pack."

Kagome ran up the steps towards the inn and prayed she would make it in time, that she had not misremembered having a poison remedy in the medical kit her mother had given to her because bandages certainly wouldn't help this situation. What was worse was that Sesshoumaru seemed to be gaining the upper hand with InuYasha in their battle and Kagome's heart sank upon returning with her bag as she saw her protector disarmed. _Well at least he can't use Tessaiga, his demonic aura won't allow him to touch it. _She thought, trying to comfort herself. Sango held Miroku's head while Kagome had him drink the remedy, Kagome stood then to tensely watch the scene below her unfold. It was a nightmare vision as somehow beyond reason Sesshoumaru was not only able to pick up the Tessaiga but he had his servant Jaken summon forth all the youkai that lived on the mountain beyond the village. Most of them were lesser demons at best but there were still so many!

Her heart sank because she knew there was no way that they could fight off so many demons, that Sesshoumaru had summoned up their death. Her thoughts went to Kouga and she mourned that he would never be able to see their cub now but her chin firmed and she narrowed her eyes. She would not go down without a fight! Then something happened that she had not expected at all, even more amazing than Sesshoumaru being able to touch InuYasha's sword. Unlike his brother, Sesshoumaru had seen their great father wield the swords he owned and he knew what they could do and more importantly he knew how to unleash what he thought was the Tessaiga's ultimate attack. There was a mocking tone in his voice as he explained all that to his brother, that he had no right to have a sword that he couldn't even use, and now he would show him what it was capable of. The legends said that it could fell one hundred demons in a single stroke, and with a narrowing of his golden gleaming eyes and an elegant twist of his wrist Sesshoumaru proved that it was no legend but fact.

"Wind Scar."

Even the poisoned Miroku gaped at the devastation that spread out from where Sesshoumaru stood. They were all dead, all the demons that Jaken had summoned down from the mountain at his master's command, all dead and burned to ashes and the mountain had huge gouges in it from where the power of the attack burned itself through the ground. InuYasha couldn't help that his jaw dropped, unlike his older brother he had never seen the Tessaiga's power before in this fashion. He'd known it would transform to protect Kagome but this was unfathomable to him. Now the burning desire came into his heart to know how it was done, to master the technique himself. If his stinking half brother could do it surely he could! That is, if he ever got the sword back from his brother. Golden eyes narrowed as his brother turned with that same expression on his face as he began the same movement that not moments before had heralded the death of all those lesser demons.

Yet as the sword came towards the top of the arc to release the move there was a sudden flash of blinding pink light and the sound of metal striking metal. Kagome's shout went up and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in almost shock. Somehow that girl had caused the Tessaiga to transform back into its decrepit state! Something akin to anger crossed Sesshoumaru's features for a split second as he focused finally on Kagome. She was familiar to him but he was not quite sure how, perhaps if InuYasha hadn't shouted at him to regain his attention he might have remembered just where he'd first seen her. He snarled as she fired another arrow at him, lunging forward he snapped at her with the whip of light from his hand. She fell and struck her head, dizzying her enough that Miroku was able to pull her away as Sesshoumaru warned InuYasha in a voice that brooked no dissent.

"Tell your bitch to stay out of this or I will end her."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed and he snarled back at his brother.

"She ain't my bitch. She's Kagome, of the Yourouzoku an' her mate's a Tai-youkai. I'm her protector an' you ain't touchin' her."

He was taking a major gamble here that Sesshoumaru would be more concerned about his fight with his brother over the Tessaiga than sensing out the truth of Kagome's nature. InuYasha had not actually said that Kagome _was_ a Yourouzoku though he did sort of imply it, trusting that Sesshoumaru would expect that for the most part a Tai-youkai would only mate with a worthy enough demon. It was a slim chance of protection from his icy brother but it was all he could do, and InuYasha yelled up to Miroku and Sango.

"Get her out of here now Miroku!"

Kagome didn't want to go, she wanted to stay and help InuYasha fight and as she regained her senses she fought Miroku's grasp, but she listened to reason as Miroku explained that if InuYasha had to worry about where she was he'd be distracted and Sesshoumaru would most likely kill him. So though her heart wanted her to stay and fight her reason and wanting to protect her cub made her go limp when Miroku carried her off. Sango protected their retreat which allowed InuYasha to fully concentrate on his brother. The fight was vicious then until InuYasha turned the tables on his half brother at great cost to himself. He tricked him into letting him close and this allowed him to slash the human arm his brother had gained with his claws and take the Tessaiga from him, but the price he paid was having his brother's clawed hand shoved through his back and out his belly.

It should by all means have killed him on the spot and Kagome screamed in a high clear voice full of anguish and grief upon seeing the gout of blood that followed the removal of that hand. She fought Miroku in earnest then, tears flooding her eyes and making the scene below blurry but she watched as InuYasha's ears flicked to hear her scream and the Tessaiga transformed in his hands. _No matter what, he had sworn to protect Kagome_. InuYasha went to one knee, the sword's tip buried in the ground and the blade held him up though his golden eyes were empty of all conscious thought in a fashion that was startling and eerie. Jaken started forward to collect the Tessaiga when Sesshoumaru stopped him, his voice seeming disinterested yet somehow thoughtful at the same time.

"Leave him, Jaken. His instincts alone fuel him now and he would gut you or I if we venture too close. Come. The Tessaiga is beyond my reach this day."

They turned and walked away as the stain of blood grew beneath the hanyou on his knee, and Sesshoumaru indeed had much to think about. There was something that he had not told his brother when he was explaining the power of the Wind Scar and that was what bothered him now. He had assumed that the demonic blood of their revered father was weak in InuYasha but it appeared that he had miscalculated in that thought. It appeared that in truth InuYasha's demonic blood and power were stronger than he would have believed and Sesshoumaru could not deny the truth of it now, for he would have been able to strike InuYasha with the Wind Scar and it would not have formed if he had inferior power. The reason he had had Jaken summon so many lesser youkai from the mountain was so that their combined yokai would equal a force enough to allow the Wind Scar to form. So it had almost been a whim to try the same technique on his half brother, an experiment of sorts.

What Sesshoumaru had learned had rocked him to the core, though it would be impossible to tell that from the unchanging expression on his face as he lifted off on a cloud of his own demonic power. The Wind Scar should not have formed for a mere hanyou, yet it was definitely on its way to manifesting when Kagome's arrow had transformed the Tessaiga back. Was it possible that his little brother was not inferior and weak due to his human blood as Sesshoumaru had always believed? His thoughts were interrupted by great pain as the human arm he had been given by Naraku suddenly began to burn, licking at his own flesh and with a muffled oath he tore the offending arm from his body and dropped it into the air, allowing the fire to consume it and leaving only the glittering jewel shard to drop to the ground below. It never reached it as a huge wasp akin to the ones that had been in that hive used against the houshi dove down and took it away.

A moment of anger rushed through Sesshoumaru at the betrayal of his so called ally and he used his heightened demonic power to seek out Naraku with the intent to exact revenge upon him for the slight. They briefly fought and it was discovered that Naraku had used demonic puppetry to escape his just punishment at Sesshoumaru's hands. His words further set Sesshoumaru against him, as if he would be fool enough to ally with the disgusting being once tricked? As he prepared to leave the place Naraku had fled from he paused in his steps, a tilt of his head causing a sweep of his silvery hair around his lean form. He sensed a powerful aura heading his way at great speed, an aura nearly as powerful as his own though there was something almost raw and new about that power. Curiosity touched him then a moment, and he wondered if this might be the Tai-youkai that his little brother had mentioned that allowed him to protect his mate. He wondered but in the end he did not truly care enough to pursue the source of the aura. If she continued to travel with his little brother he was sure that eventually he would indeed end up meeting and perhaps battling this wolf Tai-youkai but that day was not today.

"_INUYASHA_!"

As Kouga ran he could not shake the feeling in his gut that something terrible had happened, something he should have been there to prevent. He had stopped to allow Ginta and Hakkaku to rest when all three had been transfixed by a scream of anger and grief, Kouga's tanned face going sheet white as Ginta had whispered.

"'nee-chan …?"

Kagome wasn't dead, Kouga knew that deep in his soul. He would know it if she died, on an instinctive level where his awareness of her lived. But something awful had happened or she would not have made that sound that tore at his heart and he ran towards where he sensed her knowing that all he could offer her now was his support and hope that was enough. Yet even his drive to comfort and protect his woman hadn't been enough to keep him from sliding to a halt in front of the devastation of the mountainside, the gouges and energy burns in the land were smoking still and almost eerie in that there was a stillness to them that Kouga realized was the total absence of any yokai. All of the youkai that had lived upon that mountain were dead and the idea chilled Kouga. What could have done this?

He shook himself and ran on towards where he felt his mate was and soon enough he found her. It was a stark and sobering sight as he ran up, the whirlwind he traveled in dispersing as it always did, and his blue eyes took in his woman crying over InuYasha and he realized that nearly all the blood he smelt twined with her sweet scent must have belonged to the Inu-hanyou. There was the heavier scent of the blood of the slain ogre of course but he'd been able to filter that out once he'd caught the smell of blood on Kagome's skin. Nearly all was InuYasha's from what appeared to be a terrible wound that had been bandaged tightly by his woman with help from the houshi who still looked a bit ashen. Nearly all … but for the blood that seeped from a spot at her temple and from a strange mark at her shoulder and Kouga was at her side in an instant, his deep voice low and calmer than he felt when he asked her what had happened.

It hurt to hear her explanation as her words were punctuated with soft sobs, tears welling up from her deep chocolate eyes to roll down her smooth cheeks. Even though he was there to wipe them away each one left a mark on his own heart because she was hurting. He growled low in his throat when he found out that Kagome was wounded because of her interference in the fight between InuYasha and his elder brother Sesshoumaru and inwardly he vowed to give that Inu youkai a taste of his own medicine when they finally met. Almost awkwardly he reached and patted the hanyou's shoulder and his voice held a note of command when he told him simply that he best not die because he didn't want his woman shedding more tears over him. They waited until Ginta and Hakkaku came running up before moving InuYasha up and in to the inn, though the pair were almost inconsolable once they saw that Kagome had been injured even the slightest bit.

They of course began imagining how InuYasha must have gotten his injury protecting Kagome 'nee-chan, most likely in an extraordinarily brave display of combat skills, taking a deadly blow meant for her. It was close enough to the truth that Kagome nodded before letting Kouga tend her wounds. Miroku had been about to clean and bandage them when Kouga snarled and grabbed his mate up in a perfectly wolfish display of overprotective male, though Miroku inwardly forgave him. Kouga had had quite a fright even if he hadn't spoken about it and Miroku knew that if it were the mother of his child to be injured that most likely he'd be even less rational than the Yourouzoku Prince.

Kagome let him tend her, her wounds cleansed and dressed before she simply let herself cling to his armor as he held and rocked her, his deep voice telling her how sorry he was that he wasn't there to help her. She forgave him though in a once more tearful voice she begged him not to let InuYasha die as if that were somehow on the menu of powers that he had gained when he became a Tai-youkai. He told her what she needed to hear, that InuYasha would be fine, his demon blood was strong and he was a fighter no matter what. It was enough to allow her to sleep and Kouga laid her on a futon close by as he watched over her and the hanyou both.

For a time it was enough to watch her breathing, to know that she would heal and would be fine. His mate was strong in body and spirit but he knew that if her companion died it would cripple something inside her that he didn't know if his love could fix. He wished he had Sashiko's knowledge of healing herbs or his mother's Yourouzoku healing magics, but that had never been his lot in life. So he growled low so not to wake Kagome, words to InuYasha.

"If you die mutt, I'll kill you."

A smirk touched his lips for a moment as even he recognized how silly that sounded but the sentiment was still true. He and InuYasha might never be friends but he respected the hanyou for all he'd done and he could see that his oath to protect Kagome was as deep and abiding within him as Kouga had expected. Not that he'd truly doubted, once an Inu youkai declared loyalty it was beyond unusual for that bond to be broken. Yet he saw the proof before him and it eased something within him despite the graveness of the situation. If the hanyou survived the night he'd heal and be as good as new in a few days as long as nothing else untoward happened. A deep sigh came from Kouga then as his gaze turned back to his restlessly sleeping mate.

How could he allow her to continue her search for these Jewel Shards when things like this happened? Not that this incident was caused by the shard hunt in and of itself but instead the apparent fixation that InuYasha's brother had with InuYasha's legacy sword, but still. Had Kagome not been with InuYasha she would not now be wounded and heartsick that her friend might die. He raked a hand through his hair, tossing his headband across the room in frustration and shaking his head to clear it of these distressing thoughts. He couldn't forbid her from fulfilling her vow but how could he stand to see things like this happen to her? The stress couldn't be good for her or their cub, and at that thought he leaned over to stroke his hand over her cheek and his thumb caressed over her full lower lip. She'd been whimpering slightly in her sleep but his touch calmed her and she released a soft sigh before falling into a deeper and quieter rest.

He had heard the myth that demons could not love as deeply as humans, that they were not designed to feel emotions to that fierceness and that was why many of them were cold and remorseless killers. Yet what man could ever have loved any woman as much as he loved his Kagome? Kouga snorted softly, he knew that the truth was no man could. Perhaps that was why he'd fallen for her, because someone as special as his mate who was as kind, brave, and loving as his woman deserved to be loved as only a demon could love her. There was nothing he would not do for her sake, and he recalled once more that dream he had had of someone taking his Kagome from him and he knew that should that dream come to pass especially now that he had unlocked his own potential that their fate would be just exactly what they deserved for such a thing.

No mountain would be remote enough, no cave deep enough, to hide them were that to be the case. Kagome was his and she had many loyal protectors who would also die to keep her safe. InuYasha had proven that, as well as that human monk Miroku who had put himself into harms way with Sesshoumaru around, taking Kagome out of danger in full view of the Inu youkai lord. His estimation of that houshi had gone up because of his actions and he felt that perhaps this time around Miroku would not have to stay behind at Kaede's village, that he could come meet Kagome's family back at the Den. He was not sure if he trusted Sango as yet, there were still too many unanswered questions as far as Kouga was concerned where she was involved, but he had to admire her bravery and skill. He would see if time would tell if she proved herself friend or foe to them, and do his best not to judge her simply because of her past connection no matter how unwilling to Naraku.

Kouga's chest heaved and he let out a gusty sigh before standing up to remove his armor. He'd have no productive thoughts this night he knew and the inn was guarded well enough by his wolves, the monk, and the demon slayer. He would rest for now with his body wrapped protectively around Kagome's own and give himself the comfort of his mate's touch. Let tomorrow hold all the disturbing thoughts he could ponder but tonight he would soothe her sleep and rest himself. He knew that even if InuYasha woke that things were not as yet settled with this and the hanyou might want to fight about the things Kouga wanted to suggest to him. Kouga still couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going to happen, that the ramifications of the battle with Sesshoumaru were still truly yet to manifest and that there was more to it than what it seemed upon the surface.

He let his eyes drift closed, his nose filled with the scent of Kagome's freshly washed hair, lips curving to a semi-smile as his own scent layered over her own once more, strongly marking her as his mate. He had already become more than he ever really imagined he could be since that day he'd woken to her touch. She had given him his dreams and made him reach for his true potential in a fashion that a demon female might never have done. Something about her made him want to be everything it was possible for him to be simply to see the pride in her eyes that was just for him. His strong arm draped around her waist had her snuggled tight back against his chest and finally Kouga was able to fully relax enough to sleep.

He had long wanted to dream of his cub with Kagome, from the moment that she had told him of her own dreams of the dark haired bright eyed boy cub. Tonight he was given that gift whether it was from the same source as Kagome's dreams of him or his own wishful longing for them, there it was and he woke Kagome up to whisper in her ear the name he had used in the dream and was rewarded with the sweetness of her smile despite her worries and all that had happened.

"Our cub's name is Koji, you should have seen him outrun Shippou."

Kouga's smile never dimmed as he told her about the dream, about how fleet their son was of foot and how graceful even for such a young Yourouzoku. He chuckled at Kagome's comment that it was no surprise that he was fleet of foot considering who his father was and he was glad to be able to help her keep her smile by telling her that InuYasha still lived. It was a good sign that he had made it through the night considering the graveness of his wounds and if he simply rested he'd most likely fully recover in a matter of days. Kouga sat up with Kagome still held to his chest then and he asked her more questions about the fight with Sesshoumaru, paying particular attention to the details she gave about what the Tessaiga had done and he found it curious indeed that the sword had a barrier on it that did not allow InuYasha's full demon brother to touch it under normal circumstances. In that moment his blue eyes narrowed a bit as he gazed upon the unconscious hanyou and he wondered what his father had been thinking when he'd done that, if he had any true idea of how either of his sons would turn out.

Kouga also wondered for the first time which one of them most resembled the old Great Dog and began to feel that it would be in his best interests to learn more about not only InuYasha's past but Sesshoumaru's. A slight wickedness entered his smile because he also knew a way that he could find out via that neko that often accompanied his mate on her travels because while the others might not have figured it out as yet, Kouga knew just who he truly was. He had looked upon Kouga the same way an equal would, as one Prince to another and the information Kouga had gathered about the neko courts told him that there was only one Prince named Kiyoshi and he was the son of the Great Cat himself. Who better to ask about the Great Dog in Kouga's estimation but one of his former contemporaries?

It was said that in the past the Great Cat had been an elusive being at best and cruelly capricious at worst, just as all cats were wont to be. Yet something had changed him in recent years and he had been known to be seen repeatedly in the shadows around the five great lakes that were at the base of Mount Fuji. There had been stories as well of children of a certain age taken from the woods around villages there to be returned unharmed a pair of so days later with fantastic stories of playing games with 'giant cats' and other strange occurrences. Kouga had given it thought and he would bet that the children were taken as playmates for Kiyoshi's daughter Tomoe and that the Great Cat had been seen so much because he was patrolling those sacred lands to keep them safe from other demons. It all added up in Kouga's mind and considering that InuYasha would be in no shape to travel for at least a pair of weeks he decided that he would leave them all at Kaede's village while the hanyou recovered and make that journey to find out all he could from the Great Cat about just what was going on.

Kagome would be safe, InuYasha would heal, and then Kouga would have the knowledge he needed to back his decisions with his mate. He would not fly off the handle and make demands of her until he knew all there was to know in this. Forces were moving behind the scenes as it were and he wanted to know all he could about the past that led them to this point. Perhaps the Great Cat would even have more knowledge about this Naraku character who seemed inextricably twined with not only the tragedy of Kiyoshi but the Sacred Jewel as well. Kouga could not shake the idea that more than any of them knew Naraku was behind things and he determined to find out just what his role was. He had been involved with this latest attack on InuYasha by his brother, Miroku had confirmed that Sesshoumaru's retainer Jaken had revealed the name as the being that had given them the hive of the poison insects that had nearly ended the cursed houshi's life. What Kouga did not understand as yet was why. Yes, InuYasha had at one time coveted the Sacred Jewel for himself and even now was hunting the shards with the help of Kagome. But why the subterfuge, why not try to take what they had gathered through more direct means?

There simply had to be more to the story, something personal that made Naraku want to destroy InuYasha and Kouga needed to find out what that was to keep his mate safe. Not only his mate but his pack and their allies as well for what sought to harm Kagome might seek to harm what was precious to her. Even so after the three days it took them to get InuYasha back to the village he found it very hard to leave her side. He did leave finally and ordered Ginta and Hakkaku to stay close and keep her protected.

Kouga had not been the only one thinking deeply over the past week. InuYasha had been for the most part quiet and withdrawn even though he knew his demeanor was paining Kagome very much. He knew she was thinking he blamed her somehow but that was the farthest thing from his thoughts truly. The truth was that he was terrified and he did not know how to handle the intensity of what he was feeling. Sesshoumaru's words had echoed endlessly in his mind, the chilling calm in which he had told InuYasha that he would end Kagome and the feeling that InuYasha had felt deep in his heart when he admitted to himself that if Sesshoumaru deigned to kill Kagome that there would have been nothing he could have done save die at her side on his brother's poison claws.

Perhaps if he could unlock the secrets of the power of Tessaiga he would be able to properly protect her once more. But who knew how long that would take after all and his Kagome would be in danger until he could master the Wind Scar. A bleak feeling spread through his heart because after all she was not his Kagome she was Kouga's but the emotion was still true in InuYasha. She was not his but he would protect her as if she was his even if that meant they would have to part for a time. That line of thinking was what led him to ask her to walk with him that morning, his snarl keeping Miroku and Sango back in the village and cowing even the eager Shippou who had come down accompanied by Aikiko to spend time with Kagome. Ginta and Hakkaku were still fairly close but they were not close enough to stop him and InuYasha knew this as he drew them closer to the well that he knew would lead to Kagome's home time.

He stopped them then in their walk, his clawed hand reaching for Kagome's wrist and he almost faltered in his chosen path when he saw the gentle questioning in her deep chocolate eyes, saw how the breeze toyed with her raven hair and made the soft cherry blossom patterned kimono she wore dance. A shine was in his golden eyes as he abruptly pulled her into his embrace, careful of the newly able to be seen gentle rounding of her belly that was Kouga's cub and her squeak of protest died on her lips as the words he whispered were full of determination and tears.

"I was so scared Kagome. I was so scared I was gonna lose you when I never told you I loved you. I ain't worthy to protect you no more yet, so I'll take these … "

He pushed her away as her lips parted to let her words tumble out but his anguished cry stole those as well.

"Go back to your own time, Kagome!"

:: Five Hundred Years Later ::

She was so stunned when he dropped her into the well that she didn't scream for Ginta or Hakkaku to help her. The soft light enfolded her gently and she landed far better than she anticipated at the bottom of the well. A growl reverberated in the confines of the well house as she looked up at the ceiling, she was definitely back home. _That jerk! Just wait till I get back I'll have Ginta pound him a good one for this. _She didn't really mean it though, she was just so startled at his words and actions. She'd known that he was ashamed that he had not defeated his brother and that she had received minor injuries as well during the battle but she'd had no idea that InuYasha had been scared for her. She had known that he loved her but then she didn't think he'd ever really hidden that from her though he'd never put it into words because he knew she loved Kouga.

Perhaps had she met InuYasha first things might have been different. Had it been the silvery haired golden eyed hanyou boy pinned to that tree by her former self's arrow instead of the handsome black haired blue eyed youkai boy, who knows what could have been? Either way it was time that they had a long talk to reassure InuYasha of his place in her heart as her best friend, how she wanted to ask him to be the god parent for her first cub with Kouga, and how she still trusted him to protect her. A determined thrust of her chin and she jumped up in the air so that the well would activate to take her back. There was that slight sensation of falling and her feet touched back down but no light came up to greet her and she was still in the well house, no open sky above to beckon her to climb up.

A wave of sickness rushed through her then and she cried, a great heartfelt sob when she realized what InuYasha had taken when he told her that he'd take these. He'd taken her bottle of Jewel Shards and she was stuck on this side of the Well. On her hands and knees in the soft dirt of the well she cried, the fat drops of her tears wetting the ground until she suddenly took a deep breath that calmed her and she stood up. This was only temporary, when Kouga returned he would come for her without a doubt. She wasn't sure why InuYasha had done this but she knew that there had to be a good reason and she would hear his side of it. But for now she would make the best of it and visit with her family here, hadn't she just been telling Sango that she'd wanted time to visit with her mother after all? Wiping away her tears she carefully climbed the ladder and left the well house, her steps leading her to the main house.

"Come on Koji, let's go talk to your grandmother and tell her your name, okay?"

Talking to her unborn cub made her feel better, made her feel the connection with her mate was just as strong here in the future as it was back in the past. Her family wasn't home however when she came in so she made some tea and then went up to her old room to rest until they returned. She would not remember much of her dreams this time but when she woke it was Kouga's name on her lips and she knew that her heart had cried out to him. _Kouga, my mate. I need you._

:: The Past ::

It had been easy enough to tell the lie, that Kagome had gone home to visit with her mother. Even Sango had backed him up by saying that she had talked about doing so and Ginta and Hakkaku had both seen her travel through the Bone Eater's Well before. They didn't suspect, though none of them had seen the tree that InuYasha had put into the Well to seal it either. He was miserable however, and nothing seemed to let him shake that misery, even when he'd been attacked by Ryokan later in that day. It had astonished them all, Kaede could not believe it as he had always been a gentle spirit protecting the forest and not this strange beast that it had taken all of them to drive off. InuYasha's wounds had opened up again and they had confined him to a hut sealed with Miroku's Sacred Sutras to keep him from leaving.

Miroku had been the one to catch him with the bottle of Shards and he had known exactly what that had meant. It wasn't clear which of them was more surprised at the anger the houshi had shown at this, Miroku viewed Kagome as a sister it seemed and he was upset that InuYasha had taken her choices from her as he had. He promised not to tell Ginta or Hakkaku what he knew because he knew what would happen were they to run and fetch Kouga with that knowledge. In the shape InuYasha was in the wolf Prince would have torn him to shreds and frankly a part of Miroku wouldn't be able to blame him for it. It was never wise to separate a youkai from their mate let alone a tai-youkai. Miroku shook his head and left the hut then, unsure how this would turn out but he knew that it would not be the same no matter what happened.

They were all surprised when Ryokan attacked again, this time far stronger. If Kagome would have been with them she could have told him that the demon was in possession of several Jewel Shards though the argument could have been made that he was more possessed by them than the reverse. Either way the battled ended far better than InuYasha deserved and they had Shippou of all beings to thank for it as he had proven his bravery during the fight in keeping the bottle of Kagome's shards out of Ryokan's reach. That his flight from them took him down that tree to hide in the well was coincidental at best though the results had been miraculous to say the least. Kagome had been drawn back to the well apparently under the feeling that InuYasha was in grave straits and the nearness of Shippou and the bottle of Shards had opened the path for her back to the past.

She came through to find Shippou battered and she scooped him up and held him tight, her snarl at the slowly descending spirit wolves impressive despite her human teeth and vocal cords. She snatched the bottle of Shards up determined not to lose it again and the tree suddenly was torn back out of the Well taking the spirit wolves with it. The climb up was slow as well and by the time she cleared the lip carrying Shippou the battle was finally over and Ryokan released from the tainted influence of the dark Shards. As angry as she had wanted to be at InuYasha it had melted away at seeing him and he knew when his miserable gaze met her own that she had somehow had the heart to forgive him.

"We will not speak of this to Kouga."

Her tone was light but firm and then she hugged InuYasha, tears rolling from her closed eyes to soak into his haori. He let his arms go around her for just a few precious moments before he released her and let her go to hug Ginta, Hakkaku, and Miroku who had all acquitted themselves bravely in the fight. That was how Kouga found them, his expression grim as he watched the hovering insects at the edge of the clearing and Miroku identified them as the same ones that had poisoned him in the fight with Sesshoumaru. Yet another surprise awaited them as Kiyoshi suddenly entered the clearing chasing a pair of those poison wasps with such ferocious intent on his face and it was clear as he ran past that he had not even noticed the others there. Miroku was the first to follow the neko youkai, his voice ringing out into the clearing.

"He must be after Naraku!"

They all went then, InuYasha slashing apart the insects still in the clearing on his way out. Kouga had quickly caught up with Kiyoshi due to his Shard enhanced speed and soon they two were the first to see a figure as it retreated through the trees, a figure draped in white fur from head to toe who seemed to toy with them, keeping just ahead of them until they breached a second clearing in the woods that led to the mountains. There was an odor in the air then that had Kouga yelling at the humans to stay back and a dark cloud of demonic miasma began to roll from underneath the white fur as a mocking laugh began to rise up from the figure as well. Kiyoshi covered his nose with his sleeve even as his other hand whipped out those crescents of light that Kagome had told Kouga about, tearing into the white fur and making the figure stagger back.

InuYasha had attacked him then and the fur slipped away to reveal the face of the being beneath it. He was young and handsome and Sango had gasped upon seeing his face, knowing him as the young Lord Kagewaki and realizing that the betrayal she had suffered was even deeper than she had known. Crimson eyes glowed as the mocking laughter rose again though it was clear he was hard pressed to fight off all three of the demon blooded after him. He levitated into the air before detonating his cloud of dark miasma and Miroku's fast thinking saved himself, Sango and Kagome as he threw up a hasty barrier. Kouga and Kiyoshi had been thrown back at the force of the explosion while InuYasha had leapt to attack, his claws shredding down the side of the figure and exposing his creamy and pale bare skin. They had seen it then, the scar that rode down his spine in the shape of a spider, a scar that looked as if it had been made by a hideous burn, and his mocking laughter had been all that was left to them as he vanished.

A frustrated growl became an anguished shout as Kiyoshi rolled to his feet, Naraku's scent had been covered up with the smell of burnt miasma and ground that had been made dead and unfertile and the neko knew he would not be able to track him from this point. He had been so close, the closest he'd ever been to actually fighting Naraku and he shook his fist in the direction that the foul being had vanished into, his voice ragged and hoarse.

"Next time I'll rip out your black heart, Naraku!"

AN: There it is, Chapter Eighteen! So now you all know the name of Kouga and Kagome's future cub and I'll leave you to wonder until the next chapter what if anything Kouga learned from his meeting with the Great Cat. You know he knows something, he's Kiyoshi's father after all. Next chapter: The Past Revealed, Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Naraku … and Kikyou.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Tomoe, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered.

"Next time I'll rip out your black heart, Naraku!"

An uncomfortable silence descended on the clearing after Kiyoshi's declaration as they were all given the time to think and consider what this sudden appearance and disappearance of Naraku meant. It was a silence that promised something as eyes lifted to let gazes meet and wordless exchanges told more than volumes of books ever could. Kiyoshi's expression was bleak for both what he'd lost and what he stood to lose should he fail to defeat Naraku. Kagome's held sorrow for the wrongs of the past wrought by the demon upon her friends and those she loved and were they not after all one and the same? Sango's gaze was solemn as was Miroku's in turn, the pair sharing it seemed in that moment a fleeting sense of togetherness as the enemy they had proved to be common. InuYasha's golden gaze mirrored the sorrowful set of his ears as he too began to realize some things that time had taken from the forefront of his memory, yet the revelation to come had not yet struck him.

Kouga though was different and his gaze met Kiyoshi's bleakness with the gleam of knowledge and to each in turn he let deep blue eyes lock and hold until he had all of their attention and his words at first were simple.

"The Great Cat was right about Naraku after all. He is a coward."

Kiyoshi's golden-green eyes closed and a held breath left him in a gusty sigh. He'd known that Kouga had an idea perhaps of who he was truly and those words of his as well as the slight challenging tilt of his chin when he'd spoken them let him know that now had more than an idea. He was a bit amazed though that his father had deemed Kouga worthy to speak to at all let alone to apparently share knowledge with him since on the whole the Great Cat held most of those of canine persuasion in a sort of semi-permanent gentle contempt. It was a sign perhaps of how special this particular Yourouzoku was and made Kiyoshi consider him as far more than 'Kagome's mate' or 'someone who might be fun to tease'.

"So my Father has said many a time. Yet that does not tell me any more than it did the first time he said it. It does not put my claws in Naraku's chest or tell me how best to track him. It was sheer luck which had me on his trail this day and nothing more."

He had felt a hint of heat in his cheek as he spoke those words though he could not rouse himself enough to be embarrassed that he'd gotten red, shown some weakness in front of Kagome whom he considered his friend. He liked to project that mysterious feline air but this matter of vengeance was too near to his heart for him to hide behind any pretense no matter how beloved of it he was. He managed a slight smile when Kagome had come and laid her gentle hand on his forearm and told him in her quiet and sure way that somehow they would make certain that Naraku never hurt Tomoe and that they would all do their best to protect her. Kiyoshi thanked her softly though he could not keep a certain bleak sorrow out of his tone when he covered her hand with his for a precious second despite the glare of InuYasha or the sudden sharpness of Kouga's gaze.

"I will never forget your promises, but it is your own cub that my lost Yukiko foresaw that I must protect. I know this in my heart sweetest one and I only hope you know the lengths that I will go to in order to fulfill my promise to my dying wife. It is your child that I will protect at all costs and pray that in the end Tomoe will understand."

Her reply of _Oh, Kiyoshi-kun_ was a gentle sigh that was as soft as her touch on his arm and quickly lost to the breeze as Kouga came then to collect her and draw them all from this clearing that was bereft and blasted of life. There was nothing further to be learned there and it was time to get Kagome someplace she could rest and allow Kouga the time to decide how he wanted to pass on what he learned from the Great Cat. It would be full dark before they entered the village Kaede lived in with a somber mood clinging to them as surely as a shadow. None of them had spoken much save for Kagome who had tried to bring them out of the mood with her soft words and warm heart but not even she was able to do more than bring a half-hearted smile to any of them.

What they needed most was information and while it was sure that Kouga now knew more than when he set out it was unlikely that he knew any more than Kiyoshi himself knew. The neko youkai was not stupid nor was he utterly blinded in his pursuit of his vengeance and surely he would have listened to all that his own father might have imparted about the creature that called himself Naraku. They did have one unexpected boon of knowledge via the unlikely source of Sango in that she felt she might be able to once more locate the castle that Lord Kagewaki had hired her village's taijiya to clear of demonic infestation, a great irony since it was Naraku himself in the guise of the young lord who was the worst possible infestation of all.

It was a subdued group indeed that gathered around Kaede's fire and contemplated all that had happened. Shippou and Aikiko both slumbered one on either side of Kagome, heads of red hair and whitest blond pillowed on her thighs with her fingers resting on their precious brows each in turn. They had both been unable to sleep without her close and so now they rested while she listened to Kouga's tale of his time away. It had taken him more time than he'd hoped to find the Great Cat in the first place yet he'd known all along that should that Lord decide not to be found there would be nothing Kouga could do about it save go home empty handed. Kagome's gaze was drawn to Kouga's face as he spoke, his deep voice keeping her attention with its familiar warmth. The light of the fire gleamed on her silver charms and little did she know it was the thought of them glittering there against her skin that had caused Kouga to trail off for a long moment before he shook himself and began again.

The trip had been fairly uneventful until he had begun to approach Mt. Fuji and its region of lakes. He avoided the roads and stayed to the woods and the paths had been well kept and let him run to his fastest extent which was pleasing, but he was still unsure as to where he might find his quarry. So of course he slowed to the pace of his normal run, all the while wondering if his quest might prove useless until he had come to the deepest part of the forest. He slowed to a walk as the mists seemed to rise thick from the underbrush and he had the eeriest sensation that he was being watched, so eerie that had he been in wolf form his hackles would have risen. There was a slight breeze there amongst the trees that barely stirred the mists and Kouga realized that the only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat. He saw a brief flash of color to his left and he came to a halt, wondering if he was going to be attacked, his muscles tensing and nostrils flaring.

Imagine his surprise when the flash of color turned out to be a child's ball that rolled out of the underbrush to come to rest gently against his foot. He felt a dark brow raise and he watched as a slight form hesitantly came forward as well and he realized at once he knew her and relaxed. Her shy voice filled the empty spaces in the air as she began speaking, her focus at first on the ball.

"Please sir can I have my … oh! It's you Kouga!"

The set of her auburn ears went from half back in distress to full upright and a sparkle came into those golden green eyes, her shy smile as she bent and took up her ball was nearly heartbreaking and Kouga couldn't help but smile back. She was wearing a kimono of a delicate leafy green with patterns of gold stitched upon the silk and her midnight hair was caught back in a tail, which served to highlight her delicate youkai features. Her little hands on the ball flexed to let the hint of her retractable claws out to better hold on to it. He knew that he'd come here to find the Great Cat, but in that moment he wondered if he shouldn't take up Tomoe and return with her. She needed playmates her own age like Shippou and Aikiko and he trusted that his Pack could protect her … even if she was _Kiyoshi's_ daughter, especially when she smiled at him so trustingly, as if she had been so very lonely that the sight of him had brightened her day, and he could well imagine how much she missed her father when her own words confirmed her need of news of him.

"Did Father send you to fetch me? How is Father? You have seen him haven't you?"

"I've actually come to see your Grand Father, little one. But tell me, would you like to come visit …"

Before he could finish his question to her the mists thickened and seemed colder, swirling around the dark trunks of the trees before parting to allow the passage of a figure cloaked in soft shadows. He was large, of a height to make Kouga think of his own father and seemed lean of form though his upper body was encased in armor that resembled that of a human samurai lord. Bright enamels made parts of that armor glitter against the backdrop of his shadow dark cloak, which also served to make the sword at his waist glimmer a soft silvery color. His hands were bare and had the same retractable claws that his son and grandchild had, save his seemed more sinister as they were dark red in color. His hakama were of the same shadowy silk and yet they did not ripple in the breeze that flowed over him as he stepped forth. His hair was rich auburn that was shot through its length with strands of silver and he wore it back from his sharp featured face in a topknot though its length was unbraided and free.

On each cheek following the path of the bone lay a pair of stripes a finger's width thick and the same magenta color as Kiyoshi's and Tomoe's, though of course the hanyou child's were lighter in shade. There was the glint of keen intelligence in his golden green eyes and his voice was a pleasant baritone as it issued forth from lips given a wry twist of wicked humor.

"Come away from that Yourouzoku, Tomoe. You do not know where it has been."

Tomoe had protested, one hand cradling her ball to her chest while the other lifted up to take Kouga's hand. The gesture oddly touched the Yourouzoku Prince who grinned at the Neko youkai though inwardly his demonic senses were giving him strong warnings of danger. He had never sensed power in a being the way he did with this one, not even other Tai-youkai felt like this and for a moment Kouga wondered if this was how _he_ felt to lesser youkai or humans. So rather than answer back in his normal brash manner, Kouga kept his tone respectful even as he let his fingers curl around Tomoe's smaller hand. _He _was not going to reject this small hanyou girl who was so shy and precious, not when his own first hanyou cub was even now growing in the belly of his beautiful mate.

"I know where I've been and that will have to be good enough, Lord Neko. I come recently from the company of this little star's father Kiyoshi, and I have questions that I think only you can answer about the demon known as Naraku and about the father of Lord Sesshoumaru and the half-demon InuYasha."

"Demon."

A curl of his lip and he almost spat the word, a shake of his head making his auburn hair move.

"Naraku has far less claim on the name than any other creature in this land. Come, we will talk some more, Yourouzoku Prince that my grandchild calls … Kouga."

He turned his back on them then, Tomoe tugging Kouga's hand to lead him along after him. He turned to look at them over his shoulder a moment, that humor back in his gaze and smile.

"Call me Ishikawa, Kouga."

Many things were said of Naraku but the most important was the rumor that Naraku was not a born demon but a created one, the result of a human's deal with a multitude of lesser youkai. It was unknown just which human might have been so vile as to do such a thing though it was fair certain that the first time that the creature had been spotted going about on his progression of wickedness was about fifty years ago. Miroku nodded in agreement when Kouga revealed this to them, as this was very close to what had been passed down to him about the story of Naraku's confrontation with his own grandfather which had of course ended up with him and his line of descendents being cursed with the Kazaana. Something was nagging at InuYasha's memory at the reminder of the span of fifty years past being the time of the first showing of Naraku's evil but what idea it might have been failed as yet to come clear to the golden eyed hanyou.

Kouga relayed all he had learned, along with his own impressions of the Great Cat, some of which amused Kiyoshi mightily. The one that had him roar with laughter was Kouga's feeling that should the Lord Ishikawa wish it he could bat around the moon like a ball of yarn. Later on Kiyoshi would tell Kouga that he was amazed now on several counts because of what he had been told, and not the least of these was that the Great Cat had told the Yourouzoku Prince his given name. Nevertheless it was certain in all that he'd been told that there had been the air of words that had been held back, especially in the case of the questions that Kouga had asked about InuYasha and Sesshoumaru, and what the possible reasons were that their father might have had in bequeathing his heirloom swords in the manner that he had.

Lord Ishikawa had been surprised to hear that Lord Sesshoumaru had been gifted with the Tenseiga and InuYasha with the Tessaiga, though the news that their father had set some sort of barrier against Sesshoumaru on the Tessaiga seemed to make perfect sense to him.

"You must understand_," he'd said in that voice that seemed to hold an underlying rumble like a purr that might come from a lion, "_that he knew his son Sesshoumaru well enough to realize that no matter what he was left he would desire as well what his brother received. It is a trait I gather that came from his mother though his father had his own possessive streak as well. Why else would he have died for a human woman, surely it could not have been love. Well, perhaps it was … that Dog was ever a fool for that emotion. As to why he left the swords as he did, perhaps you would do better to ask the smith that created the pair rather than me. I am old and my memory is not what it once was_." Though it was plain to Kouga that the demon before him most likely never forgot a single scrap of information that he came across, that it was more likely he was being reticent for another entirely different reason and it would not be beyond him to do so out of sheer perversity._

The visit had given Kouga more questions than answers yet he somehow also had the feeling that perhaps he had all the pieces he needed to puzzle out the most important ones if he could just figure out what the Great Cat had meant by some of what he had said. So far the bit of information that had stuck out to Kouga was the fact that the way Naraku was supposed to have come into being would make him a hanyou of sorts, a half demon and all half demons had a single night per lunar cycle in which they were utterly human and utterly vulnerable without a single bit of their demonic power to protect them. It was a hanyou's best kept secret and in their best interests to keep it a secret unshared, lest the information lead to their death. It was something Kouga fervently hoped for, that the same would be true of Naraku and that they could somehow find out when his night of weakness was and come upon him then to crush him utterly, when he could not use his demonic puppetry to escape their wrath.

When he was finally through with sharing what he'd learnt they discussed things for awhile including the idea that they should try and track down where Sango had met the young Lord Kagewaki and see if Naraku were still in residence there or perhaps even a servant of his that they could question. It was decided that they would try this course first though Kouga had to put his foot down with Kagome over it. She wanted to go with them and he simply could not in good conscience allow her to. His mate needed rest and the company of other female Yourouzoku … inwardly he laughed at himself, thinking of Kagome as if she were a wolf demon instead of his precious human mate but either way she needed her friends around her and Sashiko missed her terribly. He would ease her worries by taking a good number of wolves with him at the least.

She might have been a bit angry with him at first but when he wrapped himself around her from behind and his strong hands were there to cradle both Shippou and Aikiko where they lay curled in front of her she let that anger go with a gentle sigh and nestled back against his chest. In her heart Kagome understood that none of the males would be able to fight as they were supposed to if they thought that a pregnant female were in danger, demons simply couldn't help it and Miroku seemed to feel nearly as strongly about it as well, surprisingly. Kagome couldn't help that first tiny sting of rejection but the kindness Kouga had shown her since convinced her that it was not that he thought she couldn't hold her own at all, it was that he loved her so much that he was afraid to risk her or their cub in this search for Naraku. Deep down she also knew that as evil and canny as Naraku was, the more he knew of what Kouga cherished the more he might try to use it against him.

Those thoughts led her down pathways that had simply not been clear to her before, pathways that opened up echoes of memories and made her think of the dreams she had had when she had first come here to the past, dreams that had held InuYasha and herself, though of course it was not herself at all. Those dreams coupled with things that Kaede had told her, things that Kouga himself had revealed of his memories of his last moments before he had fallen to darkness sealed to the tree by Kikyou's arrow made her gasp softly and half turn in Kouga's embrace, the low light of the fire glittering in her chocolate eyes. He'd looked down at her as she gazed up at him, the troubled look on both their faces made a kiss into a necessary comfort, the glide of his warm lips against her chilled ones bringing life back into her as she softly whispered there after breaking the kiss, her lips brushing his skin as she spoke.

"I think it was him, Kouga. I think it was Naraku that led to Kikyou and InuYasha's fight, and your sealing to that tree. He used them against each other somehow; remember what InuYasha said to her while she was dying? She thought that he had betrayed her and he hadn't, you know he couldn't."

There was sadness in his bluest eyes and he tightened his arms around her, careful not to move her too much lest the sleeping kit and cub be disturbed as well. Kouga knew the depths of InuYasha's loyalty and how deeply it might wound him to have that loyalty questioned. Something tragic had happened that long ago day to make Kikyou think that InuYasha had betrayed her and it had not been his claws that ripped her flesh to let her life bleed out behind her as she sought to pay him back. Kouga resolved to question the half-demon about that day a bit more thoroughly but he doubted he would have the answers that the Yourouzoku Prince truly sought. The biggest one of course being why, why would someone go to the lengths to make the lovers feel betrayed by the other, down to killing her and purifying him, as it was certain that whoever was behind this hoped that as a Priestess that Kikyou would purify InuYasha. Kouga felt that it was Naraku somehow, and that he had underestimated just how much Kikyou had loved InuYasha. Kagome was right and it was saddening to think on.

She'd loved him too much to simply kill him even when she had felt that he had betrayed her which was a good thing for Kouga who had taken that arrow instead of InuYasha. But that depth of love had not included the trust that was necessary for it to truly thrive or she would never have believed he had been the one to attack her in the first place. How could she have forgotten that there were demons that could mimic the forms of another? Even Shippou as young as he was could do it to an extent though there was always a give-away. Part of her must have been unsure of InuYasha or her own true feelings and Kouga sighed a bit in sympathy. It was easier the youkai way, for the most part humans did tend to torment themselves with doubts didn't they? He nuzzled the top of his mate's dark haired head then and he knew he was lucky, Kagome would never doubt him and he would never doubt her.

That peace spread over him and he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to sweep over him in Kaede's small hut. He dreamed things that made him a bit restless, dark dreams though when he woke with a start and out of breath, blue eyes wildly taking in his surroundings he quickly found that he could not remember just what it was that had disturbed him so. His gaze was sharp as he made sure that Kagome, Aikiko and Shippou, and the others in the hut were precisely where he expected them to be, and he let out a wolfish huff before he moved, placing the cub and kit between himself and Kagome and all of them behind him as he curled back up facing the door to the hut. It made him feel better for some reason even as his sharp gaze caught the golden gleam of InuYasha's eyes from across the hut. The hanyou didn't laugh or question him but instead moved himself so that he too watched the door as well. Perhaps it was nothing but Kouga's lips curved just a little in a half smile to see that the dog supported him in his slight unease.

Kouga was not the only one who had disturbing dreams that night. Kaede's dreams were dark and disturbing in a fashion that only true prophetic dreams could be, showing her visions of her sister not as the soulful kind priestess whom had died and had her body consigned to the flames to send herself and the Sacred Jewel into the afterlife but as a hate filled vengeful spirit who somehow once more walked the lands of the living. A hateful creature who desired nothing more than the death of InuYasha and the destruction of those that would befriend him she wanted his blood at the least and would stop at nothing to get it. Kikyou had never been like that in life and she had died knowing that InuYasha had not betrayed her so for her to be so in the dream saddened Kaede immensely.

It was worse of course because the dream had the shades of a vision upon it and it made her go to Kikyou's grave to stare at it in somber fashion, wondering aloud what could have made her sister into the hateful fury she had seen in the dream. Her voice was soft, scratchy with age and tinged with the sadness that the idea of such a thing was possible.

"Please sister, if ye can hear me in the afterlife do not forget that InuYasha never betrayed ye while ye lived."

Fingers weathered with age laid a caress on the stone and a sigh escaped her as she turned to look back upon the village. How many things would have been different had her sister lived and continued her course to protect the Sacred Jewel? Would she and InuYasha have married and perhaps had children of their own, allowing the duty of the Jewel to pass to another? It was impossible to say because all those threads had been cut when Kikyou had died and all that was left of her now were the ashes that lay beneath this monument of stone. Only the cold earth held her and Kaede prayed that her sister's spirit had known peace in the afterlife or peace in life now were she truly reborn whether it was as Kagome or another that now held that soul.

That sense of premonition which spoke to her soul of impending evil had not left Kaede even after her dark shrouded visit to her sister's grave yet she did not wake another to speak to them about it nor did she speak of it to Kouga and InuYasha who had been watching the entrance to her home when she returned to it. It had been a bit strange to see their eyes so vivid in the dark, the golden gleam of InuYasha and the vibrant blue of Kouga such a contrast to the soft darkness and the bare glow of embers from the earlier fire in the pit. She had almost engaged them in conversation as she moved past them towards her pallet, almost asked them why they seemed more alert and watchful then they normally were when they visited here but something held her back. In the times to come she would look back upon this moment and wonder if she could somehow have prevented what had occurred if she had only spoken of her disquiet to another soul, but it was far too late by then of course.

Had she but known … but then that was the hell of prophecy, be it dreams or visions, one can only change what one acts upon and there is no way to know which is important and which is not until it has already happened. So it was that the next day she went about her duties as Priestess of the village and thought no more on her strange and unwanted dreams about her dead elder sister, and she missed them all leaving. Sango was going to lead them to where she thought Naraku's castle was, though Kagome would be taking Shippou and Aikiko home to the Den instead of continuing on with the rest of them. Perhaps it was for the best that they be parted though Kaede had known of Kagome's disquiet on the matter. She for one did not want to be parted just yet from Kouga but they were right, the potential danger was too great for a woman bearing a child.

The group had been gone from the village several days when the demon ogre witch Urusue attacked. With horrifying ease she had turned back all attempts to drive her away, grossly enlarged eyes rolling with either madness or sarcasm as she taunted those that shot at her with their bows, even Kaede's arrows missed their mark which made the headman of the village gasp. Even he could not recall the last time that an arrow Kaede fired did not strike what she aimed at despite her having only one working eye. That eye was narrowed with impotent anger as she confronted the demoness over what she desired, which sickeningly turned out to be the bones, ashes, and grave soil from her sister Kikyou's memorial. She had no idea what Urusue wanted with her sister's mortal remains but that dream came back to her then, nearly paralyzing her with a chilling sense of evil destiny.

She did not want the demon escaping with Kikyou's ashes and thus she put her body directly in harm's way, taking the brunt of an attack that left her wounded and one arm near to useless. It was all to no avail, nothing they did seemed to be able to stop Urusue and Kaede knew her powers of purification were simply not strong enough to do what needed to be done. Helpless to stop the desecration all they could do was watch as the demoness scooped up the ashes and graveyard soil, her maniacal cackling laughter trailing behind her as she once more took to the skies and left them with the task of cleaning up the destruction she had wrought seeking her prize. Sadness gripped Kaede as she was tended to, the images of her dream vision growing sharper by the minute and her ears rang with the hatred of the words that Kikyou had spoken. It was not enough to break her spirit but it was very close.

She would be thus when InuYasha returned to the village with Sango and Miroku, all of them annoyed that while they had indeed found the castle that Naraku had been inhabiting under the disguise of young Lord Kagewaki the creature that they sought was of course long gone. The only true good to come of their finding the remains of that castle was that it allowed them to take up the ashes and armor of the fallen taijiya and return to them to what was left of their home village. It had been Miroku's idea, in which it was simply not right to leave Sango's family and friends to lie eternally in the soil tainted with the evil of Naraku, and while he might have grumbled a bit, InuYasha agreed with him. He had been anxious at the time it had taken, even with the help of Kouga and his wolves though he could not frankly put into words what had his hackles up. Surely Kagome and the pups … kit and cub, he reminded himself crossly … were home safely with the other Yourouzoku, so it couldn't be that he was worried about her safety.

No, it was something else that had him upset, some instinct that told him something had gone horribly wrong and he had no idea where or how or even what that was. He did his best not to take out his unease on his friends, a monumental effort for him whether they appreciated it or not, though by the time they were headed back to his home village he was so anxious to be home that he had run ahead of them for a pair of miles. So it was that he came upon what had happened first and he was stunned at the grief he felt inside over it. It was almost as if he mourned Kikyou all over again, to see her gravesite vandalized and desecrated and for a few moments he was inconsolable. But he had gone through the grieving process nearly fifty years ago and those moments passed, letting him ask the villagers almost civilly just what had happened while he was away. They pointed him towards Kaede for his answers just as they always had in the past, and so to the injured priestess he went.

He was surprised to see her preparing to leave on horseback, especially considering that her wounds were obvious and paining her greatly. He was more surprised to see Kagome at her side accompanied by Ginta and Hakkaku with Kouga nowhere in sight. A few quick questions gained him the knowledge that Kagome had come back here to wait for Kouga after several days had passed without him coming back to the den, and that she had even gone for a quick visit to see her mother on the other side of that well. InuYasha told her that Kouga had gone on a bit further in the search after they had reburied the fallen taijiya and that was the reason for his failure to return to the Yourouzoku Den. He paused in the telling of the tale to argue with Kaede, he felt that she was in no shape to go hunting let alone demon hunting and perhaps he was right.

But her own heart would not let her stay behind as he offered to go after Urusue, not when Kagome herself announced that she and her wolves would go as well and that Urusue would surely be sorry to face such fine demons as Ginta and Hakkaku. Of course that was just the right tone to take to get those wolves to agree to her going, even with InuYasha's reluctance about it all spoken in very plain if somewhat rude terms. InuYasha did not want Kagome along for the same reasons that Kouga had not wanted to take her in the latest search for Naraku yet her threat to follow along behind them alone made him realize that without Kouga's backing he'd never get her to agree to stay behind again. Kouga might well have words with InuYasha over this but the hanyou would just have to let his actions stand on their own merit. Apart from tying Kagome to a tree he really could see no other solution than to allow her to come, it would be far less worrying for her protectors if she were within sight rather than some nebulous "somewhere" behind them after all.

Yet so much went wrong just a few short hours later that InuYasha seriously began to think that he should have indeed tied Kagome to that tree after all. First there had been that eerie clearing with all those clay statues in such random placement, all done up as human soldiers and though their features were crudely done it was clear that was what they were meant to be, silent sentinels watching over nothing of value that InuYasha could see. Something about their blank stares had his back up though, and as they progressed onwards to a wood and rope bridge over the river his feeling of unease increased to the point in which he kept moving around Kagome and Kaede, as if there were no place that he was satisfied that they were safe enough. Ginta and Hakkaku shared in the feeling of disquiet, Hakkaku sprinting across the bridge to make sure nothing awaited them on the other side while Ginta stood growling towards the clay figure forest behind them.

Had that been the worst all would have been well enough but of course it was not. Less than a mile away Urusue worked her foul magics and from her demon kiln there came forth her greatest creation to date, the true pinnacle of her skills. When she completed her chanting and dropped her herbs upon the still hot mold she held her breath, and when the mold cracked and revealed the perfect form within she let out an unholy cackle of utter glee and greed. There was what she had hoped for, the slave that would lead her to the power she so richly deserved. She had heard the rumors of those that hunted the shards of the Sacred Jewel and in her depravity had formed the plan to have the reanimated remains of its original guardian priestess gain those shards for her own use. Urusue had given birth to an abomination, yet after long moments she realized that there was somehow a flaw to her craft, for the priestess did not stand on her own and did not seem to hear her commands. The only true spark of life the being showed was when Urusue sought to take back her magic sprig of herbs, the slender hand closing on it with the strength of the undead and refusing to release it.

Urusue did not know how this could be, railing at her creation and the heavens and hells, until it came upon her the truth of what must have happened. Somehow she had underestimated the desire of this woman's soul to live; the soul must have already passed from the afterlife to be reborn into this world! Well, that was simple enough to correct! She would simply have to find the man or woman that held what had been the soul of this priestess and release it for her own use, a matter of a bit more magic of course but the end result would be more than worth it when she held the Sacred Jewel for herself. She cast a spell of seeking and set out after her goal, though oddly enough it seemed that there was more than one focus for the spell. Choosing the one that was closest to her location, Urusue moved with lightning speed to attack, surprised and pleased that her quarry would prove to be so very close. The fates must have favored her indeed for this to be the result.

It happened quickly, during their crossing of that rickety bridge. One moment they were crossing single file to the other side and the waiting Hakkaku, the next they were fighting a swarm of those clay soldiers that had come to life. They were easy enough to defeat as InuYasha and Ginta found out, smashing them and releasing pale orbs of light which Kagome and Kaede told them in horrified voices were the souls of humans trapped in the baked clay bodies. Urusue swooped in as they fought and yanked Kagome bodily off the bridge before slicing it out from under the embattled demons, Ginta barely saving Kaede from a fatal fall as InuYasha tumbled to the water below. Hakkaku set out immediately in the direction that Urusue had taken his 'nee chan certain that the others would follow as fast as they could, and he set up a howling cry to call any wolves or Yourouzoku that might be in the area to aid him in his rescue attempt. Even Yourouzoku not of his tribe should answer that howl, such was the urgency he put in it.

Kagome herself fought wildly until she realized that if she did not calm down Urusue could simply allow her to fall to her death and gain her goal regardless. She knew the goal of the demoness because Urusue told her in graphic detail that she intended to steal her soul to fuel her creation and then she would eat the remains of Kagome for her supper. Though it was true that the ogress had a moments pause after she set down before the cave that held her demonic kiln as she was confused as to how the soul of a human could be in the body of a wolf demoness. Apparently to her senses Kagome not only smelled like a Yourouzoku, something about her aura was giving off that sense as well, mixed with that of a priestess. Now, Kagome was still as human as she ever was, and what Urusue sensed was the demonic aura and yokai of her unborn son Koji, though Kagome herself did not know this.

"Never have I seen this, that a _human_ soul could be reborn as Youkai! Should I simply use _you_ instead of my creature of clay, to find the shards I seek? But to waste all that beautiful work …"

Yet her deliberations did not stop her from mixing the herbs that would steal Kagome's soul from her body, nor stop her from forcing her to drink them. She continued her tasks as she saw the priestess she had made standing now at the entrance to the cave and dressed on her own, so surely she had chosen the right being despite the strange mixing of species. Kagome lost the power to move her limbs as the spell progressed, though inwardly she fought for both herself and the life of her son, and it seemed he was helping his mother to live because each time that Urusue sought to siphon out her soul a flare of demonic aura was her reply, a stinging slap of power that held the taste of his yokai and yet somehow the power of a priest as well. The struggle continued but Urusue's spell was not to be denied, though the results were not quite as expected. A bolt of the spell shot off from Kagome and arced over the land, drawing back enough of a spirit to truly animate the clay priestess. At the same time miles away a small girl lapsed into a fevered coma to the panic of both her parents.

Kikyou opened her eyes and looked out upon the clearing in front of the cave for the first time, life of sorts filling those once blank eyes. Her senses spun out and she could feel the demonic auras around her, from the ogress that made her and the girl prostrate before her in a bath of liquid evil, and farther out she felt the presence of wolves, many demon wolves coming fast and a pair bursting into the clearing now on two legs followed by a drenched to the skin half demon and an elderly priestess. It was the half demon that gave her pause, remembered pain making her flinch and the heat of reopened bloody wounds soaked her robes. It was him, it was InuYasha the betrayer, though a small part of her remembered those last moments when he had looked into her eyes with his own shining with tears, _swearing_ that _he_ had not, that he could not … a moment that held then, perfect and anticipatory … so easily ruined and corrupted.

_InuYasha, do not call my name. Let me release this soul and return to the afterlife. Please … do not say my name._

He was stunned. There before him was what he had dreamed of for nearly fifty years, Kikyou alive once more just as she had been in her last moments of life. Exactly as she had been, right down to her clothing soaked in her own blood. Between the spaces of two heartbeats he breathed out her name, could anyone blame him for doing so?

"K …Kikyou."

A pulse filled the clearing as a held breath released, and a glow of evil filled Kikyou. For she had been reborn into this world by the evil magic of Urusue and the power of a stolen soul and so all her actions came under that taint. She let that darkness fill her eyes as she looked at InuYasha for the first time in hatred, crying out.

"Betrayer!"

Urusue cackled mightily and watched as Kikyou attacked InuYasha with her bow and arrows, each laced with spiritual power even darkly intent as it was. During this attack Kagome was able to break her hold and vomited up the herbs while Ginta pulled her from the stinking solution, swearing that if she or her cub were hurt that he would eat Urusue's heart. Shivering she watched the fight and howled when it seemed InuYasha would not be able to keep Kikyou from killing him, her howl enough to distract Kikyou for a moment. Coming face to face with Kagome shook Kikyou somehow, and when Urusue struck at her to command her to kill InuYasha she purified the ogress instead before fleeing the clearing. For the moment her focused hatred wavered she felt the stolen soul begin to slip away from her and she mistakenly thought that it was being drawn back towards Kagome.

Hatred kept her feet moving as the near last of the soul left her and somewhere in the distance a little girl was able to wake up to the joy of her parents. Hatred kept her on her feet when InuYasha cornered her again, and she hardened her fired clay heart against his words of innocence and mourning, lashing out at him bitterly with her words and swearing to him that if there were a way for her to continue that she would plague his existence until he paid her back for the life he had stolen from her. She leapt from the cliff and when he tried to catch her she paid him back by stabbing him deeply with one of her arrows until he had no choice but to release her to fall. His anguish was music to her as the wind rushed around her lithe form and that anguish kept her from sinking to the bottom of the river after she plunged within. Perhaps it would be enough for the moment, this hate, his pain, enough to keep her animated until she figured out a better way.

Kagome found InuYasha and he was so stunned by what had happened that he allowed Ginta to help him back to the clearing where Urusue had been defeated. That ogress had wrought better than she could have known and yet worse, for she had not predicted her own defeat and death at the hands of her evil creation. That clay priestess was everything that Kikyou had not been, her polar opposite in fact. Where the living Kikyou had been kind if sometimes a bit stern, loving and popular with the village children with her gentle hands there to support them and tend to their hurts, this undead Kikyou was anything but kind and gentle. Kagome tended the wounds earned during the confrontation with Urusue and Kikyou, then turned to the rather full clearing to try and sort out what to do next.

Hakkaku's call for aid had brought up more help than he had expected, demon wolves on four legs and two, most of them it seemed had run with a pack to the South of this territory but their leader had been killed in a dominance battle and they'd had no taste for the style of brutality that the new leader brought into their den. Kagome's gentle heart had her tending their wounds as well, though most of them that were injured had come to them that way. It was thus that Kouga came upon them, the wolves on four legs immediately cowering behind Kagome at the potent feel of his Tai-youkai aura and many of the leaderless Yourouzoku showing submission to him before he could even speak, his blue eyes nearly burning as he swept a gaze over the assemblage. Even Ginta and Hakkaku flinched under his look, only Kagome was brave enough to rise up and greet her mate when he was like this.

Kouga was furious. Absolutely furious despite the almost calm expression he bore, despite not knowing the details of what had happened because he could sense the depth of the foulness of this place and yet here was his mate, who had no business being so close to such a stench. She drew him down a bit and twined her arms around his neck to calm him, though she did not kiss him as she was sure that her mouth still tasted like those herbs that Urusue had forced her to drink. Some of the demon wolves slunk forward nearly on their bellies so that they could stay at her feet. They wanted a home near this Yourouzoku Princess with the kind touch and would brave the wrath of her mate if it would gain them that home. She tried to explain to Kouga what had happened and why she had had to be there, telling him of the bravery of InuYasha, Ginta, and Hakkaku, and how these wolves and homeless Yourouzoku had come to aid them despite the danger to themselves, she tried but she was sure that he was only half listening to her, his low growl at InuYasha and his two den friends growing with each word until he finally heaved a great sigh and turned a bit away from them.

He had no intention of punishing them right there in front of strangers despite that he was sure they deserved it, and now he had the matter of this gathering of homeless demons to consider. Kagome's soft voice trailed off and he tried not to smile as he just knew the moment that she had bitten her lip in contrition and looked down, even though his back was to her. He knew that she thought he had not heard what she had said, but this was a delicate decision. Should he trust these wolves and Yourouzoku? Was there enough game for them all to hunt? Would they obey his laws and follow his leadership? Finally he turned back to them as they silently waited and he gathered up his Kagome into his arms, nuzzling into her hair to inhale deeply of her scent to clearly show those that watched that she was His Mate before he spoke, sending a bit of his power into his voice and eyes as he did so.

"If you would live in my Territory and join with my pack, you must agree to my leadership. I am Kouga, and my word is Law. If you wish to stay you will hunt only the game the forest provides, I will not tolerate the hunting of ningen in my lands. You may defend yourselves if attacked, but we do not eat humans here. I will always listen to your problems and do my best to keep you safe from attacks of other demons and humans that are ignorant of my ways. Those who earn respect are given respect, such as InuYasha here."

He pointed straight to the bandaged half-demon who straightened up under his scrutiny and tried to keep a calm expression despite the sudden pounding of his heart. Kouga had used him as an example for more than one reason, but it made him a bit proud to know that he had Kouga's respect.

"I will hear no ill words about hanyou in my lands. My own mate is ningen and so will my cubs be hanyou and they will be strong. If you cannot abide by my Laws, I will allow you to freely pass through my lands on your way north, there are other Yourouzoku that live in the mountains there and you are welcome to try and join them, though they are not much for trusting wolves from outside."

He began to move away, still holding Kagome close to his side, and he turned to look over his shoulder as he spoke one more time.

"I have business with the half-demon Naraku that is unfinished, and it will end with his head on a plate. If you are allies of his, I suggest you move on."

The demon wolves followed them as they left the clearing immediately, and a goodly number of the Yourouzoku that had been tended by Kagome went quickly as well. Those left there decided after a time that his laws were truly not that oppressive especially compared to the brutality that had driven them from their former home, and if game was plentiful who cared if they did not prey upon humans? Their meat was no tastier than boar or deer after all, and while they found his attitude towards hanyou odd considering his power and the fact that his mate was human it was at least understandable. If Kouga was strong enough to hold and protect his territory who cared about his taste in women? Safety was an attractive choice after all and scarce enough to be counted highly treasured no matter what the cost.

Some of the Yourouzoku that followed were of course troublemakers, and perhaps later on Kouga would regret his blanket acceptance of these new demons, but for now they followed peaceably enough. He led them to a dry cave a few miles from the Den and told them that they could make of this their new home, it was spacious and near a good source of clean water so while it was not the Den it was not a slight to be asked to live there. Kouga had the idea that he could make use of these new demons to aid his own in patrolling their territory and he began to like the idea of having more smaller 'dens' like this one scattered about the land.

Kagome for her part stayed mostly quiet, even though Kouga's hands on her were nothing but gentle. She knew that despite her best intentions that Kouga was right to be angry with her, she could have died this time and Koji with her. She had to be there, yet was it not true that they could have just as easily gone without her and been just fine? Despite the odd way that Kikyou had reacted to her during the battle, Kagome was sure that they would have won the fight with Urusue regardless. She was still puzzled though over the things that the ogress had said about her being a Youkai, she clearly was not despite the heavy wolf tones of her scent and the way she dressed. So why had Urusue been convinced that she was a true Yourouzoku? When she finally spoke up to tell Kouga what Urusue had said about it, he'd blinked at her in surprise then stopped to look at her with his demon senses. His surprise showed on his face then as he registered what the ogress had, Kagome with a youkai aura and it was fair strong as well. So twined with her own that had he not known that she was ningen born he might have been fooled as well into thinking she was a demoness.

It dawned on him what it was and he laughed, the sound deep and startling Kagome into half-laughing as well though she socked him on the arm with her fist to get him to tell her what was so funny. Her expression when she'd done that was comical to Kouga so of course it took him long moments before he finally told her that it had to be Koji. Their son was going to be a strong hanyou indeed if his aura and yokai were potent enough in the womb to make Kagome seem to be a full Yourouzoku. A bit of pride crept into Kouga's voice then and he laced his fingers with her own. His mate needed a bath, he could smell the solution she'd been dunked in though he'd been too polite to say it, and Kouga led her to a nearby natural spring so she could do so. Of course that he himself would get to bathe with her was an added bonus and they could be forgiven in taking time to themselves after what had happened.

The time it took them to get back to Kaede's village had allowed InuYasha to gather up Miroku and Sango and tell them what had happened while Ginta and Hakkaku slunk almost guiltily around the hut waiting for Kouga's return with Kagome. They knew their leader well enough to know he was mad at them though they had hopes that Kagome would put him in a good enough mood that he might skip beating them and just assign them to some onerous duty as punishment. They shouldn't have let 'nee chan talk them into letting her go but she was just so persuasive! Her kind aura lulled the wolves, who could blame them for wanting to let her have her way? She'd learned by now how to use a bit of the silent Yourouzoku communication of body language and signals too which made it even harder to refuse her anything.

For InuYasha's part he'd decided to take whatever punishment Kouga wanted to dole out stoically unless of course he decided to forbid him to see Kagome. That he would fight him over even if he deserved it, he simply couldn't help needing to be near her and being able to make sure she was alright. Which of course was why she'd been able to so easily coerce him, with her subtle threat to follow along anyway, and he knew her well enough to know that Kagome did not make idle threats. He was perched on an overturned bucket and deep in thought, his mind replaying over and over what had happened with the undead priestess that had been his love Kikyou just hours before, and then he began thinking again about the day she had died and his life had changed forever.

It was as he reflected that the realization struck him with nearly the force of a physical blow, his rocking back nearly tumbling him off the bucket to the ground as his golden eyes widened in horror and his ears flattened to his head in anger and distress. It had been Naraku that had caused her death in the first place, he somehow knew it deep inside though he had no true evidence as yet. In the days to come he would be proven right of course and that would settle within him a hatred of the creature that would only abate upon his death. That it would free his friend Miroku from his family's curse and avenge Sango's family as well mattered of course but not nearly as much as the coal of rage that had come to life in his heart. That coal made his golden eyes gleam uncannily as he stood to greet Kouga and Kagome as they approached the hut, and his voice was gruffer than normal when he spoke.

"It was Naraku that killed Kikyou. Now that I know that, I won't rest until she's avenged."

AN: And there is Chapter Nineteen, I think it's my longest yet but we had so much to cover! Thank you all for your patience, I know it's been forever since my last updates and I hope that this chapter and the last made up for that at least a little bit. Next chapter will reveal some of Naraku's plans for our heroes and introduce his first incarnations Kanna and Kagura, Muso, and if I can pull it out the story of Onigumo and his dirty love for Kikyou!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Tomoe, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered.

"It was Naraku that killed Kikyou. Now that I know that, I won't rest until she's avenged."

Kagome did not question his discovery, for had not she herself drawn much the same conclusion? She was surprised a bit at his sudden thirst for revenge but after all nothing was more loyal than an Inu youkai according to all she had learned. InuYasha had grieved for Kikyou over fifty years ago and moved on, matured in his feelings and emotions, but their recent encounter with the Urusue raised undead form of her seemed to have brought those old feelings back into sharp relief. For a few minutes as they spoke it seemed that he was the young hanyou of so long ago, but simply being around Kagome helped him temper them once again. He hadn't changed his mind on revenge, but just talking to Kagome made him realize that he would need a very good plan to defeat Naraku. A headlong charge might make his adrenaline pump and make him feel powerful, but it would not guarantee Naraku's defeat.

The smartest course would be to take all the help he could get from his friends and allies in this matter, especially since most of them had their own issues with Naraku. Like it or not he of course had to count that _neko_ Kiyoshi in with the rest and it was as if just the thought of him was enough to summon him forth for there upon the road towards the village appeared that neko youkai Prince. His robes were crimson with pristine white under garments and hakama, though today he had on pieces of a matched set of partial armor along with the usual silks. His expression was more reserved than usual as well though it was uncertain if this were because of what had happened earlier with Naraku or the fact that trailing behind him was a rather miserable looking Tomoe.

She was miserable because she was soaking wet, her long midnight dark hair was loose in ropy drenched strands around her face and her cheeks were burning with a vivid crimson blush that nearly overpowered the marks on her cheekbones that denoted how pure her youkai half was. The little hanyou sneezed which seemed to only add to her misery as tears began welling up in her golden green eyes and her auburn furred ears were flat against her skull almost buried in her bedraggled wet hair. Kagome darted into Kaede's hut and came back out again almost immediately with one of the blankets she'd brought with her from home and she went around Kiyoshi with a brief flicker of questioning glance before she knelt to wrap the shy hanyou girl in the dry fleece.

"Tomoe, indulge us please and tell everyone why you are here."

Kiyoshi's voice was almost wintry with disapproval as he spoke, turning his hand to examine his retractable claws which were flexing in and out with each word. Yet this group knew him and they knew he was not so much angry with his daughter as he was distressed that she had been found alone and without the company she was supposed to be in. Her voice came hesitant and soft, muffled by Kagome's blanket and embrace.

"Grand Father had to go find something so he left me with some of the forest cats. I wanted to see if I could hide from them …"

Her voice dropped to almost a mumble until Kiyoshi cleared his throat to indicate that she should repeat herself more clearly.

"Then I … caught Kouga's scent and I followed it towards here because I wanted to play with Shippou again!"

Her voice was almost defiant at the last, the blush back tenfold as she shivered in Kagome's arms.

"Then I fell in the river."

She drooped noticeably as her father explained that he'd caught his child's scent surprisingly far from where she was supposed to be safe and that he had found her just in time to see her running for her life from a bear demon, and while they could tell his agitation at the matter from his voice it was hard to hide the hint of laughter when he relayed the expression on his daughter's face as she decided to try and _jump_ the river despite the fact that it was four times as wide as any distance he'd ever seen her cover in a leap. He'd been able to fish her out readily enough and had decided that since they were closer by far to Kaede's village than to the lakes around Mt. Fuji that it would be best for now that they come here.

This was not to say that he was pleased about it but he above all knew that one had to deal with what fate dished out. It was either that or just give up and it was not in Kiyoshi's nature to give up. Kagome took Tomoe in to Kaede's hut to get her into dry clothing and comb the tangles from her hair, and by the time she got back InuYasha had relayed his theory about Naraku and Kikyou. None of them knew just what it might be that Naraku had ever wanted from Kikyou beyond taking the Sacred Jewel from her protection, but as InuYasha haltingly spoke of the events of that day so long gone fifty years past, the puzzle merely grew. It seemed that Naraku must have had the Jewel in his grasp at least once, taking it from Kikyou when he wounded her, but he subsequently replaced it in the Temple where InuYasha took it himself after whom he thought was Kikyou had fired arrows at him in the woods.

He realized of course when the real Kikyou fired her own arrow at him that the other had to be a false priestess, for there had been no flare of purifying power from that arrow in the woods. Her words that he had betrayed her further deepened the mystery, because he knew that he had done no such thing. While he recounted the tale his voice was low and somber though his expression was as still as the one his elder brother nearly always wore. If it weren't for the anguish in his golden eyes he might have seemed nearly unaffected, but that anguish was there and burning. Kagome's heart went out to him, so experienced in years but he was still a boy by demon standards after all. A boy that had been trying so hard for acceptance and love only to have it all stolen away in the moments it took for two unsure lovers to betray each other due to doubts.

"Regardless of why it happened it seems sure that his hand is in this somehow. The question now lies in what he will do once he hears that Kikyou has returned to the mortal realm … at least, the semblance of her has returned."

Miroku's voice was somber as he spoke of the living dead Kikyou, he knew deep within his heart that her return as a vengeance wreaking spirit boded none of their group well. He knew InuYasha hoped that if he avenged her she could then let go of her hate and pass back to the spirit world in peace, but somehow the monk did not feel it would be so easy as all of that. He felt that it would not be at all easy to find and defeat Naraku, if such were so Kiyoshi would have done so long ago. At least the finding part, though Miroku did not doubt that behind that smug neko demeanor the Prince had power. The problem lay in that none of them truly knew the extent of Naraku's machinations. If only there were some way to divine who he had been in life then perhaps they could make plans based on his former motivations.

Unfortunately at the moment such luxury was out of their reach, the kami themselves only knew as well just how much Naraku already knew about them all. The deception of Sango's taijiya village proved that Naraku was wily and most likely studied his prey until it was time to best strike, as well as the battles with his own grandfather which showed how well Naraku could use the weaknesses of others to his best advantage. Miroku knew that they had courage and resolve on their side but that those two virtues alone were not enough to ensure that they were victorious at the final battle. He would contact a certain friend of his soon to begin circulating rumors in the demon world and see what information could be dug up that way, a tactic that had worked for him in the past while he hunted Jewel Shards alone.

… A Few Hours Later …

He had of course heard certain rumors over the course of the last few days. He had heard of the defeat of the witch Urusue after her defilement of Kikyou's grave, though that defeat had angered him somewhat as he had wanted to _defile _Urusue in return for her audacity. He did not care that she had defiled a sacred site, it was just that particular site held some meaning for him. For many decades it had served as an anchor for him, to remind him that sometimes despite getting what one asks for one does not always get what one wants. He could admit now from the vantage point of fifty years past that had he been nearly as clever as he thought he was that what he had desired would have been his, exactly as he had desired it.

But he had not been nearly as clever then as he was now, nor had his burning desire been enough to control the desire of the others that had suddenly made up his new body. His intellect had been immediately suborned and he did what they wanted instead. He had wanted to corrupt the Jewel and that was a wish they at least tried to grant, to corrupt it with sorrow, rage and betrayal, which was a fine thing indeed because after all the Jewel was more beautiful tainted then ever it was pure. But their method of doing so robbed him of the other thing he wanted most, desired most. True it was that he wanted that damned half-demon wretch dead, but again he wanted to do it with his own hands. They felt it more fitting that She kill him, and they had wounded her mortally to generate that rage, betrayal, and sorrow. Wounded _Her_ when they knew she had been the reason he had made his desperate deal.

It was not long after that he absorbed them all, his anguish and rage fueling his power until of all the hundreds of demons that had come to his call were vanquished within him. He was now what he desired to be, the power was his and he had locked away the human heart that still called, demanded, longed for Kikyou. Very rarely upon a melancholy whim he would wake up that heart and examine those memories and feelings, remember her cool healing touch upon his burned skin, how gentle she had been tending him and changing his bandages when all else turned from him in repulsion including her younger sister who brought him food only so that Kikyou would not have to do all things for him. Yet he knew that she feared him, even those that did not suspect that he was the bandit leader Onigumo. Not that he cared who knew, he even told the sniveling brat who he was just to see her flinch. He was so badly burned, so injured and infirm that he knew he would never leave the cave he was kept in alive and no death that the villagers could dream up for him would be worse than this near paralyzed nightmare of his final days.

Once he had been strong, limbs straight and powerful, eyes dark with evil intelligence, long hair that even the women he deigned to spend his attentions on were envious of. He had a goodly face though not unlike many other men, he was never so beautiful as to be confused with a female for example. But he was never repulsive to look upon before he was burned; it was only his deeds as he dealt with his fellow man that was disgusting about him. He had never lacked for company or those willing to follow his evil scheme to riches despite the danger until of course he took into his company of thieves a certain fellow named Hikari and his brother Jun. Slowly they began to turn his men against him, whispers that he kept only the best for himself and did not share the spoils amongst the men as he should, that in the end he would sacrifice them all to save himself, that he was responsible for the capture of two of their men from a failed raid who even now hung from trees outside a castle.

Men who should have known better allowed themselves to be swayed and Onigumo did not see the signs of it in his arrogance until it was far too late. Hikari had been the one to set the hut he slept in on fire, and it was only the sheerest luck that allowed him to escape with his life, the whore he slept with had not been so lucky. Yet how many times in the following days after his charred body had been found at the foot of that cliff had he wished that he had perished with her? He had lost it all in that blaze, his looks, his confidence, his arrogance, he had lost his very _self_ in that fire and all he had now was pain. Pain until the village priestess in her pity came to take care of him, to make him comfortable until he passed on to the next world. Onigumo had never before in his life loved anyone other than himself, and the emotion was overwhelming to him. Yet nothing in his life had ever been or could ever be pure, not even love.

So it was that he loved Kikyou in the only fashion he knew how. It was obsessive, it was lustful, and it was dirty, more so than it would have been for an ordinary woman because Kikyou was a Priestess and more, she was the Guardian of the Sacred Jewel. Yet for all that it was love, and love makes many men both lesser and higher do stupid, ill thought out things. Though it is true that perhaps none of them had done something as absolutely horrendous as Onigumo did in the name of love, for none of them had the inner strength of will and the core of evil that he possessed still. As he lay there in his rage, lust and despair he hatched a plan. To have Kikyou as a man had a woman he needed his whole and healthy body back. The burned sticks of his arms could never embrace her as he desired, and the instrument he would use in his conquest of her had seen much better days as well.

Any price he felt would be worth it to have her as his own, have her under him, ruled and controlled by him. Yet he had not decided to move forward with his plan until the younger sister in her loathing of him shouted that she hoped that InuYasha would claw off his face after he had asked her one too many questions about her sister. For once he had ceased asking about Kikyou, and he asked instead about this … _InuYasha_. Onigumo had been surprised indeed about what Kaede had revealed to him then. The implications that this InuYasha would claw off his face had at first made him think that she must have meant a dog, a temple guardian protector beast of some sort perhaps. Yet as Kaede spoke he knew that the only dog in InuYasha was the half of him that was demon. A priestess and a half-demon, what a sick joke that was and he laughed his sickly whispery dry burned laugh when Kaede hotly told him that InuYasha really loved Kikyou, that he was going to wish on the Jewel of Four Souls and become a human man, just for her.

After Kaede left Onigumo whispered to himself in his rage that if a half-demon like InuYasha would give up his demonic youkai side then he as a human man could do no less for his love Kikyou. He would call up demonic power and give up his humanity instead to show her just how much he loved her. The rage of his black soul had been the bait to call them forth and he had made his bargain with them, and a poor bargain for him it turned out as he was suborned and forced to watch as a prisoner in his own mind as his new body took on the shape of the half-demon rival and ran through the tall grass that his heart's desire walked through on her way to bring the jewel to InuYasha so he could make his wish. Ran through that tall grass and ripped her form, the blood splashing crimson red like her hakama as if in a dream he heard his new voice mimic InuYasha's cruelly as she lay dying. His rage was not enough to wrest control of his body, not yet, and it took her form and vanished before coming up again to fire arrows at InuYasha. More magic spent and the Sacred Jewel was replaced in the temple …

He had watched as the events unfolded, watched as she shot her arrow at InuYasha to seal him instead of kill him, watched as the wolf-prince had collided with the Inu mixed breed and taken the arrow in the chest instead while Kikyou died in InuYasha's arms. He watched too as the villagers took her up and heard the truth of what happened, that it had not been InuYasha to attack their village and kill the priestess, and he watched when they sent her body to the afterlife on a pyre, her hands holding the Sacred Jewel. It had not been long after that that he had taken back his body and subjugated all the demons inside him. He spent much of his early time then simply wandering around looking to see if the Jewel would pop up, and committing various misdeeds to further his own goals and schemes. He did not mind when evil acts others committed were attributed to him as well, as his reputation increased so did his power to make others fear him.

He had made many enemies in his short by some standards time as a demon, and that was fine with him too, for in his 'heart' there was still the arrogance of someone born as a human man. Yet all his schemes were merely play-acting at evil until this very moment when he felt the power he wanted was once more close to being in his grasp. The Jewel had returned and been shattered, and he intended to be the one to make it whole again, to turn its tainted glory to his own uses and his own power. He did not fear that he could lose, he was Naraku after all and not even the Greater Demon who sought him could find him unless he wanted him to do so. But as much as it galled him he needed one thing he did not have if he intended to come through this the winner. He needed allies, spies that could find out things he could not, could be in more than one place physically at once, could do things that his demonic puppets were simply not capable of.

Imagine his astonishment when the first of these came and found him before he'd even known if it was true or not that she walked the realm again. He did not know if he should be overjoyed that she had found him so easily, that she had wanted to find him, that she offered herself to him if he would aid her in the destruction of InuYasha. It all sounded too good to be true and the heart he had hidden and locked away inside him that still wanted, still longed, still lusted, still loved Kikyou clamored for him to cast aside caution and just take her. She even brought him a gift, a large chunk of the Jewel which she had gathered up quite easily in her few days back upon the mortal earth using her powers as a Priestess to find it and merge the shards back together. It was tainted from her touch, and if a shard were already tainted her touch merely added to its darkness. He accepted the gift and while he wondered why she would not keep it for herself he would not allow that wonder to keep him from using it.

But he also knew that with his human heart awake again that if he were not careful she might end up ruling him and that he could not have. So while she lay dormant in a state similar to sleep he called forth that human heart with his new found power and he created a blank body of flesh to house it in and sent it out from him, casting it away. The being had dark hair as he had had in life and still favored, his body was comely and well made despite the spider shaped scar upon his back, yet where should have been a handsome face to match the body there was nothing but blankness. Yet it was still able to make its way and it amused Naraku to watch as he slew bandit after bandit, soldiers, peasants, all searching for a face that pleased him. It was fitting he supposed that the face he settled upon was exceedingly handsome, taken from a traveling monk whom also lost his name to the faceless demon. He was now Muso, and he took up the things he had won in battle, the horse, the armor, the swords and he robbed and pillaged villages to take what he wanted.

The problem of course lie in that he did not know what it truly was that he longed for, just that he did long and that there was some great emptiness within him that he wanted filled. It was sheer luck for him that he found what it was at all, let alone in the fashion that he did. She had been out with Kaede who had after much thought told her the story of Onigumo and gotten Kagome to wondering if that could have been the start of Naraku, so they went up through the grass towards the cave in which Onigumo had lain, accompanied by the monk Miroku. Going in to that desolate place Miroku had sensed the evil that had lain there, even fifty years afterwards, and he too began to think that Kagome had been right in her leap of logic. What happened afterwards however was a surprise to them all, who would have thought that their paths would cross with Muso's?

He had been up the hill from the cave, looking down towards where Kaede's village was and wondering if they might have anything he would covet, and if he should bother to raid them or not, when the small party had come out of the cave. He watched them with great interest and when the wind caught Kagome's long dark hair and pushed it back from her face he gasped aloud. That woman, he knew her! He knew he did yet he could not think of her name right away and something about her face made him know that _here_ was what he had been missing, here was what he had longed for. Her form was hidden by gentle robes so he did not know she was expecting a child, though doubtless that would have made no difference in his decision. He dug cruel spurs into the flanks of his horse and thundered down the hill right at the group, shouting.

"You! Woman, what is your name!"

Kagome looked up at the oncoming rider with open astonishment, her lips parted as Miroku shouted out her name in warning. The name stuttered a bit in the mind of Muso, it wasn't quite right but then he had never been known as Muso before so perhaps that made sense to him in some unfathomable fashion. She is mine, mine, _mine _pounded through his thoughts as he rode towards her and his arm scooped her up onto the saddle before him as he rode hard past the aging priestess and the shouting priest.

"Kagome! Hang on, we'll save you!"

Miroku had no desire to die under Kouga's claws of course but it was more than that, he loved Kagome like a little sister and hated to see anything bad happen to her. He had sensed the demonic aura around the man who had taken her despite that his face was purely human and this combination worried at him. It was exceedingly odd that he had appeared as they had been exploring the past of the being known as Onigumo, and while it could have been just the random event it appeared on the surface to be, Miroku was far more suspicious than that. He patted Kaede's arm and asked her to go to the village and fetch InuYasha and Kiyoshi and tell them what happened and that he was pursuing them himself before he took off in a run that made his purple and black robes flap behind him. Kaede allowed herself a moment to marvel at how fast the priest could run for someone born a human and she wondered if perhaps the near demonic speed and stamina he showed at times was a side "gift" of his curse of the Kazaana. It would be a matter to ponder another day as she made her way down as fast as she could towards the village she called home.

She supposed that she should not have been surprised to meet Kouga on the path first instead of the ones she sought. The wind of his passage blew her hair back from her face and whipped some of the gray strands that had come free from the tie she held it in due to her haste to return. She squinted her single eye as he stopped before her, and noted the near panicked glaze in his brilliant blue eyes, that same emotion making his voice thick when he spoke.

"Where is she old woman? Where is my Kagome, they said at the village that she was with you and the monk."

"A bandit has taken her, Miroku is in pursuit now and I am going for help."

Kouga had taken off before the rest of her sentence had left her aging lips and the sheer anguish in his face made her wonder if something more had happened at their den to make him seem that way. Surely all this could not be concern over his mate and child, but then Kaede had no knowledge of the nightmare that had come to Kouga around the time that Kagome had accepted him as her mate. As he ran the refrain pounded in his mind, over and over again. _It is the same as the dream, I am going to lose her_. The sky's brilliance had nothing but lead in it for the wolf-prince, the sun felt cold on his skin and the pounding of his heart in his chest, he wondered if it were Kagome's fear that made it so. In the past her own power and now Koji's demonic aura had protected her, and that was all the hope Kouga dared to cling to as he scented the wind to try and find which way she had passed. From Kaede's words he knew that the monk followed, his scent had been easy enough to pick up on the wind but Kagome's was proving more elusive, as if her nearness to that bandit were masking her scent from him.

The thought made Kouga growl in rage and he felt darkness creeping up around the edges of his very self as the tall grass sliced at his arms and legs while he ran, dark sharp lines of his blood coming freely despite how quickly those cuts were healing. He broke free of that sharp edged grass to stand in a natural depression, a dip in the land where the scents were mingled and therefore muddled, human, demonic, natural in layers that confused his sharp nose further and he let out an enraged snarl that grew louder as the blue bled from his eyes and his lips drew back from his sharp white teeth, those teeth becoming sharper and longer as the bones of his face ached from a certain shifting. He could feel her in his heart but that was not enough to lead him to her, at least not in this form, and so he allowed the change to come over him then and his helpless rage made it seem swifter than perhaps it had been in the few times he had changed before. The shadows in the clearing grew deep and dark, hazardous and fell before they swirled together to engulf the Yourouzoku Prince where he stood, and soon there was a great beast in the clearing on four legs instead of two.

The wind rippled over fur that would be softer than silk to the touch were one allowed to touch him that is, the darkness of it matching his own raven hair and the brilliant blue eyes of the wolf shown with eerie intelligence as he cast back his head and howled in a mixture of triumph and loss. The demonic strength of that howl was enough to call forth the demon wolves that lived in his forest, to alert the Yourouzoku that followed him that something was wrong and that they should be careful and on watch. In this form his senses were so much more strong and bright that he was able to far more easily pick out the scent of his mate from those that overlay it and in that direction he ran, murder in his eyes for the one that would take her from him. If one drop of her blood had been spilled … his lips drew back in a vicious snarl at that thought and the pounding of his paws as he ran shook the very earth, more so than even his gigantic size would seem to warrant.

It was the howl that made him look up at the woman that he had unceremoniously dumped on the ground next to his fire-pit, her hands now bound to keep her from purifying him which she had tried of course to do the moment he had slid down from the saddle and turned to help her down. The howl chilled the human blood in his very veins, for Muso knew better than most just what sort of damage a wolf could do to a human. Had he not seen from the woods what had happened when he had tied Hikari's brother Jun to a stake and allowed the wolves to have their way with him? That thought confused him, that was not one of his own memories was it? He looked up then the way humans will to share their fears even if it is not said aloud, and what he saw chilled him even further.

Kagome was not afraid of that deep baritone howl that had rent the very air, not one little bit and the smirk she wore on her pink lips disconcerted Muso even as it enraged him. She sat up and made herself as comfortable as she could before speaking and what she said made him strike her across the face.

"My mate is coming to kill you."

Her pink tongue darted out to catch the drop of blood that had welled from her split lip and for a moment it seemed that her own white teeth had gotten sharper, and a fairly impressive growl came from her throat while darkness loomed up in her once warm chocolate eyes. The girl who always forgave, always found the good in every one she came across said softly yet quite plainly in that voice which was making him both chilled and enraged …

"If you strike me again I will bite off your hand."

Spoken like a true Yourouzoku Princess despite that she was born and remained human, despite that her aura now flared with the power of a priestess coiled around a demonic aura so strong and wild that even Muso as he was now was taken aback by it. Just what had he taken prisoner that wore the face of his former beloved whose name escaped him just then? Who was this Kagome who seemed such an innocent human maid on the surface but who could growl and snap at him like a demon wolf? He snapped back at her then his own threats that he would and could do what he pleased with her now as she was his possession, and that he would forgive the changes wrought in her as he was sure she could overlook the ones in him. Is that not the way love works? Yet she had turned her nose up at him despite that there was true fear in her of what he could do before someone found them and she hated that fear but would not allow it to make her weak. She needed all of her strength, and as that thought crossed her mind something caught her attention, movement out of the corner of her eye.

The shadows seemed to flow strangely in the underbrush around the clearing that Muso had made his camp in, just beyond the reach of the sunlight that spilled down from above, yet Kagome knew instantly what that movement meant. It was demon wolves, the same demon wolves that she had treated wounds on with her own two hands and who were devoted to her from that moment on, agreeing to follow Kouga just so that they could be near her. The thought that she was not alone made her heart sing and she lifted her gaze once more to meet the puzzled one that Muso wore, the sparkle in her eyes lovely as she shifted her weight to try and lever her way up, wanting to move out of the way of the attack she was sure was coming. Her words were laced with effort as she did stand, deftly stepping away from his reaching hand.

"You have one chance to live, release me now."

He scoffed. So sure was he of his own power over her and the rest of those that inhabited his world that he did not take her words for what they were, a warning. When he refused to let her go that gleam came back into her eyes and she bowed her head, just as the wolves struck from the shadows. The clearing was suddenly filled with excited barks, growls and yips as the demon wolves crashed into Muso and bore him to the ground and there came in the air the snapping of bone which for some reason did not disgust Kagome as it should have perhaps done. Yet incredibly Muso rose up blooded but unbowed and threw off his attackers again and again as they leapt at him in a way no true mortal man could ever have a hope to do. Then came again that baritone howl that swept over the forest and the scene froze, the wolves slinking away from their target to gather around Kagome protectively with their hackles up and their vicious teeth bared.

A shadow cast its way over the clearing and blotted out the very sun and as Muso looked up his eyes took in a sight that he could never recall having seen in this life or any other he might have once possessed. His fractal mind supplied the words for what his eyes took in that before him was a youkai, most likely a Tai-youkai at that though he could not remember hearing that the Yourouzoku _had_ a Tai-youkai at all. Transformations into a purer more powerful youkai form were simply beyond most youkai in this age and there was a niggling part of him that could not help but be excited by this discovery even as it loomed above him with those icy cobalt eyes that promised him nothing but death and pain.

It was the snarl that drew him back from that strange flare of excitement that almost seemed to come from an outside source, his stolen human eyes widening as the gigantic black wolf with precision and grace that belied his gigantic size leapt at him. Nothing that large should ever be able to move that precisely, it should be lumbering despite the lithe shape it wore, yet the pain he felt was as real as the grace in which the blow had been dealt as Kouga's attack severed his right arm. A real human would have most likely died of such a wound with nothing there to staunch the bleeding and Muso screamed as he scrambled back from the wolf and he darted into the dense underbrush of the trees around his clearing. He wasn't bleeding but that sense of someone far away was stronger than it had been before and he felt his flesh reshape itself to replace that removed limb.

How was this possible? He had never had such uncanny powers in his life before, of that at least he was sure of, nor had the skin of his back ever felt the way it felt now, as if it were afire. Had he been able to see he might have been shocked as the spider scar on his back was a livid red, supplying the power to renew his form as far away Naraku's blood red eyes widened just a touch. It seemed that perhaps he had been too hasty in his casting out of Onigumo's heart and the damage and pain that was being dealt to the form that held it was echoing in his own body. This he could not have, so he set out at speed to reclaim what was his. By the time he arrived Kouga had regained his normal shape to fight Muso in the confines of the woods, and InuYasha and Kiyoshi were there as well. Naraku was surprised at how well Muso was acquitting himself in the battle, not many with powers as limited as the ones he had been given upon his casting off could have held off two full blooded youkai and one enraged half-demon after all.

The tree roots that now made up Muso's arms were dealing their vicious damage even as the blades of light from Kiyoshi's claws cut into his torso and destroyed his stolen armor to reveal the spider mark upon his back to InuYasha. The sight of Naraku's mark seemed to make the hanyou even more enraged and Muso was hard pressed to keep up the fight and repair his damage when a human voice cut across the site of battle.

"Move back! Kazaana!"

Eyes widened and the trio leapt back with astonishing speed as Naraku realized what was going on. The grandson of the houshi that he had cursed was there now and he had uncovered his wind tunnel, drawing at the flesh of Muso. This he could not have, if the heart were drawn in and destroyed it might well destroy him too since the link was still so strong between him and it. With a growl of annoyance he released a swarm of his hell wasps despite the fact that their presence at the battle would be nothing more than an announcement of his own presence. He was disappointed that the monk closed off his cursed hand before drawing in even a single poisoned wasp and he took the opportunity that the distraction provided to step up and embrace Muso, intending to draw him back into his body. What he did not expect was Muso to fight him.

Muso had had his taste of freedom and was loathe to let it go, and it was difficult fighting him and those that had been pursing him at the same time. Yet in the end he had indeed taken Muso back to the disgust of those watching, and made his escape though it cost him dear to do so. InuYasha had struck him with his claws and his attack had gone deep and would take some time to heal, Kiyoshi had hit him more than once with that crescent shaped light attack of his, and Kouga himself had slashed at him with a hand encased in shadows so that it had suddenly gained nine inch claws. Had he not had that chunk of the Sacred Jewel that Kikyou had given him it was doubtful that he would have even survived the encounter. But survived and escaped he had, and more important he now had all of the knowledge that Muso had gained while he was free to peruse at his leisure.

The Yourouzoku had a Tai-youkai. There was a girl that resembled his Kikyou to an astonishing degree. Somehow they were linked, though he dismissed the idea that they were true mates as the woman had claimed. What noble youkai would take a ningen to mate? InuYasha seemed a part of the mystery as well, and that damnable neko Prince Kiyoshi was embroiled in it along with the houshi Miroku. He would piece this puzzle together and step back to admire the whole, before setting his new plans in motion. Sango had been seen around the village he assumed this Kagome lived in and he knew her weaknesses and planned to use them to his full advantage.

In due time that is.

Kagome wished they wouldn't make such a fuss over her, she was fine and completely rescued and she made much of all her rescuers including her own demon wolves. Shippou had been there at the village to jump into her arms, he'd wanted to come too but InuYasha and Kiyoshi had swept out of there so fast that he hadn't had a chance to latch on to one of them. Only the sight of Kagome safe and her arms around him calmed him down, because deep inside he had been afraid that he was about to be robbed of his second mother. When they had Kagome safely seated in Kaede's hut he sat beside her with Aikiko and Tomoe also sitting close. They had been worried for Shippou, and Aikiko's eyes had welled with tears until Kagome had hugged her too. Kagome felt so bad that they were worried and scared that she said something that made Kouga's heart lift with joy and the feeling of a burden relieved.

"I promise that I won't leave from the places I am safe until Koji is born."

A/N: I know I promised Kanna and Kagura, but they decided that they wanted to be in the next chapter instead. Next chapter: Kanna, Kagura, and the fall of the rebel wolves!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Tomoe, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered.

"I promise that I won't leave from the places I am safe until Koji is born."

Of course safe could be considered a fairly broad term and everyone seemed to have their own definition of the word. Because of that Kagome got fairly used to having a companion with her at all times, whether it be InuYasha, one of "her" demon wolves, Sashiko or Kouga himself. Even the younger cubs and her kit Shippou got in on it, and she began to think that moments alone were definitely a thing of the past for her. Yet when she might have in frustration cried out about the restraint, her heart would not let her forget that they were all doing this out of love of her. Then late one night in their part of the den Kouga had held her and whispered to her another reason she had forgotten.

"They are demons Kagome and they treasure you, none of them wants to give up a single moment that they could have with you, because someday you will not be with us, and memories are all they will have."

She had cried after he had said that, though she knew from the distress on his face that making her cry was the last thing that he had intended by his words, great wracking sobs that had made her shake while he held her and with that rich baritone voice of his crooned his apologies and his love in her ear. When she was finally able to breathe again without shedding more tears she took a deep shuddery breath and slid her arms around his neck to whisper against the hot skin of his throat. Kagome poured out to him all her fears and it both moved him and worried him that of all her fears her largest was that when she died he would let himself fade away from the world and not be there for their cubs.

He could not help the almost silly prideful smile that came over his mouth and he kissed her slowly then, a kiss that showed her not only his deep passion for his mate but the tender feelings under that as well. When she looked at him with those rich chocolate eyes and the question in their depths he smiled again and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

"You said cubs, like more than Koji."

She laughed a little at that and he liked the sound of that laugh so much that he wished there were a way to have somehow kept it so that in the future he could take it out and hear it again. It was beautiful to him just as she was and she would always be, young and glorious as she was now or old and grey like that priestess Kaede in the human's village outside of the forest that was named for his former presence there. Because as much as he enjoyed the pleasures her flesh surely gave him it was her heart and soul that were the most beautiful to him, that she could love him despite that he was a demon and she was not. He realized something then and it struck him so deeply that he told her right away. It made her cry again but the tears this time were happy ones and he knew her well enough to tell the difference.

"My heart you will always be with me, I could never forget you."

After that it was much easier for Kagome to feel the love in all the company she kept, the words he'd spoken to her always near the front of her mind. It gave her peace that she was making them happy not only by staying out of danger but by just sharing her thoughts and smiles with them. Yet despite all that trouble had been brewing virtually under the noses of their tribe of Yourouzoku. It started among those that had come in after the defeat of Urusue, in the gathering of the newer wolf demons that Kouga had so generously allowed to settle in his territory, though many of them were loyal to their new Tai-youkai. It started with a whisper that perhaps those shattered bits of the Sacred Jewel that the main tribe kept an eye out for so they could give them to Kagome could perhaps be put to better use, to make themselves personally stronger. After all Kouga himself was said to have two shards and they seemed to leave him unaffected.

Of course they did not know that when Kouga had found his shards the jewel had only recently been shattered and his shards were untainted. It was easy to point to him and think that any demon would have the strength to use such a boost in power that a jewel shard represented, easy to use him as an example and forget that Kouga was no ordinary Yourouzoku. Kouga was a Prince and a tai-youkai, he had been powerful and strong-willed before he came upon the shards and would be the same even were he to lose them tomorrow. In truth he hardly needed them at all, and if Kagome asked him to give them to her he would dig them out with no hesitation. But it was easy for those newer wolves and the few that had kept themselves apart after his mating with Kagome to speak of having shards to make themselves more powerful than he, because speaking was not yet the doing of the deed and with no misdeed there was no need for punishment.

In the end though, it might have been far better if Kouga had punished them for their foolish words. But he was a leader that believed in letting his followers have the sanctity of their thoughts, to have ideas that might turn out to be useful and further the interests of the expanding tribe, and he was now one to look forward to the survival of his tribe in the world as it changed. Let others mire themselves in the past and refuse to see what changes would sweep the world, let them be unprepared and their brethren swept away in those changes. His tribe would survive and his people would prosper. Yet for those unused to such freedom and protection after living under a more iron fist the freedom did not liberate, it created a fertile breeding ground for dissention.

There had come a few times that Kouga, along with Ginta, Hakkaku, and Koichi had to break up trouble near the borders of their territory that they had trusted patrols to the new wolves to take care of. The fight that happened then upset all of the wolves but none more than Kouga, he knew of course that there would be adjustments each time they accepted outside wolves and Yourouzoku into their territory and that those adjustments might make for some uncomfortable scenes, but he had never really expected this sort of dereliction. Wolves were by nature very territorial and that these had let such an important duty as patrolling the borders to keep dangers out and away from the cubs and females in both dens simply go undone spoke badly of them to him. He did not blame the females or cubs nor did he want them to be without the protection of their mates, but he had to draw the line at some point lest they put the whole territory in danger.

This last confrontation had been the worst and some of his loyal pack had been injured this time. The sight of Koichi's white hair matted with blood had brought out Kouga's rage in full and when he had transformed to his true demon wolf self those that had caused such problems for him realized the magnitude of the mistake they had made. How rare was it now that any breed of youkai produced a Tai-youkai? How often had the elders commented on how magic seemed to be fading in the tribes of the Yourouzoku? Yet here was proof before them that the magic was yet possible for the wolves to have, that there was still strength in the breed. Too late they realized what they had thrown away when they chose to stand against Kouga, more than the safe haven he had so freely offered them. They had thrown away the chance to serve one worthy of respect who would give his all to protect those under him.

Such was the shame felt in the aftermath of the fight that those Kouga and the others had not killed in battle left without protest. They were sent with an escort of course, the last thing Kouga wanted was a repeat of the battle they had just fought that might involve innocent wolves. Kouga went back to the den with the injured, hoping that they would be able to save Koichi's life. He was a strong wolf and his healing worked fast enough to stop the blood from draining right out of him, but he was badly hurt nonetheless. Kouga dreaded the look that would be on his sister Sashiko's face when she saw her injured brother, and he had never been more proud of her than in that moment when she first saw him being carried up to the caves. She had let out a low sound between a whine of denial and a low howl of pain, but then firmly took control of her grief and used all she knew to help save his life.

Kagome had come fast when she had heard they returned and the color had drained from her sweet face when she had seen all the injuries. Her help had proven invaluable to them then, as it would take all of Sashiko's skill to save her brother and that left her with no time to bandage up the rest. Kouga insisted that all the others be seen to before she was allowed to help him though her eyes would seek him constantly to assure herself that he was there. He had wanted to go back out to make sure the wolves he had sent to escort the troublemakers out of their land had no trouble doing so, but Kagome insisted that he stay home in the den with her and her gentle voice was enough to convince him that he was more needed here. Despite their victory they had almost lost several key wolves and it had them all in a somber mood, Kagome was right that they needed to see Kouga, needed to know he was still strong and able to defend them.

Kouga had actually fallen in a light doze where he sat, the small shut down giving his youkai healing time to take care of the wounds he had gotten, as he'd assured Kagome they were really minor compared to what had happened to Koichi. He could not be sure later on what had woken him but he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see where they had been tending Koichi. The young wolf demon slept on, his sister still holding his hand as she slept curled next to him while his niece Aikiko crept up towards his side, Shippou holding her hand and whispering encouragement to her. He knew of course that she had exhibited a talent for the rare Yourouzoku magic, but he was not sure just what she and the fox kit he'd taken in were planning.

He got his answer soon enough when she knelt down next to her Uncle and he couldn't help the small smile that curled his lips when Shippou knelt with her and carefully wiped her tears from her cheeks. The kit had squared his shoulders bravely and Kouga heard him whisper that if something went wrong he would take all the blame for it. Then Aikiko closed her eyes to concentrate and the pale glowing began at her tiny fingers and covered her hands until she opened her eyes and laid those hands near the worst of Koichi's wounds. Kouga sat up fully then though he was not sure what he should say to them and then Koichi stirred and his eyes opened, his hand reaching up to touch Aikiko's cheek before he fell back into a healing sleep. She slumped over and Shippou caught her though she was nearly his own size he was strong enough to keep her upright.

"There Aikiko, see? I told you that you could help because your heart said so."

Kouga had never been more proud of either of the children and resolved to let them think they had gotten away unseen, though he would share what they had done with Kagome and Sashiko in the morning. Aikiko was a rare blossom indeed it seemed and all it had taken for that blossom to bloom was the soft encouragement of a fox demon kit. It had Kouga in a mood of introspection when Kagome came to him and curled up at his side to lay her cheek against his leg with a gentle sigh and his hand had automatically come up to cup her cheek and stroke her raven dark hair. He told her of what he had witnessed and he could feel in his own heart her pride and warmth as he did so. Perhaps other leaders might have cast out such an orphan despite the pleas of a female that wanted to keep him because he was not a wolf, but Kouga had not made that mistake.

He had seen what was worthwhile in the kitsune and knew that nurtured by Kagome he would grow to become a fine demon and it was most gratifying to see that his strange ideas bore fruit in the fashion that they did. Kouga was male after all and what male did not relish the thought that he had been right even when others might have doubted him? It was easier than he expected to tell Kagome what he'd been thinking, words that might have come haltingly from him in the past always seemed to flow when he was with her. He was still very much the headstrong Yourouzoku he had always been, but she had given him the confidence to listen to his own heart just the way Shippou had encouraged Aikiko to do.

Weeks later Kouga still had to deal with those wolves that had been cast out, though none could have predicted the terrible fate that was to be theirs. They had been for the most part cast out of the pack mind, the small raids for food by and large ignored as not a threat despite rumors of a possible plan to attack the main den. Those wolves that had left in shame now seemed to have let it eat at them in resentment, forgetting that they had brought that shame upon themselves. It was far easier to blame Kouga than to admit they had failed him after all, the only true surprise had come when Hayao had left their number to join the outcasts. He had gotten into a heated argument with Ginta over a jewel shard that they had taken from a rogue forest demon, Hayao had wanted it for himself despite Kouga's decree that all such items be immediately taken to his mate for purifying.

Even having seen with his own two eyes that the shards corrupted the demons that used them Hayao felt he was strong enough to overcome that, that he could be like Kouga and use the power of the shard without succumbing to its evil lure. Ginta knew that this was not true, Hayao was weak and sometimes greedy though for the most part he had been the best wolf that he could be, should such a one as he gain a shard it would spell certain disaster. Hayao had taken it as a dire insult but knew he was not strong enough to defeat Ginta or Hakkaku and take it on his own. He left the lands that had been his home since his birth with a vow to return as a conqueror, but that was not indeed how it happened. Hayao returned all right, but it was as a beaten and dying wolf demon who crawled up to his former Prince on his belly smelling of foul miasma and arterial blood.

Even Kouga in his anger had taken pity on Hayao and let him speak, let him know that his last words were heard by his former tribesmen. Blood bubbling on his lips he told the tale of the wolves who had gathered up at a ruined palace only a few days travel from the territory Kouga held as his own, and with tears runneling the blood on his cheeks he swore that the wolves had wanted to only honor Kouga's pack and wished his forgiveness so they gathered an offering for him only to be slaughtered by the creature inhabiting the castle, slaughtered the way the humans that had lived there had been as well. He held out his hand towards Kouga despite the growls and snarls of Ginta, Hakkaku and surprisingly Kagome who had blushed becomingly when Kouga stared at her with that look that belonged only to her, the look that told her how much she was loved and desired.

"I will be careful."

He bent to examine what lay in Hayao's hand and one black brow lifted in a bit of surprise. It was a rather large shard of the Jewel they sought after, about the size of both of the ones he had in his legs if they were fused together. But there was something wrong about it, the color was dark and not just in the fashion of the dark tainted shards that they had given to his mate in the past to purify. He couldn't quite put his finger on what the difference was though he knew he didn't want Kagome to touch it. She had extended her hand so she could purify it almost automatically and he held out his hand to stop her when he felt a stinging pain in his right arm. It was sharp enough to make him snap at Hayao and Kagome exclaimed in horror because she knew that shard had been tainted before it was shoved into her mate's arm.

Feeling something akin to panic she grabbed his forearm and tried to purify it through his skin without purifying _him_ in the process. But it was almost like the thing kept moving and the more she tried the more Kouga howled in pain, though he kept the arm still so she could try. Her upset had Ginta and Hakkaku panicking as well and finally Kouga shouted at them all while more of the pack began to gather to find out what had happened.

"ENOUGH!"

He tenderly disengaged his arm from Kagome's hands, one hand slipping up to caress her cheek to show her he was not angry with her, a kiss pressed to her forehead despite the pain he was in. No one seemed to notice or care as Hayao slumped fully forward and expired, the foulness of his scent was enough to keep even the four legged demon wolves away from the corpse of their exiled pack brother. Kouga raked his free hand through his hair, the tie that held his ponytail flinging off with the motion and he turned towards InuYasha who had just joined them.

"We need to go find out what happened and we need to see where this thing came from so we can get it out of my arm. I'd try to dig it out but it feels like it keeps moving."

Kagome wanted to come with them and protested bitterly when Kouga insisted that she stay behind. She was scared and didn't want to listen to the better reason of her mind or Kouga's words, her heart told her that her love was hurt and that she needed to be with him. She did not disguise her tears when they parted and even knowing that he would be with InuYasha and Miroku as well as his best uninjured wolves was little comfort to her as she watched them from the entrance to their home. She could not put away the feeling of disquiet nor the anger she felt at the further betrayal of her mate by those rogue wolves, though she did try as she knew her moods were also felt by the cub that grew within her.

It helped a bit when Shippou came to sit with her, and where Shippou was would of course be the sweet Aikiko. They proved to be good company though they could not gain a true smile from her, they did at least ease her heart a bit, for a small while. Now while Kagome's spiritual abilities grew each day she had not been a subject of true precognitive dreams or visions up until that point, if she had there might have been no comforting her at all for the things that were about to happen to her mate and her friends. She had drifted off into a bit of an uneasy sleep when she suddenly woke up with a soft cry, her hand up to cover her mouth as two sets of large innocent eyes looked up at her in alarm.

"Get … get Sashiko! I need her!"

Shippou had run for all he was worth to find the wolf demoness healer that was Kagome's closest female friend, almost terrified that Kagome wanted her because something was wrong with his little brother Koji. The kitsune already had a fierce devotion to the as yet unborn cub, in his mind he thought of him as his baby brother and he wanted nothing bad to ever happen to him. Aikiko had stayed behind to hold Kagome's hand, trying to soothe her as well as she could. Kagome's distress had been sensed by those demon wolves that had declared their loyalty to her, the leader of that group coming up to lay next to her with a soft whine and a push of his muzzle to gain an absent minded stroke of his fur. The motion comforted both and when Sashiko ran up nearly breathless Kagome's words spilled out about what she had 'seen' and felt as she woke. Such was her sincere belief in what she had learned that she was able to convince Sashiko to gather up a group of wolves to take her to Kouga despite his direct orders otherwise.

Kouga's group had gathered Sango to go with them on this hunt as in all likelihood there would be demons to slay and every hand could be used, even one that Kouga did not yet fully trust. Miroku was most pleased to see her as well, the evidence of which even now reddened his cheek where she had slapped him. InuYasha rolled his eyes at the display, a knowing glance traded with Kouga afterwards. That lecherous yet cunning monk would have quite an uphill battle if he were choosing that demon slayer as a target for his affections. Despite the minor delays the group actually came quickly enough upon the ruins of the palace, a chill creeping over Sango as she took it in. There was something very familiar about it to her though the idea would not come clear in her mind as if something had placed a block on her thoughts each time she tried to remember where she might have seen the place before.

The heavy wooden gates hung askew and one inner gate was shattered as if a giant fist had blown it inward and into kindling. There were bodies of slaughtered guards and soldiers near those ruined gates and the stench of death was high in the air. The foulness threw off the sensitive noses of the demons and InuYasha lifted a sleeve of his red fire-rat haori to cover his nose. A shuffling sound caught their attention even as a strange pulse seemed to push out over the courtyard and into Kouga, centering on the arm where that false shard had been placed. He stilled completely then as his inner power coiled in a confused state, a very odd expression on his face as the others turned to him.

A lash of searing pain went up his arm and he howled, agony writ on his features as a dusky purple glow began to come from under the skin of his forearm. Sweat popped up on his brow and he gnashed his teeth enough to cut his own lips, barely bringing himself under enough control to order everyone to stand away from him. A will not his own sought to impose itself upon him but his power and mind fought back viciously though each time it struck that purple glow grew in intensity until the pain was nearly enough to break him. He tried ripping at his own arm to remove the source of the pain, the agony now blinding his intellect and allowing the primal Yourouzoku full sway over his body.

His guttural growls and snarls resembled no real language either human or demonic though the group could pick out words here and there which boded no good for the group that loosely surrounded Kouga. All that he knew now was pain and then there came a sudden moment of relief filled with a noxious whisper.

"_They are the source of your pain, they killed your packmates and brethren, look you now Prince of Wolves and see the killers, you must avenge the wolves. You must avenge them now."_

Startled cries came from Miroku and Ginta as the corpses of the wolves that had been exiled shuffled into view, the stink of their bodies nearly as horrid as the miasma that swirled farther into the palace like a path leading towards corruption. They had no choice but to attack the zombie wolves as the wolves had no compunction about attacking them and InuYasha's eyes desperately sought out whatever force might be controlling the bodies, hoping that it would be similar to a demon wyrm charmer in that the mind in charge must be close in order to use the power.

Kouga's howl rolled out over the courtyard and stunned them for a moment in its depth and bass intensity, even the corpses seemed to hesitate in the face of the rage that was expressed in that sound. The unseen puppeteer making them dance felt a shiver of fear dance down her spine and wondered if not for the first time if she was merely to be a sacrifice in an experiment of her master's. The creature that could convey his sense of power in that sound was beyond her own ability to destroy, she knew it deep inside, he was truly a Tai-youkai in fact not rumor. But she had her orders and must obey, so with a flick of her will she made the corpses renew their attack upon InuYasha.

It was all they could do to fight off the dead as well as Kouga and it was only a matter of time before one of their number fell to the onslaught. They did not want to injure the maddened wolf-prince, though they were at a loss as to how they were to stop him without hurting him. Miroku swung his staff and downed a zombie only to have to leap back with those near-inhuman reflexes of his to avoid the slashing claws of Kouga's hands, scraps of his robe fluttering in the increasing wind that was making the detritus of the shattered gates scatter over the stones of the courtyard. He did not want to open his kazaana knowing that the miasma would surely be sucked into it along with whatever poisons were flooding the unholy bodies of the dead wolves but he was beginning to see less and less of choice as the fight wore on.

He heard a curse from his right as Sango fell under the combined onslaught of a pair of zombies while she dispatched a third and his Shakujo staff was thrown to take them out and off of her, leaving him with only his ofudas and fists for weapons. The spells were effective against the zombies but he did not have many of them, and finally he yelled at the group to step back as he prepared to remove the prayer beads that bound his curse. He would have to pray that he would have the control to take in the enemies and not Kouga, Kagome would never forgive him if her mate was injured no matter how desperate the circumstance. Well perhaps that wasn't true, she might forgive him but he would never forgive himself for giving her that kind of pain.

"_Miroku_ _no_!"

A gasp came from InuYasha and Kouga stilled his attack on him, his hand upraised and wreathed with cutting shadow as the other had fisted in the fire-rat haori, his head swinging in a vicious targeting arc as the voice cut through his misery and pain and stilled the foreign whispers in his mind. Rage was still there under the surface, goaded by the poisoned shard in his arm, rage fueled by the disobedience as well but in the end he stood there shaking as her sweet scent came to him in the darkness. He was drenched in sweat, blood, and darker fluids from the zombies that had been torn apart around him but she was there and her hands were sure as they stroked his tangled black locks back from his agonized face, that warm gaze of hers locking onto his almost blank with pain blue eyes. With an apologetic look she bit her lip and he watched a tear roll down her cheek before she suddenly grabbed his wrist and plunged the dagger Sashiko had given her into his forearm.

Only InuYasha suddenly grappling him kept him from hitting her out of shocked reflex though in his right mind he would rather have died than struck her, yet another thing he owed the hanyou for. The fight continued around them unabated as Kagome found the poisoned shard with her fingers and yanked it out of his arm, fingers soaked with gore which kept the poison that had been eating into his flesh from burning her skin. She threw it from them with a disgusted cry and wrapped her arms around Kouga's waist and sobbed, her cheek pressed to his filthy armor. She knew that he would be very upset with her so she wanted to hold him while he would let her and give herself the strength to take whatever harsh words would come her way after the battle. Yet she had not been able to keep herself from coming, not after what she had felt.

In her heart she had suddenly known that if she were not at his side that Kouga would die. She had known it as if the words had come blasting into her brain and the strength of that conviction was enough to have Sashiko and a few of the other wolves bring her to where Kouga had gone on Hayao's descriptions. They had believed in their human Princess, believed that she had been touched with a true seeing and their love for her was such that they could not bear to watch her suffer or allow her to set out on her own. Their numbers were a welcome addition to the horrific fight, and were enough to tip the balance in the favor of the living wolves to the extent that the puppet master finally revealed herself.

Kouga had cradled his Kagome against his chest while Sashiko hurriedly bound his wounded arm, it would take more than just his demonic healing to fix this wound it was certain. Even Sashiko was unable to do more right then save close it and wrap it and she knew it would heal into a terrible scar. Kouga was lucky however, in that he would not lose the use of his arm or his hand though it was sure from the tainted look of the wound that he would have a hard time purging himself of the poison that was yet harming him. Kagome was tugging him away from the combat with shaking hands as InuYasha felled the last of the zombies with Miroku's aid when the source of the destruction here stepped forward into the courtyard of death.

She was elegant in her bearing, dark locks upswept and pinned with two feathers decorating there and lovely jade earrings to accent her delicately pointed ears and her eyes were a gorgeous clear ruby which well complimented her exotic looks. Her kimono was of three rich layers in the style of a dancer and her pale narrow feet were perfectly bare as she strode towards them yet gathered not a speck of dirt or gore upon them. In her graceful hands she held a fan and her voice carried well in the air despite the fact that she did not shout. A pleasant contralto it made one want to listen to her words no matter how horrific the setting or content and what she spoke was indeed horrifying.

"How very sad that the rumor of a great Prince of Wolves was just that, a rumor after all and a waste of my time here tonight."

There was a pause and surprisingly it was InuYasha who raised the first voice in defense of the wounded Prince.

"And who the hell are you to say shit about Kouga?"

She drew herself up and in her graceful hand the fan snapped open and the wind picked up even more, fluttering the silk around her body.

"I am the wind sorceress Kagura. I am also the death of you all."

A slight wicked smile came to her lovely painted lips and they parted with slow fascination from one another as that contralto voice suddenly rang out.

"Dance of Blades!"

The wind that now hurtled towards them was shaped like curved blades and cut through or damaged deeply what they struck. InuYasha's sword was lifted in time to deflect a pair of them that would have struck Kagome while she was held by Kouga, and even in his weakened state he had whirled with her to protect her with his body. He would rather die than see any harm come to his mate or cub, and he pressed her into Sashiko's arms as he turned towards Kagura to level a shaking finger at her.

"You killed these rogues which I'd cast out and while this disgusts me I would've let you live. But when you direct yourself towards what's mine, you mistake me. I am Kouga, Prince of the Wolves and I won't allow this."

The strain of reaching for his inner power should have killed him right there, as weak as his body was from the fight and the virulence of the poison, but Kouga pressed his will and with Kagome's life at stake it was worth the risk to him. The shadows rushed through the courtyard disrupting Kagura's renewed control of the more whole of the dead wolves. Her Dance of the Dead halted as her lips pressed tight in disapproval, she had been assured with the poison tainting his blood that he would be unable to achieve his purer youkai form and yet here he was transforming and it was his massive paw that made the ground shake as he took a determined step towards her.

His growl reverberated with power as his hackles raised, the silken ruff of mane-like fur at his neck and shoulders rippling as he moved. Inadvertently she took a step back as she was not quite ready to face an enraged Tai-youkai despite his weakened state but she would do as she was ordered, she had no choice. She raised her arm to prepare to unleash her strongest attack when Naraku's sickening voice came into her mind and she could not help the smirk that came to her when she realized that Naraku had been surprised that Kouga had been able to transform while under the influence of the poison. She was not ready to leave the fight but she was not the one in command so instead of her vortex attack she sent strong gusts of wind instead and pulled a feather from her hair and tossed it up where it expanded to a size in which she could step up into it.

"Worry not, little Prince. We shall meet again."

The need for vengeance burned strong within Kouga but it was perhaps a good thing that Kagura had made her escape because it was clear that he was unable to hold his transformation for much longer after she fled. The shadows unraveled around him in a living wave and soon there lay on the courtyard stones a shivering and exhausted Kouga, the sky adding insult to injury by choosing that moment to open up in a sudden downpour of stinging cold rain. Kouga's vision faded in and out though he knew that Kagome had come to lift his head to rest in her lap, her tears making him struggle to stay conscious just a while longer. He turned his head so that his ear rested against her gently swelled belly, the dual heartbeat of hers layered with his cub's soothing him and letting him finally close his eyes to rest while they gathered up the wounded and got them all out of the rain.

It was too risky to move them with the weather like it was so they made do with clearing out an outbuilding to stay in until they could leave the charnel house that the ruined palace had become. Kagome was able to keep herself calm until the wounded were all comforted and then she lay herself down between Kouga and the wall he was close to and curled up with her back to the room and sobbed as quietly as she could. She knew that when Kouga came to his senses that he would be angry with her as she had deliberately disobeyed him in coming after them. She also knew that he would listen to her reason for doing so, and she knew that had she stayed that her vision of sorts would have been right and he would have died of the poison that had been tailor made to kill him. But it did not ease the burden of her heart in that to reach that realization she would still have to face his anger.

At first only Sashiko and InuYasha were awake enough to hear Kagome's suffering and each felt moved to comfort her, but she had placed herself away from where they could do so, they would have to disturb Kouga to get to her and neither of them wanted to do that. Even so InuYasha rose up to go to the girl that he still did love only to have Sashiko gently hold him back with a light touch on his wrist. She shook her head and indicated that he watch, and sure enough Kouga stirred enough to draw his sobbing mate up against his chest to comfort her even while he was in his healing induced sleep. He murmured her name into her ear before he gained a bit more wakefulness, his uninjured hand smoothing over her shoulder and back in small comforting circles. His deep voice was quiet as he spoke to her, words that should not have had an audience but he was not about to let his love suffer if he could help it.

Kouga told her that while he was displeased that she had not obeyed him that he trusted her enough to know that she would not have done so on a whim, that there had to be a reason and that he would listen to it once they were safe at home at the den. That he trusted her as well as loved her made Kagome's tears slow and then stop, and she held herself as tight to him as she could and still be comfortable and not aggravate his injured arm. They slept that way while the rain drummed on the roof and sluiced down the cracked outer walls, the storm finally dispersing near dawn as the weary wolves and their friends for the most part slept.

Miroku had taken up watch and had been joined by a restless InuYasha though neither of them spoke much about what had happened. What little they did speak showed that they were of like mind as to just who was behind this strange wind youkai Kagura, there was little doubt in either one that it must be Naraku though they were unsure just what he wanted or hoped to accomplish by attacking Kouga's wolves even indirectly through the outcast rogues. Why stir them up unless he was wanting to measure just how powerful Kouga had become? Miroku mused that it surely could not simply be just that, perhaps he was measuring all of them to see how loyal they might be to the rising Tai-youkai of the Yourouzoku.

"Keh."

InuYasha's slightly dismissive snort was enough to make Miroku chuckle but he felt that he was on to something with that line of reasoning. Naraku was one that knew what the weaknesses of those he chose to target were, after all he had known what his grandfather's greatest weakness was and used it against him with dire effectiveness. It was a pattern with that evil creature, not only to be smart and vicious in his attacks but to know his enemies better than perhaps they knew themselves. It made him a deadly foe to have but even he would eventually slip up and Miroku only prayed that they would be there to catch him in that mistake and dispatch him.

After all that defeat would be the only way to save his life and of course Miroku had a vested interest in staying alive. He had no desire to see his own young child watch as he was pulled into his own kazaana as he had seen happen to his father. It had been a hard lesson and if not for Mushin there to hold him back he might have been drawn in during that horrible moment and there would be one less foe to stand against Naraku. He sighed almost imperceptibly and he saw one of InuYasha's mobile ears swivel to pick up the sound though his friend did not ask him what was bothering him. A human might have but InuYasha did not, figuring that if the monk wanted to talk about it that he would if he trusted him enough.

After dawn broke they would be moving back towards the Den as quickly as they could to get the wounded back where they could heal in safety and to better see what could be done for Kouga's terrible wound. His fever had risen during the night from his body and power burning through what it could of the poison but he refused to make them stay in that ruin one more hour for his sake. Later perhaps they might return to burn it as a way to cleanse the site of the evil memories that had become its legacy but for now they would quit the place. Kouga also took the gamble of trusting Sango, she had fought valiantly and shown no sign of still serving Naraku so he allowed her to finally accompany them back to the Den instead of sending her back to Kaede's village alone.

It was a risk to trust her but Kagome had felt that she deserved the chance to prove herself and if his mate felt her heart was true then he would do no less than give her that chance. She'd gone through much and had not let her personal tragedy break her as yet, and Kagome held out hope that she would be able to heal her inner wounds and continue on with a worthwhile life. Of course that her own need for revenge against Naraku meshed well with their own goals was felt to be a good thing and perhaps that so many of them wanted the same thing would help them all gain it without letting it destroy any of them in the process.

They all had good reasons to want Naraku stopped. Sango for the deaths of her family and village, InuYasha for Kikyou, Kiyoshi for his lost Yukiko and unborn child that had died with her, Miroku for his Grandfather, Father, and himself who would die if the curse were not removed. Now Kouga wanted him destroyed because it seemed that he might target his family, his wolves and his beloved mate because of her search for the shards of the Jewel that she had shattered. She did not deserve to live in fear and anxiety, to wonder if her pack and cubs were safe. She deserved to be happy and that was all Kouga wanted deep down. So perhaps with all of them working towards that singular goal of stopping the evil that was Naraku they would be successful and all of them would have futures clear of that heartbreak and loss of the past.

Elsewhere:

She was delicate, petite and well formed, a girl who seemed to be no more than nine or so dressed all in purest white. From the pair of white lilies that adorned her equally white hair to the white sandals that she wore on her pale feet she was colorless save for the dark voids of the irises of her eyes. In her small hands was a mirror that glimmered in the low light of the room, the frame made of the bones of her creator and in that mirror was held her magic, the magic of the void. She stepped forward into the room to stand before her master though she showed him no real deference and her utterly still expression did not change. Her lips barely seemed to part to allow her toneless soft voice to emerge which made her speech seem all the more eerie.

"He has survived the poison."

She lifted her mirror up to better allow him to gaze at the image it showed of the far away demon and it was true that while he was pale he had survived and would recover fully. Naraku lifted his hand to dismiss her, she had been given her orders of what to do after she showed him the results of his current plot and he was quick to send her about her business. She and Kagura would get him what he wished or he would punish them and that is the way things should be. What failed him was of no use to him though _he_ would never fail to learn from the outcome whether it was in his favor or not. To do less would be wasteful of resources and that was one thing that Naraku was not. Each demon that died in his service served a purpose even if that purpose was not clear to his enemies.

Kagura was the first of his incarnations to face his enemies with reason. She would prove to be a useful focus for the rage of the wolves for what had been done to their brethren, and perhaps they would focus more on punishing her than seeking him, or perhaps not. He would not doubt though that the Prince of the Wolves would travel far out of his way to chase her for his revenge and that possible obsession could prove more useful to him than the original deaths themselves. Useless creatures were what those rogue Yourouzoku had been in life but in death and as zombies they had become useful tools.

That was exactly what he viewed other beings in his world, as tools either useful or to be used up and discarded. All existed for the sole purpose of gaining him what he desired whether they were aware of that or not. He would have it no other way even if he had retained more of the humanity he had so easily sacrificed to gain the power he had. Even Kikyou would prove to be no more than a tool for him in the end, used to weaken and destroy the hated InuYasha. His human heart would protest that he supposed, for despite its darkness and evil there was love in that heart yet for the woman. Twisted and vile it was still love and he would have to keep tight rein on that heart lest it lead him into foolishness for the sake of a priestess who was now no more human than he was.

He rose up from the mat which he had been resting upon while he thought and his low voice summoned a figure waiting in the shadows for new orders.

"Kohaku, you will come with me and then you will seek out my enemies and deliver my message to the one they call Sango. She will give me what I wish or I will kill you. You will tell her that, and then return to me."

Kohaku's dead eyes did not react to the words that predicted his death nor did his hollow voice bring any words of protest.

"I will do as you say, Master."

AN: This chapter sure took longer than I expected to finish but here it is! I hope you all enjoy it. Next chapter will reveal what it is Naraku wants from Sango and Sesshoumaru has decided it is better to break the Tessaiga than allow InuYasha to continue to wield it.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Tomoe, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered.

"I will do as you say, Master."

It did not turn out to be as simple as all that of course. It had actually taken several weeks before Kagura had been able to catch Sango alone since her acceptance into Kouga's group of trusted people had entailed her being allowed into his territory and more importantly his Den. Before when she had stayed at Kaede's village she was often alone when training or simply to contemplate, most of the humans that lived there were honestly not sure just how to interact with a taijiya and that left the demon slayer to her own devices.

But patience had its rewards and Kagura reaped those when she caught the woman traveling alone towards her old village. She was unsure why the demon slayer was alone and frankly did not care, she was overjoyed to get this onerous task finished at long last. Spending time with Kohaku was far more pleasant than spending it with Naraku of course but the longer she took doing his will the more likely it would be that he would punish her and she had no intention of having that to look forward to upon her return to his lair.

It was near dark when she sent the boy out upon the road to await the appearance of Sango. In his eyes was only blankness, no awareness of his former self glimmered within those depths, only a quiet sense of virtual nothingness. He was dressed in the armor of a taijiya which he had died in though it had been repaired skillfully, and at his side was his weapon, the kusari-gama gleaming in the low light of the sun as it finally slipped beyond the horizon. At first she did not recognize him but as she drew near Sango felt the pace of her heart increase and her sienna eyes opened wide. It was Kohaku! How could this be, that her brother was here before her.

"Kohaku!"

She ran towards him when Kagura swept down out of the sky and took him up with her upon her giant feather. Kohaku's voice was void of feeling, empty of emotion as he spoke and his words chilled Sango to her very heart.

"Naraku has sworn to kill me if you do not deliver the sword that InuYasha carries to the ruins of the palace where the wolves died. Do this soon or Kagura will deliver to you my head."

Her screams of his name followed them into the sky as hot tears ran down her face, some of the first that she had shed since the demise of her former life. How could she do this thing? How could she betray those that trusted her to save the life of her brother, but then how could she not, how could she let Naraku kill him? But a part of her heart was whispering to her then, how could this be Kohaku truly? He had died covered by her body, and she had known him to be truly dead before she herself had passed out of consciousness. He had really died, yet here he had been before her and her heart told her that it was indeed Kohaku somehow. Sadly enough the only explanation was that he had somehow been resurrected in the same fashion as the priestess Kikyou and that added a deep pain to her heart.

Somehow there had to be a way out of this, if she could just figure out what. She did not dare tell her companions, she was sure they would cast her out and not understand why she even contemplated actually doing as she was bid by Naraku. In that she underestimated them and she would regret that later on. It saddened her not to confide her problem to Kagome whom she had grown closer to, or to her friend Sashiko who seemed to have that patient way of listening that let you speak your mind and heart and not feel foolish in doing so. Even Kaede would have listened to her problem but she knew that if she spoke of this to anyone that more that likely Naraku would make the preemptive strike on this and kill Kohaku.

If he were to send her little brother's head to her she knew that she would not survive the shock long enough to exact revenge. Her body might survive but it would break her heart and mind, making that trained body useless. So she withdrew within herself once more and did not notice that her friends watched her and wondered when she would open up to share her problems with them. Kagome in particular had been making broad hints that she would listen if Sango wished to talk. Yet unfortunately for all involved it had only been after her betrayal that she finally told them all that had happened.

It was supposed to be a simple trip that would take a mere day or two, Kagome along to get supplies from back home that she wanted and so InuYasha went as well, giving Sango the perfect chance. When he and Miroku along with Shippou took advantage of the hot spring to bathe she snuck up and stole her objective, the Tessaiga quiet in her grasp because she was human. She had known they would pursue her so to slow them down she had spread a pungent herbal mixture after her to blur the track. By the time Kagome had the bright idea to follow the most intense trail of the stink rather than trying to find Sango's scent she had nearly arrived at the ruins.

Kilala had stayed with the party, and that should have told Sango that what she was doing was not the right choice if nothing else would have. Kilala had loved Kohaku as much as she had and would have defended him to the death were he truly alive. The nekomata did not lead them directly to her mistress but she did not distract them from pursuing her either so swift on Sango's heels came her erstwhile friends and companions. Yet in her favor was the fact that they heard Naraku's sickening demands with their own ears, they saw the grief and self-hatred on Sango's face for her betrayal of them, and saw the moment that Sango realized that Kohaku was truly dead and only sustained by the shard of the jewel that Naraku had placed into his back.

She knew that it was certain and true when Naraku made the threat to remove it, so that if she refused him all she was doing was releasing Kohaku from the plight of a soul that needed to move on no matter how much it hurt her to do it. But she would have wanted him to do this for her and so she drew Tessaiga even though she knew it would not transform in her hands and she defied Naraku. Kagome felt tears roll down her cheeks and her muffled sob was what let Sango know she was not alone. Unfortunately Naraku had also become aware of them then, as that pungent herb Sango used had also muffled his perceptions and he had thought the sense of the sacred jewel shards he had was merely due to the large chunk he himself held.

They all fought then and Sango had passed the Tessaiga to InuYasha before turning her Hiraikotsu on the swarm of lesser demons that Naraku summoned up to destroy them. As he quit the field of battle he took Kohaku with him for he knew despite Sango's refusal of him today that Kohaku made a still extremely useful tool and he was loathe to release a tool until he had gotten full use of it.

Sango could not believe it when they forgave her and she swore to somehow repay them all for their faith in her. She also swore in her heart that she would give her life to keep Kagome safe while she carried her baby and that if she were to survive their fight with Naraku that she would train Koji and any other children that they would have in some of the less secret combat methods of the taijiya. While she might be the last of her village she could at least pass on some of their legacy to those that would always remember who taught them and why it was important that the memory not die. What Sango refused to think of was what her life might be like once revenge was gained. She refused to think of it because it would cause her to realize just how little she had to live for compared to what she had just a few months prior.

Yet somehow despite her best efforts to keep herself apart and focused only on that one goal of Naraku's defeat being around Kagome made it very difficult not to open herself up to life. All that lay in revenge for her was the peace of her people and hopefully would lay the ghosts of guilt that she survived and they did not to rest. Somehow she hoped that she could find a way to free Kohaku as well, despite knowing that he was already dead. In a way that made her feel almost closer to InuYasha, in a strange way they had nearly the same problem. Someone that they had deeply loved had been killed by Naraku and now walked the earth when they should have been at peace in the afterlife. But was it peace that was there for either Kikyou or Kohaku? Kikyou had died in the throes of deep betrayal and hurt even though she had understood at the end that it had not been InuYasha that had killed her.

She seemed to have forgotten those last moments of his anguish over her body now that she walked again. Kohaku had been under the control of a demon when he slew Father and the others and she knew that he had died knowing that it had been his hand that killed them even if it was not under his own direction. He had died cold and afraid but not alone, she was glad that she had been there for him at the very end. But had it been enough? Would not those images have haunted him in the afterlife? Somehow there had to be a way for her to get through to Kohaku as he was now to lift that terrible burden from him and let him realize that what had been done was not his fault.

She blamed herself of course but before she could chase those thoughts down into a deeper well of depression she felt a featherlike touch to her cheek and she looked up into the warm compassionate eyes of the monk Miroku. She had never before in her life seen a man as handsome as the monk, never seen anyone with eyes of vivid violet color like his that held both sorrow and wisdom in their depths. He hid the sorrow with his often outrageous behavior and the wisdom often came as a great surprise to those that heard it because of his ways. She had seen him time and again swindle the unsuspecting by proclaiming a dark aura around the richest dwelling of a village they visited so that they would have hot food and a place to sleep out of the weather, yet despite that he also had great and true spiritual powers. He was not what he appeared on the surface at all.

The chime from the rings that topped his Shakujo staff marked the shifting of it from one hand to the other as he lowered the one that had touched her cheek. For a moment she forgot how she normally reacted to his touch and she let the tears of despair that had filled her heart their one expression as they shimmered on her lashes but did not fall. It was only after his warm voice came soft that she let them run and was not ashamed that he saw them.

"Sango, you do not dishonor them because you miss them. You honor them because you remember them and I know that they would all be proud of the woman that you are."

He gave her comfort without asking for a thing in return and was so sincere in it, she let herself be comforted and looked up at him for those moments in amazement because she had remembered the burden he labored under. If they did not defeat Naraku, he would die. It would not be today or even perhaps this year but he was surely going to die and he carried that burden with more dignity than Sango could imagine many even possessing. So when she cried upon his robes not all those tears were for her lost family, some were for the brave monk that held her in her moment of weakness. When she was done she sighed out her breath in a great gust and stepped back with a gentle bow to him. She did not say thank you, for in that moment they were beyond words.

Mere hours from now she would be smacking him for groping her and things would be back to normal between them. But for now she quietly thought that she had never known anyone as remarkable or brave as the monk that stood before her and selflessly offered her the refuge that she needed. So when he held her hand to keep her from stepping away she gave him a smile despite how tremulous it might be and he gave her a smile in return. He had encouraged her to be open with him yet he knew that he had not been so with her. He had listened to her when she needed him and given her comfort but he could not tell her the truth himself. He had fallen in love with her, this lost taijiya who seemed so strong despite all that had happened to her, but he could not dare tell her what was in his heart.

How could he with any conscience tell her that he loved her when his death was a certain thing? It was true that he desired a child and not only to ensure that his family did not die out but because he truly adored children, but he hoped beyond hope that he could defeat Naraku and actually be there for his child as he or she grew into adulthood the way his own father could not do for him. Despite how he asked strangers to bear his child at any opportunity there was only one face that came to mind when he actually thought about whom he wanted to have a child with. But he felt that he could not tell her this until he was sure that he could be there with her. While it might make her stronger to know that she was loved he also did not want her to grieve over him if the inevitable happened and he fell to his curse.

It was not an enviable position that he found himself in. But he was in good company for that sort of thing after all and he marveled really as he thought about how they had all gained place in his heart. Kagome with her giving nature and her loving heart had drawn them all in and given them acceptance that they had never realized perhaps that they had needed. Her confidence was amazing and he knew that it came from Kouga's unstinting love of her. Kouga himself, the brash Prince of the Wolves who had not only mated a human but given his trust to others, he was a bit of an enigma to a man that had been raised to believe that most demons were unable to feel deep emotion. InuYasha who had almost grudgingly given Miroku his real friendship, a precious gift that the monk was amazed that he had earned after their inauspicious start as he had after all stolen Kagome out from under his nose. It was good, he reflected, that a man could have such friends in his life.

Miles away Sesshoumaru stood in quiet contemplation as he turned over in his mind what he thought of InuYasha. He was displeased in the fact that he had been wrong about how powerful his half-brother actually could be because that meant that he had underestimated either how powerful their Father's blood was or that perhaps hanyou were not as worthless as he had always assumed. He did not know if he was more displeased about his brother being strong or the fact that he had been mistaken. Neither option was palatable to him. So perhaps it should be tested then, to see if he had really been wrong or if it was merely a fluke that somehow InuYasha had gathered up enough demonic power to cause the Tessaiga to awaken just that one time. He ruthlessly quashed the idea that InuYasha's power alone would be enough to trigger the Kaze no Kizu, the Scar of the Wind that could be cut to release the ultimate technique of the sword.

Jaken's voice cut through his thoughts in a fashion that he found displeasing as well despite that he had told him to go find out what he could about where InuYasha might be. So perhaps it was understandable that while Jaken complained he turned and walked past him without really listening to what his servant said other than the five words that told him where InuYasha was. He did not run though it would have gotten him to where he wanted to be faster, nor did he summon the cloud of his youkai power to travel in that fashion. It would be soon enough that he would find his younger brother and either take the Tessaiga from him or destroy it. He would rather the sword be shattered than to remain in his brother's possession. It was not that Sesshoumaru hated InuYasha that much, not at all. He did despise his little brother but he despised all that he thought was weak, and it did not set well with him that he might have to rethink how he felt about him.

Could it be that he had been wrong all this time? It was not something that he was pleased to take under consideration but he was also not a fool. It was possible that he could be mistaken and therefore must be considered, nothing and no one could be absolute perfection though it was within reach to be close to that. At least for him that is, it was an achievable goal. The turmoil of his thoughts did not reach his face even when he paused to move out of his way to slay an otherwise innocuous dragon. It had something that he needed and Sesshoumaru was not in the habit of denying himself something he wanted with little thought to the prior possessor. The arm of that dragon would serve Sesshoumaru now and allow him to do what he needed to do to test his theory about his brother.

--Elsewhere - -

Kagome had decided to take a week to visit her mother in the time she had been born in, she missed her family and she also wanted to take the opportunity to go to a few doctor's appointments to make sure all was progressing as normally as possible for her pregnancy. She had carried with only a gentle rounding for the most part until recently when her belly had become tighter and seemed to push out farther daily, this had worried her a bit though Sashiko assured her that it was normal for hanyou pregnancy to advance quickly at some stages. She had also been the one to encourage Kouga to let Kagome go and visit as a comfort to her and had even gone so far as to accompany her to the Bone Eater's Well herself. The wolf-demoness was curious about it having never been that far into the Forest named for Kouga when he was imprisoned there and was of a mind to see it herself.

Kouga would have been the one to be there but he along with Ginta and Hakkaku were dealing with an incursion from a rather large group of bear demons. They had found this odd that it would happen now, the bears were rather peaceable normally unless provoked and there were of course rumors that there might be a Shard involved with the agitation of the bears. Food was in a large supply this season so they were not starving and they had a goodly sized territory of their own with plenty of room for expansion so there was no other reason that they could think of to explain their sudden aggressiveness towards their neighbors the wolves. InuYasha had come with Sashiko though he would have rather that Kagome simply have stayed home at the Den where she belonged and he had gone with the Yourouzoku to shard-hunt knowing she was safe.

He was glad that he'd come though when she had asked for him to help her enter the well more 'gently' than she normally went in, explaining that she had a ladder on the other side to help her up into the shrine grounds. As soon as the blue glow enveloped her and her scent suddenly dampened he let out a sigh and his mobile ears went half back as he muttered to the female next to him.

"She's gonna have that pup soon, ain't she."

He hadn't really expected a reply from Sashiko nor had he expected what came next.

"She will, and I think she will be just fine after. Kagome is strong, strong as one of us."

She murmured something as if she wasn't aware that his hearing was even sharper than a full blood demon's and she didn't look quite right at him when she spoke. Both his ears were suddenly standing straight up and his jaw had dropped just a little bit. Had Sashiko really just said that about him? Had she just said that maybe someday he would have a pup or cub of his own to be a good father to? _You would be a good father._ She had said that! One of his ears flicked as she chanced to look at him out of the corner of her eye and the normally straightforward no-nonsense demoness seemed suddenly almost shy and hesitant and it made InuYasha remember that despite that she had a cub of her own she wasn't that much older than Kagome in demon years.

She suddenly reached up with her slim hand and touched one of his ears and for a moment let her sky-blue gaze meet his amber one. Sashiko knew that she shouldn't have said anything, at least objectively. InuYasha loved Kagome and she knew that he would need to work through that before he might ever look at her as more than just Kagome's friend. But his sadness and loyalty towards someone she loved had touched the Yourouzoku healer's heart and she was ever someone to meet a challenge head on, it was one of her most endearing and frustrating personality traits. But even she blushed when she leaned in and whispered to him.

"Someday, I … would not mind a child with ears like yours."

She fled him then, going back to where they had set up a place for her near Kaede's village since Sashiko was not as comfortable around large numbers of humans as he was but she wanted to wait near the Well until Kagome returned. InuYasha was right in that Kagome would birth her child soon and Sashiko swore she would be there for her best friend when the time came. No one was more surprised than she when InuYasha brought her some food and sat down with her to talk, his gruff voice almost soft and she braced herself to be rejected. Instead InuYasha told her about his life, his years of knowing humans and his acceptance by Kagome and the Yourouzoku giving him a bit of pride as he spoke and she tentatively lifted her gaze from her hands to his face. He reached out then and almost awkwardly patted her hand much the same way she had touched his ear.

Sashiko knew that she had made a correct choice in him because he was strong and despite his stubborn impulsive Inu-blood nature he really would be what she told him that he would be if he would allow himself. That he shared his pain and his past with her and listened as she spoke of the loss of Aikiko's father to the attacks of the Birds of Paradise was a good thing in her mind as well, though not as good as the words he ended the little visit with.

"After … after I take care of that damn Naraku and things'r settled. I … wouldn't mind it either."

He stood quickly then and fled before the Yourouzoku demoness could see that his cheeks had flamed nearly as red as his robes of fire-rat fur. She let herself worry a little then, unsure what either Kouga or Kagome might say about her sudden declared affection for the hanyou that had become part of their pack as easily as Kagome did, but she had already in her mind thought of what she would say when it came time to actually perhaps do something about it. His past defense of the Den and his continued friendship, loyalty and bravery in his friendship with Kagome would help her case as well, and while she waited for Kagome's return she let herself dream of a future that didn't leave her alone and where Aikiko would not have to be a solitary child.

The Future –

It had taken her much longer than she would have liked to climb the ladder out of the Well. On her way up she had had to rest several times and it led her to prepare a mental list of things she would either look up herself about pregnancy or ask the doctor she would have her Mother make her an appointment with. She wasn't really alarmed as yet by the more recent changes and she objectively knew that her pregnancy would be anything but normal because she carried a half-demon child. But that thought did not make her worry, it made her smile as she patted her belly and she spoke to her cub as she often did.

"Well Koji here we are again. Maybe your grandmother will have something good for us to eat this time, hmm?"

It wasn't until she had gone inside that she began to worry. Her mother had been washing up the dishes from lunch and had turned with a plate in her hand and a smile on her face at her daughter's cheerful cry of greeting, a smile that faltered and the plate had slipped from suddenly numb fingers to shatter on the floor. Her eyes widened and she quickly sent Souta after a broom to clean up the broken porcelain before anyone stepped on it. Kagome's alarmed expression made her own maternal instincts kick in and she attempted to soothe her daughter, but quickly got to the point in that the last time she had seen Kagome a few weeks prior she had seemed to be but a few months along at best and now she looked fit to deliver in days, which was not what she had expected at all.

Blinking in a bit of disbelief Kagome went upstairs to finally get a good look at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. She still looked like herself, the weight gain she had been told to not worry about had been mild at best though there was a certain softness to her now despite how toned she was from her travels. But her mother was entirely right, by touch it hadn't seemed so bad to her but to actually see herself as her hands ran over her tight rounded belly she realized that she did indeed look as if she were ready to deliver and she fought to keep the alarm from growing. She knew that her pregnancy would advance differently but so soon? A sigh heaved from her and she knew that she would have to skip the sonogram she'd thought about having. What if Koji had his father's tail?

The thought was not repulsive to her in the slightest and she was afraid if she looked up at herself in the mirror that she might well indeed be smiling in a goofy fashion, her face felt like she was at least. Another sigh then as she turned and looked at herself in the mirror from different angles before blowing out a breath and leaving to make her way slowly back down the stairs to the kitchen. Unexpected as this was it was the way things were and she had decided to cut her visit here short by a few days. This had been her home growing up and while the family she loved still lived here this was their house now and her home lay in the past with her wolves and her mate. There was no bittersweet tang in that thought like she had half expected there to be, she knew that she would always have acceptance and love here but this was no longer home to her.

Home was wherever Kouga was, whenever Kouga was. That thought resonated in her as she went about doing what she planned to do, and made the time seem to crawl forward slowly as if she needed to be somewhere else and all she had planned to do here was merely delay. She had been very touched when as she was going in to see the doctor that her Mother had touched her arm to hold her there a moment and then put something warmed from her skin into her palm and closed her fingers over it. When she opened her hand there lay her mother's wedding band and she felt her eyes tear up when her mother hugged her gently.

"I know that you and Kouga don't need something like that to prove you are together Kagome. But I will not have some stranger judge you because you are pregnant and not wearing a ring."

That had been the best part of her time in the future, the moment in which she had felt loved and fully accepted. The doctor had not been able to tell her much more than Sashiko or her own instincts were telling her and he had in fact recommended that she go ahead and make arrangements with a local hospital as he was sure she would be going into labor soon. Part of her wanted to do just that but part of her knew that if she did go into labor here that no one could get to Kouga to tell him and she desperately wanted Sashiko to be at her side, her faith in the Yourouzoku female healer and friend unshakable. While it would be nice to have her mother there as well she could find no way to mesh all those wants and so she settled with a promise that should something go wrong she would have Kouga bring her back through. A smile followed that as she felt that things would be fine on that front.

After that things went downhill for her a bit. She had run into her former schoolmates and friends at the mall while looking for something nice to bring back for Sashiko and Sango and despite that they knew she had married Kouga it was clear that they had mentally counted back on how far they assumed she had been pregnant for and that there was no way she could have been that far along if she had waited until after she had been married. She was angrier at herself than them for her initial hurt reaction to their faltered words, only Ayumi had had the decency and open heart to actually be happy for Kagome and congratulate her with sincerity. So she had taken Ayumi's hands in friendship and leaned to whisper to her.

"Never settle for less than what you deserve, Ayumi. Make that promise to yourself."

It was hard for her not to say something cutting to the other two, but she let her turned up nose speak for her and she brushed by them with a sort of noble detachment that would have made Kouga very proud of her. Let them act the fool, she would not. It did not mean that she would spare a rant about it later to Sashiko or Sango by any means, but she would not make herself look like a child in front of those she no longer considered her friends. Maybe she was viewing them harshly as they were for the most part simply the products of the culture that they had all grown up in, but she had gotten so used to the affection and acceptance of her wolves and her friends that she could no longer understand that way of thinking.

That way of thinking was what led InuYasha to have such a hard childhood and Kagome found that sort of thing very hard to forgive. How many things might have been different for her best friend if he had the sort of love and support that he deserved? So despite the hint of sadness in her Mother's eyes she was glad to be done in the future for now and eager to return home to the past. So eager was she to go back that she had forgotten that she had told both Sashiko and InuYasha that she would be gone longer and so it was an almost sheepish Kagome who stood now in the past at the bottom of the old dry well looking up at the clear blue sky. There was no way that she was going to climb out on her own and she didn't want to go back now that she was here.

It was near mid afternoon; the air was clear and the weather lovely which was not improving a cranky, heavily pregnant Kagome's mood. Hands on her hips she paced and let her hormones run rampant over her, in her frustration she was growling under her breath. In her annoyance she succumbed to the whim of instincts that she was not born with but seemed second nature, instincts that she knew came from the cub inside her. Kagome howled, the sound echoing loudly amplified by the well itself, and it was a very cranky annoyed howl at that. The under-tone made even her wince, and feel a bit abashed at that. _Thank goodness Kouga wasn't around to hear that little fit_, she thought. At least it produced results, though she was surprised that it was InuYasha that had come first, she had been thinking that Sashiko would have been closer.

As Kagome gratefully accepted his help out of the well she couldn't help but look around for her closest female friend. Surely if InuYasha had heard her howl the Yourouzoku female would have as well and she couldn't help a sudden feeling of disquiet. She turned towards InuYasha with a pained expression and spoke softly to him.

"Something is wrong, something is happening right now. Can you find Sashiko?"

A sudden flush came over his face which perked Kagome's curiosity but she was quiet as he tipped his head back and scented the breeze. That flush vanished as he suddenly paled, his skin going nearly as white as his hair. He didn't dare leave Kagome unprotected despite what he had just discovered and he turned a torn expression to her as he answered the question in her eyes.

"I can smell that bastard Sesshoumaru."

He was suddenly very worried that the reason Sashiko had not answered Kagome's non-verbal summons was that she had run into his elder and more powerful half-brother, and he felt his stomach drop. She had offered him something that he had resigned himself to never having and with a flick of poisoned claws or a lash of his energy whip Sesshoumaru could rob him of that. So while he was surprised to see Miroku and Sango come into the clearing he had also never felt more relief in his life. He had sprang towards the monk and taijiya and gruffly asked them to guard Kagome because his brother was near, and he left her to explain her feeling of disquiet and that Sashiko was missing.

He would realize later that had this never happened he might never have taken the steps to actually accept the offer she had made, that there might have always been one more problem to solve or one more enemy to fight until both of them were either dead or no longer interested. But the idea that she might be hurt had torn away some of the veils that he might have clung to or hidden behind and he had found himself running as fast as he could towards where he had sensed Sesshoumaru. Maybe Sashiko wasn't there and he would be risking a confrontation for nothing, but he could not leave it to chance. So it was with a strange mix of rage and relief that he cleared the trees and out into the field where Sashiko had been trying to get past his elder brother.

"Cease this foolishness wolf, I can smell him on you."

So cold and cutting but she had refused to answer him and InuYasha could see that she was panting with her efforts to try and escape but Sesshoumaru was simply too fast but she was risking herself to keep him safe and InuYasha would not allow that. His snarl was loud in the clearing causing her to freeze and step back and Sesshoumaru turned his face to look over his shoulder at him. Sashiko moved to attack him, going to the balls of her feet in a quick movement but InuYasha's sharp bark made her freeze again. Sesshoumaru allowed his gaze to travel between the two, it was not lost on him that unlike the other females that he had seen around his brother that _this_ one actually listened to his orders and it was a good thing at that. He had no real intention of slaying the Yourouzoku but had she been fool enough to attack him he would not have hesitated either.

Confident that she would remain where she was he turned his back fully to her and began to advance on his younger half-brother. He held up his hand palm up and spoke again in those cold tones.

"Give me the Tessaiga and I will leave you both alive."

He was being incredibly generous with that offer as it would be most likely easier all around if he just slew the pair of them right then and there, but if he did that it would leave him with the questions he came with unanswered. He hated the idea of his curiosity unsatisfied and surely that would be enough of an excuse to leave InuYasha alive after his defeat. For he had also begun to wonder just how strong could his younger brother become if given the proper motivation and opportunity? It was not as if he cared at all really it was just that he was once again not in the habit of denying himself anything he wanted. Why should he after all? He narrowed his eyes at the vicious nature of InuYasha's response which included both a disparaging remark on his own parentage and the location that he wished his brother would suddenly disappear to as well as a few anatomical impossibilities which upon another occasion might have actually made him pause to wonder just where his brother had even _heard_ of such things.

He was not going to wait for Sesshoumaru's attack and he gave a low growl as his own warning before leaping past him to keep him as far away from Sashiko as he could. He was fast but Sesshoumaru was faster and soon they were engaged in uneven combat. But this was not like the other times when his brother had sought to take the sword or his life, something was off and it wasn't just that his brother had somehow gotten another arm to use for this fight. He wasn't sure just what had given up its limb to serve his brother and he wasn't too sure that he wanted to know but Sesshoumaru with one arm was deadly enough and it was little comfort to know that it had been his sword-cut that had taken his arm in the first place. He had gotten very lucky and Sesshoumaru had been over-confident and that was all. A glance at Sashiko made him pray that he could get lucky one more time and he also became aware that rather than do the smart thing and go to Kaede's village with Kagome his other friends had come upon the fight.

He could not believe how pissed off that made him feel. To be fair though more than likely Kagome had dragged them after him and he growled again, wondering if Kouga would even accept his being with Sashiko or staying as Kagome's protector when he had no better luck than this in getting her to stay safe and listen to reason. That extra boost of anger actually served in his favor though and enabled him to keep his brother's attention on the fight rather than those that might be watching it. At least his Sashiko had had the sense to run to Kagome giving him less of an area to worry about and before he could complete the thought Sesshoumaru had struck at him again. A high pitched ringing sound flowed out into the clearing and InuYasha's eyes shot wide with surprise even as his ears pinned back from the surprise of the sound. He leapt back a moment to give himself more room to move, but his brother was having none of that.

He leapt after InuYasha again with a relentless smoothness and grace that was almost signature for him, and once more came that ringing sound and he felt that shock of the strike right up his arm. Sesshoumaru was using that scaly green arm to strike Tessaiga instead of him! Why would he do that? The third strike came and a grating sound after the cry of the sword told InuYasha his brother's goal and golden amber eyes opened wide in surprise for a moment. His brother didn't want to take Tessaiga this time, this time he intended to _break_ the sword. Those that were watching realized what was going on around the same time as well, worried glances exchanged between them all as they were unsure of what to do other than if InuYasha were to fall they would do everything in their power to make sure that Sesshoumaru did not kill him.

Kagome did not miss the almost frightened glances that Sashiko sent her way and she had never seen her Yourouzoku friend so nervous. Something had apparently happened while she was visiting her family but what? To add to her worry was the sudden low ache that had begun in her back and was enough to make her grit her teeth, but she didn't want to sit down in case they had to run or hide if the battle came their way. She heard Sashiko's sharp gasp and her gaze went back to the battle and she drew in a breath herself. When Sesshoumaru had drawn back to strike the blade once more InuYasha leapt up and took the blow himself. He was protecting the blade with his own body and they heard him defiantly tell his brother that he would be damned before he let him destroy what their father had left for him.

They could almost hear the disdain dripping from Sesshoumaru's words as he insulted not only InuYasha but the Tessaiga for choosing him as its master.

"I can hear your sword whine, InuYasha. But where is its roar? Can you admit that you are weak and will _never_ master what you were given? Prove me wrong half-breed. Let me hear Tessaiga roar."

Kagome was astonished to hear Sashiko's growl when Sesshoumaru called his brother a half-breed and it was only the sudden discomfort of her lower belly that took her attention away from her and the fight in front of them. Had she eaten something that she shouldn't have while back home? Her eyes were back on the fight though both hands were now unconsciously resting on her belly and the thought that came to her then was that Kouga was going to be so angry at her for being this close to danger yet again. But she was unable to turn away and hide, it was too important to know what would happen here in this clearing.

InuYasha took hit after hit meant for his sword and finally caught an unlucky break in that a bit of the fumes from Sesshoumaru's poison dripping claws as he set to use his Dokkassou attack on his brother got into his eyes, blurring his vision and effectively blinding him in the middle of combat. Sango wanted to enter the battle then but only Miroku's restraint of her made her realize that she might only make things worse. Sesshoumaru seemed to have determined then that it was time to finish the battle and his brother's life. He swept back from him and gathered his power to him, a step taken forward to begin the rush of his sure to be fatal attack. He paused for a half a second when a shrill scream rang out from where the fight was being watched, his gaze looking that way and it was not much of a surprise that it was the dark haired ningen that was often in his brother's company that had done so, though it was more a scream of pain than warning, how odd.

That pause nearly cost Sesshoumaru his life as he would have much leisure to reflect on this later. In nearly delicious irony the loss of his sight had allowed InuYasha to actually scent the Scar of the Wind, the place where his own might as a demon swirled together and it let him know that was where he needed to cut with the Tessaiga. His half-breed half-brother had discovered in just the nick of time that he could indeed master his father's legacy and to Sesshoumaru's astonishment the sword did indeed roar as it released the Kaze no Kizu. The pain was incredible and if he had bothered to try and describe it he was not sure that he would have the words to do so. It was as if the power of the sword was eating away at his very being and there was nothing he could do about it and to add insult to the whole affair the attack would not have been as powerful as it was if he himself had not been so very potent a youkai.

Amazingly then the sword that he had been left pulsed, the sword that he had derided as a useless blade that could not kill came to life and light surrounded him, protected him, and allowed him to escape. Tenseiga had woken and would not allow him to perish despite the raw energy of the Tessaiga's attack. He was gone in a flash of light as the Wind Scar finally died down, the long jagged furrows that had passed in its wake evidence of the power of the attack as they smoked in the very earth that they had torn through. Of Sesshoumaru there was no sign, but InuYasha had known that he had not died, his vision clearing enough finally to know that somehow he had escaped.

A small part of InuYasha's mind and heart were nearly prostrate with relief that it had not been his own hand that had slain his older brother. No matter how much they hated each other they were still blood and that mattered to the hanyou even if it did not to his full youkai brother. Exhausted from the battle he dropped to a knee for a moment and sheathed his sword only to almost be bowled over onto his back by the impact of a slight female form. She was shaking and her arms went around him as he almost awkwardly brought up a hand to pat and stroke her back. He would not reject her now, not after she had obeyed him in front of his brother and giving him unspoken claim of her. She gave herself those few moments before she pulled away and tugged his wrist.

"Come help us with Kagome, she's starting labor now."

He knew then that scream that had given him the moment he needed to live and win had come from his best friend and he was quick to his feet despite his pain and near exhaustion. He hurried with her and he would really have rather not picked up Kagome as filthy as he was and reeking of Sesshoumaru's poison from the fight but this was more important, they would have to get her to Kaede's village at the very least although she was vehement in that she wanted to go home to the Den and Kouga. Listening to her heartfelt pleas they set out despite knowing that they should most likely not, but Kagome would not be swayed. Even knowing that Kouga was still most likely out on patrol had not daunted her in the slightest.

"My water hasn't broken yet. Kouga will be there when we get to the Den."

She would repeat that like a mantra under her breath as InuYasha and Miroku took turns carrying her, Sashiko and Sango acting as scouts to make sure that the way stayed clear for the group. Their luck held though in that they made it back into the territory of the Yourouzoku without major incident but they were still a few miles away when Kagome's water finally broke and they knew then that they would never make it back to the Den in time. Kagome was panicked then despite what her friends and even the doctor back in her own original time had said. Surely it was too soon! Surely Koji wasn't ready to be born yet he'd be too small or something would be wrong and where was Kouga! InuYasha set up a steady stream of low-level cursing until Sashiko had banished him from where they had set up their camp to go and find Kouga because she knew that he needed to act to feel that he was helping Kagome.

It was a very good thing that he had gone to find Kouga as well for the Prince of the Yourouzoku was out seeking them. They had turned back the bears with no finding of a Shard or the reason that the bears had even made their incursion on the wolves' territory and on the way back Kouga had become very restless. That restlessness caused him to leave his followers behind, trusting in Ginta and Hakkaku to get the others back safely as he went seeking. His heart told him Kagome needed him but the question was where she was and why wasn't she in the future where she should have still been for at least two more days? Unease gripped him and he ran near blindly until he ran into InuYasha, almost literally. It put him in mind of the first time that he had actually collided with the hanyou on the day he had been Sealed in his place, and he shook himself to rid his mind of that image. His voice was rougher than he'd have liked but he found himself worried when he didn't see Kagome but could smell her on InuYasha along with the remnants of Sesshoumaru's poison.

"Oi, InuYasha… where is Kagome?"

Relief flooded InuYasha when the wolf he'd been seeking had run up and stopped just short of running him right over and he surprised the both of them by grabbing Kouga's wrist and yanking as if they were toddlers and he wanted to show him a particularly interesting rock or animal. For a second they stared at each other and then InuYasha burst out with it.

"Come on dammit she's having your brat right now."

Any attempt to answer him back failed at that and he took off at his full shard enhanced speed, his keen nose following the scent trail that InuYasha had left on his way here. He had never been more grateful that he had that speed than in those moments that he ran towards his mate and knew in his heart that he would be in time. The relief that shone in her tear-streaked expression as he appeared in the clearing would live in his heart for a long time to come, knowing just by the look in her warm eyes how much she loved him even without her saying those words. The tender moment had broken on her next contraction of course but now he was there to kneel behind her and support her with his body, his strong arms there to hold her and give her what she needed. He was there and it made all the difference to Kagome.

The pain had been great but Sashiko was skilled and the actual birth had gone surprisingly well for a first time mother and all were grateful that there had been no real complications. Later they would discover a few unusual changes in Kagome, most importantly being that after having carried Koji for so long it seemed that part of her aura had permanently changed to mimic that of a youkai. They were all unsure what this meant in the long run but it did mean that it would be much harder for someone like Naraku that might seek for a human among the wolves to find her and Kouga could find nothing wrong with that. Now he held Kagome while she rested after her ordeal and he listened silently as they told him of the events of the day.

He began to conceive of a great disliking for this Sesshoumaru who had put his mate in danger once more and he also felt that since he had accepted InuYasha into his pack that it put InuYasha under his protection. Perhaps he should go seeking out this Sesshoumaru and explain to him that he would not tolerate further actions against him? He would discuss it with InuYasha later out of respect, if the hanyou did not want him to step in on a matter of blood he would not, InuYasha had earned that from him by protecting his mate. They might truly never be close friends but Kouga would never stint in what he had given to the half-demon, it was not in his nature to act in half measures.

His fingers lightly touched the cheek of his first born son and his features softened as he pressed a kiss to his sleeping mate's face. He could not believe that this had really happened, his dreams of long ago finally true and here and he was so afraid that he was merely dreaming that he stayed awake for another hour while the others began to settle down to rest. Finally his own eyes closed and he trusted the others to watch over their rest until they could move in the morning's light. He had to figure out a way to keep his woman out of danger, it surely did seek her out whether she wished it or no. His deep voice whispered out into the peace of the night then, words enough to stir those that heard them.

"Koji … such a good name for a strong son."

Definitions:

Dokkassou: Sesshoumaru's Toxic Flower Claw attack.

AN: Well that went better than I expected it to! I am dedicating this chapter to all of my readers and I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter: We'll be finally getting to meet Rin!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Tomoe, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered.

"Koji … such a good name for a strong son."

They had come down out of the mountains to see just what there was to be seen of this supposed Tai-youkai of the Yourouzoku, this Prince Kouga that had the demonic world abuzz with rumors. High mountain living made them strange and somewhat backwards in some of their ways though they were attractive enough as a whole. Unlike many of the Yourouzoku who already lived there these new visiting wolves were colored lighter in fur and hair, though none were as fair haired as Sashiko's kin there were several that had red hair which was a rarity as well. They were greeted politely at the borders of Kouga's territory and taken to a neutral area to wait as one of the border guards went to fetch their leader.

The Elders that had traveled so far were treated courteously though as it was explained to them they might have to wait a bit as Kouga's mate had just given birth to her first cub and as a first time father Kouga might very well be reluctant to leave their side. The Elders had scoffed a bit at this, that this Yourouzoku Prince and supposed Tai-youkai would be so soft on a female did not sit well with them though the females that had come along showed quiet approval. They were uneasy as well with one of the guards that had stayed with them, a soft spoken young male with hair of pure white whose light eyes seemed to see everything and was unstinting in his support of his Prince and in his reproof of those that spoke ill of his Pack. Koichi was strong and his youki was also strong, that demonic aura such that it was making them wonder that if such a wolf followed Kouga, what would he be like?

They truly had no idea what was coming until it was far too late and perhaps their reactions afterwards could be attributed to the shock but it did not excuse their actions or words. They felt him coming far before he actually arrived of course, the foreboding they had felt at Koichi's strength stripped down to bare bones by what they felt now. Koichi was strong next to them, but to what came he was but a candle's strength compared to the forest fire though he showed absolutely no fear.

Kouga could have come upon them with a display of his demonic speed boosted with the Sacred Jewel shards in his legs, a display that would no doubt have impressed them. But for once he did not, as something told him the more questions they had about what he could do the better, and he did not like feeling this way about other Yourouzoku at all. He had not come as far as he had by ignoring his instincts though, and he listened to them now, coming down the path with his shoulders back and his head high, the arrogant tip of his chin and the glint of his blue eyes impressive enough as his tail lashed briefly behind him. With him were Ginta, Hakakku, and InuYasha; following him slightly behind were Miroku and Sango, Kagome riding Kilala's back as she had wanted to come as well. Koji was with Sashiko for safety and that was the extent of those he brought.

They were outnumbered by the group that had come to visit, but it was obvious after but a moment that numbers did not matter, that it was power that would rule the day and it was power that Kouga's side had in spades. Koichi bowed his head to Kouga in acknowledgement of his leadership and introduced him with pride to the waiting Northern Wolves. The Eldest of those that had come stepped forward and introduced himself as Hatori and the leader of these wolves from the mountains. Looking at Kouga he found it hard to believe that here was the Tai-youkai that they had heard so much about, but his aura was so overwhelming that he was certain that what they had heard was so. Yet as he looked at the group that had followed the Prince in, he could not help but sneer, and add a slur to his words despite how he felt about that aura.

"I have heard from your guard that congratulations are in order on the birth of your first son. Please give our wishes of health to your mate, as I do not see her here I am sure she is with your cub as befits a proper female. Though I could also see why she would not wish to come down in such … company."

Kouga's dark eyebrow lifted as Kagome slid down from the back of the demon she rode though she had only the chance to take two steps towards him before the Elder spoke again.

"We came seeking a treaty of sorts between our people, though I must admit I find it upsetting to see such as you standing with half-breeds and humans. I had heard that you were a Tai-youkai of the Yourouzoku, it does not befit you to be in such company."

When Kagome calmly slid her arm around Kouga's waist and he bent to casually drop a kiss to her brow the Elder could do nothing but gape a moment, sputtering at the impropriety showed by the female whom he assumed by her scent and aura must be a hanyou, there was too much demon there for her to be entirely human despite her looks. Kouga's tender gesture when he cupped her cheek before turning back to Hatori told him that he had made a big mistake with his words.

"She that stands with me now is my Mate, and you will show her the proper respect due her. You are mistaken if you think that I desire any sort of treaty with such narrow minded wolves. Guests should not come and insult those that have proven their loyalty and character to me."

InuYasha sneered at the group of Elders then and turned on his heel, showing them his back and telling them just how much he thought of their ability to do anything about the insult. Kouga also turned, gentle in how he moved his beloved Kagome back towards Kilala and her friends when a sharp voice broke the sharp silence.

"Grandfather, don't let them talk to you like that! Get rid of that half-breed bitch, I want him for myself!"

The female that had spoken up was wearing pristine white furs under her armor and was the proud bearer of the rare red hair, the only female in the group that had such. The others sought to hush her but she shook her head stubbornly in a fashion that had obviously worked for her in the past and she held up her fist towards the pair.

"I'm twice the female she is, I'll fight her for him!"

Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu with a growl when the sudden harsh laughter of Koichi and InuYasha filled the clearing. The wolf demon growled furiously at being mocked and then Kagome's quiet soft voice cut through all the noise.

"Back off my Mate little girl or I'll purify your ass right back to the mountains you came out of."

The fact that Kagome's expression of gentle beauty never changed while she said it did not detract from the utter seriousness of her tone or the steel that had risen in her eyes. Kouga set her up on Kilala's back again and turned back to the group with a smirk.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'd never want a female with such a foul scent in the first place. Koichi, why don't you and InuYasha make sure our guests find their way back out across our borders, hmm?"

The outraged shrieks behind him made Kouga smile as he walked beside Kilala so Kagome could hold his hand. While he did truly deep down want to bring all the Yourouzoku under his leadership and bring them into the future as a strong Pack that could survive the changes sure to come, he also did not want to bring into that protection any that were not ready to follow his rules and thus endanger those he already protected. They had learned that lesson with the first group of wolves that they had brought in, and while most of them had become loyal the ones that had not had become a terrible slaughtered reminder of what could happen otherwise.

He chuckled lightly as they made their way back through the forest because he could hear the remarks that Miroku and Ginta were making about what had just happened. Kagome tilted her head but she couldn't quite make out what they had said but she could see the mischievous glint in the monk's eyes as he looked back at her. She smiled but tried to hide it behind her hand, it wouldn't do to encourage either of them in their behavior. Kagome sighed lightly then let a true warm smile of happiness move over her. Her life was good despite the dangers which hovered around the edges, and she determined that she would be as happy as she could be for as long as she lived.

Elsewhere

Her life advanced in small moments ever since her parents had been taken from her. She was lucky she supposed that the villagers had taken her in and allowed her a space in a near ruined hut at the edge of the protection of the other huts, though it was not much comfort when it was cold or raining. Yet the child never complained because her voice had abandoned her soon after the trauma she had endured. She lived and endured and that was all until one late evening she had seen the light that had arced through the sky and landed somewhere in the forest. She looked upon it with wide eyed awe, and when she tried to let the villagers know they ignored her or worse shoved her away. Well, if they did not want to share in her miracle then she would have to enjoy it on her own was all.

She followed a dusty path until she was sure she was close to where the star had fallen, she had reasoned out that a light so beautiful could only have been a heavenly star, so in her mind a star it was. Moving through the undergrowth was not easy for her, but she was slender and endured few scratches luckily enough until she finally came upon the clearing. But what lay there quiescent beneath the overhanging boughs of a large leafy tree was no star at all, but a pale being with slightly luminescent skin. He was so still that at first she thought that he was dead, but she could almost sense the light movement of his lungs and the slow patient beating of his heart, so closer she came until she got a better look at him.

He had been injured by something, that much was very obvious by his broken armor and the stains upon his kosode. The material looked to be the finest she could remember seeing, even finer than the few silken things her mother had owned, and his hair made her wonder if he wasn't indeed some sort of fallen star after all because it was silver and long. His face while showing marks of his condition was still beautiful as well, though she never for an instant thought that he was less than masculine. It was just obvious to the little girl, just as it was obvious that he must have needed help or he would have moved away from her staring by now. But what could she do to help him? Did gods or stars need food?

It seemed logical that if they walked the earth they must eat and drink, so the little girl gathered up a bamboo water jar and roasted a small fish back at her hut and then nearly ran back to the clearing where the sleeping star lie. This time however was different from the first, as she stepped into the clearing a sense of tension came over the place and her heart sped up, and with a suddenness that startled her the being went from being utterly still to utterly awake and he turned a face dominated by red eyes towards her and he growled in warning. She was utterly shocked by this rapid turn, her heart speeding up in her chest until she thought that surely it must come free of its cage of ribs and flutter about the clearing like a bird.

When his growl ended the red of his eyes had gone and it had been replaced by a color like nothing she had ever seen. It was like someone had captured sunlight and darkened it like some of those pretty rocks in the river; it was like … like liquid sunlight! She gasped a little and hid behind the nearest tree for a moment, then hesitantly came out as she remembered her mission. Hesitation forgotten she stepped forward and held out the water and the food, only to have him turn his face away.

"I don't need your help."

He was so tired. He could never remember ever feeling like this, tired and like his very youki was tattered and fragile like a cobweb in a breeze. He despised the weak yet what was he this very moment, the proud youkai brought low and stared at by some ningen girl. She seemed harmless enough and was alone so he had tempered his reply to her somewhat, though if she made the mistake of bringing company with her he would slaughter them all despite his current state. Of that he had no doubt, he was Sesshoumaru and no mere human could ever expect to be his equal even at his lowest ebb of power. But he was so tired and she seemed harmless enough so he let his golden eyes slip closed, ignoring her offering of food.

He secretly admitted however when she came back that she amused him in some distant corner of his mind. Here she was again with her ragged kimono and skinned knee with her offering on a leaf before her in hands she managed to hold steady despite his refusal of the food. He wondered if she thought him some sort of god and he turned his head just enough to see her more properly. What he saw made his lips quirk almost imperceptibly, there were bruises on her skin where none were before and one of her eyes was swollen shut. He did not take the moment to examine just why this bothered him and did something unprecedented in his life.

"Where did you get those bruises? You don't have to tell me, I don't really care. I'm just curious."

That was very nearly twice the number of words he had ever in his life spoken to any ningen be they peasant or samurai. But the little girl seemed so astonished that he actually asked that she paused a moment as if she would speak, but instead granted him with the most open smile he had ever seen in his life. He could never remember _anyone_ that had ever smiled at him like that, even when he was a pup. She laughed then, so happily and he could tell that she did not fear him, but instead of making his ire rise it simply left him bemused.

He would remain that way for quite some time after she left, though it was certain that he had no idea how much his life was going to change from that moment on. He might have been surprised a bit as well to know that at that moment his servant Jaken was actually actively looking for him rather than lazing his way around in desultory fashion, muttering imprecations towards his brother and wolf youkai in general for the female that seemed to belong to his half-sibling, though it would not be long until Jaken's thoughts took him down a far less satisfying path.

As the loyal little kappa searched InuYasha and Koichi had finished their escort of the mountain wolves to the edge of the territory Kouga claimed and InuYasha had given them all fair warning. They truly could not understand the full strength that Kouga possessed until it was turned upon them but they must know that if beings as strong as the pair before them served him willingly there must be something to him. InuYasha for his part rarely brought up who his father was but in this case he did so for the value of the shock on the face of Hatori who was old enough to have heard the tales soon after they happened of the exploits of the Great Dog General himself. He wanted them to take seriously what they told them would happen if Kouga's rules were broken and he hoped that his revelation would be enough to head off trouble.

When they had gone Koichi turned a serious expression to his friend and hopefully soon to be brother in law, his voice somber now that their duty was finished.

"I have a very unsettling feeling that they did not take our words to heart."

He was right of course but in the future he would wish that he had not been. Far reaching consequences were the furthest thing from Hatori's group's minds as they made their way back towards their home. Rebuffed by Kouga they had no choice but to return to report the failure to their kin, many hopes had been riding on his power after all. They hated to admit they needed help in the first place and perhaps that as well had leant to the distaste shown in their initial meeting with the mixed group. It also ate at Hatori that he had had to humble himself at all, and the final insult had been in Kouga's choice of escort. The hanyou was an abomination; he was not even partially wolf-blooded like the Prince's mate so did not even have that excuse to be with proper Yourouzoku.

That there were humans included in the group disgusted him further. How could he in good conscience ask for the aid of such wolves no matter what the dire circumstances? It was better to remain pure in his mind than to become tainted by the influence of such outside blood. It became plain exactly how low humans were thought of once his small group met up with their wolven shaped brethren who had been waiting outside the scope of Kouga's lands. Hunting had not been good for them as the area was largely settled and somewhat agricultural outside the small strips of woods they traveled, and taking pity on their thinness Hatori led them to a small village and ordered them to eat all they wished of whatever they could find.

What care did he or the others have for some lowly humans? The ravenous pack fell upon the humans as they screamed and fled, though the small girl who had been trying to help her fallen star managed to run the furthest before she was downed. Her limbs were not strong as she never ate well enough, but she was quick of step and fleet and before her mind's eye was the image of the being from the forest. Somehow she knew if she could just reach his clearing she would be safe, that no mere wolf demon-blood or not could dare stand before his radiance and live.

It was really too bad that she fell; she might have made it otherwise. As the light dimmed in her eyes the last thing she longed for was to look one more time on that face of his and know he saw her back. As she died Jaken himself was reaching a state of critical indecision as he sat upon the back of Ah-Un, a limp daisy clutched forlornly in his small hand, the Staff of Two Heads resting next to him on the saddle. It had been a constant refrain in his head as he searched a seemingly simple set of words as he thought back to a few days prior when his Lord Sesshoumaru had pierced him through the heart with his Tenseiga, after Jaken had asked him why he had never seen his master draw his sword.

It had hurt like the devil but Jaken had risen up afterwards unwounded. It was amazing and he was sure it had something to do with how powerful Sesshoumaru was, but what had bothered him was the slight look of curiosity on the dog demon's face as he stood up. Surely his master had been utterly certain that Tenseiga would not slay him! He would never have just stabbed him like that if he thought for an instant that he could not revive him, would he? But a cold feeling in the pit of his kappa belly told him that yes, his beloved and revered Master could and would do exactly that if he himself were uncertain of the results and was … curious.

"He was testing. He was teasing. He was testing. He was teasing."

A forlorn sigh as the last petal fell along with the words.

"He was testing! Why you ungrateful dog! After all these years I've served you … urghk!"

The last was the direct result of being struck in the head with vicious accuracy by a small stone, enough to knock him from his perch as the two-headed dragon let out a glad chuff at seeing their master returned.

"Why Jaken I would have thought you would be beside yourself with joy at my safe return."

As the kappa debased himself Sesshoumaru moved on, having had more than sufficient time to recover himself enough to travel. His armor would need repaired if not replaced entirely and he refused to be long without it. As they walked up the road leading towards the mountains he saw something ahead lying in the road, something that looked vaguely familiar to him though why this would be so escaped him until Jaken began to squawk about the smell of the blood overpowering the smell of the human. He had a bit of pity for her though, calling her poor thing when he saw the tooth marks upon her corpse.

It was the girl that had tried to aid him, he could recognize her scent now through the stench of old blood and wolves and he could not put a name to the feeling that went through him when he identified her. He was about to step away when Tenseiga pulsed at his side, causing him to halt and look down at it where it hung at his belt.

"You wish to be drawn? Very well."

He was curious again, it seemed. He drew forth his heirloom blade and his sight instantly changed to enable him to see the imps that had come forth to draw away the soul of the child to the afterlife, and when the sword pulsed again he sliced through them and dispersed them. The girl's terrible wounds healed and she seemed restored, and drawn by something he again could not name Sesshoumaru knelt after sheathing his blade to bring the child up with his arm to better look at her face. She drew breath and opened her eyes, the terrible blankness gone as she smiled at him as if he were the sun.

He inadvertently set her on her feet when he rose, once more ignoring Jaken's outburst as he continued his forward path. Ah-Un followed him closely and the girl took one uncertain step before looking at Jaken, then she turned her gaze towards her fallen star and her steps grew sure as she followed him. She was too young to really grasp much beyond the fact that she had been dead and now she was not, but she knew without a doubt that without him that the little green demon was calling Lord Sesshoumaru she would still be dead. It was enough to gain her loyalty forever; the adoration had already been his.

Naraku for his part had been mostly quiet or so it seemed. He was never done plotting however and now that Kikyou was at his side somewhat he had come up with a plan that he hoped would please her. She seemed quite focused on killing InuYasha which pleased him and the still human heart of Onigumo which resided in his amalgam of a body and she had determined that the only way she could become whole and alive again would be if she could reclaim the soul that had been her own. She remembered to an extent the events that had happened at her resurrection into this golem form and she remembered the demon wolves that had been there.

It had puzzled her as to why InuYasha would be associating with wolves at first until she remembered the dark hair and innocent eyes of the wolf demoness that been a part of Urasue's enchantments and drawn the logical conclusion that he had been there because of her and that she must have been the one that Urasue was taking the life force from to enable Kikyou to live. Therefore what she had must belong to Kikyou and if she died it would return to her. Far better to have her original soul than these pallid ones that the Soul Catchers were bringing her, these poor girls who had passed on had little more energy than an animal might.

She needed much more than this; she needed the purity of her own soul cleansed of the hatred that she had clung to when awakened. That hatred had seemed to be enough when she came awake but that had been an error on her part. It hampered her abilities as a priestess unless she chose to open herself to the dark paths and really would that make her any better than her old nemesis Tsubaki? She well recalled the curse that had been placed upon her by the Dark Priestess who had felt jilted by the Master that had trained them both in the holy arts when it had been Kikyou in her purity who had been chosen to guard and purify the Sacred Jewel.

They had been of equal power but Tsubaki had already been tainted by her desires to remain young and beautiful and to be powerful without sacrificing the life she wanted. She wanted rewards and fine things and felt she had the right to them for what she was expected to give up to be a priestess. Shrine maiden had been a title of dust in her eyes and she had done the unexpected by proving her power remained strong after giving up what would make her a maiden. It had thrown doubt onto the teachings of centuries that this was so. Why give up a family and love if your strength remained? Why not have what others had if you could still protect your chosen village? Those questions had not been welcomed by their Master at all and they had been what enabled Kikyou to fall in love with InuYasha, though her desire was truly to be a normal woman and not remain a priestess at all.

But was it Tsubaki's personal strength that allowed this or was it the result of the dark path chosen by her? Kikyou would never have the chance to examine the full truth of it as she had died before she could, a victim of the curse that was laid upon her that were she ever to love she would die. Yet perhaps these old memories might serve her in her revenge eventually so she did not dismiss the thoughts when they bubbled forth from her mind. She had been distracted though by Naraku's offer of a gift for her, something that might have seemed thoughtful on his part if he hadn't stood to gain as much from it as she would.

He determined that he must have the shards of the jewel that were rumored to belong to the Yourouzoku under Kouga's command; shards that were in the possession of Kouga's mate Kagome. This was the very same female who had Kikyou's soul despite having had such a strong demonic aura clinging to her. She would have liked to have been in a better state of mind to examine her than she had been, perhaps then she would have been able to unravel the mystery of this. As it was all she had were questions. Would the soul actually come back to her if this "Kagome" were slain? Naraku assured her that it would, that she would have a shard of the jewel for her own use and that she could use it to draw the soul to her if her Soul Catchers were unable to take it. He seemed so certain of this that she allowed him to mollify her fears on this matter.

It would hardly do to go to all the effort that it would take to get Kagome killed and then lose that soul after all. She did not however reveal that she had a further thing to puzzle through. Whilst she had been able to cling to the fragment that had been filled with hate for InuYasha after Urasue had died at her hands, the majority of the soul she had taken had not after all flown back to Kagome, it had fled out in a burst of light over the forest somewhere else. It made her wonder if Kagome was her direct incarnation at all though she knew that the part of her soul that could be reborn was there. It was a secret she could fall back on if this did not work, that there was somewhere in this land another that held an element of her original soul.

Had she known of Kagome's true nature and origin it would all have made sense. Kagome was not what they had assumed, either a wolf demoness with a human soul or a hanyou like InuYasha. Kikyou leaned towards the hanyou option simply because to the naked eye Kagome looked entirely human to her and seemed to have some connection with the holy powers of a priestess, the same connection she did. It was what made her suggest at first that Naraku search for a human soul amongst the wolves but that search had been fruitless and thus made the idea she was a hanyou weightier. What neither knew was that Kagome was fully human, but that carrying Koji had altered her aura enough that she would seem a half demon to any that were able to sense such things.

That change had proven very useful indeed in throwing off not only Naraku but others that sought to discover who and what Kagome really was. Yet Naraku had no doubt that he would be able to somehow lure Kagome away from the Den and its protections. There were of course those around her that he held power over, the taijiya for one through his command of her brother Kohaku and the monk for the other via the curse of the Kazaana. This held much promise, perhaps he would begin by sending out rumors of a possible cure for this curse that did not involve finding Naraku and killing him. That might prove sufficient to draw out the monk and where the monk went the others often would accompany him.

It would not matter if Kagome herself went along with them initially if she could be coerced into joining them later. Naraku did not know of course at the time that Kagome had just given birth recently to her first child with Kouga, if he had he might have altered his plans to include the baby as well. It would be weeks until he heard rumor of a child born to the Yourouzoku Prince and his Mate and by then the machinations of his plan would be well under way though he would by that time have lost one element in the death of his incarnation Goshinki. That demon had proven useful only in the fact that it had caused certain events to take place that might never have done otherwise.

As predicted Miroku did indeed have much interest in a "cure" for his condition that did not involve Naraku since it was so very difficult to _find _him in the first place unless he chose to reveal himself. In point fact of all the times that he had been involved with the group that revolved around InuYasha only twice had he actually been there in the flesh. He relied for the most part on demonic puppetry and his incarnations to do the work for him while he himself was safely hidden away. It was not that he was afraid really of what they could do to him as he was now. It was mere prudence on his part, or at least that is what he told himself. They could not kill him via luck if he was not there after all.

Only luck in his mind could have led to the downfall of his Goshinki, and he wished that he had commanded Kagura to stay with him at every moment so that he would actually know the actual events of that death. He had been most upset at her for leaving in the first place but even as he punished her he knew he was just as much at fault for not being more specific with her. Had he actually known what happened he might have actually had a reason to be afraid of InuYasha, for even Sesshoumaru would learn what it felt to have a moment's fear of his half-brother because of what had been unleashed upon that field of battle.

InuYasha sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the river near the Den afterwards for hours once they had returned home, brooding on what had happened. He had never lost control like that in his life, and he could never remember being that seriously close to defeat save for the time Sesshoumaru almost killed him in front of Kagome. He didn't like to admit it but he was brooding about what had happened with Goshinki and was near disconsolate over the shattering of the Tessaiga. He knew that it was possible that Totosai would be able to re-forge the heirloom blade but what he didn't know is if he could convince him to do so.

What was worse was that he knew that if Miroku hadn't slapped that sutra on him to bind him that he might have turned his attentions to the monk and Sango and he shuddered to think of what would have happened then. He could barely remember what had happened, it was as if something had shut off his soul and let him be a hollow nightmare. The worst part was that InuYasha was uncertain why it had happened or how, and that made it imperative that he find out. What would he do if it happened again? How could he think of making a life here with the Yourouzoku, with his friends, with Sashiko? What would he do if his claws hurt Kagome? He barely recognized Miroku and they had been together as friends for months now!

He shuddered with the wave of fear that struck him as he thought of Sashiko's white hair streaked with blood and his own incarnadine hands lifted above her still form. He would rather die than harm any of those that he considered under his protection though above all that list were the two females that meant the most to him. He would kill himself before he let it come to that. Melancholy had well and truly seized him so he did not even sense her until she came to him, slim arms sliding around him from behind and a soft cheek came to lie against his own, her breath soft and making him smile without his will. Her scent washed over him and calmed him, and he lifted a hand to awkwardly pat hers where it rested against his chest.

She gave a tiny yip, a noise to give comfort without words and he felt his cheeks grow warm just a bit because she cared about him despite the story he and the party he'd been with had been forced to relay. He let out a deep sigh, releasing what he could of the despair and he moved to slide the Yourouzoku healer around to rest in his lap so he could cuddle her to his chest. He murmured her name and again was astounded at his luck that a half demon like himself could be given all this. Respect with the demons, love, place, friendship. It meant more than he could put into words and he knew that somehow he would do whatever it took to convince Totosai to help him fix Tessaiga and he would find out what really triggered his change to a more demonic form.

He whispered to his wolfess his true innermost thoughts as she stroked his hair and ran clawed fingers gently over his mobile sensitive ears. He had been afraid after he had come out of that fugue state because he had seen the sheer destruction he had been capable of when his demonic side took over. There had been nothing but pieces left of Goshinki in that ruined village and what was left was barely recognizable. He had literally shredded the incarnation that Naraku had sent to destroy him, and he had been terrified that somehow if he had not been stopped he would have killed his companions as well.

When he was done she amazed him again by giving him a soft kiss and telling him that her faith in him would not allow her to believe that he would have done it. She believed that he would have stopped and she believed that he would never hurt his friends on purpose. It made him love her even more and she smiled softly when his arms went tighter around her. She had given him peace and he valued that as much as he valued her loving heart for letting her accept him and see the worth in him.

While they shared their moment an old friend had made his way finally to the Den and was seeking out Kagome to tell her the rumors he had heard and what he believed the cause of InuYasha's loss of control stemmed from. It was dire news and Myouga hoped he would be in time to catch InuYasha there, though he was uncertain if they should share what he knew with the hanyou. It would be easy enough to convince him that he needed Tessaiga repaired without worrying him over the true dire consequences after all.

But telling Kagome the truth would at least share the burden of the knowledge the flea youkai shouldered at the bequest of his deceased Master.

Of course he could not be blamed for taking advantage of the situation and getting not only a glimpse of the newborn Koji but getting a delightful sip from Kouga as well. He had not counted on the speed of the Tai-youkai however and was currently floating in a flattened state down to land on Kagome's outstretched palm.

"Myouga, what brings you here?"

The flea reformed into his customary shape with a slight popping sound, and he bowed where he stood on Kagome's palm to her and her mate. These Yourouzoku were decent youkai after all and he was so pleased that they had taken in his Master InuYasha the way that they had. He cleared his throat and began in a respectful manner.

"Well I heard the rumor of what happened at Master InuYasha's last battle and I came as fast as I could. This is dire news but we have some course of action to follow."

When Kouga made to go fetch InuYasha to hear this Myouga demurred and told them it was better if his Master did not know about this just yet. That set very uneasily with both the Prince and Kagome and they exchanged glances frequently while Myouga told the tale. Hanyou were often unstable simply because they were abused and reviled, but in InuYasha's case there was a further issue. They had been lucky so far that he had never before been pushed so far so there had been hope that it would never happen, but with the combination of almost being killed and the breaking of Tessaiga the line had been irrevocably broken.

Whenever his life was threatened to the point he felt he might die, his demonic blood would awaken and take over his body to save his life. To Kouga that did not sound so bad until Myouga explained that the problem was that his demonic side was so strong due to the blood of his father that the power was simply too much for InuYasha's human half to channel. If left unchecked, each time that he transformed would eat away at his soul until there was nothing left of him to come back and he would become nothing more than a mindless killing machine going from battle to battle until he finally faced a foe strong enough to defeat him. He would tear through friend and foe alike, unable to recognize them and not caring as long as the blood flowed.

Tessaiga had been left to InuYasha not just as an heirloom from father to son but because when it was forged it had been made to seal that demonic side in such a fashion as not to weaken the hanyou but keep this very madness from coming over him. So it was vital to have the sword repaired and for once Myouga felt that Totosai would do it without much coercion. The Smith youkai was deeply attached to each of the things he created and despite his often dotty behaviors had not lost any of his natural talents towards forging. It would be a very difficult journey but a necessary one and then they could all breathe easier. Myouga volunteered to even lead the way, so important was this to be done.

The argument came because Kagome wished to go too because of the depth of her worry for her friend. Fire snapped in Kouga's eyes at this because he did not want his mate or child away from the Den in this vulnerable time in their lives, but he used his soft words to persuade her to stay, nuzzling her throat and making her sigh softly. Kagome knew she had lost but was pleased when Kouga volunteered to go in her place. Surely nothing would harm InuYasha with Kouga around and nothing with any brains would try. They gathered themselves up and went to tell InuYasha that Myouga was going to take them to Totosai, glad to at least have that positive news to share despite the secret that was currently attached to it.

Elsewhere

He almost preferred her silence uncanny as it could be to the constant sparkling stream of words that always seemed to flow from her now. As they progressed her confidence had grown and now she had shared not only that her name was Rin but that she felt nothing in this world equaled Lord Sesshoumaru. The inuyoukai supposed that he could not fault her logic in this but he did wish that sometimes she would be quieter in her declarations. What was amazing perhaps was that he had done nothing about it. Other creatures might have found themselves silenced permanently by either his claws or his whip, poisoned or not. But something within him simply shrugged and he let the little girl follow or not as she wished.

He had heard the same rumors that Myouga had. InuYasha had somehow managed to have his sword shattered in a battle, and for now he searched in a seemingly random pattern to find the location of that battle. He had not found it yet because it had not taken up a burning position of importance in his mind, but he would find it soon enough he supposed. Jaken's outraged squawk was enough to make him turn his head slightly to see what had happened now, and he felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he saw what Rin had done now. She had woven a crown out of flowers from the field they had just passed and she had tossed it upon Jaken's green head. Perhaps it was the amusement she brought him that made him let her live?

Jaken's continued outrage brought him out of that semi-amused state and he sailed a deadly accurate stone at him to shut him up.

"That will be enough, Jaken."

A/N: Aw, Rin. Sorry about how long this update has been in coming, I'm terrible I know. I want to thank SexxyPadfootMoonyProngs for review number 120! Evalyne, Ryo-chan wolfgirl, Kita Tsuki, and InuKochan I want to thank as well for being with me so long. I appreciate ALL my reviewers and even those that just watch and never review. I'm glad you stick around to read and that you favorite my story means a lot to me.

Next Chapter: Re-forging Tessaiga and Sesshoumaru confronts Kouga in person for the first time!


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other inhabitants of the fine story of Rumiko's that we all know and love. Kiyoshi, Tomoe, Aikiko, and Sashiko are mine, and I hope you enjoy them as they are encountered.

"That will be enough, Jaken."

The idea of what could happen without a whole Tessaiga weighed heavily on the minds of both InuYasha and Kouga. They had decided that it would be for the best to explain what they had learned to the hanyou rather than keep him in the dark and leave it to chance that he would not be placed into a situation that would cause him to change once more into a purer demonic form. Yet despite what could happen there was the hope that Totousai could indeed fix the shattered blade, and his friends had not abandoned him which meant more than InuYasha could put into words. Kagome had wanted very badly to accompany them on this trip, but it had been decided that she should stay at the Den with Koji since it would be turning cold. Really he wouldn't be in any danger from that, as a hanyou he was far sturdier than a human child would be, but it served as a convenient excuse.

Still it was bittersweet for Kouga to leave his family and pack to travel with his friend, and he found himself looking back over his shoulder at his Mate and son before they would be out of his sight. Something told him that the sooner this trip was over the better, but it was not such a premonition as to tell him just why. He was not the only one looking back, he noted as he turned his face towards the path they would have to take to find Totousai's hidden smithy home. Sashiko had been there to see InuYasha off and even now the half demon that had become such an integral part of his Pack was bearing a braided length of her hair wrapped around his wrist. That would be a potent reminder to the hanyou of what he had waiting for him and what he had to protect, her scent would stay with him as long as he kept that token.

The sky overhead was almost dusky blue, and the air felt heavy to them as they traveled, a herald to a coming storm. There weren't many places on their route to take shelter from a storm, but Kouga had a hope that they might make a ridge of hills on the outskirts of his territory before the clouds would break and deliver their cargo of rain and lightning. Something was still making him uneasy as they traveled; he could not put it into words but he knew that InuYasha was feeling it as well, the both of their gazes roaming constantly over the path they traveled. A sudden spike of youki brought them both to an abrupt halt, InuYasha's hand flexed uselessly over the hilt of his shattered sword, all the pieces were there but they could do nothing for them now. As Kouga tipped his head up to take in the scents coming towards them a low growl came from between his lips and he dropped into a battle crouch, almost alarming his companion.

"I smell neko, Kiyoshi and his child are being pursued in this direction."

There was rage in those golden green eyes beneath auburn bangs as Kiyoshi broke cover and ran towards the pair, surprise was evident on the youkai's face as he saw them waiting and veered his course to come up even with them. His sweet daughter was held tightly to his chest and seemed unharmed as her fists were balled up tight in the crimson silk of her father's haori, her eyes wide as she saw Kouga and InuYasha. Kiyoshi smoothly set her down behind the three of them and then whirled, giving a low coughing growl like a mountain lion back in the direction they had come from before murmuring to his daughter.

"Tomoe, you stay behind us. We won't let anything get to you."

InuYasha stood straighter at that, claws now flexing with purpose. To protect … with or without his Tessaiga it was something in his nature that brought out the best in him when he had something worth protecting near him and Tomoe more than fit the bill. The little neko hanyou's soft assent to her father was a small noise in the background rush, her skin pale beneath her markings which made them brighter, beacons that told of her heritage as much as her mobile auburn ears. Her retractable claws were out now and were wickedly sharp looking, but none of the mismatched trio had any intention of seeing what she might or might not be able to do with them. Kiyoshi's normally silky voice was clipped as he told them about what pursued them, a large force of Naraku's enslaved lower level demons controlled by a young human seeming boy. If he had been alone he would have fought them well enough, but with Tomoe with him he had not wanted to chance the possibility that one of them might get by him to kill her or take her hostage.

His gaze went sidelong towards Kouga as the first wave of demons broke cover and spotted them, the moaning and keening of the near mindless slaves to Naraku piercing to the sensitive ears of the youkai blooded targets before them. Tomoe's breathing sped up and the spike of her scent held fear, which made all three of the males guarding her react with vicious growls and in Kiyoshi's case a deadly sounding hiss of anger towards the seething knot of youkai flesh advancing towards them. InuYasha's sharp golden eyes caught sight of a shadowed figure near the tree line, a figure that appeared to be the young human male that Kiyoshi had mentioned. A slight crease marred InuYasha's brow at the clothing the boy wore, it looked very familiar to the hanyou though it took him a moment to connect the memory to the image. _Sango. _He realized that the boy wore the uniform of a taijiya, and if these were Naraku's minions then this must be Sango's brother Kohaku. He would keep a weather eye out for that one to move, he had listened carefully to all Sango had told him about what had happened the night her family died.

It was tragic of course, but what had stuck in his mind was the way that she had said Kohaku had been able to take them all out. Even their father, one of the most skilled Taijiya in the history of their village had been taken totally unawares by the swiftness and ferocity of his attack. Part of this could be ascribed to the demon that had taken control of Kohaku he supposed, but what of the rest? Was he truly a prodigy of a slayer who needed the suppression of his morals and gentle nature to realize his full potential? These were questions InuYasha knew he didn't have time to fully contemplate as the battle was literally upon him. But despite this they had made him tense with worry. What other astonishing feats would Kohaku be capable of now that he was Naraku's pet?

There was a moment of stillness then, the sounds drowned out in the gravity of the situation as the roiling demons hesitated. There was a flash of silver in the shadows then, light glinting off of the metal poison mask that Kohaku wore as he moved with the fluid grace of something that had once been human but was now something else entirely. That move signaled the beginning of the attack and the first few moments were harrowing indeed for the trio as they sought to hold back the tide of snapping jaws and slicing claws. Singly not a one of these youkai would be a match even for the delicate hanyou they protected, but en mass like this they were giving them serious trouble. Soon the ground before them was slick with spilled blood and gobbets of flesh, the youkai almost disintegrating from the power of the attacks unleashed against them.

But even with their strength and superior fighting skills they were taking random hits, simply because there were just too many. InuYasha inwardly seethed because if his Tessaiga had been whole he could have taken out the lot of them including the animated dead Kohaku with but a few sweeps of his Wind Scar. Never one to waste opportunity though he at least was using his wounds to power his Hijin Kesso, or Blades of Blood attack. He felt a build-up of power to his right as his latest slew of sickle-curved red youki sliced through a section of the attackers, and he was surprised to see Kohaku suddenly stiffen and then launch himself behind a stout tree completely hiding himself behind the thick trunk. Before he could even turn his head enough to see what Kiyoshi was doing over there it was already too late to advise him to stop.

There was a pulse that filled the clearing with heavy foreboding and InuYasha suddenly felt himself grabbed by the back of his kosode and slung backwards towards another tree which allowed him to see Kouga whirl, grab Tomoe and run with her in the same direction in which he had just thrown InuYasha. He wasn't sure himself what Kiyoshi was up to but he knew deep down that it would be very, very bad to be caught in its wake. The pulse of power came again and all three of them found their gazes drawn and held by the sight before them. The son of the Great Cat did not transform, though with the amount of power he'd gathered it would not have been unreasonable to think that was what he was aiming to do. He had become suspended in mid air, a good three feet of darkness swirling with his youki between himself and the ground. An unseen breeze lifted his long auburn locks straight up behind him in a silken swirl, and he held his hands stiffly before him, a ball of glowing energy growing between his palms. The colors were vibrant, gold and green like his eyes and magenta like his stripes, whirling faster and faster until he shouted in a voice that held an echo of the power of his father.

"I _curse_ you, Naraku! Fool that would take that which belongs to a cat, find only the betrayal you deserve from what you desire most!"

It had long been said that only an idiot would willingly torment a cat. They never forget and rarely forgive, each slight building upon the last until the cat grows angry enough to curse its tormentor. Perhaps it was the dire nature of the confrontation that had been the last straw for Kiyoshi, or perhaps he had finally let loose the deep grief he had over the death of his mate, but whatever it was the wash of power released when he let go of that orb of youki energy was enough to make the hairs on the back of InuYasha's neck stand up and Kouga release a low impressed whistle. The blood soaked grass was flattened in the direction it had gone, presumably the curse would find Naraku where they themselves had not been able to. A side effect of that wash of power caused all the lesser youkai in its path to disintegrate, and the rest fled with the interruption of the control that Naraku had held them under. They could not find Kohaku, but as InuYasha had figured the boy was smart enough to have escaped when he realized just what was happening.

As for Kiyoshi himself, he dropped back to the solid ground beneath him heavily and crouched there panting; it would be several minutes before even Tomoe was brave enough to approach him. At the touch of her little hand on his shoulder and her soft cry of "Father!" both InuYasha and Kouga came to help him to his feet. An expenditure of power that intense had clearly taken something vital out of him and it concerned all of them that the proud Cat had allowed them to help him away from the blood soaked ground to someplace drier. When Kiyoshi had finally recovered himself enough to speak above a whisper he explained what he had done to them.

"All cats can curse, it is part of our Power. But what I released just now should only have been given as a death bed curse. Not even Naraku will be able to escape its effects."

He paused for a good long moment, his hand a bit shaky as he smoothed his clawed fingertips over Tomoe's long hair.

"It cost me, though. But if that cost will ensure his defeat and the destruction of his plots, it will be worth it."

He refused to explain further, and instead walked quietly with them as they continued their journey towards where they would find Totousai's lair. He seemed subdued but more than that, he seemed less than what he was, and Kouga at least thought he knew what the cost had been to deliver that ultimate curse. Kiyoshi had given up that part of himself that made him a Tai-youkai, the part of himself that let him tap into the deeper forces of his youki. He wouldn't dare ask to confirm it, not wanting the kind of confrontation that sort of question would beg for, but his instincts were telling him that it was true. No youkai less than his own rank might be able to sense the change, but the reality was that Kiyoshi had sacrificed something that was a part of the very fiber of his being in his desire to stop the evil that confronted them. Kouga only hoped that should the time come for he himself to do the same that he would be able to with as much dignity as Kiyoshi now showed.

Elsewhere:

It was literally miles from the scene of the bloody battle in the clearing, a quiet place that had once housed a very noble family with a lineage that stretched back to nearly the time that humans had begun to populate this area in numbers that would eventually threaten the balance of power there between youkai and men. The castle with its gorgeous lacquer work and rich Shoji screens framed with wood polished so much that it glowed with a warm burnish was still beautiful despite the fact that it seemed deserted. No insects hummed in the courtyard gardens, no birds flew to break the still air, there were no domestic sounds of servants cleaning and cooking, nor were there sounds of guards on duty or soldiers training. The absence of such lent almost a chill to the otherwise warm air, that stillness that spoke of death instead of life.

The cause of such was almost innocuous if you did not know what it was. About a foot deep in most places along the ground was a roiling, soft looking cloud that almost seemed like low clinging fog save for the smell. It was dark in color and when it swirled it would go from deep rich purple to black, and when clean breeze touched it there would be spots that would clear for a moment to reveal what lay beneath. This was Naraku's miasma, and it covered all that should be alive in this castle ... that was not. Most of the humans were naught but bones dressed in the clothing they had died in, in the same positions that they had fallen once overcome with the poison. There was something poignant about them, and even Kagura secretly felt sorry for them even as she knew she was also jealous of them. They were dead, and Naraku could not hurt them anymore.

Just ahead of her walked the Void youkai Kanna, her footsteps silent on the pavers as she moved. She seemed to truly belong here in this almost ghostly realm with her pale skin and white clothing and hair, a specter that Kagura might have pitied as well if she were not so thoroughly loyal to their master and creator Naraku. Kagura was pulled from her thoughts as Kanna's emotionless voice came softly to her delicately pointed ears.

"Something is coming for Naraku."

Kagura blinked, sooty lashes hiding the excitement that suddenly sparked in her ruby colored eyes.

"What is it, Kanna?"

The Void youkai paused, turning her bone framed mirror in her tiny hands until she could gaze into its depths. She was silent for so long that Kagura began to think that she would not tell her what she knew and she had moved up to see if she could look for herself when that eerie voice came again, just as softly.

"It is _power_, and he will not be able to resist it."

This surprised the Wind Sorceress and she did not bother to try and hide that surprise at Kanna's words, nor the surprise she felt when Kanna suddenly reached forward and in a manner far more hurried than she had ever seen her move urged her to stand against the wall at her side. It was a good thing too, because nearly the moment that her layered kimono had settled once more at her calves from her quick steps to the side a large glowing orb of powerful youki swept by the pair of them and Kagura had no trouble feeling the deep malevolence that was held within it. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes went wide as she looked down at the youkai next to her. Had that orb struck them it most likely would have disintegrated them on the spot, or harmed them irreparably.

"_That _is going after Naraku?"

She already knew the answer to that deep within somehow. Naraku's sins it seemed, were coming home finally to roost. Though she did have to wonder as they began to quickly follow the orb if they would be lucky enough to find him dead once they arrived where he waited for them, and how angry he would be that they had been unable to warn him of its coming. It did not once occur to her that Kanna might have known early enough to do so, and had simply chosen to step aside rather than interfere.

Later:

They still had some distance to go before they reached their goal, but Kouga had decided it was best for them to stop and rest for awhile at a traveler's campsite they had found off of the path. It had been well used in the past by both humans and youkai surprisingly, as both kinds of scent hung around the things that had been used most often, notably the cooking pit. He had made eye contact with InuYasha and he was certain that they both felt that Kiyoshi needed a rest if he was going to be able to protect Tomoe long enough to get her someplace safe. Kiyoshi sat near the fire now in a light doze while Tomoe made them all something to eat, claiming that it would help to have something to keep her busy. She was a surprisingly decent cook, though she blushed when they praised her skills.

The fates were kind to them and they actually had a rather peaceful night of sleep, but come morning trouble found them once more. InuYasha's brother Sesshoumaru had been out hunting wolves, and none could say who was more surprised that he would find his younger brother keeping company with one. Despite his weakness Kiyoshi had sensed him a hair faster than Kouga, suddenly straightening from his near indolent recline near the morning fire with a very serious expression on his handsome face. He seemed paler than usual as he turned a bit to see Kouga rise to his feet and cross his arms, and he let his mouth tip up in a sort of smile when InuYasha's expression went stiff as he recognized the aura and power of his brother coming their way. A pair of terrified wolves broke cover first, panting hard as they ran and the slaver from their jaws had matted their fur around the muzzles. Dark eyes rolled in sheer terror as they sensed Kouga before them, recognizing him as Yourouzoku and thus marginally safer than what pursued them.

With submissive whines they cast themselves on the ground before him, collapsed in exhaustion and shaking with fear. Kouga growled low in his chest, these were not his wolves but wolves that had come with the Northern Tribe when they had come down to parlay with his group. He had no idea why they were being pursued, or more to the point why they were not dead. A youkai with the sort of power that the one that pursued them carried was certainly a tai-youkai and if he wanted them caught he could have killed them along with their companions. Kouga's dark brows rose at the thought and he whispered low.

"These idiots led him right to us, he's going to think they're ours."

InuYasha swore fervently at that revelation. As if his brother didn't already hate his guts because he had the audacity to survive childbirth, he would now most likely lay at their doorstep whatever sin these wolves had committed against him. Kouga crouched down before the ragged pair of what had once been fine healthy wolves, and asked them what they had done to get in this much trouble. He swore himself after they had related their story as best they could in whines and tired yips; as far as they were concerned they had done nothing wrong, they had gone hunting and eaten and then went back to join their group to go home to the mountains. Then came the tallest youkai they had ever seen, a big dog demon whose very aura caused at least one wolf to drop dead in fear. A few of the Yourouzoku who had been leading the group had escaped, but only a few. It would be impossible for anyone to recognize what was left of the ones that did not.

After Kouga tersely related what he'd learned InuYasha kept shaking his head.

"I don't get it. Why the hell would Sesshoumaru give a stinkin' damn what these wolves hunted?"

Kouga shrugged before asking them exactly _what_ they had hunted and eaten, and his shocked expression let InuYasha at least guess what had happened. He was still confused, his brother hated humans even more than he hated him! Kouga was absolutely furious that the Northern Wolves had allowed this to happen even after his warning and he didn't care that the village must have been outside of the boundaries of his territory. It was close enough that it still served as an insult to him and he growled under his breath to his companions just before Sesshoumaru himself appeared in the clearing.

"If we live through this, I am hunting those wolves down and making them pay."

The wind shifted then and Kouga caught Sesshoumaru's scent, the tai-youkai was doing nothing to conceal his coming. Normally Kouga would have sneered a bit at the tactical error – but when a being who was as powerful as Sesshoumaru let his enemies know it was him coming after them it could assure his victory out of fear alone. The Yourouzoku Prince straightened again and allowed his arms to cross over his chest once more. He looked striking and fearless in that pose, radiating confidence from the flippant way his ponytail moved in the wind down to the set of his feet firmly on the ground in a non-combat stance. Even if inwardly he was not sure that even the three of them together could take down the demon one would never have guessed by his demeanor. At his side InuYasha cracked his knuckles in anticipation of the fight, though that was more of a worry to Kouga than anything. What would happen if Sesshoumaru pushed InuYasha into a corner his youkai blood didn't think he could get out of? It didn't bear thinking on, yet it could very well happen.

Kiyoshi was in the midst of picking up Tomoe to get her as much out of danger as he could when Sesshoumaru appeared. He was picture perfect, looking like the stoic lord he was, yet anything with youkai blood and senses knew that the calm looking tai-youkai was pissed at something. Why else allow his youki to build so strongly, why else could they hear an almost subsonic growl come from him when he spotted the two wolves he'd been following cowering there on the ground before Kouga? The pair rolled to their backs before the Yourouzoku Prince, pleading with their submission to him that he protect them and keep the dog demon away, and Sesshoumaru ... when he saw this display a very small smile came to his lips. InuYasha's eyes widened when he saw that, and his voice came low but very clear.

"Oh, shit."

Kouga's eyebrow raised at that, and he let his gaze go to InuYasha for one moment, golden eyes wide as they met his. Kiyoshi tucked Tomoe behind a tree and stepped forward, his hands low and open as he moved out in front of the group though not blocking Kouga's direct view of Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it is an honor. How may we assist you this fine morning?"

InuYasha's laugh was sudden and almost sounded sick; he knew that the only thing Sesshoumaru would want would be very detrimental to their continued health. He just hoped that Tomoe had the sense to run away while she could, they were not terribly far from Kouga's den and she might just be able to make there safely if Sesshoumaru decided not to pursue her as well. An almost thoughtful look crossed the features of his brother, almost as if he were considering the words and looking for hidden meanings. He surely recognized Kiyoshi, hell the jerk probably could sense that Kiyoshi wasn't all there, so to speak. Sesshoumaru lifted his hand, a slight move of his elegant fingers had the tips glowing green either in anticipation of his poison or his youki whip.

"You may die."

It took the three of them a moment to realize that his words were actually a response to Kiyoshi's question and not just a random threat. InuYasha hotly asserted that they had nothing to do with whatever had pissed him off and gotten his fundoshi in a wad, which if the circumstance had been any different would have had Kouga laughing right along with Kiyoshi who just couldn't seem to help himself. Kouga let out a gusty sigh then, and despite the brightness of the early morning sun shadows began to swirl around the clearing and both of his companions abruptly stepped away from him as they began their rush to the Yourouzoku Prince. Sesshoumaru paused a moment, it seemed then that he almost recognized the power before him, that he might have felt it before though he had not apparently at the time cared enough to investigate. It came to him then that he had indeed sensed Kouga before; the night that he had almost killed InuYasha and taken Tessaiga from him. This then was that tai-youkai, and somehow this annoyed Sesshoumaru even more than he already was.

"Look, I'm just as pissed as you about what these wolves did, but they aren't part of my pack. Let me take care of their punishment, as it is my orders that their leader disobeyed."

It was Kouga's last shot at reasoning with Sesshoumaru, but he knew it was futile. The dog demon was legendary for being both an immovable object and an unstoppable force, once Sesshoumaru decided something precious little could sway him from his course. He had not stopped his own transformation for this very reason, his brilliant blue eyes bleeding into solid glowing shapes as the shadows did their work and added to his bulk, and inside he let go of the gates that held his power and kept him in the form he'd been born to. To InuYasha it was just as amazing this time as it had been the very first time he'd seen him release into the giant wolf, the wind from his transformation blowing hard enough that he and Kiyoshi staggered back several more paces. A pulse of power heralded the completed process, and above them stood the black furred wolf, the lion-like ruff around his shoulders and neck rippling in the breeze as he threw back his head and howled. Even though it was day and wolves for the most part were more active at night his howl was answered by any that were in hearing range, an eerie chorus there in the golden sunlight of the morning.

Sesshoumaru stared dispassionately as the wolf showed his new form, silently assessing the power of the other tai-youkai. It was possible that even now he could annihilate the Yourouzoku and his companions; especially since his idiot brother had been the subject of a certain rumor Sesshoumaru had overheard. Yet deep within Sesshoumaru felt the pull of challenge, the curiosity and novelty of finding another youkai that might be able to match him in combat in his true form was a potent lure to the competitive youkai. Very few there were that even presented any sort of threat to his person, and for a very brief moment the dog youkai allowed himself to feel the thrill of this situation. If he slew him now he would never know which of them was better, and of course why would Sesshoumaru ever deny himself anything he wanted?

The green glow faded from his deft fingertips and he stepped forward a few paces almost faster than the eye could follow. A growl rose within his throat as his eyes shifted from purest gold to crimson red, the growl becoming a snarl as his features began to elongate, the precursor to his own change. Instead of shadow a ball of purest youki surrounded him, swirling madly as it grew to accommodate his gigantic true form. Others might have felt that since he was missing a limb that transforming this way would put him at a larger disadvantage, but those that he was facing now knew better. If anything the loss had forced him to become an even better fighter than before; he no longer toyed with his prey, he attacked in the most ruthless, vicious, and efficient way possible. His own growl filled the air now as the youki bubble shredded around him to reveal his pure white furred form, the vivid stripes and crescent moon of his markings brilliant in contrast.

Kiyoshi had never seen Sesshoumaru in his natural form, and inwardly he was impressed. He did not show it however, in his eyes there was no need to encourage Sesshoumaru to show off. Really that's what he felt the inu-youkai was doing, trying to impress upon them perhaps how futile their resolve to stand against him truly was. There seemed to be an eagerness to him that had not been apparent before, and if Kiyoshi didn't know better he would have thought that there was a bit of playfulness to the youkai's stance as well. _He is enjoying this,_ the neko-youkai thought, and shook his head slightly. Anything that brought the dour brother of InuYasha enjoyment was bound to be bad and painful for someone else.

Unfortunately in their case that 'someone else' was Kouga and if Kouga fell, so would the rest of them. Kiyoshi glanced sidelong to InuYasha and caught his gaze, wordlessly asking if he thought the Prince could take his brother. The hanyou shrugged helplessly and gave a slight negative shake of his head, but there was a spark of potential hope in his large golden eyes. So that no was more likely a maybe. Kiyoshi knew that he himself was no match for either of the tai-youkai before him – not now, after what he had done in his rage and need for revenge. He had paid a terrible price, but if what he had done would let someone, _anyone _deal Naraku a fatal blow it would be well worth it.

Tomoe growled a little and her tiny retractable claws kneaded his hand with pinpricks as she watched the two giant canines warily circle one another. InuYasha looked back at her and made a protective little sound in his throat, a sort of soft 'chuff' to tell the girl that no matter what would happen that he would do his best to keep her safe. He opened his mouth to tell her something when Sesshoumaru growled, a deep and loud sound that shook the clearing and made them all stumble. Kouga however stood firm and snarled, his dark furred lip rising up and exposing his shining white teeth. He was not impressed with Sesshoumaru's display and shook himself to make his black fur ripple.

Sesshoumaru tossed his head a little and began circling Kouga again, moving faster and with more nimble grace than anything missing one leg should ever possess. There was a sudden pause and InuYasha saw a ripple move through his brother's shoulders just the instant before he jumped up to pounce at Kouga, and his golden eyes widened. He had realized by watching his brother move that somehow his youki was powerful enough to sort of act like an invisible leg, supporting his brother as he fought so that he could act as if he were uninjured. He wondered if it was something Sesshoumaru was even aware of, and he marveled just a bit. He also realized something he would never admit out loud – he admired his older brother. Others would have allowed such a disfiguring injury to make them bitter and if they had the power they would take out that bitterness on the world. Not his brother. He might be a total asshole in InuYasha's eyes, but he had not changed how he treated the youkai and humans he came across.

It did not make him nice, or kind, or gentle. But it did make InuYasha respect him in a way he never had before. He blamed no one for his condition but himself, and apparently he saw no weakness in it. Of course his vicious nature came to the fore in combat, and he had no trouble expressing that in nearly acrobatic ways that inventively used his liability. He was not the only one whose attacks were effective however, as the blood spattering the clearing testified. Both tai-youkai had blood wetting their fur and Sesshoumaru's eyes held a bit of maddened glee. Kiyoshi had been right, he truly _was _enjoying himself on a level that surprised even him. It had been a very long time indeed since anyone had given him a challenge, and had Kouga had the sort of training that the inu-youkai had growing up he might have even surpassed him. He had the speed and instincts it took, but Sesshoumaru exceeded him where it counted, in experience.

InuYasha would have never thought he would have a reason to thank Naraku, not ever. Yet had the hanyou in his rage at being cursed not sent an attack when he did, the outcome of the battle between Sesshoumaru and Kouga would have been far different. It had become clear that no matter how bravely and boldly the Yourouzoku Prince fought that he simply did not have whatever it took to take down his foe, and that he would most likely die trying and hope his companions could run far and fast enough to escape the aftermath. Perhaps if it had been Kagome and Koji that he was trying to protect things might have been different. Perhaps. But at that moment Naraku effectively ended the current matter by sending a group of his mid-level youkai hordes led by Kagura and Kohaku; Kanna was there with her mirror to show him the results. For once her pristine white robes were besmirched with what looked like burn marks, and Kagura herself looked as if she might have come directly from a beating to face them. In his fury it seemed that he had struck at those closest to him first and then sent them out as almost an afterthought.

Kagura's beautiful ruby eyes widened as they came upon the clearing, lowering her floating feather down enough to let Kanna and Kohaku out before soaring overhead to get the best view of the combat going on below. She like many others had never seen a full out battle between two tai-youkai and she found herself both frightened and exhilarated, a strange feeling of excitement she had never felt before swirling within her. She could see who was on the defensive in this battle and that surprised her too, and for a moment she let her guards down and let the auras below wash over her. Kouga's was strong, filled with determination and raw power, but Sesshoumaru ... she had never felt anything like it. He was so strong, he was strong enough to defeat anything, he – he could be the one that could defeat Naraku and save her. She smiled beatifically then for a moment, her eyes warming and softening, thinking of the freedom that would be hers when Sesshoumaru killed Naraku. In that moment she was truly beautiful, thinking that no one saw her and her dreams of freedom.

Someone did see her though, and not someone that would report what he had seen to Naraku. Kohaku chose that moment to unleash the horde however, and the thought of what he had seen would be pushed aside for now. The fighting tai-youkai sensed the threat at roughly the same instant, Kouga's jaws releasing Sesshoumaru's foreleg and Sesshoumaru's teeth slipping from the dense muscle just below Kouga's neck and they both growled with vicious warning. Despite the lack of speech what they meant was painfully clear. _How dare they interrupt us! _Kouga shook himself and blood droplets sprayed the clearing, and Sesshoumaru's jaws began to drip, the droplets smoking where they hit the ground. InuYasha pulled Tomoe back farther so she would not be exposed to the poison gases released from this. He and Kiyoshi made a wary team guarding her after InuYasha put her up on a tree branch and assured her once again that they would protect her.

These youkai were higher in power and stature than the mindless group from the night before, but none of them were even as powerful as InuYasha. If not for their sheer numbers it would have been beyond foolish to send them at the beleaguered group even with the more powerful Kagura and Kanna as backup. Sesshoumaru shook himself once, the bright youki swirled around him again and he transformed back into his humanoid form. There was nothing in his expression that indicated what he was thinking, but his actions were very clear. He did not think of the horde and their wranglers as threat enough to deserve his attentions while in his true form. Kagura gasped when she saw the finished result of his transformation, this was the closest she had ever been to Sesshoumaru in the flesh and she felt an almost painful throb in her chest where her heart should be. He was _utterly _magnificent, pale perfection and she wiped her hands over the dark marks on her face where Naraku had struck her.

She gasped again when she looked up because there he was, filling her vision and standing on a cloud of his own demonic aura. The fleeting thought came then, and she almost smiled in relief. _It's over. I am dead, he will kill me and I will be freed by the youkai I love. _That startled her as well. How could she love Sesshoumaru when she did not know him, and she did not posses a heart? Bitterness filled her a moment, because Naraku literally held her heart in his hands. But she exhaled slowly and let her eyes fill with the wonder she felt at simply looking at Sesshoumaru, her fan firmly closed and loosely held in her hand. What surprised her was what she saw when she dared meet his gaze, apparently he had noted her bruises and the fine trembling of her hands in her lap. His golden eyes asked the question. _Naraku? _Kagura nodded slightly and then held her breath. She had betrayed Naraku! But she didn't care, Sesshoumaru was now going to kill her and worrying about Naraku would finally be done.

She sat proudly on her feather then like a Lady, and though she held her head demurely she did not take her ruby gaze from the tai-youkai's face. She wanted him to be the very last thing she saw. Kagura managed not to flinch when he lifted his hand in indolent fashion and took her fan from fingers that loosened in absolute compliance; she didn't understand why he simply set it next to her in her feather until she realized he had lifted his hand again, a single clawed fingertip resting on her chin so that he could move her face as he chose. She knew that he hated her Master, who had interfered with him a time too many and had tried to force Sesshoumaru to ally himself with him against his half-brother InuYasha. It suddenly came to her then that she was not dying, and her brows lifted infinitesimally as she looked at the face of her deliverer. He was ... counting.

It astonished her, stole her breath. He was _counting_ the bruises on her exposed skin, as if making a mental note. Why did he care? There was a sudden sharp sting at her now bare shoulder, her lips parted in surprise as her wind swirled around them, making the heavy wave of his silver hair draw over her where she sat. There was a brief touch of something hot and wet there, and then the stinging was gone but for a faint ghost of sensation. Then came the whisper so low as to make her wonder if she had heard it at all.

"You were his. You are mine."

She tried to speak, to explain to him that Naraku would kill her, that he held her beating heart literally in his hands. There would be no salvation from this, she would die. But then, had she not been resigned to that just a moment prior, welcoming the clean death at Sesshoumaru's hands over the sort of death Naraku would give her? Her eyes caught the movement when his hand dropped back to his side, a brush of his fingertips to the hilt of his sword, the Tenseiga. What did that mean? He did not answer but simply pointed back the way he had come in a very clear order. He meant for her to retreat and go back to the companions that she knew were often with him. Bravery she did not know she had rose up then and she nodded, bowing as she sat to him and giving herself over to his authority. She would die for this, but she would die belonging to Sesshoumaru.

Her gaze caught Kanna then, and her eyes widened as the ghostly void youkai deliberately turned her mirror towards where Kouga had transformed back and was now battling the youkai that had managed to get past the poison trench that Sesshoumaru's spit had made in the clearing. On whim she put her fingertips to her lips and then blew the kiss to the youkai that looked like a child, and then she obeyed Sesshoumaru's command and left. It was frightening and freeing all at once, and if she paid the ultimate price for it – well, nothing worth having came easy she supposed. She was certain that he would know she had defected, his Saimiyosho would report to him in the end far more accurately than Kanna. Those damned Hell Wasps were the perfect spies if one could interpret what they saw, and Naraku was one of the few that could. That they also could render Miroku's Kazaana useless as a combat weapon was simply a bonus.

On the ground InuYasha saw Kagura leave after his brother had floated up to confront her and he wondered what scary thing his brother had said to make her flee. It didn't make any damn sense, why didn't that jerk just kill her? It wasn't like him to hesitate to kill anything that got in his path, history had shown that again and again. He also knew that Kouga would be pissed that she had gotten away, since she had been the one to control the wolven corpses that had attacked them on the night that he almost died. They had talked about it and it was plain that Naraku controlled her, so perhaps it was not entirely fair to lay her actions at her feet. He had after all created her, shaped her powers if not her personality. Or rather he had taken the raw materials and with the power of a large shard of the Sacred Jewel he had created these incarnations. This did not change the vows made to destroy what he used, to limit his ability to plot while he was hidden and safe.

If they could eliminate his incarnations then perhaps he would come out into the open and attack with his own hands or close enough by to be caught in the act. Then they could deal with the hanyou once and for all. InuYasha's mind was whirling even as he fought, he could not figure out what Sesshoumaru was plotting but at least he wasn't attacking them now, he seemed to be contenting himself with the wholesale slaughter of Naraku's minions. He might never admit it out loud, but he was secretly impressed by how elegantly his brother attacked and wished that by comparison he did not seem so clumsy. He honestly was not; he had had over fifty years of practice on his attacks and while they might seem rash they were actually well plotted despite his temper. Yet in comparison to his elder brother he was slow and ungainly. He paused for a moment to flick goo and youkai blood from his thick claws and considered that he was being a bit unfair to himself. A grin surfaced as he leapt into the battle once more. He might be slow and ungainly compared to Sesshoumaru, but compared to him these full-blooded youkai were worse than even a weak human!

Kiyoshi was winded, and for a moment cursed about it sub-vocally. He had no one to blame but himself for his current state, and despite his training and skills was constantly on the verge of being overwhelmed. He realized then that Naraku apparently knew who had cursed him and that this attack was meant to kill him. That it embroiled other enemies of the evil hanyou was merely a lucky coincidence, and if he were to remove himself from the battle that the horde would most likely follow. Blood sprayed in a fine mist around him as he shredded those foolish enough to come close, but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before one of them got lucky. He knew what he had to do, as his sharp eyes scanned the clearing. It was not that he didn't think that those gathered could win, not at all. It was that he knew the longer the battle went on, the more likely there would be someone hurt, and the weakest being there was Tomoe.

Her blood gave her the potential to be strong just as InuYasha was strong. But she was still just a child even by human standards and had not had the training in her powers and in combat that she would eventually need. His father he knew had been teaching her things in the guises of games, just as he had taught his son. But she could not possibly know enough, not yet. Kouga had to live, without him Kagome and Koji did not have the protection they would need to survive and he had promised his dying wife to protect the hanyou child – even though at the time he thought she had meant their daughter Tomoe. She had seen something about Koji, something important, and he knew it was fate when he had first realized what she had been asking him. InuYasha was the one that Kiyoshi realized would step into his own place; he would continue the Vow and he would also protect Tomoe. So he turned and gazed upon his beloved daughter, watched her eyes grow wide as she realized what he meant to do.

He turned away before her tears could change his mind, raising his voice up with the vestiges of his youki so that it would carry.

"InuYasha, I give my Vow to you, and ask that you also protect Tomoe. Lord Sesshoumaru, on my Father's Name I swear that we had no hand in what was done to anger you, so I ask that you shift your wrath to its rightful target. Kouga – be strong. Farewell, my friends."

He whirled, gathering the rest of his youki to power his strides and dashed from the clearing. Perhaps he would live through this but he rather thought not. He had felt the Afterworld closely once he had given up his power and what should have been his deathbed curse. He almost wished that he could see his Father once more, to see if he were proud of what he had done. At least he had gotten to tell Tomoe how much she was loved, which was more than he had sometimes thought he would be allowed. The anguish in her voice as she called after him tore at his heart, but he knew that this was something that he must do.

The moment he had run the youkai that had been fighting the others milled about for a moment, and that indecision cost many of them their lives, especially the group that had surrounded Sesshoumaru. But Naraku's orders were clear and Kiyoshi had been right, it was he that was the true target of the attack and after a few heartbeats Kanna was urging them on after the fleeing tai-youkai. More of them fell in huge swaths as they moved to pursue the neko, as none of the group there would hesitate to attack them as they ran. But enough began to get by that InuYasha felt his heart sink. It was only a matter of time now, and he knew it. Kiyoshi was not truly a friend, but he was someone that he knew and secretly InuYasha adored his hanyou daughter. Golden eyes sought her out where she clung to the branch she had been placed upon, she stayed as ordered though her shaking form made InuYasha's own heart clench in shared emotion.

He had never known his Father, but he remembered how he had felt when his Mother died. They would not abandon Kiyoshi even though he had fled to draw off the waves of attackers; but InuYasha knew that he was already as good as dead in the condition he was in. He destroyed as many as he could but soon enough the clearing was empty of the lesser youkai. Kouga had already gone after them and he moved to follow, but he had been slow enough to catch a very interesting conversation between Sesshoumaru and Kanna. The Void youkai's voice was eerie and chilling, quiet like the grave, and Sesshoumaru's was equally chill but for very different reasons.

"Naraku will kill Kagura, once he knows she betrayed him."

"She could not betray him as she is not his. She is mine."

"Nevertheless, Lord Sesshoumaru. Nevertheless."

There had been a pause then, and InuYasha had stopped to look back, and he saw his brother smile. It was not the small smile that he would often get before killing something, it was for him a wide and joyful smile. But his voice did not change one iota in inflection or tone.

"Tell your hanyou master that should he kill what belongs to me, that I will destroy him."

Kanna did not smile in return, but there was something about her that seemed as if she might just before she gave a slight bow to the tai-youkai before her.

"I will do as you request, Lord Sesshoumaru."

It came to InuYasha then that Kagura was not the only one of Naraku's incarnations that was plotting against him, and he wondered if they had been given the resolve to do so as a part of the curse that Kiyoshi had cast against him. Kanna knew that in his rage that Sesshoumaru had taken something of his Naraku would most likely do exactly what Sesshoumaru had sent warning that he _not_ do. Sesshoumaru also knew this, and InuYasha realized that was why he had smiled as he had. Naraku did not have the icy control that would be needed to resist and his actions would set him against Sesshoumaru who was not known for his compassionate treatment of enemies. He was allowing Kanna to use him to destroy her Master, though InuYasha had to wonder if there was more to it than that. He shook off his dazed wonderment and stopped his headlong rush to follow Kouga.

It had come to him then that he couldn't just go and help in the fight. If he did Tomoe would be unprotected and he certainly couldn't trust his brother to do it _for_ him. With Kanna still nearby there was also no telling if she would leave the child safely there or if there were orders to harm her as well to get revenge on her father. He wiped his face as free of blood as he could with the sleeve of his haori before going to the tree. Again he felt her misery as she looked down at him with her tear streaked face, and that shared emotion had his voice gentler than it normally was.

"Come down, Tomoe. I've got to get you away from here. Your father wouldn't want you still in danger."

With a shaky nod she moved and dropped from the tree, once her feet hit the ground she launched herself at InuYasha and clung to his chest. Her tears had stopped but her shaking had not, and as gently as he could manage he wrapped his arms around her. He shot a glare at his brother to see what that jerk was up to, but Sesshoumaru had left the clearing on his own business now that Kanna had left as well. He would simply have to trust that Kouga could keep himself alive and would meet up with them again at Totousai's, and once his Tessaiga was fixed Naraku would have hell to pay for every tear this precious child shed.

Kouga came back to them before they reached Totousai's lair, and his expression was grim enough that InuYasha's own ears flattened even to his silver hair. Tomoe's expression had been hopeful for a heartbreaking instant as she sat up straighter near the fire, her lovely golden green eyes wide as she looked for her Father. Her auburn ears sank down as Kouga came to sit near her, and he gently took her tiny hands in his as he told her what had happened. He didn't even wince when in her grief her retractable claws came out and dug into his fingers, and her sobs made him sigh gently. InuYasha patted her back awkwardly as she cried, and the look Kouga gave him told him that he had left out details to spare the girl. He would get the full story later he was sure, but for now they both took turns comforting the orphaned neko hanyou.

It was a very subdued group that came over the hill on the semi-hidden trail to Totousai's lair. It had taken a lot of combined cursing and hollering to get the blacksmith youkai to come out, even though by this time the ever helpful but cowardly Myouga had managed to find his way back to them and he had assured them that Totousai was indeed there. Once he had come out he had seemed overjoyed to see InuYasha and had babbled something about being glad to see him and not his brother again. This joy had become grief filled wailing however once InuYasha had shown him the reason for their visit. Even Tomoe had laughed when the old youkai had bonked the inu-hanyou over the head with his mallet. Once the histrionics were over though, he gave a thoughtful look at the shattered pieces of what he called his greatest masterwork as a smith. It was in those quiet moments that they all realized that while he might act senile that it was just an act and the mind behind those bulging eyes was sharp as one of his creations.

He had taken a fang from InuYasha's mouth to use as raw materials for his reforging and assured them it would be no less than three days until it was repaired. The old youkai had looked nervously at the sky the entire time they spoke and gladly retreated back into his bone surrounded cave once they were done, muttering something about Sesshoumaru that was far from flattering. When Kouga had canted his head in question towards InuYasha he shrugged by way of reply, the smith had not been forthcoming about anything but the sword. His unease however had put Kouga's back up, and he kept patrolling the area they settled down in for the wait as if anticipating another attack. This in turn made InuYasha nervous, and he never let Tomoe out of his sight for more time than was necessary for the child to relieve herself decently.

As promised on the third day the smith emerged with the repaired sword, much to the relief of InuYasha. He barely listened to the smith as he took the sword back, brandishing it a little before sheathing it firmly. It felt good to have the weight of the repaired Tessaiga at his hip but the real cause for happiness was knowing that now his youkai blood would be under control and he would not end up slaughtering those he loved in a frenzy. Later on he would reflect that perhaps he should have paid more attention to what was told to him as it would have saved him both time and annoyance. Sesshoumaru had still not made any sort of reappearance despite Totousai's continued yammering about him, so they prepared themselves to head home the next morning. Kouga graciously extended his protection to the smith for his work, telling him that should he wish he could accompany them back to the Den if he should wish it.

Little did they realize what such an offer would lead to. Sesshoumaru had actually believed that Totousai would rather die than acquiesce to his demands that he forge a sword for him and instead of coming back to confront him he had gone straight to looking for Kaijinbo. That evil former apprentice to Totousai had gleefully accepted Sesshoumaru's commission to forge him a blade from the remains of Naraku's incarnation, seemingly moreso because it held the potential to destroy what Totousai so valued. Yet the rumors of this swirled in the youkai world, that Kaijinbo was forging evil again – rumors that Totousai heard and believed. He knew that his former apprentice would no doubt come to kill him to best quench his evil blade in blood, so he packed what he could not bear to part with and taking his cow Momo he set off in the direction he knew that Kouga and InuYasha had come from.

"Well Momo, this is a fine mess we've gotten into."

A/N:

Oh its been just forever since I updated this story! I'm sorry its taken so long, and you have all been so patient. I wasn't really happy with how short this battle with Sesshoumaru and Kouga was, but there will be at least one more confrontation between the two before this story is over and hopefully that one will turn out more like I plotted it. I was sad to see Kiyoshi leave us, but at least he died bravely! I knew it was coming on the outline, but part of me hoped that he'd somehow be wily enough to out think me once more.

Thank you all again for sticking with me!


End file.
